Imposible pero es verdad
by Laura Paty
Summary: Es una historia totalmente extraña, que transgrede los límites del yaoi. Morinaga y Souichi han vivido muchos años juntos, sin formalizar su relación. Un hecho totalmente increíble los hace invertir los papeles para ponerse en los zapatos del otro y probar si lo que tienen es realmente amor.
1. Descubrimientos extraños en mí

**No estoy realmente segura de que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que transgrede los límites del yaoi, cosa que hizo difícil el que decidiera publicarla. Sin embargo tiene momentos oscuros, dulces y cosas que Hinako sensei ha dicho en el adorado manga Koi suru boukun. Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a ella.**

 **Debo agradecer a Gabriela Ibarra por la ilustración de la historia. También agradezco a Fan Atala, Prik y de nuevo a Gaby por sus consejos.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 1 Descubrimientos extraños en mí.

PDV MORINAGA

Esa mañana me levanté algo cansado después de tanto trabajo, cuando los gritos ensordecedores de sempai taladraron mis oídos alarmándome.

—¡NO PUEDE SER, MALDICIÓN QUE OCURRE!

Luego escuche otro grito que sin duda me atemorizó:

—¡MORINAGAAAAA!

Entró a mi habitación un sempai bastante extraño, no dejaba de frotar mis ojos para entender lo que estaba viendo. Era él, pero su rostro aún más fino y delicado, su cabello sin cambio, pero los ojos eran más expresivos y tiernos. Mi mirada bajó más y pude ver que su pecho plano ahora tenía dos protuberancias bastante notorias. También me asombró que bajo su esbelta cintura sobresalían sus caderas.

— Seguramente algo tienes que ver con esto, miserable gusano.

— Sempai, sempai tu... ¿Realmente eres tú?

— ¡Claro que si idiota! Al verme así ¿No me reconoces?

Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, no lo podía creer ¿ahora qué sería de nuestra naciente relación? ¿Sempai una mujer? No es posible… Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron con una pregunta de sempai:

—¿Tú no tienes idea de por qué está ocurriendo esto? ¿Verdad malnacido?

—De ninguna manera, no tengo idea.

—No sé qué ocurre ¿Por qué razón me veo así? Jamás he escuchado que algo parecido le ocurriera a alguien.

—¿Y si te mojamos con agua caliente? Alguna vez vi en una caricatura que un chico se volvía mujer pero con agua caliente regresaba a la normalidad.

—Pero que estupideces dices Morinaga… está bien no pierdo nada.

Corrimos a la cocina calentamos un poco de agua y al verterla sobre su piel todo continuó sin cambio alguno. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Me sentí tan angustiado pero no más que sempai que comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Como siempre me volvía loco verlo llorar, entonces decidí tocar su hombro con ternura y decir:

— Sempai tranquilízate un poco, pensemos en que fue lo que paso, no creo que esto ocurriera mágicamente.

— Eres un completo idiota Morinaga no lo entiendes, mi vida terminó ¿Qué voy a hacer? Así no puedo ir a ningún lado, mi investigación, mi familia, todo. No entiendes que de esta forma no puedo ni salir a la calle.

— Yo te ayudaré sempai, no te preocupes, también yo debo irme al trabajo y se está haciendo algo tarde.

PDV SEMPAI

Me ayudó a ir a trabajar en la universidad, es bastante listo para disfrazarme de un chico con hombreras en mi camisa, vendas en mis pectorales, digo en mis… Con una tela envolvió mi cintura, hasta arriba de mi cadera para disimularla y mi cabello amarrado. Sin duda parecía yo mismo, aunque no lo era, mi ropa me quedó bastante bien, un poco más chica de algunas partes y de otras me apretó ligeramente.

— Solo falta una cosa sempai y es tu voz ¿Puedes hacerla más grave?

— Mmmmm ¿Algo así?

— ¡Exacto! Al parecer ahora si eres tú, solo que no tienes y ahora tienes.

— Tenías que decirlo, mejor cállate imbécil, más te vale no contarle esto a nadie ¿Me escuchas? Absolutamente a nadie.

Cuando me dirigí al laboratorio, me fue extraño sentirme así. En mi cuerpo habían cosas muy diferentes. Me sentí tan incompleto, tan raro, perdí una parte mí, eso es mi adorada masculinidad. Toda la vida he sido un hombre, no sé porque ocurren estas cosas tan absurdas; por ello me comencé a sentir tan terriblemente afligido. Sin embargo debo cumplir con mis obligaciones, ya que pensar en el problema seguramente no traerá alguna solución por el momento, puesto que es imperioso concentrarme en las cosas de las investigaciones y en mis clases que doy en la universidad.

Tengo ya bastantes años dando clases en la universidad, además de ser un respetado investigador, tanto, que a pesar de temerme, los alumnos desean ser mis asistentes. Los nuevos kohais no duran mucho para mi fortuna, puesto que yo nunca soporto a las personas demasiado tiempo, aunque tampoco creo que ellos me soporten a mí. Los que más habían durado como asistentes fueron el tonto de Morinaga, Mika y Tadokoro; de ahí en fuera los asistentes no me han durado más de un semestre.

Entré al salón aquella tarde de clases, forzando la voz para hacerla masculina; gracias a esto di la clase sin mayor dificultad. Entonces me pregunté si alguien notó el problema que me aqueja, pero nadie me miró de manera extraña, ninguno de ellos sospechó el predicamento en el que estoy. Al finalizar la clase, fui a mi laboratorio para continuar con las investigaciones, no pude concentrarme, pensé en cosas que habían pasado hace algunos años y las consecuencias que traería este gran problema.

Ahora vivimos bastante a gusto juntos o por lo menos yo; realmente no somos una pareja pero algunas veces le permitía llevarme a su habitación y disfrutar de eso que todavía es algo bastante vergonzoso. A pesar de ello, jamás permitiré que obtenga ninguna otra cosa de mí. Nunca pensé en esto como algo finito, pues siempre doy por hecho su compañía.

En mi casa todos sospechan que él y yo tenemos algo, aunque lo niegue rotundamente a cada momento. Sin importar que continúe rechazando que somos algo, mi padre me ha preguntado y me ha puesto a prueba mencionado a sus amigos que tienen hijas solteras para que tenga citas. Cosa que siempre rehusé anteponiendo mi trabajo e investigaciones, argumento que mi padre nunca ha conseguido refutar.

Respecto a Morinaga, él se pone algo triste al verme negar tan afanosamente nuestra relación de amistad con algo más…

Así pase la tarde poniendo a trabajar a los kohais mientras yo finjí leer, pero las frases de mi pasado volvieron a mí:

"Yo lo amo, Sempai, el hecho es que … Soy gay"

Que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera declarados sus sentimientos o aún más importante, si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. ¿Estaría yo sólo? ¿Él podría estar con otra persona? Pienso que yo no podría estar con alguien más… no lo sé, creo que nunca he podido congeniar con alguien, además no imagino que cualquiera pueda entregarme un amor tan puro que sea capaz de convencerme de formar este tipo de arreglo que tenemos. También me es posible entender que quizá es verdad cuando le dije a Tomoe:

 _"_ _No importa cuanto lo ames, eso no significa que vayan a estar juntos por siempre"._

Todos esos pensamientos me hacen llegar a una conclusión, si yo soy una chica ¿Es posible que Morinaga ya no quiera seguir conmigo?

.

PDV MORINAGA

El destino arremete contra mi ahora que he logrado unos pocos avances en nuestra relación, ya que mi adorado sempai me deja abrazarlo incluso besarlo casi todos los días ¿Cómo puede ocurrir esto? No entiendo que haré, jamás en mi vida me gustaron las chicas, ¿Qué pasará si él se había convertido en una? No sé qué será de mí, ¿Mi atracción por él se perderá? Quizá esto no dure mucho y regrese todo a la normalidad tal cual ocurrió ¿Pero si se queda así?

Regresé al departamento para encontrarlo totalmente alcoholizado, tirado en el sofá. Por las botellas sé que realmente no ha bebido tanto, pero su nuevo cuerpo es diferente, seguramente no soporta el mismo nivel de alcohol. Tan indefenso, tan hermoso, lo tomé entre mis brazos para llevarlo a su cama. Al sentirlo tan pacífico, noté que es más ligero que de costumbre. Su aroma me inundó por lo cual anhelé besarlo, no percibí tanta diferencia en su apariencia.

Al acostarlo me subí sobre él y lo llene de besos a los cuales el respondió, cuando notó mi legua entrar en su boca simplemente la acarició con la suya, pues lo había despertado con mis atenciones. En medio de mis besos, entre el sabor a alcohol y tabaco, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo mío. Mis manos vagaron sobre sus pectorales, entonces sin querer percibí que no es a lo que siempre estoy acostumbrado; cosa que me hizo sentir algo extraño pero al bajar mi mano para tocarlo y no sentir su erección, me horrorizo por completo pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer. De modo que me levanté rápidamente.

—¿Morinaga qué haces?

—Lo siento, te dejo descansar sempai buenas noches.

Me retiré velozmente a mi habitación sin tener ningún tipo de excitación, más bien sentí tanto miedo de perder lo que con tantos años de esfuerzo había ganado, por lo que no pude evitar llorar. Recordé mis sueños y deseos más profundos, invariablemente creí que aunque no me acepta del todo yo sería y soy tan feliz; seguramente viviríamos siempre juntos, él en sus investigaciones y yo trabajando. De modo que un día quizá reconocería lo que habíamos sido todos nuestros años juntos y me diría esas palabras que tanto anhelo.

En ese momento todo se tornó tan diferente con él como una mujer, no lo sé pero dentro de mí puedo percibir mi corazón roto de alguna manera.

.

PDV SEMPAI

Ese miserable se aprovechó de mi estado y comenzó a besarme; de igual forma forzó su lengua dentro de mi boca, cosa que me despertó instantáneamente. La sensación tan suave, como todas las veces, tan intenso.

Sin pensarlo si quiera me dominó la excitación, la pasión de sus labios en mi boca me llenaron como siempre, incluso no recordé por qué me alcoholicé. De inmediato esa preocupación dentro de mí se desvaneció lentamente y sé fundió al deseo de que tomará mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro lo miré levantarse y el rostro con el que me vio fue tan horrible, totalmente sin amor, había temor en tus ojos. Creo que la pasión que poseía por mí se ha perdido y sus sentimientos han cambiado junto con mi apariencia.

Nunca pedí su amor, pero ahora que lo había recibido, creo que me duele ya no tenerlo, quizá cuando despierte todo cambie y vuelva de esta pesadilla.

La mañana siguiente desperté con los ojos hinchados un poco, me siento tan cansado por no poder dormir, gracias a eso al mirarme en el espejo no me importó ver que seguía siendo una chica.

La comida en la cocina que olía de maravilla, me invitó a llegar a su lado para recibir los mimos de siempre.

— Buenos días Morinaga.

— Muy buenos días sempai. ¿Todo sigue igual?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

— Bueno… Adelante come algo que se nos hace tarde. Tengo tu almuerzo listo.

Me senté a la mesa mirándolo, nunca había hecho eso realmente, siempre es él quien me dirige la mirada discretamente cada que estamos juntos, pero ahora que no sucede, yo soy quien lo observa. Tan hermoso, no me fue posible dejar de pensar en ese rostro lleno de placer arremetiendo contra mí en un impulso casi irresistible. Me causó un dolor en pecho que no voltee siquiera.

— ¿Sucede algo sempai? Me miras de una manera muy extraña.

— No es nada… creo que un mosco estaba paseándose sobre tu cabeza, pero ya se fue.

Finalmente nos retiramos a nuestras actividades. Ahora que yo soy una chica no siento ninguna diferencia en el trabajo, todo es normal, yo simplemente actúo habitualmente, fingiendo la voz sin problema. No obstante al llegar a casa todo se modifica, verlo a él me trae a la realidad que aqueja mi vida.

Días y días pasaron sin que él hiciera nada para estar conmigo, ahora realmente somos lo que yo siempre le decía que debíamos ser: « _amigos»_ , pero ahora que las cosas han resultado como siempre dije eran mejores, no puedo con esto.

Este tiempo como una mujer noté que mi género no es realmente importante en la vida laboral, sino más bien en la afectiva, por lo cual siento que no aguanto esta situación tan rara entre nosotros. Sé que debo hacer algo para que vuelva conmigo, deseo ser poseído de esa forma tan particular, aunque si quiero realmente eso, tengo que actuar y tocar su cuerpo. Necesito inspirarle el deseo y la pasión que él logra infundir y sacar de mi corazón.

Me ha dicho que me ama tantas veces pero desde que tengo este aspecto ya no se me acerca, no me besa, ni mucho menos hemos tenido intimidad. Por supuesto él es gay, pero me forzó a ser gay también, ahora que podemos tener la oportunidad de ser una pareja normal, no es que así lo quiera yo, ¿Podría ser un poco flexible? Incluso en el pasado yo mismo lo fui con él, pues lo acepte y le pedí quedarse conmigo.

Ese día por la noche tomé un poco de alcohol para tener el valor de pedir aquello que necesitaba, no precisamente sexo y lujuria, sino su tibio y dulce amor que he perdido. Creo que descubrí que puede que esté enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo; nunca lo supe pues él siempre forzando las cosas, no me dejó pensar seriamente en nosotros, solo ansiaba tranquilizar sus hormonas y en que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra relación, pero ahora eso es lo que menos importa. Si volviera a ser un hombre completo, pues en mi cabeza sigo siendo uno, quizá le diría que nos volviéramos novios o algo así.

Más recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza para atormentar mi existencia:

 _"No sé si este bien que me quede a tu lado"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no lo sabes? Odio a los gays y sin embargo, solo por ti lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora…Por qué voy tan lejos contigo, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? ¡Que no es obvio! ¡Es porque te quiero aquí conmigo!"_

 _"No se trata de que me molestes, si de verdad no hubiera querido me habría rehusado o te habría matado a golpes..."_

Esa noche llegó algo tarde pues desde el «suceso», todos los días se marcha al bar de su amigo para apartarse de la tristeza de haberme perdido, sin entender que yo estoy aquí a su lado. Sin lugar a dudas no lo rechazaré si me pide eso que tanto me insistía hacer antes.

— Estoy en casa sempai.

— Morinaga ven un momento, estoy en mi habitación.

Cuando entró me dirigí a sus brazos, besé sus labios con toda mi frustración y deseo, quería demostrarle mi amor, afortunadamente respondió bastante bien. Permitió que lo recostara en mi cama, cerró tus ojos quizá para no verme, por lo que me dolió un poco eso pero realmente no me importó si podía ser mío otra vez. De un momento a otro me quité la camisa y quedaron visibles las vendas que tapaban la feminidad en mi piel. Accedió a que lo besara, me fue posible sentir tu palpitante erección sobre esa parte mía donde la humedad estaba acumulándose. Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro, con ternura. Cuando me levanté para quitarle los pantalones y quitarme los míos, abrió los ojos. Entonces los volvió a cerrar y los apretó con fuerza. Una vez en que me había quitado todo, me posé sobre él para regresar a los besos, cuando vi unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos; sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrían de nuevo llenos de amargura, su erección había desaparecido por completo, al tiempo que dijo:

— Lo siento sempai… yo no puedo … no puedo hacer esto, no es natural, no quiero, déjame ir.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! — Expresé ofendido y dolido por su conducta.

Observe como abrochó sus pantalones y se marchó sin decir nada más. No podía con esta pena, deseaba decirle que… quizá estaba enamorado todos estos años, pero mi amor se moría en la punta de mis labios a causa de mi orgullo y por culpa de su rechazo tan absoluto y tajante.

Desde que me levanté temprano por la mañana me sentí tan deprimido, no he tenido ganas de desayunar ni de comer. Creo que quiero verlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero esquiva mi mirada, y sin decir nada se retiró lo más pronto posible de la mesa para no tener que verme mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegue de trabajar ese día, como todos los anteriores no estaba en nuestro departamento. No tengo ganas de hacer nada, ni el alcohol, ni ninguna otra cosa puede aliviar este pesar en mi corazón. Estoy seguro que se marchará muy pronto ahora que no desea más mi cuerpo, me pregunto si sólo eso quería de mí. Todas esas veces que me decía «Te amo» ¿Acaso eran falsas? Comencé a llorar cuando lo vi llegar y me metí a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí, mis lágrimas cayeron y sin pensarlo mucho los recuerdos de su personalidad se atoraron en mi corazón para hacerme sentir tan miserable.

Este extraño cuerpo posee un cumulo total de emociones diferentes que invaden mi realidad haciéndola más extraña de lo que nunca fue. Todo se revolvió en mi cabeza de la manera más chocante; recuerdos de distintas cosas sobre nosotros azotaron cada parte. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, pero a la vez aprecié el latido de mi corazón clamando por él, para en un abrazo calmar todo.

Mientras más días pasaron, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo pidieron liberación, no obstante es de una manera diferente, ahora percibo un cosquilleo delicioso que me hace apreciar la pasión como si estuviera viviéndola. Tan sólo recordar nuestros momentos de excitación, traen a mi cabeza algo como orgasmos mentales, que me dejan totalmente húmedo en ese lugar que tengo miedo de explorar por mí mismo, pero que cada día que pasa aguarda por ser examinado.

Más de tres semanas pasaron siendo extraños él y yo, habitando el mismo espacio, cuando esa mañana me desperté después de tener un sueño de lo más chocante. Sin lugar a dudas un sueño erótico con Morinaga, pero sobre mi primera vez. Aquella ocasión estaba tan excitado por el afrodisíaco que no pude evitar acabar a los pocos movimientos con su mano sobre mi eje. La ventaja de ser mujer es que al despertar no estoy duro pero el deseo dentro de mí, hace que me sienta incluso inflamado. Intenté tocarme, pero no tengo idea de que requiero para tener un orgasmo con este cuerpo. Las sensaciones son tan fuertes por todos lados, cada parte arde con desesperación, toqué todo incluso mi clítoris, el cual me hizo recibir descargas placenteras pero sin obtener ninguna clase de alivio.

Momentos después, salía de mi habitación para verlo caminar por el lugar con una pequeña toalla sobre la cintura, siempre me había causado reacciones verlo así; no obstante ahora con tantos días sin obtener ninguna clase de satisfacción sexual, me pareció todavía más seductor y sugerente.

Algo que me impacta de este cuerpo es que su aroma lo percibo por mi nariz de una forma más intensa, me hace querer arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo por la fuerza; aunque ya no tengo forma de hacer algo así.

Ese día que me masturbaba sin conseguir nada, para luego verlo semidesnudo fue el acabose. Entiendo que quiero sexo, anhelo su pasión; además de un poco de alivio a toda esta tensión que crece dentro de mí. Seguramente el sexo con un hombre puede darme un orgasmo, es natural ahora que su cuerpo y el mío se unen más fácilmente que él me traiga la liberación.

Estoy seguro que Morinaga no aceptará hacerlo conmigo como mujer, por lo que debo pensar en algo que me haga obligarlo. Yo no era gay hasta que lo hice con él, así que existe una forma para cambiar la percepción ¿Cuál fue la forma en la que me forzó a aceptarle? ¡Por supuesto me drogó! ¿Será que debo hacer lo mismo con él?

En el laboratorio sólo pude pensar en la forma de ponerlo indefenso para abusar de él. Investigue bastante sobre afrodisíacos, hasta que di con el que había usado conmigo. Descubrí que es bastante fácil de preparar, por lo cual mientras los kohais trabajaban, yo salí en busca de los ingredientes; así que al llegar simplemente les di la tarde libre para yo poder preparar mi boleto al triunfo. Muy rápido logré elaborar el afrodisíaco, el cual es simple de usar, con un poco lo pondré indefenso e increíblemente excitado.

Al salir del laboratorio compre la comida favorita de Morinaga y algo para mí.

— Estoy en casa Morinaga.

Dije eso pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, es buena señal, porque no ha llegado a casa para largarse al bar. Agregué apresuradamente el afrodisíaco que ventajosamente tiene un sabor ligeramente dulce y amargo. Por lo cual se combinó de manera perfecta con la comida.

Escuché la puerta y le dije:

— Qué bueno que llegas Morinaga, traje comida para ambos, acompáñame.

Sin decirme nada se sentó y tomó el envase con la comida que le acerqué; podía observarlo comer con bastante entusiasmo, por lo cual no pude evitar preguntar:

— Me dijeron que mejoraron las recetas, a mí me sabe igual ¿Tu que dices?

— Creo que es igual…tal vez un poco más dulce.

Una vez terminando de cenar, lo vi bastante normal, por lo cual se dirigió a su habitación, seguramente para cambiarse e irse al bar. De manera que pensé apresuradamente, ya que no puedo dejarlo, si se va posiblemente se acostará con alguien más; o algo peor, quizás abusen de él.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Saldré un rato.

— No te vayas, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas… por favor, ¿podrías quedarte solo un rato más?

Mi tono lastimero lo había convencido.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— No encuentro la solución a una parte de lo que estoy investigando. El fertilizante está matando a las plantas a las que lo aplicamos.

De una manera inteligente saque los apuntes de la semana pasada dónde estábamos atorados y de forma muy complicada pudimos encontrar la solución, pero seguramente él se entretendrá bastante averiguando lo que se requiere.

— Están muy extraños los resultados, parece algo complicado. Explícame desde el principio. — Dijo Morinaga Intrigado.

Al cabo de una hora, felizmente observé como los efectos del afrodisíaco comenzaron, por lo que él comenzó a sudar. Momentos después, me miró tan raro.

— Hace calor aquí… iré por un vaso con agua, permíteme. — Intentó levantarse Morinaga pero sus piernas no respondieron. Fue cuando supe que está listo para ser mío. Entonces continuó diciendo: — No entiendo que ocurre sempai, me siento extraño, mis piernas están como débiles.

Me acerque y lo ayudé a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Me monté encima y comencé con besos que de inmediato le causaron una erección tan rígida que se quejó del peso de mi cuerpo sobre él.

— Mmmmmm…aaahh… sempai, ¿qué haces?

—Te necesito Morinaga.

Él tan indefenso, y yo ahora que soy una chica, ardiendo de pasión de una forma diferente. Lo deseo de la misma forma en la que lo hice siendo un hombre aunque tenerlo así es extraño. Sus besos los percibí nerviosos, pero absolutamente cargados del deseo que añoré todo este tiempo, es totalmente irresistible el besarlo. No quise esperar más, ni él podía, por lo cual me baje y desabroche sus pantalones entre quejidos. Sus manos me intentaron empujar, pero toda su fuerza lo abandonó.

— ¿Me drogaste? — Preguntó apenas con un tono excitado.

— Un poco, ¿pero no lo hiciste una vez tu conmigo? Me la debes.

— No hagas esto sempai por favor, yo nunca he hecho algo así con una mujer, es extraño, no quiero.

— Si no te gusta imagina que soy un hombre, solo voy a ayudar a liberarte, ¿no recuerdas que tu decías lo mismo?

— Si pero esto es diferente, no me obligues.

Debo tocarlo y desnudarlo para poder continuar pero primero le quité su gran tortura. Jalé los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta deslizarlos con dificultad.

—Aaaaahh… no hagas esto— Expresó mientras comencé a masturbarlo un poco.

No soporto más, necesito unirme a él, cosa que resultará muy fácil siendo una chica, ya que me sentí totalmente húmedo tan solo con esos besos que nos dimos. Retiré por completo mi ropa incluso las vendas que comprimían mis pectorales, para luego subirme a horcajadas sobre él en el sillón. La erección que tenía tan mojada me invitó a dejar que entrara en mí, en una parte donde jamás pensé que pudiera ir, pues nunca tuve algo como eso. Lentamente comencé a bajar, aunque dolió un poco a razón de que es mi primera vez con este cuerpo, pero la viscosidad permitió que entrara en mí fácilmente.

— Morinaga se siente tan increíble.

— Aaaaahhh… sempai es demasiado… no podre….aaaahhh… aguantar mucho.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Los días se volvían tan extraños y tristes, por un lado sé que no me es posible abandonarlo, yo creo que lo sigo amando a pesar de que él es una mujer, sin embargo una parte de mí está segura que las cosas no funcionarán si él no regresa a la normalidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo esperar por él? ¿Podremos ser sólo amigos? Ahora que las cosas siguen sin ningún cambio solo puedo evadir la realidad para no encontrarlo en el departamento, pues cada que lo miro noto esa expresión de añoranza, de desesperación e incluso de lujuria. Las caricias son las mismas pero su anatomía no me inspira nada, de alguna forma es extraño, la vez que lo intenté, simplemente al verlo sin pantalones perdí todo el deseo. ¿Por qué razón estoy siendo castigado? Él me está demostrando afecto, pero no me es posible corresponderle. Hubiera sido tan feliz si esto pasara con Souichi cómo un hombre.

Después de aquella vez procuré estar lo más alejado posible, tuve miedo de rechazarlo una vez más pues lo escuché llorar por las noches. Entiendo que rompo su corazón con cada rechazo, quizá es lo mejor para ambos alejarme, ya que ambos sufrimos.

Poco más de tres semanas y sin ningún cambio me hacía sentir triste y enojado. No pude evitar pensar en el tiempo que me tomaría superar nuestra conexión o tal vez me quedaré con él siendo amigos. Esa tarde me di cuenta de que estar alejados reamente separa nuestra unión, puesto que cuando revisamos sus apuntes sentí la alegría de compartir algo. Lo extraño fue que una sequedad en mi garganta me comenzó a asfixiar; al intentar levantarme por agua me di cuenta de algo, no tenía nada de fuerza en las piernas, por lo cual amablemente me ayudó a levantarme, cuando caí en cuenta de que me había drogado. A punto de abusar de mí de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice con él la primera vez, me aterrorizó pensar lo que está por acontecer.

Lo miré desnudarse y desnudarme, no desee sentir su interior, no obstante la gran excitación que me consume le dijo lo contrario. Todo lo que mi organismo expresa es la urgencia por obtener alivio, así fuera con una mujer como él.

La presión que sentí sobre mi miembro me incitó a terminar de inmediato, traté de pensar en otra cosa pero se tornó tan fuerte aquella sensación que cuando lo sacó y lo metió hasta el fondo, no pude evitar correrme dentro de él.

— Mmmmmnnn… aaaaggghhh.

— ¿Te corriste tan rápido?

— Lo …siento… es que el afrodisíaco…aaahhh.

— Es extraño… te corriste pero todavía estas tan duro.

— Podrías dejarlo así, ya abusaste de mí, déjame ir, por favor.

Sin esperar a escuchar otra frase, se movió todavía más rápido sobre mí, se sentí tan bien ser uno a pesar de las circunstancias, con sus senos se frotándose contra mis pectorales, me hicieron inevitable que esa sensación me pareciera agradable. Sus besos son iguales, casi como estar con mi querido Souichi; solo que la realidad es diferente, él no es quien yo quería, pero sí lo es de alguna forma, ya que mi cuerpo reacciona tan bien ante sus caricias.

Mientras sus movimientos apresurados deshacían mis juicios, imaginé que estaba con otra persona, puesto que sempai nunca hizo algo así, tomarme por la fuerza de esa manera tan pasional e irresistible. La lengua en mi interior me invitó a devolver la fogosidad de cada caricia, por lo cual comencé a dejarme llevar. No sólo el toque de su piel contra la mía, pude sentir su entrega, ¿Es el hombre que amaba? ¿O acaso se esfumó al cambiar su apariencia? Sin poder soportar más su adorable pasión, lo abrace y acaricié su espalda, dejo de importarme que las sensaciones son diferentes, que su voz es más aguda o que las curvas en su cuerpo no son lo que yo esperaba. La creciente excitación por el afrodisíaco me trastornó, con sus caderas subiendo y bajando sobre mí, me llenó de sensaciones. Su cara se escondió en mi hombro mientras se movió invadiéndome con su aroma, el cual es igual, me enciende totalmente el olerlo, quizá me pareció una esencia un poco más dulce que antes pero irresistible. No me permitió acabar todavía puesto que sus movimientos no son tan veloces como requiero.

—Más rápido… por …favor. — Expresé consumido en delectación.

Al instante la velocidad cambió y logré percibir algo raro pero igualmente avasallador; el fondo de su vagina pegó con la punta de mi pene estimulando con más intensidad, por lo cual me corrí de nuevo dentro de él.

— Espera no te sigas moviendo tanto, la sensación me desespera.

— ¿Otra vez te corriste?

— ¿Tu no?

— No sé cómo hacerlo, no he podido tener un orgasmo desde que tengo esta apariencia. ¡La odio! Todo es tan diferente, ya no quieres estar conmigo, lloro por las noches y siento tanto deseo sin nada de alivio.

¿Sempai había estado sufriendo igual que yo?

— ¿Morinaga todavía me amas?

Escuchar su pregunta me dejó pensando si yo lo amo o no es posible pues soy gay. Unos segundos de silencio llenaron el ambiente sin que yo respondiera, de manera que se separó de mi hombro dando la mirada más afligida que jamás pude ver en sus hermosos ojos miel. Levantó sus caderas y salió de mi erección todavía palpitante:

— Lo lamento tanto Morinaga, no quise abusar de ti, es sólo que pensé que todo podría ser como antes si tú y yo… Además estoy desesperado, creí que si entrabas en mí podría tener un orgasmo, este cuerpo es tan complicado, pero de todas formas no resultó. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, me voy mañana.

Escucharlo hablar de marcharse me molestó, a pesar de que no siento lo mismo que antes, no quiero dejarlo ir, al menos no hasta averiguar si es posible que vuelva a la normalidad. La debilidad en mis piernas casi se desvanecía, por lo que mientras levantaba su ropa para cubrirse, lo detuve.

— No te vayas todavía, no ves que sigo duro y es tu culpa. Déjame intentar lo que hacíamos normalmente.

Lo besé cerrando mis ojos para imaginar que nada había cambiado, lo coloqué en cuatro en mí cama y con mi propia semilla que escurría de él, estimulé la misma parte que posesioné cuando las cosas eran normales. Metí un dedo en medio de sus quejidos que sonaron igual que siempre. Abrí los ojos y mirar su pálida espalda me causó nostalgia, a razón de que es similar pero su cadera más amplia, con una cintura más delicada y su piel mucho más suave.

Coloqué dos dedos buscando algo que ya no tiene, sin embargo reaccionó ante mi toque. Una vez que estuvo listo, me introduje despacio hasta notar que se acostumbró, con su reacción tan similar, retorciéndose de placer.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Se siente bien. Ya muévete.

En medio de envestidas, las cosas se sintieron tan parecidas, escuchar sus gemidos me volvió loco como todas las veces pasadas; no obstante no me fue posible dejar de pensar en que todo esto está mal. Ya que no puedo amarlo, por lo menos le daré un poco de alivio, me esforzaré por hacerlo llegar.

Me moví algo lento mientras el fuego en mi interior no se desvanece, por la sustancia que recorre mi sangre. Aunque ahora lo miré distinto no percibí resentimiento por el arrebato pasional al que me sometió y por los viejos tiempos haré que se corra.

— ¿Ya casi? ¿Cómo vas sempai?

— Todavía no… aaahh… es que no sé cómo hacerlo… mi cabeza y mi cuerpo están separados.

Normalmente cuando solía llevarlo al límite del deseo, masajee su próstata o mientras lo penetre froté con mi mano su eje, ¿pero ahora será que debo tocarlo? Él era mi amigo, y sólo quiero ayudarlo, por ello muy a mi pesar metí mi mano hasta donde estaba su clítoris y comencé a frotar suavemente notando las contracciones de placer que me apretaron rítmicamente.

— ¿Es aquí? ¿De esta forma te gusta?

— No preguntes…mmmmmmnnn…

— Quiero saber. Dime como necesitas que te lo haga, ¿más rápido?

— Si … muévete más rápido…aaaahhh… sii… así.

— Date prisa que ya no aguantaré mucho.

En ese instante, en medio de las acometidas su orgasmo me arrastró a tener uno también, ya que el dulce placer de la presión sobre mi miembro es igual.

Me recosté en mi cama y el cansancio me venció, solo pude sentir como se recostó sobre mi brazo y me envolvió.

— Gracias Morinaga…

Sus palabras con un beso en mis labios me arrullaron para no pensar en nada, descansando después de ese agitado día.

Por la mañana el calor de la persona que me abrazaba me hizo recordar las veces que amanecía al lado de mi amado sempai, pero de pronto me trajo a la realidad sus senos que recargados contra mí. Asustado me levanté para no seguir al lado de ese cuerpo femenino que se estaba apoderando de la cordura en mi cabeza, desafortunadamente lo desperté. Los hermosos ojos miel de mi sempai me miraron con tanta tristeza.

— Morinaga creo que me voy, le explicaré a mi familia lo que me ocurre, no tienes que seguir con alguien a quien no quieres, solo te causo repulsión. Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice.

Con una sábana se cubría para levantarse de la cama, caminó a la puerta mientras que no pude dejar de pensar en todas las veces que fue mío, en los años que estuvimos juntos en el laboratorio, y las veces que le conté sobre las cosas que ocurrían en mi día. No iba a permitir que se marchará, no todavía que los sentimientos en mi corazón no se han esfumado, aunque ya no fueran por esa chica que tengo frente a mí, todavía me duele mucho pensar en que se marche. No lo amo pero lo quiero con todo mí ser.

— No te vayas, quédate.

— ¿Por qué me quedaría? Si tú simplemente detestas mi presencia, no soportas estar mucho tiempo cerca de mí. Prefieres ir a beber que quedarte para charlar como solíamos hacerlo.

— Voy a intentar ser amigos, ¿te parece bien? Todavía podemos compartir el departamento si somos amigos. Siempre lo hemos sido, aprecio tu compañía, es sólo que me resulta muy extraño todo esto. Aunque con lo que ocurrió ayer creo que te perdí el miedo.

— Está bien, vamos a intentarlo.

Una débil sonrisa se posó en su rostro volviéndolo angelical, cosa que me enterneció sobremanera.

A partir de ese momento intenté ser su amigo, cosa que resultó bastante fácil, pues con sempai mucho más amable que antes, creo que él también busca conservar nuestra amistad. Pasar los días a su lado es casi igual que siempre, no consigo evitar desearlo a pesar de las circunstancias, pero seguramente se debe a que su apariencia es la de un chico, con ese disfraz que porta todo el tiempo. Muchas de las veces descubrió la mirada que le doy produciéndole un sonrojo adorable. Tengo tantas ganas de saltarle encima, aunque me arrepiento de ello al recordar que no es un hombre, por ello controlo los impulsos de mi cuerpo.

Los días transcurrieron para traerme sorpresas extrañas a las cosas que solía pensar, ya que comencé a tener sueños recurrentes donde sempai y yo nos besamos con mucho amor, el problema es que al principio al que beso es a sempai como un hombre y después es mujer. De manera extremadamente sumisa me permite arrastrarla al placer que le dan mis caricias, repitiendo una y otra vez con suma pasión la frase:

"Te amo tanto Morinaga".

Cosa que en el sueño me enloquece, me hace adorarlo y aferrarme a sus labios llenos de su tierno amor. Estos sueños llegan a variar, pero sin lugar a dudas me preocupa puesto que amanezco duro; incluso una vez recordar la pasión de sus caricias me dio un orgasmo mientras me masturbaba. No es normal esto que siento, ya que desde muy joven, ser gay significo encontrar mi propia identidad. Era diferente a la mayoría, pero me sentí tan a gusto conmigo mismo por reconocerlo. Si es real que una mujer me gusta, todo lo que mis padres decían era verdad, y bastaba con encontrar una mujer especial para cambiar mis preferencias. Me resulta tan repulsivo pensar en eso, de ninguna manera yo permitiré que estas absurdas emociones dominen mi propio sentir. Yo soy gay y estoy orgulloso de serlo, jamás cambiaré por nadie ni por nada, ni si quiera por sempai...

Poco más de dos semanas han pasado desde que tuvimos sexo y muy a mi pesar cuento los días para que él me obligue a hacerle algo, pero sólo me mira deseoso. Sus labios son un manantial que mi boca desea beber afanosamente, es tan extraño que incluso compré una revista pornográfica con chicas desnudas, para comprobar si me estoy volviendo heterosexual, cosa que no es verdad, pues no me causan excitación esas chicas de la revista, solo él. Esos pensamientos me llevan a comprender lo que él me solía decir tantas veces:

"No soy gay, es que tú eres especial Morinaga".

Por la mañana descubrí a sempai vomitando sin haber desayunado, seguramente algo le habrá hecho daño. Toqué a la puerta para ver si algo podía hacer:

— ¿sempai estas bien?

Como no respondió, abrí la puerta y lo encontré deteniéndose de la taza del baño con las manos y vomitando nada más que ácido estomacal. Verlo tan enfermo me causó suma angustia, de manera que lo ayudé a sujetar su cabello con tal que no se ensuciara y acaricié su espalda para calmar su sensación. Terminó de vomitar, se levantó dificultosamente sujetando mi brazo para darme una mirada agradecida y con lágrimas. Lavó sus dientes y yo simplemente salí del baño para darle su privacidad, además de preparar el desayuno. Al poco rato salió del baño con una toalla para cambiarse en su habitación, no pude evitar notar que se tapa como una chica. Un rato después salió de la habitación y cuando se acercó a donde estaba yo desayunando, se cubrió la boca y dijo:

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? Me da tanto asco olerlo.

— Sólo es huevo sempai. ¿Entonces no vas a querer?... También te preparé un té.

— Sólo el té.

Ahora si me causó mucha más preocupación pues es realmente muy extraño que sempai no coma, pero la tercera mañana que le ocurrió lo mismo me inquietó demasiado, puesto que advertí algo distinto a otros días, su tez más pálida que de costumbre, además de que muchos de los alimentos le causan asco ahora, cosa que es muy extraña.

Como todos los días le ayude a sostener su cabello, mientras su pobre estómago sacó el ácido. Se levantó lentamente con una mirada extraña y cuando me dispuse a salir del baño sucumbió de manera imprevista. Esto es muy malo ¿cómo puedo siquiera llamar un médico si él no quiere que nadie sepa que es una chica? Simplemente lo levanté en brazos para llevarlo hasta el sofá y ahí recuperó la conciencia mientras yo lo agité un poco.

— ¿Qué …paso?

— Te desmayaste, seguramente porque no has comido bien estos días. Ahora si estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia sempai, pensé que estabas grave. Definitivamente hoy vas a ir al médico o llamaré a Kanako y contaré que eres una chica. Iré contigo, voy a pedir el día en el trabajo.

— Eres un idiota chantajista. Estoy bien, solo es una infección, ya pasará además debo ir al laboratorio, no quiero que se arruinen las muestras, los kohai no harán correctamente los procedimientos.

— Tienes razón, pero iremos al laboratorio a darles sólo instrucciones y luego nos vamos al médico.

— Pues ya que…

Tan débil lo noté que tuve que ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a la ducha. Una vez ahí totalmente avergonzado me miró:

— Me ayudas Morinaga, me siento algo débil, me da miedo lastimarme si me desmayo otra vez.

— Claro sempai. — Asentí pensando en que quizá sea mala idea.

Se desnudó sostenido de mi hombro, cosa que me puso sumamente nervioso, no únicamente el contacto, sino su mirada y su cuerpo que tantas noches en sueños era mío. Comprendí que debó entrar a la regadera con él para sostenerlo y procurar verificar que no le dé otro desmayo o sujetarlo en caso de que sí; por ello me desnudé hasta quedar en bóxer para evitarme más inconvenientes.

Verlo en la regadera me perturbó, tantas semanas sin contacto, me dejaron al rojo vivo; sin poder evitarlo él notó que estaba erecto.

— Morinaga tu…mmmmmmmnnn. — Me sujetó entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios a los míos.

En medio de besos ya no supe de mí, solo levanté sus piernas recargándolo contra la pared para penetrarlo sin pensar dos veces. Sus piernas se sujetaron fuertemente de mí, al tiempo que yo embestí con toda la pasión que me quemaba desesperadamente. Extrañamente él se humedeció enseguida, cada vez más y más, puesto que lo penetré del lugar que me recibió de manera fácil. ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando tanto hacer eso con una mujer? Me percaté que no sólo soy yo, sempai se deshacía entre mis brazos, con sus besos tan apasionados que parecen decirme en susurros olvidados lo que en mis sueños: «Te amo».

Su piel es tan sensible, todo su cuerpo parece armonizar conmigo, cuando lamí detrás de su oreja arqueó la espalda, y apretó mi miembro de una manera tan increíble que me corrí sin pensarlo mucho, pero para mi sorpresa, al tiempo que liberaba mi semilla en él, los espasmos de su orgasmo me masajearon aumentando la sensación de delectación en mí, hasta hacerme gemir inevitablemente.

—Aaaaahhhhg.

Después de ello lo ayude a terminar de bañarse, pues a causa mía quedó todavía más débil. Nos vestimos y nos retiramos a la universidad.

En el camino pensé tantas veces en lo que acontecido, entiendo que cada momento le entrego mi pasión a una mujer, que creo que me gusta, pero no es posible. Sin embargo me excitó tenerlo desnudo frente a mí, incluso ahora lo penetré vaginalmente y lo disfruté extraordinariamente.

Evité sus ojos durante el camino, ya que cada que lo veo parece tener un brillo que me atrae a besarlo. A su lado me sentí sumamente protector, como si fuera algo preciado que está frágil. Cualquiera que lo admiró yo le devolví una mirada asesina. ¿Siento celos de ella? Debe ser por costumbre que mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionan ante Sempai.

.

PDV SEMPAI

A pesar de su desamor, parece tenerme bastante aprecio, por ello se apiadó de mi problema y me regaló la liberación. Me perdonó el obligarlo a tener sexo, reaccionando de una manera tan generosa pues cuando yo estuve en su lugar tenía ganas de matarlo.

Por la mañana me despertó cuando se levantó para dejarme sólo en su cama. Abrir los ojos y mirar ese rostro lleno de una especie de asco por mi anatomía, me causó una profunda tristeza, recordé que es mi deber marcharme de ese lugar para no seguir recibiendo sus rechazos. No obstante me detuvo para pedirme que nuevamente fuéramos amigos, a lo cual no pude resistir su oferta, ya que no deseo separarme de él.

Los días pasaron y al fin comprendí lo que nos hacía estar juntos, parecíamos disfrutar sobremanera nuestra mutua compañía, charlar y convivir por las tardes era nuestra unión. Extraño tenerlo sobre mí con besos o caricias robadas, aunque no me importa tanto si lo conservo de esta manera por lo menos.

No pasaron ni dos semanas y esa mañana me levanté a vomitar al sanitario. Esa horrible sensación me hizo sentir tan mal.

— ¿Sempai estas bien? — Preguntó Morinaga fuera del baño.

De inmediato entró a ayudarme con el cabello y cuidarme un poco, causando extraños sentimientos en mi pecho. Me derritió verlo como mi caballero con armadura.

Seguramente tengo una fuerte infección pues los olores de la cocina me son sumamente repulsivos, me dan todavía más nauseas de las que ya tengo. Aunque mi estómago exigió alimento, lo que prepara Morinaga no me apetece, de modo que me marche sin comer nada, sólo me compré un yogurt para apaciguar el estómago, luego únicamente tuve ganas de comer cosas frescas para relajar mi asco, por ello comí frutas.

El tercer día de este malestar, justo terminando de vomitar, me sentí extraño mientras me dirigí al lavabo, hasta que todo se obscureció de repente. Desperté en el sofá para ser obligado a ir al médico, no obstante en la ducha sucedió algo que era totalmente insospechado para mí. ¿Morinaga tenía una erección tremenda solo por verme desnudo? ¿Será que no es totalmente gay?

Estos días me he sentido más excitado que de costumbre, por ello al advertir esa señal tan evidente no pude más que entregarme a mis deseos. Mágicamente el correspondió a mi beso tomándome lleno de lujuria y anhelo, para provocarme fácilmente un orgasmo enormemente satisfactorio.

El camino a la universidad parece más largo de lo normal con Morinaga tomando mi brazo para sostenerme en caso de que caiga. Las náuseas no pasan y el hambre aumenta, para calmarlas con unas galletas y fruta con el té de la mañana.

Luego de muchas instrucciones a los kohai y excusarme con el profesor Fukushima de mi inasistencia a mis clases del día, llegamos a la consulta.

— ¿Tatsumi Souichi? — Preguntó una enfermera a los de la sala de espera.

— Soy yo. — Respondí algo preocupado por lo que pasaría.

— Adelante, el médico lo espera.

Al ingresar, de inmediato el médico me preguntó:

— Muy bien Tatsumi-san ¿Cuál es el problema que lo trae por aquí?

— Me he sentido con nauseas los últimos tres días, con un extraño dolor en el vientre bajo.

Mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en mi espalda.

—Tatsumi-chan, no comprendo su situación o por qué oculta que es una chica, pero ese simplemente no es asunto mío. Lo que si necesito saber es ¿se ha sentido fatigada?

El doctor de inmediato notó que soy una chica, además me llamó Tatsimi-chan. Es realmente humillante.

— Dígame Tatsumi-kun por favor… Creo que si me he sentido fatigado.

— ¿Le causan asco ciertos alimentos? ¿Las náuseas matutinas son más fuertes que las del resto del día?

— Sí.

— ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre en el último mes?

— Eso que rayos importa.

— Es simple Tatsumi-kun. Su condición es normal, en un par de meses no podrá ocultar que es mujer, pues el bebé que crece dentro de usted se hará muy notorio. Le crecerán los senos para producir la leche materna; además de los cambios de humor.

— ¿Bebé? — Pregunté sintiendo algo de vértigo.

— Relájese un poco Tatsumi-kun, respire en esta bolsa de papel, es malo para el bebé que se estrese tanto… Aparentemente no es una feliz noticia, si usted desea no es necesario que continúe con la gestación.

Toqué mi vientre recapacitando sobre la pequeña parte de Morinaga que crece en mi interior. No es sólo eso, sino una pequeña parte nuestra, que no voy a lastimar, jamás me desharía de nuestro hijo o hija.

El cuarto dio vueltas a mí alrededor, sentí tantas emociones en esos breves instantes que se volvieron eternos recordando a mi madre embarazada de Kanako, y la felicidad en su rostro. Ella me contó que tener un bebé dentro de ti es la mayor alegría que se puede experimentar. De igual forma todas las veces que tocaba su enorme pansa sintiendo los movimientos de mi hermanita y la dulce voz de su arrullo para nosotros tres.

Los mareos se intensificaron, hasta que unas sacudidas en mi hombro me trajeron a la realidad.

— ¿Tatsumi-kun? ¿Tatsumi-kun se siente bien? No tiene que decidir eso ahorita.

Me percaté que unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras volví a la realidad.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Claro que si lo tengo que decidir! De ninguna manera mataré a mi bebe, mi madre hubiera sido muy feliz de saber que espero uno.

— En ese caso Tatsumi-kun, deberá seguir varias instrucciones importantes. Le daré complementos vitamínicos para la nueva dieta que llevará. También le recomiendo que no use esas vendas apretadas porque es malo para su bienestar, ya que como le dije, empezará a formarse la leche materna y las glándulas mamarias crecerán. En un mes lo canalizaré con él ginecólogo para su segunda evaluación, además del ultrasonido.

— Gracias doctor.

— También para estar totalmente seguros tomaremos una muestra de sangre y le haremos una prueba de embarazo. Usted mismo puede hacerse una prueba casera para salir de dudas hoy mismo, puesto que los resultados de esta prueba puede venir a recogerlos en dos días, no creo que tolere tanto suspenso.

— …Así lo haré…

— Muy bien, procure comer lo que dice esta dieta para que su bebé crezca sano y feliz, no olvide los suplementos vitamínicos. Que tenga un buen día y felicidades.

Salir del consultorio y caminar donde Morinaga esperaba por mí, me causó una preocupación muy grande, ¿Debería decirle del bebé? Creo que lo mejor será marcharme y decirle cuando ya no esté en el departamento, después de todo él es gay y los hombres gay no piensan en bebés…Aunque…

— ¿Qué dijo el doctor sempai?

— Nada importante. Sólo estoy anémico y me faltan estas vitaminas que me recetó, también me dio una dieta para que me recupere más rápido.

— No se preocupe sempai yo haré que siga esa dieta ¿Pero las náuseas son normales?

— Si bastante normales por este tipo de anemia, pasarán en unas semanas.

— Me da gusto que no fuera nada grave, pareces algo extraño, ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron recurrentes a decirle a Morinaga aquel secreto de diferentes formas, pero el miedo de su rechazo, o que quizás se quede conmigo por lástima, me hicieron cambiar de parecer. No pretendo que mi bebé crezca con un padre a la fuerza. Además yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito de nadie ni de nada.

En el departamento se me ocurrió una idea para saber lo que él siente sin decirle nada:

— Morinaga, ya sé que eres gay pero ¿nunca hubo algo que las parejas heterosexuales hacen que tu desearas tener?

— Claro que no, me sentí bien conmigo mismo cuando acepté que era gay y no he envidiado a los heterosexuales en ningún aspecto. ¿Qué ocurre? No llores, no se trata de ti, ya te dije que no quiero que te marches, somos buenos amigos ¿No?

Sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, pero sus frías palabras me rompieron a partes el corazón, sin embargo por el bien del bebé debo ser fuerte, no me daré por vencido aunque no tenga su apoyo.

— Estoy bien… ¿Por qué no preparas lo de mi dieta en lo que voy a la farmacia por las vitaminas?

— Excelente idea, ¿Estás seguro que no te desmayas en el camino?

— Mejor cállate idiota, ya regreso.

En la farmacia compre la prueba y las vitaminas, me sentí bastante nervioso de pensar que Morinaga se enterará y me rechazará; por lo que debía ser discreto para que no lo notara. En la farmacia, saqué la prueba de la caja con el instructivo, para tirar en la basura del lugar la enorme caja donde venían. Guarde las cosas en el bolsillo y finalmente me dirigí a casa.

— Estoy en casa. — Expresé con precaución, buscando a Morinaga.

— Ya casi esta tú comida sempai.

— Sí, enseguida voy.

Entré al sanitario con las manos temblando, todavía pensé que quizás el diagnóstico podría ser un error. Leí las instrucciones, realicé la prueba, luego esperé unos minutos y miré el resultado que era positivo.

Toque mi abdomen y pensé para mí: "Ahora somos tu y yo, te voy a cuidar bien ya verás".

— Sempai ¿Todo está bien? Ya está la comida.

— Ya voy.

En la mesa pensé en preguntar de otra manera a Morinaga sobre el bebé.

— Oye tengo una duda Morinaga.

— Dime.

— Si Kanako tuviera un hijo y lo trajera al departamento ¿te molestaría cuidarlo?

— Para nada, los niños son lindos siempre y cuando no sean propios. Cuando supe que nunca los tendría pensé que era algo bueno en parte, porque sería el tío consentidor… ¿Te sientes bien? No llores ¿Kanako está embarazada?

— No, solo recordé a mi madre y me puse sentimental, este cuerpo me trastorna.

Finalmente comprendí que debo valerme por mí mismo; durante la comida repasé en lo que requiero hacer para salir adelante. Tantos años en la universidad me dan antigüedad, por ende se me permite pedir una licencia de un año pagada para tener a mi hijo. Además tengo bastantes ahorros, cosa que resultará útil para comprar las cosas necesarias y rentar otro departamento. No debo estar más tiempo en su compañía pues se hará evidente mi estado muy pronto, además es mejor marcharme antes de sufrir una decepción más grande. Pensé en irme unos días a casa de Matsuda mientras encuentro un nuevo departamento, luego volveré por mis cosas faltantes. Trabajaré en la universidad hasta antes de que se note mi estado.

Sólo faltaba la despedida, ya que debía decirle la razón porque me marcharé, pero no tengo el valor para decirlo de frente, por ello en una carta explicaré todo. No esperaré más.

Terminando mi comida comencé a empacar mis cosas de la universidad y lo más elemental. Sé gracias a mi madre, que no debo cargar cosas pesadas por ello me es fundamental volver al siguiente día por los libros y demás objetos, cosa que haré cuando él no se encuentre en el departamento.

Con mi maleta lista, escribí la carta de despedida, la coloqué en la mesa de la cocina y me despedí de él.

— Morinaga tiene tiempo que no visito a Matsuda y Kanako. Me quedaré un par de días ahí, nos vemos.

— No te preocupes sempai, solo toma tus vitaminas.

— Así lo haré…

Con un último abrazo salí de ahí pensando en no volver a estar a su lado. Empecé a sentirme tan miserable, tan solo, pero realmente no lo estoy, con una nueva vida que me amará incondicionalmente. Sin embargo cierto pesar inundó mi corazón, susurrando el nombre de quien extrañaré seguramente por el resto de mis días…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les ha gustado? Sin duda esta historia es la primera de mis series de extraños sucesos. Quedo en espera por sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y gracias por los comentarios. Espero no me quemen en la hoguera por hereje.**


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN NUEVO INICIO**

Llegando a casa de Matsuda…

—Sou-kun que gusto verte, tenía tanto tiempo que no nos visitabas. Kana-chan no debe tardar en llegar del trabajo, le dará tanto gusto de verte. ¿Dime como están tú y Morinaga-san?

—Todo bien tía, las extrañaba, tanto que me quedaré un par de días.

—Por supuesto, sabes que esta es tu casa.

PDV MORINAGA

Cuando salió del consultorio parecía algo perturbado, pero no debe ser nada. Luego lloriqueó un poco y lucía tan nostálgico. Se comportaba tan anormal que incluso en la mesa con sus extrañas preguntas, me dejaba perplejo. Seguramente todos estos cambios se debían a que su cuerpo es el de una mujer; aunque verlo partir unos días con su tía me intrigaba demasiado.

Me sentía algo extraño esa noche que se había marchado, por alguna razón nuestra unión parecía perfeccionarse, cosa que me molestaba puesto que cuando fuimos dos hombres no ocurrió de esta forma. Preparé la cena para mí y no tenía ganas de limpiar la mesa de la cocina, solo deseaba descansar para no pensar en él.

Algunos días pasaron y a pesar de que salía a platicar con Hiroto lo extrañaba tanto, ciertamente había dejado de importarme que fuera mujer, yo requería su compañía. Me pregunto ¿Cuántos días estará en casa de su tía? Anhelaba llamarlo, sobre todo después de soñar con él y sus tiernos besos, pero seguramente se molestará por interrumpirlo y convendría olvidar estos pensamientos inusuales. Muchas ocasiones que imaginaba su compañía, me molestaba el hecho de que cuando estamos juntos siento esta confusión y no puedo evitar desearlo. Esa vez en el baño acabé penetrándolo y disfrutando algo que no debería. Unos días más me harán dejar de pensar en ella como si fuera él.

Cinco días pasaron y algo me quemaba por dentro, sin poder evitarlo entré a su habitación y me recosté en la cama para percibir su dulce aroma. Algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no quería estar más tiempo alejado de él, de ella, lo necesito tanto aunque sea una mujer; inclusive tengo ganas de… No me importa, creo que llamaré a su celular para saber qué día vuelve.

Al pararme recordé que no había limpiado a conciencia la mesa de la cocina, solo había levantado algunas cosas, quizá hacer eso me haría olvidarme de todo. Cuando movi el envase de la pimienta, justo detrás observé una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad con unas letras grandes que decían "MORINAGA".

Lo agarré lleno de una completa preocupación, mi corazón se aceleraba atemorizado de lo que diría, ya que sempai nunca había hecho algo así. Todas las cosas me las había dicho directamente. La hoja era una carta, la cual leí nerviosamente:

 _Para Morinaga:_

 _Nunca he intentado molestarte, siempre di por hecho tu compañía y de verdad deseaba que estuviéramos juntos, por eso te pedí quedarte conmigo; cosa que has cumplido todos estos años, los cuales han sido los mejores en toda mi vida. Creo que es mi deber decirte algo que jamás pude reconocer a razón de todos los prejuicios de mi corazón. Más ahora que tú me has aceptado a pesar de todo, debo decírtelo. Es posible que todos estos años estuve de alguna forma enamorado de ti, seguramente este hermoso sentimiento me ayudará a ser un mejor padre para el bebé que crece dentro de mí. Estoy embarazado, sin embargo no necesitas hacer nada, ni sentirte responsable de ninguna cosa, es culpa mía yo te drogue aquella vez y tú no me guardaste ningún resentimiento, cosa por la que estoy agradecido. Sé que no quieres tener hijos, por ello yo puedo hacerlo sólo, tengo los recursos para vivir tranquilamente. No te preocupes por nada, estaremos bien, te dejo libre para que seas feliz al lado de alguien que cumpla tus expectativas._

 _Cuando consiga un nuevo apartamento iré por mis cosas en un horario donde no tengas que verme, para no causarte más molestias. Recuerda que no necesito tu lástima yo haré las cosas bien._

 _Adiós para siempre Tatsumi Souichi._

¿Sempai va a tener un bebe mío, me ama y me abandona? No lo podía creer, no recuerdo haber dicho que no quería hijos, además si me lo hubiera contado por supuesto que… ¡Mi bebé! ¿Nuestro bebé? Él me quiere, ¡Me ama! Estaba impactado, consternado, triste y también feliz. ¡Voy a ser padre! Necesito hacer que vuelva. Era algo tarde y salí sin importarme la hora a la casa de su tía. Corrí hasta llegar ahí y toque a la puerta.

— ¡Morinaga-san! Me asustaste, es algo tarde y tú tocas la puerta de una manera algo desesperada. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Lo siento Kana-chan, ¿Esta sempai?

—Claro pasa, está en su habitación, sube no te preocupes. Alégralo un poco ha estado algo deprimido.

Sin querer estar más tiempo en la puerta, caminé hasta su habitación. No quise hacer una escena en el pasillo, por lo cual abrí la puerta y entré sin anunciarme. Lo miré sentado en su escritorio estudiando, y solo le dije:

—¿Cómo pudiste? Debiste decirlo, yo… no podría dejarte. No me importa que seas una chica, sé que reacciono a todo tu ser porque eres especial. ¡Te necesito!

Se levantó de la silla, y mirando al suelo me dijo:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te molestaba acaso verme? ¿No decías que no quieres ser padre?

—Te fuiste sin despedirte, sin decirme a la cara esas cosas que escribiste.

— ¡Maldición! No quería causarte desagradables sentimientos además de los que ya he causado. Probablemente en este estado necesitaré que tú hagas algo que no te gusta hacer. Por eso decidí ya no verte de nuevo.

Sin esperar más me tiré al piso y suplique por su perdón.

— Discúlpame, no quise decir eso, es sólo que como éramos dos hombres no pensé que esto pudiera pasar, pero ahora que ocurrió…

Me levanté hincado y lo abracé por la cintura poniendo mi rostro pegado a su abdomen, para decir:

— No podría vivir sin ustedes, son todo lo que quiero. ¿Pensabas que al desaparecer de mi vida yo lo aceptaría? Pensabas que… no sentiría nada. Regresa conmigo sempai, no es lástima, te quiero conmigo. Los quiero a los dos a mi lado. Por favor… por favor… dime que sí.

Sentí sobre mi cabeza su mano acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Estás seguro? Si es por dinero, o porque creas que no puedo hacerlo solo, sabes que aquí me apoyarán si lo requiero, pero insisto que tengo todo lo necesario, incluso ya está previsto el lugar donde viviremos.

Me levanté del suelo para verlo a la cara y exprese:

—No es eso… es que yo, quiero verlo crecer, quiero conocerlo.

—Si es por esa razón, no te preocupes puedes visitarnos.

—No digas eso, sabes que lo intento sempai, por todos esos años juntos me quedaré contigo, porque necesito estar a tu lado, ya lo sabes.

—Eso era antes cuando deseabas mi cuerpo, ahora te causo repulsión.

—Es totalmente diferente, podemos ser amigos y cuidar al bebé.

—No es diferente, me hiciste cambiar a tu antojo. Ahora yo tengo esos deseos extraños y mientras este cerca de ti eso no va cambiar. Te dejo ser libre, no es indispensable que estés conmigo para que veas a nuestro hijo.

—No lo entiendes sempai, la razón por la que hago todo esto es porque eres muy importante para mí. Pondré todo de mi parte para que funcione. ¿Vendrás?

Sobre mi boca se unieron sus tiernos labios llenos de sentimiento, con la sensación del agua salada que percibí en su rostro. Deje la confusión de lado y devolví el beso encontrando las emociones que todo el tiempo él me origina. Su lengua entró lentamente, cosa que no resistí más juntándola con la mía en medio de sonidos placenteros. A pesar de estar en casa de su tía puse el seguro a la puerta, volví donde él me miraba atento y desabotoné su camisa. Posteriormente retiré las vendas que tapaban sus senos, se quejó un poco de incomodidad cuando lo hacía:

— ¿Te duelen?

— Desde hace algunos días están sensibles, inflamados y duelen con las vendas. El médico me dijo que…

Sin esperar más explicaciones puse mi boca en ellos para demostrar que no me importaban sus cambios, mordí ligeramente sus pezones como siempre lo hacía, cosa que lo hizo gemir:

—mmmmnn. No debemos hacer esto aquí, vamos a casa.

—Es algo tarde, no puedo arriesgarlos. Muerde esta tela y todo estará bien, nadie escuchará.

Lo recosté en la cama para demostrarle mi entrega, pero antes me quité toda la ropa, y ante tal acto cerró los ojos. Bajé entre besos por su abdomen pensando en el pequeño bebé al que crece dentro, por alguna razón desconocida creo que adoro a esa pequeña parte de nosotros. Sin más, desabroché sus pantalones, aunque entendí que él no ha regresado a la normalidad acepté ese hecho y se los deslicé con su ropa interior hasta dejarlo desnudo. Aunque observé cosas que no son iguales, dentro de mí comprendí que no me molesta del todo, puesto que estoy totalmente duro y listo para ir dentro de él. Retirando la camisa que apretaba en su boca para impedirle hacer sonidos, regresé a probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente concentrándome en la sensación tan intensa de sentir su piel contra la mía, con ese aroma sobrecogedor. Fue cuando me preguntó:

— ¿Lo haces como obligación? No tienes que forzarte a tocarme.

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué cierras los ojos para no verme? Seguramente es porque te quito las ganas. ¿Verdad?

— Creo que es porque disfruto mucho hacerlo contigo. Lo deseo, ¿no sientes la dureza de mi pene que está por entrar en ti?

— Eres tan sucio diciendo esas cosas, sabes que no me agrada que las digas.

— Sin lugar a dudas eres tú, por lo menos en el interior nada ha cambiado. Sólo que gracias a que no eres tú completamente, seremos capaces de recibir esa bendición.

— ¿De verdad quieres tener un bebé con alguien como yo?

— Por supuesto, sabes que te seguiría hasta el infierno; aunque esto será una cosa maravillosa. Desde que supe que era gay nunca pensé en niños, hasta que me pediste quedarme a tu lado llegue a pensar que sería encantador poder cuidar un bebé nuestro, cosa que resultaba absurda, pero que ahora es algo real.

Cubrí su boca de nuevo para que no hiciera sonidos, mientras inserté un dedo en su vagina para prepáralo, cosa que no era necesaria, puesto que además de que él es una mujer, percibí que se encontraba demasiado húmedo y listo para que yo entrara. Al tiempo que me acomodé introduciéndome lentamente, sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía mientras yo me adentré, verlo tan deseoso me obligó a ir más rápido, sin embargo al llegar al fondo, el calor que rodea su cuerpo aumentó rápidamente y la viscosidad era agradable, tanto que comencé con las embestidas, algunos gemidos escapaban de su boca. Resultaba tan extraño sentir esta nueva excitación con este cuerpo tan ajeno a mis gustos y expectativas, sin embargo su aroma, su tacto sobre mi piel resultaba el mismo, tan sensual, tan lleno de él, aparentemente en mi cabeza con la expectativa del amor que no ha sido confesado. En estos momentos envuelto en sus brazos me conformaba con su confesión escrita, decía que sospechaba estar enamorado de mí; gracias a esto fervientemente tengo la creencia que nuestro bebé fue concebido en el amor y a través de esta pasión que poseo, sé que puedo hacer llegar a ambos mi afecto.

Impulsaba mis caderas contra su cuerpo en espera de su orgasmo, estremeciéndome la sensación tan cálida. Procuraba moverme rápido, a tal grado que me era difícil contenerme, me desesperaba que no sentía la cercanía de su culminación, debía detenerme o acabaría mucho antes. Me levanté un poco y con una mano froté la parte más sensitiva que ahora era diferente, notando un cambio en su mirada, sus pupilas se dilataron llenas de deseo. Decidí reanudar las envestidas y comenzó a contraerse apretando rítmicamente hasta que la forma de apretarme se volvió tan firme y caliente que supe que se estaba viniendo en medio de una pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, llenas de ese profundo sentimiento que nos une. Al saberlo, dejé de contenerme y las sensaciones se volvieron profundas, el latido de mi corazón se aceleró sobremanera invadiendo todo mi cuerpo en un cosquilleo agradable y liberé mi esencia dentro de él en medio de sus espasmos, en los cuales sujetaba mi espalda acercándome hacia él en un abrazo. Le quité la camisa de la boca y lo abracé para seguir en el idilio que nos rodeaba:

— ¿Crees que el bebé le moleste esto que hicimos sempai?

—No seas tonto Morinaga, que no sabes que están en un lugar diferente, lo único que ocurre es que percibe mis emociones y siente la dopamina que produzco cuando nosotros...

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

— ¿Qué preguntas son esas? Estudiando por supuesto, si supieras las cosas horribles que me esperan con este embarazo.

— ¿Y estas dispuesto a pasar eso por nuestro bebé?

— No digas tonterías, es una nueva vida indefensa y frágil a la que protegeré con todo mi esfuerzo por el resto de mis días. ¿Por qué seguimos hablando? Deberías vestirte inmediatamente antes que nos descubran haciendo esto.

Me vestí inmediatamente, coloqué la colchoneta en el piso y me recosté mirándolo desde ahí. Se sonrojó de inmediato y se dio la vuelta.

— sempai…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo dijo el doctor?

— Lo pregunte indirectamente y dijiste que no querías niños.

— Lo lamento yo no me esperaba que pasara.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano, como todas las mañanas lo ayudé a sostener su cabello mientras vomitaba en el sanitario. Matsuda estaba algo preocupada pues cuando salimos me dijo:

— Llevo días diciéndole que vaya al médico pero no ha querido ir. Deberías obligarlo Morinaga-san, tú eres el único al que siempre escucha.

— No tengo nada tía, sólo es una simple anemia que me causa esta gastritis.

— No se preocupe Matsuda-san, hoy mismo lo llevaré y se pondrá bien.

— Eres un tonto Morinaga. — Dijo refunfuñando Souichi, caminando a la cocina.

Una vez desayunamos nos retiramos a nuestra casa y sentí algo distinto en él, parece que necesita ser protegido, ya no es aquel tipo orgulloso lleno de esa aura maligna cada que yo tengo algún gesto de cortesía; ya que ahora me permite cargar sus maletas, y se percibe en todo su ser una extraña alegría inusual, la cual hace latir mi corazón.

PDV SEMPAI

Algunos días han pasado desde que volví al departamento, sin embargo las cosas no habían cambiado completamente, a pesar de que había aceptado que de alguna forma él me atrae, siento que no es posible amarlo como el espera de mí, cosa que aparentemente compartimos ahora. Ni un solo beso había sido dado desde que nos habíamos reconciliado en mi habitación aquella vez. Sin embargo, él adoraba la idea de ser padres, procuraba mirar por mi bienestar. Me ayudó a construir unas hombreras que taparan mis senos que no podía vendar más por el dolor que me causaba, parecían una especie de faja que se sujetaba por el frente sosteniendo sin lastimarme y aparentando ser pectorales.

Me había dado cuenta que con el embarazo mi deseo sexual había aumentado exponencialmente, pero mi orgullo me impedía decirle al tonto de Morinaga lo que yo necesitaba, por más que intentaba calmar estos instintos seguía sin conseguir liberarme por mí mismo. Exploraba por dentro y por fuera, sin embargo parecía que mi cuerpo tenía una conexión distinta a la que antes experimentaba como hombre, puesto que las zonas por todas partes me causaban mucho placer aunque sin conseguir la tan ansiada liberación. Debía hacer algo para que tuviéramos un encuentro, entonces recordé que Morinaga intentaba abusar de mí haciéndome beber alcohol, pero en este estado no puedo alcoholizarme, no obstante en aquel bar sirven unas alitas picantes increíbles, con papas fritas y un aderezo que me muero por probar. Gracias a mis reflexiones sobre la comida, pude notar que existe un pretexto perfecto para llevarlo a ese lugar, por lo que esa tarde decidí ponerlo en práctica:

— Morinaga iré por unas alitas picantes y vendrás conmigo.

— Está bien vamos.

Una vez en el lugar, pedí tres órdenes de alitas y mientras las freían Morinaga pidió una cerveza, cuando finalmente las trajeron él comió algunas acompañadas de más alcohol. Procuraba comer despacio para no sobrecargar mi estómago e intentar que él bebiera lo más posible mientras yo estaba ahí. Una vez que comencé a notar su ligera embriaguez, supe que mi meta estaba muy cerca de completarse, pero en ese instante su teléfono sonó:

— ¿hola?... ¿Masaki?... que gusto saludarte… ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso… las circunstancias son diferentes y nosotros…

No podía seguir escuchando más, con todas mis fuerzas le solté un puñetazo a la cara antes de que terminara la frase y salí del restaurante lo más pronto posible. Caminaba por las calles apresuradamente mientras el idiota corría detrás de mí.

— ¡SEMPAI!— Gritaba a todo pulmón, por lo que corrí para no ser alcanzado hasta que en uno de los callejones una de sus manos me sujetó:

—Te prometí no volver a verlo y lo he cumplido, no hay nada de malo con que me hable por telé… mmmmnnn.

Sus palabras parecían tan sinceras y yo estaba tan necesitado que lo besé en aquel callejón. Lo empujé contra la pared y de pronto su alcoholizado cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente poniendo erecto su miembro.

— Estamos en la calle, deberíamos ir al departamento. — Dijo Morinaga.

— Antes no te hubieras rehusado… es porque detestas mi cuerpo ¿verdad?

Sin responder abrió mi camisa, libero mis hombreras y tocó uno de mis senos suavemente con su boca. Me derretía entre sus brazos, estaba tan sensible que hacía que la cálida humedad resbalara entre mis piernas, esa sensación era realmente extraña como las mañanas después de que él se venía dentro de mí. Abrió mis pantalones, metió una mano y tocó deteniéndose como arrepintiéndose de hacerlo, hasta que me quité los nervios y en medio de mi deseo froté su entrepierna con la mano, cosa que lo prendió de inmediato pues atacó mi boca con besos y su mirada ardiente que me quemaba:

— Tócalo… por favor… demuestra que tú también puedes aceptarme. — Dijo con voz ronca en mi oído.

En la oscuridad de ese callejón solitario, deslicé el cierre de su pantalón y mi mano temblaba mientras sentía una especie de molestia al tocarlo. Él era un hombre, como podía yo tocarlo de esa manera, debía ser asqueroso, sin embargo no lo era. Una vez lo tomé con la mano y lo froté lentamente, lamió detrás de mí oreja en medio de sus respiraciones aceleradas que me excitaban bastante al escucharlas. Devolvió la mano que sacó de mis pantalones y tocó mi humedad moviendo sus dedos por varios lugares sensibles llevándome casi al éxtasis hasta que de pronto él se corrió en mi mano.

— Lo siento no podía detenerme más y tú no puedes venirte solo así ¿Necesitas que vaya dentro verdad?

— Ya sabes que decirlo así es desagradable, vamos date prisa hay que llegar a casa.

Mientras él caminaba extraño yo lo apresuraba pues ansiaba un orgasmo, me sentía sucio y me enfadaba lo que me había hecho hacerle, aunque eso él me lo hacía cuando fui un hombre sin rechistar, por lo cual no debía disgustarme pues debía corresponder.

El siguiente día por la tarde, cuando regresaba del laboratorio se comportó bastante extraño, alguien le llamó a su celular mientras preparaba la cena e inmediatamente terminando de prepararla se marchó sin cenar conmigo. Dijo que era su amigo el cantinero pero me preocupaba que fuera otra vez el tipo ese Masaki. No obstante debía dejarlo marcharse puesto que no tengo ningún compromiso con él, ni es que desee tenerlo, porque ninguno tenía intenciones de compartir algo más que esta nueva vida que vendría en algunos meses. Esperaba que llegara temprano a casa pues explicó que su amigo tenía algo importante que decirle; a pesar de ello un par de horas después, sentí el cansancio por todo el cuerpo, cosa que era normal desde unas semanas atrás por el embarazo, por lo cual me fui a dormir.

Entrada la madrugada, el ruido de la puerta me despertó y al mirar el reloj vi que decía las dos de la mañana, por esa causa me preocupaba mucho pensar que Morinaga pudiera estar viendo a otra persona, ¿Pero por qué me preocupa? ¿Será que quiero que sea solo mío? Pensar en que esa persona dulce que me entregaba todo a pesar de mis insultos y rechazos desde hacía años atrás, ahora pudiera estar buscando compartir sus sentimientos con otro hombre, puesto que yo ya no soy uno, rompía mi corazón. Además que me producía un asco espantoso pensar que tuviera intimidad con otra persona.

Por la mañana sentí que la luz que entraba por la ventaba me molestaba mucho, estaba algo cansado por no dormir dando vueltas a mis pensamientos una y otra vez. Al llegar a la cocina él se comportaba raro, no me dirigía la mirada, parecía molesto y triste, aparentemente algo ocurrió; por lo que tuve un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Ahora que soy una mujer y estoy con un hombre gay ¿Qué tal sí encuentra una pareja que le de lo que yo nunca quise? Promesas vacías se volverían sus palabras, ¿Qué sería de nuestros sueños y esperanzas? ¿Qué ocurriría con nosotros dos? Llegue a creer en él e incluso soñé que ambos cuidaríamos al pequeño.

No importa, sé que yo mismo podré hacerlo. Dentro de mí estoy seguro que si todas sus palabras son falsedades, una parte de mí no se repondrá del todo. Las conjeturas apresuradas parecían venir de los nervios que me ocasionan las hormonas, razón para calmarme y no dejarme llevar por esas cosas absurdas. Entonces lo saludé:

— Buenos días Morinaga ¿Qué cosa importante te dijo tu amigo?

Sin dirigirme la mirada contestó con voz pensativa:

— …Nada en especial, tiene problemas y quiere que hoy vaya también a ayudarle en el bar.

— ¿Podrías quedarte hoy? Es que me siento extraño ¿Qué tal si estas en el bar y me desmayo? — Mi respuesta había salido sin pensar.

— Si te sientes un poco mal llama y yo llegaré de inmediato. Tengo que ir, disculpa. Nos vemos en la noche, te haré la cena y me iré no te preocupes.

Al escuchar su respuesta tan fría, me di cuenta ahora que soy mujer, él no hace todo por estar conmigo. Pero no lo necesito, no lo necesitamos, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, no me importa.

— No importa, creo que me las puedo arreglar sólo, no necesito tu lástima. — Respondí para saciar mi orgullo herido.

— No lo tomes así, son cosas importantes que tengo que hacer. Me tengo que ir, es bastante tarde.

Partió de inmediato sin voltear a verme, ahora con este malestar en mi corazón y también el dolor de cabeza por no dormir, permanecer despierto en el laboratorio parecía todo un reto, no podía beber café pues los estimulantes son malos para mi bebé. Estaba en comiendo en la cafetería cuando de pronto me encontraba viendo a Morinaga en el bar gay besándose amorosamente con un tipo, la indignación recorrió mi cuerpo y sólo puede gritarle:

— ¡MORINAGA! …¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que te quedarías conmigo para cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Se aproximó a mí y me dio unas sacudidas en el hombro, las lágrimas recorrían mi cara cuando.

—Tatsumi sempai… disculpe.

Me sacudía el hombro uno de mis asistentes y seguía en la cafetería. Aparentemente me había dormido y soñaba esas cosas tan absurdas ya que Morinaga no haría una cosa así, o eso esperaba.

Esa tarde llegué muerto de cansancio y me quedé profundamente dormido en el sofá; unas horas después desperté y era bastante tarde, por lo cual moría de hambre, así que fui a la cocina y encontré la cena hecha. Entonces recordé ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que me producía el no saber lo que Morinaga hace a la una de la madrugada en un bar gay. Me dispuse a cenar por el bien de mi pequeño puesto que le hace mucho mal que no coma nada.

Mientras devoraba los alimentos él llegó, sentí una gran tristeza pensar las cosas sucias que estaría haciendo con alguien más, que simplemente no le dirigí la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces despierto sempai? Deberías estar durmiendo, es malo que te desveles para nuestro bebé.

— ¡Qué rayos te importa! Llegas a la hora que quieres y te atreves a decirme algo sobre mis horas de dormir.

— Lo siento sempai, de verdad es que Hiroto tiene problemas y debo ayudarlo. Mañana también debo estar ahí, no creas que eso me gusta, estoy obligado a estar ahí.

— Si estás obligado deberías quedarte.

— Ya te dije que no puedo, de verdad disculpa, mejor voy a dormir, ya sabes que mañana trabajo.

Sin explicarme nada, el maldito idiota se fue a dormir, ahora más que nunca me preocupaba toda esta situación, por lo cual mañana lo seguiré a ese bar para asegurarme que las cosas son como él dice.

Una vez que me levanté, la intranquilidad me daba mucha más acidez en el estómago, las náuseas eran terribles. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras vomitaba, pero solo es un pretexto que uso, pues realmente quiero llorar para sacar la frustración, no puedo exigirle nada puesto que no podemos ser nada. A pesar de ello quiero verlo, no puedo con esta angustia de pensar que se acuesta con otra persona al mismo tiempo que lo hace conmigo. Necesito saber realmente si está besando a alguien más, si toca otra piel. Es preciso juzgar si las antiguas palabras de amor se perdieron en el viento.


	3. ¿Tu decisión es firme y real?

**Capítulo 3 ¿Tu decisión es firme y real?**

.

 _Me encantan sus review y créame cuando les digo que les presto bastante atención a lo que me dicen. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo cuando escuchas a otros, exceptuando cosas sinsentido y sin fundamento real. Ahora bien, respondiendo dos review, me esforcé para hacerlo más descriptivo en esta ocasión, espero les agrade; además que el anterior capítulo estaba a la mitad como les comenté. La segunda respuesta va a ¿Cuál es el sentido de la historia? Bueno en lo personal creo que nos enamoramos de la esencia de la persona y no de su cuerpo, por ello que a pesar de sentir este profundo amor, Morinaga debe ver si en verdad él puede ponerse en los zapatos del otro y aceptarlo sin más, cosa que como habrás leído no le resulta tan sencilla ¿no? Aunque llega una pequeña parte de su amor en el bebé que se está gestando en el interior de la persona que fue objeto de su deseo, no le es posible aceptar las cosas. Debe pasar por diferentes pruebas difíciles para entender lo que realmente siente en contra de cualquier pronóstico. Aunque como podrás haber visto una vez que es posesionado su cuerpo, descubre que las cosas no son tan malas, que a pesar de todo puede sentir deseo por una mujer y no cualquier mujer. Ahora vamos al capítulo…_

.

.

.

Todo el día en el laboratorio me sentí bastante nervioso, pensaba que ir a espiarlo es demasiado; pero ahora que las cosas parecen ser tan diferentes y dentro de mí una vida se gesta, todo parece mucho más fácil de realizar. La fuerza que necesito esta en mi corazón, es sólo que… iré a ver si la realidad coincide con lo que él me dice.

Esa noche llegue al departamento y me preparó la cena, una vez terminó limpio los trastes, mientras él hacía eso yo comí apresuradamente para poder acabar antes de que se fuera, cuando observé que terminaba de lavar los trastes y entró a cambiarse fue cuando prendí la televisión para fingir que estaba entretenido. Una vez se cambió salió de casa. Lo seguí a distancia, caminé detrás de él y a pesar de lo lejos que estaba podía verlo, pues es más alto que la mayoría. Observé que entró en un bar, seguramente un bar gay, quizá decía la verdad, por lo cual solamente debía asegurarme de que las cosas que decía eran reales y no estuviera con ese tipo Masaki adentro.

Esperé un poco de tiempo afuera en lo que agarro valor para entrar; además debo asegurarme que no me vea ingresar y a esa hora hay muy poca gente llegando al lugar, si me meto seguramente seré visto. Pasó alrededor de una hora mientras me senté a comer varios helados y una malteada en un negocio que está cerca del lugar. Aguardé hasta que noté que se hacía tarde, por ello finalmente me decidí a ingresar en el lugar. Afortunadamente para mí, hay bastante gente, así que simplemente me metí algo temeroso buscando con la mirada en dónde pudiera estar el tonto de Morinaga, tomé un menú de una mesa y me cubrí un poco el rostro, fue cuando lo vi. Él se hallaba sentado en la barra con un tipo que se veía bastante afeminado, seguramente un homo más de los que hay en este espantoso lugar; su cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el mío, ojos grandes y expresivos, me llamó la atención puesto que lo miraba emocionado. Me senté lo más lejos posible, en una posición en la cual Morinaga no pueda verme, me da la espalda a donde estoy. Parece que es una cita, incluso observé que aquél tipo le tocó la mano y él sólo la retiró. Entonces apareció otro chico y les dijo algo, seguramente es el cantinero puesto que llevaba una charola y una libreta con una pluma para anotar la orden; como no escuché nada por la distancia y la música, sólo pude intentar adivinar que regañaba a Morinaga por los manoteos que hacía y la negativa en el rostro de mi ex kohai.

En un minuto todo se volvió lento para mí, la música dejó de sonar y mis ojos vieron algo que jamás olvidaré…

POV Morinaga.

Lo tenía de vuelta en casa y me incomoda pensar en lo que le prometí, de cierta forma es mi deber ayudarlo con todos los deseos que le causa el embarazo, entre ellos el sexo; estoy realmente seguro que piensa en eso, ya que no puede satisfacerse por sí mismo, él me lo dijo. Pero tengo miedo, cada que lo hacemos una parte de mi yo se pierde y quizá si las cosas vuelven a la normalidad me costará trabajo verlo de la misma forma. No es que me parezca del todo malo, de hecho yo mismo lo deseo porque amo su entrega, su tacto y el aroma de su piel, sin embargo el precio es alto pues pierdo mi identidad poco a poco.

Los días volaron mientras lo miraba en la distancia y al transcurrir una semana completa, cuento los días para que su cuerpo reclame el mío. Desde que sabemos que un nuevo integrante llega para hacernos una familia, me permite interactuar de manera distinta, es posible que lo proteja, cuido su dieta mientras lo observo comer tan a gusto.

— ¿Por qué no has comido nada Morinaga?

— Es que veo que te gusta ese platillo de verduras, pensaba repetirlo mañana ¿eso te gustaría?

— Si, pero si lo acompañas con pan de melón, ¿puedes?

— Tenlo por seguro.

Lo que antes resultaba difícil de hablar con él y a todo lo que yo le decía el respondía "lo que sea". Cambió radicalmente y me permite participar de sus deseos excepto uno, el cual es el más importante de todos. Toma las vitaminas y todo parece mejorar, a pesar de sus nauseas matutinas, las calmo con un té de jengibre que le dejo aun lado de su cama para que lo beba en el instante en que despierta, de modo que ya no vomita todas las mañanas solo unas cuantas.

Desde que seré padre procuro leer cosas sobre el embarazo y cuidados de niños, cosa que sempai también ha hecho pues sabe tantas cosas sobre eso. Recuerdo que el segundo día que regresamos le compre un brasier de maternidad para abrochar al frente, forrado con hombreras para sujetar sus senos y al mismo tiempo ocultarlos sin lastimarlos. Cosa que no le pude decir, sin lugar a dudas se molestaría si le digo que era un sostén de mujer, por lo cual me inventé que era un artefacto para ocultar su feminidad sin lastimarlo y que yo lo hice con algunas cosas que compré.

Esa tarde, sempai me dijo que tenía ganas de ir a un bar para comer unas alitas picantes, cosa que me pareció normal debido a su estado y sin dudar acepté ir con él. Una vez ahí mientras revisaba el menú él pidió tres órdenes de alitas y un té helado, además de una jarra de cerveza para mí. Cosa que me pareció algo extraña, nunca es tan amable y ordena cosas para que yo las consuma. Las bebidas llegaron pronto y simplemente comencé a tomarla, sin embargo al llegar la alitas él comía bastante lento, algo que jamás había ocurrido desde que está embarazado. Terminé una jarra y pedí otra, cuando estaba por acabármela noté su mirada tan directa; fue entonces que estuve seguro de que era una trampa para llevarme a la cama. Hacer algo tan atrevido era halagador para mí, sempai haciendo que beba para tener sexo es algo inigualable, como me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera cuando era hombre, sin lugar a dudas lo habría tomado salvajemente hasta hacerlo venirse varias veces.

El tarro se terminaba y de pronto sus ojos reflejaron fuego, uno que requeriría mi ayuda para contenerlo. Es idéntica esa cara, esos ojos miel que me desean, tal cual las interminables noches que lo hice mío; aunque siempre se mostró remiso, una vez mi lengua recorría su piel y succionaba su miembro erecto, sus ojos tenían ese brillo encantador, lleno de pasión.

Mientras mis pensamientos se marchaban al pasado, el sonido de mi celular me trajo de vuelta y sin ver quien era respondí:

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Tetsuhiro como has estado.

— ¿Masaki?

— Si soy yo, tiene tanto tiempo que no me llamas, que tenía ganas de saludarte.

— Que gusto saludarte.

— Es que tengo ganas de ir a visitarte para salir un rato.

— Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso

— Solo será un rato e iremos a donde no nos pueda ver tu loco novio. No puedes negarte será un rato, además no es como si lo estuvieras engañando.

— Las circunstancias son diferentes y nosotros…

En ese instante recibí un puñetazo bastante fuerte, que me hizo tronar la quijada y mi celular cayó al piso. Era sempai con un rostro herido lleno de dolor, sin esperar a que le dijera algo salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Los meseros llegaron de inmediato.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

— Si descuiden, no fue nada, podrían decirme cuanto les debo, necesito irme.

Sin hacerme esperar me dijeron cuanto y les di el dinero para correr a buscar a sempai; debía aclarar las cosas, tenía miedo que se marchara de nuevo. Corrí en dirección al departamento y pude ver que caminaba bastante rápido, entonces grité con desesperación:

— ¡SEMPAI!—

Al escuchar mi llamado corrió y yo detrás de él. Afortunadamente no era muy veloz puesto que con tanta comida que ingirió seguramente se sentía pesado, además de sus extraños síntomas. Le di alcance y sujeté su brazo, entonces intenté explicarle todo para calmar sus inseguridades:

—Te prometí no volver a verlo y lo he cumplido, no hay nada de malo con que me hable por telé… mmmmnnn.

Parecía olvidar todo y devolverme a esos pensamientos colmados de un ardor pasional irresistible, con un beso violento pero también dulce y tentador. Todo es como salido de un sueño, sempai embriagándome y ahora acorralándome en la vía pública contra la pared del callejón solitario donde nos encontrámos. Su lengua empuja en mi boca con esa sensación tan caliente en la que me es inevitable excitarme. Aunque una parte de mí quiere dejarse llevar por esto, las cosas son algo incómodas al estar con él como ella, requiero la privacidad de nuestra casa para hacer esto, por lo cual intente disuadirlo:

— Estamos en la calle, deberíamos ir al departamento. —

— Antes no te hubieras rehusado… es porque detestas mi cuerpo ¿verdad?

Su respuesta con ese mirar afligido me llevó a tocarlo, no podía dejarlo creer que me molesta tener que hacerlo con él, a pesar de que intento imaginar que las cosas son como antes, pero por ahora me parece perfecto que no, puesto que anhelo conocer a nuestro bebé.

Desabroche su camisa y puse uno de sus senos en mi boca, notando por sus quejidos placenteros la agitación que eso le produce, aparentemente el ser una zona erógena y ahora estar sensibilizada da como resultado una especie de éxtasis por unas cuantas caricias. Regresé a besar sus labios que me recibieron llenos de ternura, tembló entre mis brazos, parece desearme desesperadamente, cosa que me prendió aún más, por ello abrí sus pantalones y al meter la mano me topé con la humedad en medio de sus piernas; abrigué una profunda decepción al no tocar su miembro y me detuve en seco. Justo cuando pensaba sacar la mano de ahí, con sus propias manos y como parte de su iniciativa tocó con firmeza mi miembro que estaba duro bajo la ropa. Recibir un caricia tan privada sin pedirla y de una forma tan lasciva hizo que olvidará que era mujer, deseaba más, me hirvió la sangre de inmediato, lo besé salvajemente para que continuara y abriera mis pantalones. Llevé mi boca a su cuello mientras permanecía tocando y le dije al oído:

— Tócalo… por favor… demuestra que tú también puedes aceptarme.

A pesar de estar fuera de nuestra zona de confort abrió mis pantalones y como salido de mis fantasías, con sus manos sacó mi miembro y lo frotó vigorosamente. Resulto increíble su toque y su aroma inundando mi rostro, me prende sobremanera, mis piernas se sienten tan débiles por ese tacto tan lujurioso. No supe que hacer en ese momento, solo me recargue sobre su cuello y lamí detrás de su oreja, recibiendo un ligero quejido. Obtener tanto placer de su mano me hizo pensar en retribuirlo, ansiaba también extasiarlo por lo cual devolví mi mano a su clítoris y lo froté suavemente, esperando causarle placer, sus latidos aumentaron conforme lo tocaba, su respiración se aceleró y la humedad en mis dedos creció; lo besé para evitar sus quejidos y fue demasiado el placer en los movimientos de su mano que me corrí sin pensarlo. Es tan perfecto todo excepto por los cambios en él, aunque a pesar de todo quería penetrarlo para llevarlo al orgasmo, siempre es tan satisfactorio para ambos, me llena de afecto, me completa pese a todo. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió que había terminado y mientras me recuperaba le dije:

— Lo siento no podía detenerme más y tú no puedes venirte solo así ¿Necesitas que vaya dentro verdad?

— Ya sabes que decirlo así es desagradable, vamos date prisa hay que llegar a casa.

Su urgencia por mis atenciones era algo extraña pero tierna, nunca tuve una oportunidad así y seguramente una vez que su embarazo finalice ya no sucederá, de modo que me llevaré su pasión entre tanto.

Al siguiente día fui a trabajar y volviendo como todas las veces preparé la cena saludable a sempai. Picaba unas verduras cuando insistentemente sonaba mi celular, lo dejé pasar dos veces pero a la tercera respondí porque sempai parecía impacientarse cada que vibraba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Al ver el nombre supe que era Hiroto:

— Hola Hiroto ¿qué ocurre?

— Ya no nos visitas, nos tienes muy abandonados. Necesito que vengas hoy con urgencia, hay algo importante que necesito contarte, tengo unas fotos muy raras que debes ver.

— No puedo, es que sempai está algo sensible y no le gusta estar solo, aunque no me lo diga debo quedarme.

— Mira Angel-kun de verdad es importante que vengas, te mostraré una foto para que veas de que necesitamos hablar.

Llegó la imagen a mi celular, la abrí mientras la llamada seguía en curso, entonces al verla no podía creer lo que estaba ahí: sempai conmigo en el callejón de ayer y yo tenía mi boca en uno de sus senos y mi mano bajando a sus pantalones.

— Hiroto yo…

— Menos mal que ahora entiendes la razón para que hablemos, te espero aquí.

— Si, le dejo la comida y salgo para allá.

Cuando le serví en un plato sempai me preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede? Parece que algo malo ocurre ¿No te quedarás a cenar?

— Disculpa sempai debo salir, Hiroto mi amigo del bar necesita decirme algo importante.

Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a comer sin decirme ninguna palabra. Por mi parte sentía algo de preocupación por lo que me diría mi amigo, seguramente me regañaría. Me apresuré por la calle, incluso salí sin despedirme de sempai, lo recordé mientras caminaba. Una vez en el lugar…

— Angel-kun, de verdad llegaste rápido.

— Si Hiroto… creo que te debo una explicación.

— Por supuesto, vamos atrás a hablar en privado…

Fuimos a donde los empleados se cambian y me dijo:

— Tu sempai es una mujer y nunca nos dijiste, ¿Entonces no eres gay?

— Por supuesto que soy gay.

— No comprendo, entonces que haces con una mujer. Llevas años con ella y nos contabas que era un hombre ¿Por qué? Además tu familia, ellos no te hubieran rechazado si les dijeras que te gustan las mujeres o que llevas una relación de años con una. No te entiendo…

— No es tan sencillo, él es un hombre.

— Pero claro que no.

— ¿Es un hombre con senos? Yo lo vi y están en la foto, además no se ve que tenga ningún bulto en los pantalones.

— Es complicado, no puedo decirlo, prometí no contar nada, pero es un hombre y punto.

— Bueno no tienes opción, de todas formas tengo fotos y podría mandarlas a tu familia en Fukuoka, seguro será sencillo de encontrar la dirección de los Morinaga en Fukuoka.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

— Por esa razón lo hago, no puedo permitir que dejes de ser gay es parte de tu identidad.

— De acuerdo …Te lo contaré… Hace poco más de un mes me levanté y sempai era una mujer. Aunque intenté alejarme de él, usó un afrodisiaco y tuvimos sexo, entonces se embarazó. Dijo que se alejaría de mí para que yo buscará un hombre, pero de alguna forma no quise que se marchara.

— Ya entiendo, por tu hijo ¿no? Pero si es así y tú estás por el bebé, ayer parecías disfrutar tocarlo y ser tocado por ella. No parece que sea solo eso.

— Es complicado, no lo sé, es que tengo años con él y de alguna forma mi cuerpo reacciona a pesar de que sea mujer.

— ¿Pero no puedes llevar una relación de amigos y estar para tu hijo?

— Al principio eso íbamos a hacer, sin embargo las cosas son extrañas y yo a veces siento que lo deseo.

— ¿Entonces te gusta aunque sea mujer?

— Creo… que si…

— Eso no lo puedo permitir Angel-kun, no puedes cambiar tu identidad. Todo esto debe ser a razón de que no has estado con otros hombres, por eso no puedes alejarlo de tu cabeza, sólo estás confundido. Yo te voy a ayudar, vas a salir con algunos chicos lindos y verás que la confusión se irá.

— No puedo…

— Claro que sí, conozco muchos que les gustará salir con alguien tan atractivo como tú.

— No quiero… simplemente me gustan las cosas como están.

— No lo voy a permitir.

— Pues tú no tienes voz ni voto.

— Pero claro que sí, tengo estas fotos y como dije las mandaré a tu familia en Fukuoka, además le diré a tu sempai que se su secreto, seguramente a él no le gustará que se divulgue ¿no crees?

— No te atreverías a arruinar mi vida. Eres mi amigo.

— No la arruinaré. No te pongas así, hagamos una cosa, yo no diré nada e incluso borraré las fotos si tú tienes citas en el bar con varios chicos, desde hoy. Vas a conocerlos y platicar, para que veas que la vida no se reduce a tu sempai. No necesitas estar con una mujer si no te gustan, sólo porque estás acostumbrado a su compañía.

— No me obligues por favor.

— No tienes opción, además no estás haciendo nada malo, solo charlarás. Aunque si alguien te gusta, pues ya podrás cambiar tu trato con tu sempai.

.

POV SEMPAI

Morinaga se levantó, tomó el rostro del muchacho que lo acompañaba y puso sus labios sobre los suyos; lo besó y parecía disfrutarlo. A pesar de que una parte de mí siempre supo que no terminaríamos juntos, quise creer que él me amaba sin importar nada, pero poder tener este hermoso regalo en mi cuerpo tiene una consecuencia tan grande, perder la cosa más preciada para mí. Su amor incondicional, se esfumaba de mi cabeza, algo dentro de mí parecía romperse y dolía; como consecuencia las lágrimas rodaban a mares sobre mi rostro. Me aproximé hasta donde ellos estaban, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar. Lo único que pude decir antes de correr al baño fue:

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO MENTIROSO!

Se separó de aquél hombre y me miró lleno de arrepentimiento y temor. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, sin embargo las fuerzas abandonaban mis piernas, mi corazón se aceleró y podía sentir los latidos en mi garganta; todo empezó a dar vueltas, se oscurecieron las luces a mi alrededor y de pronto no supe más.

.

POV MORINAGA

— Está bien Hiroto, como tú quieras pero sólo lo haré tres días y si no consigues hacerme caer, entonces me dejarás en paz y no dirás nada.

— Es un trato. Siéntate aquí y dame un segundo, la casa te invita una bebida por ser un chico bueno.

— Tráeme algo fuerte.

Lo observé hablar con un muchacho que estaba en la barra sentado bebiendo y sonrió volteando a verme. Sentí una profunda incomodidad de ser observado como carne; se aproximaron y Hiroto me hizo una seña para que sonriera. Intenté sonreír lo más natural que pude pero hacer esto se sentía tan mal, era un error, no obstante como decirle a sempai todo esto, es mejor tener estas citas inocentes y evadir los problemas.

— Angel-kun él es … — no escuche su nombre y realmente no me interesaba.

— Tanto gusto de conocerte, toma asiento.

— Tu amigo me dijo que tienes algún tiempo sin pareja y eres realmente atractivo, no comprendo por qué estás solito.

Esa misma noche fue una pesadilla, aparentemente es un fastidio conocer a nuevos tipos, gente falsa que me miraba y les gustaba mi apariencia, los cuales no tenían tema de conversación. Escuchar esas preguntas clásicas, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Qué estudiaste? Para después escuchar cosas aburridas de la vida de gente que realmente no me interesa conocer en ese plan romántico en el que estaba siendo obligado. Hiroto me traía chicos bastante atractivos pero totalmente huecos, no eran gente interesante como sempai, no tenían una meta o plan de vida que me importara. Algunos hablaban demasiado, otros muy poco y de esa forma terminé teniendo cuatro pequeñas citas durante esa noche hasta que vi que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y me despedí de mi cita y luego de Hiroto para que viera que había cumplido con mi trato:

— No me digas que tampoco te gustó este chico.

— Ya te lo dije Hiroto, mi vida ahora es diferente, no pienso acostarme con nadie que no sea sempai.

— Ya veremos, seguramente habrá algún chico que logre cautivarte.

— No creo que ocurra.

— Déjame presentarte otro.

— Disculpa mañana trabajo y debo ir a dormir.

— Está bien, ve a dormir, pero no olvides que te espero mañana para que cumplas con nuestro acuerdo.

— Como olvidarlo… mi mejor amigo obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero.

— Ya verás que cambiarás de opinión, si conoces a la persona adecuada.

— Esa persona se esfumó cuando se volvió mujer.

— Hay tantos chicos, seguramente uno es incluso mejor que tu sempai cuando era hombre.

— Me voy Hiroto, hasta mañana.

Sé que soy grosero con Hiroto pero obligarme a tener citas es horrible, siento que estoy engañando a sempai, pero todo lo hago por su bien, no creo que sea bueno para su embarazo preocuparse porque alguien divulgue que es mujer.

Este tipo de citas rápidas me recuerdan cuando todavía no me enamoraba de sempai. Un chico guapo me abordaba y posteriormente a unas copas salíamos del bar para tener sexo en hoteles o en el departamento de alguno; realmente no es que me interesaran, era siempre tener sexo y aliviar de alguna forma mi corazón roto que Masaki me había dejado. Sin embargo ahora las cosas son tan distintas, me causa algo de repulsión pensar en compartir mi cuerpo con otra persona, el único con quien me imagino es con sempai, extraño tanto su antiguo cuerpo; a pesar de ello sé que sigo gozando de su compañía, de su amor y hasta de la intimidad.

Furtivamente moví la llave para no despertarlo, abrí y dejé los zapatos; luego de eso solo me tiré en la cama a pensar sobre lo que sería mi vida, hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano por la mañana me levanté a hacerle su desayuno y preparé varios platillos de sus favoritos para complacerlo un poco, puesto que sentía tanta culpa por lo de anoche. Escuché la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y tenía miedo de mirar sus ojos y confesarle todo; estoy seguro de que con tanto tiempo juntos puede notar cuando oculto algo, más ahora que está embarazado.

— Buenos días Morinaga ¿Qué cosa importante te dijo tu amigo?

Si mi "amigo" me está obligando a tener citas y me gustaría contarte pero no puedo…

— …Nada en especial, tiene problemas y quiere que hoy vaya también a ayudarle en el bar.

— ¿Podrías quedarte hoy? Es que me siento extraño ¿Qué tal si estas en el bar y me desmayo?

Su respuesta tan insistente no parecía propia de sempai, ¿pero y si algo malo le ocurre mientras estoy fuera? Creo que debería quedarme a cuidarlo, no obstante me atengo a las graves consecuencias, si Hiroto ve que no llegó esta noche.

— Si te sientes un poco mal llama y yo llegaré de inmediato. Tengo que ir, disculpa. Nos vemos en la noche, te haré la cena y me iré, no te preocupes.

— No importa, creo que me las puedo arreglar sólo, no necesito tu lástima.

— No lo tomes así, son cosas importantes que tengo que hacer. Me tengo que ir, es bastante tarde.

Después de decirle eso, se dio la vuelta a sentarse a la mesa y mientras me marchaba observé su rostro cabizbajo. Cuando esto terminé no quiero volver a ver a Hiroto, es cruel esto que nos hace.

Estando en mi empleo en la farmacéutica, catalogaba algunas sustancias y los suspiros no dejaban de salir, por una parte creo que tener citas a escondidas está mal, pero por otra quizá Hiroto pueda tener razón y sempai estará mejor siguiendo un camino distinto. Esta última vez que se fue, la determinación en su rostro parecía real, no me pidió quedarme a su lado, me dejaba libre para encontrar mi camino, no obstante ¿cómo podría seguir sin él? Realmente creo que dentro de mí lo sigo amando, es solo que me cuesta saber por qué.

Por la tarde al llegar a casa, sempai estaba durmiendo en el sofá y tenía el rostro lleno de angustia, quizá es por culpa mía. Lo levanté suavemente, se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y lo lleve a su cama poniendo una cobija sobre su cuerpo. Es tan hermoso, adoro verlo dormir. Me retiré a preparar la cena y dejé todo listo para que lo recalentara en cuanto despertara, ya que no quise interrumpir su sueño, evitando preguntas de su parte.

En el bar de Hiroto de nuevo conocí a un par de chicos e incluso uno de ellos descaradamente me propuso irnos a un lugar más privado, cosa que evidentemente rehusé. Todo resultó igualmente aburrido para mí, contaba los minutos para volver a casa. Ese día no puedo negar que uno de los chicos que me presentó fue interesante su plática, pero jamás sentí algo que hiciera brincar mi corazón un poco, sólo nos hicimos amigos.

A la una de la madrugada moría de cansancio, necesitaba descansar correctamente, mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquilo y el día anterior no pude conciliar el sueño rápidamente; de modo que Hiroto me permitió marcharme a dormir. Otra vez entré furtivamente para no molestarlo y lo vi sentado en la mesa comiendo lo que horas atrás le había dejado, sé que es malo para las embarazadas el desvelarse, por lo cual lo regañe:

— ¿Qué haces despierto sempai? Deberías estar durmiendo, es malo que te desveles para nuestro bebé.

— ¡Qué rayos te importa! Llegas a la hora que quieres y te atreves a decirme algo sobre mis horas de dormir.

— Lo siento sempai, de verdad es que Hiroto tiene problemas y debo ayudarlo, mañana también debo estar ahí, no creas que eso me gusta, estoy obligado a estar ahí.

— Si estás obligado deberías quedarte.

— Ya te dije que no puedo, de verdad disculpa, mejor voy a dormir, ya sabes que mañana trabajo.

Debía evitar la confrontación, en su estado hormonal seguramente sería bastante feo si discuto con él, además tiene razón de enojarse conmigo. Mañana es el último día de mi tortura y no volveré a mentirle, ¿Qué pasará si alguien me llega a interesar? En toda mi vida no he podido sentir lo mismo que al lado de sempai, el amor a primera vista y ese fuego dentro de mí es inigualable, porque con Masaki fue distinto, me enamoré con el tiempo, lo fui conociendo y me gustó. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de alguien más y dejarlo sólo, no quiero…

La mañana siguiente me preocupaba que su malestar es más intenso de lo normal, vomitaba y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, incluso parecía llorar de verdad, cosa que me hace sentir terriblemente culpable; pareciera que el padece por mis mentiras. Sostenía su cabello y entonces dijo:

— Ve a la cocina, déjame solo, no necesito tu ayuda, me molestas.

— Lo siento, te prepararé más té y algo ligero para tu estómago.

— ¡Largooo! No quiero tenerte aquí, tu perfume me da más nausea.

Me fui a la cocina y sentí una terrible intranquilidad, sólo me quedaba pensar que sus hormonas lo hacen rechazarme, pero aun así una lágrima salió sin que pudiera evitarlo. Intenté no hablar mucho para no molestarlo más, solo le entregue su comida para la universidad y simplemente tenía ganas de abrazarlo, aunque no podría hasta no solucionar mi problema con Hiroto.

El trabajo pasó bastante lento ese día, quería terminar con mi problema y a la vez no comprendía cómo es posible todo esto, estar con una mujer y seguir pensando que es mi todo. Me siento bastante nervioso mientras se acerca la hora para llegar a casa, por alguna causa creo que él sabe lo que hago y las cosas se pondrán bastante feas; aunque nada de eso ocurrirá, debo pensar positivo e intentar relajarme, todo saldrá bien.

Llegue a casa y parecía bastante tranquilo el ambiente, lo vi sentado en la sala revisando sus apuntes en la laptop:

— Estoy en casa.

— Bienvenido Morinaga, muero de hambre.

— Por supuesto, en seguida te preparo tu comida.

Me apuré con la cena y supe que de verdad estaba hambriento puesto que cuando yo lavaba los trastes él comió velozmente, luego de eso se sentó a ver la televisión mientras yo me cambiaba para retirarme:

— Nos vemos sempai, procuraré llegar más temprano.

— Si, ya márchate que no me dejas escuchar la tele.

Al llegar con Hiroto me puso las cosas más difíciles:

— Angel-kun no estas cumpliendo con nuestro trato. Ayer que te fuiste, uno de los chicos que te presenté habló conmigo, me dijo que tú no quieres una relación, parecías no escuchar lo que te platicaba y estabas muy callado. Debes ser más amable, y participar un poco; como es el último día, quiero que lo intentes de verdad y pongas todo tu esfuerzo.

— Así lo haré…

— Te sentarás en la barra para que yo vea que cumples con lo que dices.

— Como tú digas.

Una vez más, no sé lo que Hiroto tenga planeado, sin embargo seguramente todo saldrá bien y terminaré con esto el día de hoy. Me trajo un chico bastante interesante, llevábamos alrededor de una hora charlando sobre mi empleo y el suyo, ya que él también trabajaba en una farmacéutica, tocó mi mano y simplemente la alejé con esa sensación extraña en mi pecho desde hacía unos minutos. Hiroto me vio rechazar su avance y se aproximó a nosotros para decir:

— Angel-kun nos seas grosero con Maeda, él es un buen amigo mío.

— No te preocupes Hiroto, me alegra que me presentaras a este hermoso chico, de verdad que pareces un ángel Tetsuhiro. — Expresó Maeda.

— Disculpa Maeda-kun, es sólo que ya tengo a alguien.

— Una mujer no cuenta, se nota a leguas que eres gay.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes que vivo con una chica?

— Hiroto me contó una parte, dijo que estabas ebrio, te acostaste con una chica que se embarazó y ahora te sientes obligado a está con ella.

— Cómo te atreviste Hiroto. Las cosas no son así Maeda, me gusta ella.

— Sabes que Angel-kun, no estas cumpliendo el acuerdo.

— Ni tu tampoco, dijiste que no contarías nada.

— Pero no conté nada, al menos no la parte escabrosa.

— A mí me gustas Tetsuhiro, saca a esa chica de tu cabeza y dame un beso. Tienes una hermosa boca, debes ser un excelente besador, según Hiroto eras un conquistador.

— Eso no está en nuestro trato. — respondí enojado.

— Hagamos una cosa Angel-kun, si le das un beso a Maeda y no te gusta, te libero y puedes volver con tu sempai.

Parecía una buena opción para irme de ahí, además sentí una tremenda curiosidad y hacía tanto tiempo que otros labios que no fueran los de sempai tocaban los míos, ¿será que besar a alguien puede hacer cambiar mi forma de pensar? Me levanté, sujeté el rostro de Maeda y lo besé mientras sus labios fueron repulsivos para mí, no se trataba de que lo hiciera mal, o su aliento en mi boca fuera malo. Es sólo que… era tan frío, el sabor no era dulce, ni los labios cálidos llenos de emoción, cuando su lengua tocó la mía, me alejé.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO MENTIROSO!

Esa voz venía de atrás de mí, era sempai con el rostro desencajado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se puso pálido, parecía querer vomitar pues tocaba su boca, sus ojos se pusieron extraños y corrí para sujetarlo ya que estaba desmayándose. Lo tomé en brazos y le grité a Hiroto.

— Llama una ambulancia, está embarazada y si pierdo a mi bebé jamás te perdonaré.

Uno de los clientes se levantó y corrió hasta nosotros.

— Soy médico, ¿hay algún lugar más privado donde pueda revisarla?

No podía parar de llorar, el chico tocó su pulso y me preguntó qué había pasado. Expliqué en pocas palabras que ella recibió un gran disgusto y por eso se desmayó.

— Su pulso es normal, quizá un poco bajo, pero todo parece estar bien, aunque una embarazada no debe recibir disgustos, puede perder a su bebé. Será mejor que la lleven a urgencias y le hagan un ultrasonido ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Tatsumi, Tatsumi Souichi.

— Señorita Tatsumi, ¿puede oírme?

Sus ojos se apretaron y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su cara.

— Deja de decirme así… — dijo en voz muy baja.

— Sempai lo siento, no quise hacer eso.

Abrió sus ojos y miró al médico, entonces él le dijo:

— No se levante. Dígame algo, ¿siente algún dolor en el vientre?

— No, ya me siento bien… debo irme…

— No se mueva señorita Tatsumi es por su bebé.

— ¿Quién rayos eres para mandarme? Además deja de decirme así.

— Soy médico, usted sufrió un desmayo y me dijeron que está embarazada.

— Ya estoy bien, no puedo seguir aquí mirando la cara de ese traidor.

— Sempai no… es que yo…

— ¿Te lo dije no? Podías seguir tu camino tu solo y yo podría con esto, pero querías quedarte… ¡Eres un imbécil! No quiero volver a saber de ti, para mí y para este bebé tú estás muerto.

— No hagas esto por favor, yo no quería causarte un disgusto y por eso oculté todo, yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.

— Ya deja de mentir que yo te vi, nadie estaba obligándote a hacer nada.

— Yo lo obligue. — respondió Hiroto que observaba la escena.

— No tienes que cubrirlo maldito homo de mierda, dejen de meterse en los asuntos entre este tipo y yo. —

Sus palabras llenas de rabia asustaban al médico que simplemente se marchó para dejarnos hablar.

— Hiroto me chantajeo con hacer público tu embarazo si no tenía citas, no hice nada solo hablé con ellos.

— ¿Qué estupideces dices? Se notaba que lo hacías por tu voluntad, reconócelo de una vez, querías ver si encontrabas algo mejor. Si, es verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta ser una mujer, pero lo soy, y tú eres un hombre gay. ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! Solo deberías haberme dicho que querías intentar estar con otras personas y yo me habría hecho aún lado.

— ¿Yo soy el único que miente? Tu tampoco me puedes decir las cosas, me drogaste y abusaste de mí apropósito, luego me llevas a embriagarme para tener sexo, lo que quieres no tienes el valor de decirlo.

— Tú también abusaste de mí y terminé perdonándote no recuerdas, de cierta forma fue culpa tuya que bebiera eso, te acepté y te pedí quedarte conmigo.

— Es cierto, pero en todos los malditos años que tenemos juntos nunca me has dicho que me quieres y mucho menos que me amas, a pesar de eso me tienes aquí disculpándome. En serio discúlpame, es cierto, lo besé porque necesitaba saber si lo nuestro es costumbre, ¿sabes que descubrí? Que no es así, cuando te beso siento latir mi corazón emocionado, siento una unión indescriptible contigo así seas hombre o mujer no me importa. ¿Nunca te preguntaste que sería para ti hacer lo opuesto e intentar algo con una mujer?

— Hey chicos, siento interrumpir, pero la ambulancia está aquí. — Dijo Hiroto con timidez.

— ¡Qué no entienden que no necesito ninguna ambulancia!

— No es por ti, es por nuestro bebé, vamos sempai.

— Vamos al hospital pero no en ambulancia no la necesito.

Partimos en un taxi y una vez ahí, esperamos mientras charlamos un poco:

— ¿Crees que el bebé estará bien? — Cuestionó sempai.

— Estoy seguro, el medico que te revisó dijo que si tenías dolor era una mala señal.

— Pero si he sentido dolor desde que estoy embarazado, aunque no es algo anormal, lo leí en los libros de maternidad.

— No sé qué sería de mí si los pierdo, por favor no me dejes. Estos días que tuve esas citas obligadas, entendí que eres la persona con la quiero estar.

— No lo vuelvas a mencionar, no quiero escuchar que deseabas a alguien más.

— Pero no es así, no he deseado a nadie desde que tú y yo lo hicimos la primera vez. Deberías decirme cuando necesites que yo te lo haga, siempre es algo que yo también disfruto.

— Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, sabes que no soy así, por más desesperado que me sienta, no puedo decirlo.

Me acerque a su oído y en voz muy baja le dije:

— ¿Te parece bien hoy?

Su mirada cambió y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, me miró un instante girando la cabeza de inmediato y preguntó:

— ¿Puedes preguntarle al médico?

Ahora era yo quien se sonrojaba, era tan lindo su gesto, lleno de vergüenza y necesidad. Entonces nos llamaron:

— Tatsumi Souichi, adelante

Entramos al consultorio y el médico dijo que como tenía apenas dos meses el ultrasonido debía ser vaginal, para revisar que no hubiera desprendimiento. Sempai se puso una bata y salió, su rostro se llenó de pánico, se colocó en la cama y abrió sus piernas; entonces le metieron el aparato. El doctor miraba la pantalla hasta que señaló en ella:

— Miren todo está bastante bien. Eso que ven aquí es su bebé, no hay síntomas de aborto ni nada, todo está perfectamente. Checaré su presión.

En toda mi vida nunca tuve una alegría como esta, una pequeña parte de ambos vivía cómodamente dentro de sempai. Sin pensarlo su mano tomó la mía y compartimos aquella felicidad; sus ojos miel me miraron con ternura y se volvieron cristalinos.

El doctor finalizó la revisión con un regaño hacia mí por hacerle pasar tan mal rato:

— Debe cuidarla más, evite estresarla. Ella será agresiva y grosera muchas veces por las hormonas, pero usted debe ser paciente y tratarla con amor.

— Claro doctor, no volverá a ocurrir otra vez. Solo tengo una duda, nosotros podemos seguir … ya sabe… haciéndolo…

— Pero claro, el sexo en una pareja es importante, los orgasmos la relajan y por eso deben hacerlo tan seguido como ella quiera.

Sentí una vergüenza total al escuchar eso y simplemente lo miré a él, agachando su rostro totalmente rojo. Nos marchamos y al llegar al departamento dejó los zapatos y se retiraba a su habitación cuando tomé su mano para evitar que se alejara:

— ¿Qué rayos haces Morinaga?

— Es algo tarde pero yo quiero… ¿Te gustaría que nosotros?

Se sonrojó al instante con mis palabras, me aproximé a él y lo abracé suavemente. Lo apreté un poco entre mis brazos diciendo con un sollozo que salió sin que yo quisiera:

— Te quiero tanto, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir, a ti y a nuestro bebé. No sabes la alegría que me causó conocerlo.

Me despegue de nuestro abrazo y lo miré deseoso de besarlo, sin embargo él puso una mano en mi boca para detenerme:

— Ve a lavar tus dientes en este instante, no pienso compartir saliva.

Sin responder fui a hacer lo que me pidió y al mismo tiempo él también lo hizo. Como terminó primero, mientras yo me limpiaba con el enjuague bucal se marchó a su habitación, lo seguí inmediatamente y al encontrarlo de espaldas frente a su cama me pregunté si esta vez podríamos hacerlo ahí. Lo sujeté despaldas pasando mis manos sobre su cuerpo suavemente, me detuve un poco en su vientre y respiré suavemente en su oreja. Su largo cabello olía tan dulce, era un aroma embriagador, tan seductor que me llenaba por completo. Pasé mi lengua por el pabellón de la oreja y saboree su piel, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca:

— …aaaahhh… Mori…naga.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Yo te gustó?

Pegué mi pecho contra él, mis caderas se juntaron hacía su trasero para moverlas y aumentar mi excitación. De inmediato noté sus orejas enrojecerse, regresando a lamerlas y succionar un poco en el lóbulo. Usando el tono de voz más leve y lleno de este ardiente deseo le dije:

— Voy a tocarte todo, hasta que supliques porque vaya dentro de ti.

— Eres demasiado atrevido, no digas eso.

— Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Desabroche sus pantalones y acaricié sus hermosos glúteos, los cuales me hacían pensar todo era igual que antes. Baje su prenda interior y toque la humedad entre sus piernas, froté un poco su clítoris y recibí el líquido viscoso que usé para introducir un dedo por el mismo lugar que me encantaba penetrar cuando era hombre:

— aaaahh…

— ¿Es igual que cuando tenías otro cuerpo?

— No…aaaaahhh…

— ¿Es mejor?

— nnnnn… no.

— ¿qué hago para mejorar la sensación?

— Tú sabes…aaaahhh.

Saque mis dedos de su entrada, desabroche su camisa, le quité sus hombreras y pasé mis manos por su espalda, la mordí un poco y luego conduje mis manos al frente tocando su pezones.

— Duele…

Detuve mis movimientos bruscos en sus pezones y le di la vuelta para mirarlo desnudo, entonces dije:

— Desnúdame, quiero que me aceptes como yo lo hago contigo.

— Yo te acepto pero esto es demasiado, sabes que es extraño. Tú eres un hombre…

— Tu eres una mujer y yo soy gay, aun así quiero hacerlo. Me gusta tanto tu rostro, es hermoso, es casi igual, eres tú.

De pronto se acercó a mí y me besó tan tiernamente, sus labios tibios con ese aroma a menta era encantador, los abrí y su lengua entró de inmediato. Mientras él hacía eso, entendí que no puedo pedirle tantos avances de inmediato, por lo cual me quité la playera en un instante que nos separamos. Me miró bajando sus ojos al suelo para evitar verme. Retiré con celeridad mis pantalones y los bajé junto con mi ropa interior. Regresé a los besos recostándolo en la cama tocando su cuerpo con mis manos, me levanté para mirarlo completo y tomé su mano colocándola en mi pene para frotarlo.

— Vamos tócame, me gusta que lo hagas.

Frotó con timidez al tiempo que no despegaba mis ojos de los suyos, hasta que pasó un dedo por el glande y se sintió tan bien que cerré mis ojos.

— Sempai es suficiente voy a ir dentro de ti, ¿dónde quieres que lo ponga?

— No preguntes… ya cállate.

— Para mí es igual, aprietas tan rico por cualquier lugar, pero en uno estás más húmedo, ¿quieres que lo haga ahí?

— Demonios solo date prisa.

Lo metí en su vagina y de inmediato comencé las envestidas percibiendo los espasmos de placer en su cuerpo. Necesitaba unirme completamente por lo cual besé sus labios que se abrían jadeando.

— Mmmmmnnnn…

Adoro sus labios, sus besos son tan tiernos siempre, a pesar de estar en medio del placer me besaba juntando sus labios con fuerza sobre los míos y procuraba meter mi lengua en su boca sólo un poco, para probar su dulce saliva. Por alguna razón toda la tensión de estos días me tenía sumamente estimulado, tanto que los movimientos que parecían succionar mi eje extasiaban mis sentidos totalmente, a tal grado que siento que me corro y es irresistible el cosquilleo que se expande desde mi eje hasta todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo no puedo sentir en él que su orgasmo esté cerca, por ello mientras mi orgasmo es casi irresistible me detuve y no fue suficiente, se quería apoderar de mí el orgasmo, entonces lo saque apretándolo para no correrme, respiré aceleradamente para controlarme pensando en otra cosa. Sentí que ya podía continuar y regrese a las envestidas, percibí que me comprimía tan increíblemente rico que de nuevo mi corazón estaba latiendo acompasado a mi sensación que se expandía nuevamente:

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó sempai mientras salí de su interior para apretar mi eje nuevamente.

— Es que ya no aguanto, creo que me correré sino paro de inmediato.

Volví a entrar y todo cambió en él, la presión se volvió tan rítmica que estoy seguro estamos cerca del orgasmo ambos. Aparentemente el decirle que mi placer es incontenible logró en él una reacción favorable, en ese instante surgió una idea para apresurarlo, puesto que me distrae un poco pensar para no venirme. Me agaché a su oído y le dije en voz baja:

— Es increíble el sexo, aunque me gustaría poder succionar tu pene y que me des tu esencia, me encanta tu sabor.

Una vez dije eso sentí la dureza de los músculos que me estrechaban tan increíblemente que me obligó a correrme fuertemente apretando las sábanas mientras él gritaba en el éxtasis:

— ¡Ah!... ahh… mmmmmnnn…

Después de haber tenido sexo en su cama me parece que las cosas son más personales, no obstante debo pensar en una forma que él pueda decirme que necesita intimidad, sin avergonzarlo. Lo miré dormir tan tranquilo, que simplemente me retiré a mi cama para no sofocarlo, aunque deseaba abrazar su frágil cuerpo y poder besarlo por la mañana.

El siguiente día en el trabajo se me ocurrió una idea, mientras recordaba que ahora es él quien necesita más del sexo que yo; a mi cabeza llegó la remembranza de que alguna vez hicimos el acuerdo de hacerlo una vez por semana y que tiró la agenda que le regalé. De esa forma pienso que eso nos ayudará con este problema y por la tarde:

— Estoy en casa sempai.

— Bienvenido Morinaga.

— Ven un segundo sempai.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— Compré esta agenda, la voy a poner en este cajón y la voy a revisar todos los días. Servirá para cuando necesites que lo hagamos, marcas con un tache o con algo y tomaré la iniciativa sin que tengas que decirme nada.

Se puso totalmente rojo y se dio la vuelta diciendo:

— Eres un idiota.

— Si no es eso, entonces iré a tu habitación todos los días a preguntar.

— De acuerdo, pero es sólo porque me obligas.

— Si, no te preocupes es culpa mía. — Lo abracé de espaldas y sentí su cuerpo despertar de nuevo en pasión, puesto que sus latidos se aceleraron. Se giró y con un beso selló nuestro nuevo acuerdo.

Durante nuestra tranquila cena recibí un par de mensajes extraños:

 _1 Soy Maeda, el otro día que la mujer esa se desmayó no pude darte mi número, pero aquí lo tienes. Me gustó tu beso, espero pronto poder vernos._

 _2 El día de hoy estaré en Adamsite. Te espero._

 _3 Olvidé decirte que me pareces muy interesante y me gustas._

Borré los mensajes y simplemente me dedique a convivir con mi nueva familia de dos.

.

.

.

Que les parece, ¿Quedó mejor? Espero sus comentarios, se que me tardé bastante y fue para hacerlo mejor que el anterior. Amé el POV Morinaga.

Como todas las veces agradezco a Gaby que nos trajo la hermosa imagen que adoré, además de ayudar dando algunas ideas en el argumento. Tendrán que esperar un poco para el especial de año nuevo, es otra historia bastante linda


	4. Ahora que todo parecía estar bien

Capítulo 4 Ahora que todo parecía estar bien.

POV SEMPAI

Una extraña voz me llamaba señorita Tatsumi como vagamente en medio de mi sueño, cuando abrí los ojos solo pude reclamar que me nombraran como mujer ya que a pesar de mi cuerpo no corresponda con lo que soy, nunca he dejado ni dejaré de ser un hombre. Al reaccionar completamente, sólo quería salir del lugar, pues Morinaga estaba ahí con cara de preocupación, cosa que simplemente me dejo de importar, ya que no quiero que piense más en mí ni en el bebé que tengo dentro de mí, a razón de que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más. Fue cuando le dije al traidor:

— ¿Te lo dije no? Podías seguir tu camino tu solo y yo podría con esto, pero querías quedarte… ¡Eres un imbécil! No quiero volver a saber de ti, para mí y para este bebé tú estás muerto.

— No hagas esto por favor, yo no quería causarte un disgusto y por eso oculté todo, yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.

— Ya deja de mentir que yo te vi, nadie estaba obligándote a hacer nada.

— Yo lo obligue. — respondió el estúpido cantinero.

No podía creer nada de eso, ese tipo estaba cubriendo las acciones de Morinaga, todo es una gran mentira seguramente estaba buscando un remplazo para lo que yo fui.

— ¿Qué estupideces dices? Se notaba que lo hacías por tu voluntad, reconócelo de una vez, querías ver si encontrabas algo mejor. Sí, es verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta ser una mujer, pero lo soy, y tú eres un hombre gay. ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! Solo deberías haberme dicho que querías intentar estar con otras personas y yo me habría hecho aún lado.

— ¿Yo soy el único que miente? Tu tampoco me puedes decir las cosas, me drogaste y abusaste de mí apropósito, luego me llevas a embriagarme para tener sexo, lo que quieres no tienes el valor de decirlo.

— Tú también abusaste de mí y terminé perdonándote no recuerdas, de cierta forma fue culpa tuya que bebiera eso, te acepté y te pedí quedarte conmigo.

— Es cierto, pero en todos los malditos años que tenemos juntos nunca me has dicho que me quieres y mucho menos que me amas, a pesar de eso me tienes aquí disculpándome. En serio discúlpame, es cierto, lo besé porque necesitaba saber si lo nuestro es costumbre, ¿sabes que descubrí? Que no es así, cuando te beso siento latir mi corazón emocionado, siento una unión indescriptible contigo así seas hombre o mujer no me importa. ¿Nunca te preguntaste que sería para ti hacer lo opuesto e intentar algo con una mujer?

Sus palabras llenas de verdad me tocaron, varias veces llegue a pensar lo que sería conocer a una mujer, sin embargo él complacía cada aspecto que yo necesitaba sin importar que fuera un hombre, asimismo aguantaba mi mal carácter volviendo a mí todas las veces suplicante por mi perdón, aunque yo fuera el causante del problema. Realmente no sé si lo amo, nuestro hijo crece sin saber si yo estoy enamorado de su padre, a veces también he creído que todo esto es costumbre, pero al mirarme en sus ojos imagino que algo dentro mí brilla como si él pudiera verlo. No imagino que sería si nos separamos, que en verdad me sentiría tan mal; no obstante si el ya no me quiere, sé que el bebé será la única cosa que me dará la fuerza para hacer las cosas bien.

Una ambulancia llegó por mí pero yo preferí ir en taxi, no soy ningún lisiado, ni moribundo, sin embargo al estar en la sala de espera comencé a reflexionar sobre las cosas que venían en los libros sobre abortos espontáneos y demás cosas malas que pasaban con las embarazadas que reciben impresiones o disgustos muy fuertes. Acaricié mi abdomen pensando en la diminuta vida que se gesta, a mí lado se encuentra el mentiroso y poco confiable Morinaga, que ha logrado atormentarme y a la vez hacerme entender que de cierta forma tiene razón, pues nunca hemos delimitado nada sobre nosotros y esto que tenemos; más a pesar de todo estoy seguro que es la persona ideal con la que comparto mis secretos más escabrosos. Lo miré lleno de angustia, sus ojos miraban al suelo con gran preocupación, la vergüenza por sus acciones no le permitían mirarme a la cara, quizás podía ser verdad que fue obligado a tener citas y es beso fue todo lo que hizo, entonces hablé para relajarme un poco preguntando la cosa que él mismo seguramente está pensando:

— ¿Crees que el bebé estará bien?

— Estoy seguro, el medico que te revisó dijo que si tenías dolor era una mala señal.

— Pero si he sentido dolor desde que estoy embarazado, aunque no es algo anormal, lo leí en los libros de maternidad.

— No sé qué sería de mí si los pierdo, por favor no me dejes. Estos días que tuve esas citas obligadas, entendí que eres la persona con la quiero estar.

¿El suplicando para que no me marche? Las cosas son tan distintas, quizá en el pasado hubiera intentado escapar de todo para chantajearme, pero ahora estaba aquí rogando que yo sea quien se quede a su lado. Por otra parte él es quien hizo cosas que me dejaron lastimado, ya no me quiere de la misma forma porque mi cuerpo es distinto, a pesar de todo no quiero que se vaya, por lo que respondí:

— No lo vuelvas a mencionar, no quiero escuchar que deseabas a alguien más.

— Pero no es así, no he deseado a nadie desde que tú y yo lo hicimos la primera vez. Deberías decirme cuando necesites que yo te lo haga, siempre es algo que yo también disfruto.

Me abochornó su respuesta, de verdad no sé cómo puede ser tan desvergonzado, ¡Disfruta el sexo conmigo! Creo que yo también lo disfruto y lo necesito más ahora que mi cuerpo exige esas sensaciones, pero jamás sería capaz de decirlo abiertamente, razón por la que respondí:

— Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, sabes que no soy así, por más desesperado que me sienta, no puedo decirlo.

De inmediato aproximó su rostro a mi oreja con su tono seductor unas palabras fueron expresadas de sus labios:

— ¿Te parece bien hoy?

La excitación recorrió mi cuerpo como un calor irrigándose desde mi entrepierna hasta cada parte, sobretodo mi rostro que se acaloró, no pude sostener su mirada inquisitiva ante mis reacciones. Estoy seguro que ya lo sabía, yo deseaba su tibieza en mi interior, el placer y toda la ternura que es capaz de entregarme junto con esa total relajación que indudablemente mi bebé aprecia. De inmediato recordé que mi bebé puede estar en riesgo luego de nuestra pelea, por lo que hacer esas cosas podría ponerlo en peligro; cosa que no puedo preguntar al médico ¿Cómo podría preguntar si puedo tener sexo con un tipo idiota como este? Mejor será que lo haga él.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle al médico?

Su asombrosa reacción ante mi petición lo ruborizó, que él sea capaz de sentir turbación por cosas así me emocionó. Luego de eso nos llamaron al consultorio, no supuse que las cosas pudieran ser todavía más vergonzosas; no basta que sea una chica sino que me va a examinar un médico ese lugar tan privado, no sólo eso, me va a meter algo que parece un pene para realizar el ultrasonido ¡vaginal! Es odioso hasta de imaginarlo, pobres mujeres que deben pasar por estas cosas tan vergonzosas. Ahí estaba yo con una bata sin ropa interior y recostado con las piernas abiertas recibiendo en mi interior un aparato que movió el médico mientras apreté los ojos, hasta que la voz del médico dijo:

— Miren, todo está bastante bien. Eso que ven aquí es su bebé, no hay síntomas de aborto ni nada, todo está perfectamente. Checaré su presión.

Señaló en la pantalla unas manchas extrañas que no supe realmente donde o que cosa es mi hijo o hija, sin pensarlo compartí ese momento con esa persona que a mi lado sus verdes ojos vidriosos tenían la misma felicidad que yo sentía, tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Unas incipientes lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro mientras el médico preguntó si deseábamos una foto del ultrasonido a lo cual asentimos sin dudarlo. Finalmente me levanté, me puse la ropa, checó mi presión e incluso midió mi azúcar con un pinchazo en mi dedo. Luego de muchas preguntas sobre mi alimentación, el tiempo de gestación, mis actividades y sobre nuestra relación nos dijo:

— Debe cuidarla más, evite estresarla. Ella será agresiva y grosera muchas veces por las hormonas, pero usted debe ser paciente y tratarla con amor.

— Claro doctor, no volverá a ocurrir otra vez. Solo tengo una duda, nosotros podemos seguir … ya sabe… haciéndolo…

— Pero claro, el sexo en una pareja es importante, los orgasmos la relajan y por eso deben hacerlo tan seguido como ella quiera.

Tan retrasado para decir las cosas de una forma brusca y directa, no podía creer la naturalidad para responder del médico. Yo no necesito orgasmos para tranquilizarme ni a este tipo haciendo esas cosas ¿O sí? Al salir del lugar partimos al departamento ya bastante avanzada la noche, tenía sueño vergüenza y felicidad en mis pensamientos, con una foto de un ultrasonido mío, la realidad se tornaba cada día más extraña pero buena. En el departamento coloqué mis zapatos en la entrada dirigiéndome a mi habitación cuando fui detenido por él y sus suaves palabras cortaron el silencio de nuestro hogar:

— Es algo tarde pero yo quiero… ¿Te gustaría que nosotros?

De inmediato me abrazó, el confort de sus brazos rodeando mi anatomía me dieron tanta paz, escuché un sollozo casi inaudible acompañado inmediatamente con su voz:

— Te quiero tanto, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir, a ti y a nuestro bebé. No sabes la alegría que me causó conocerlo.

No comprendo realmente si fue toda la experiencia de ver que su amor crece en mí o que en verdad no le importa si soy un hombre o una mujer para estar conmigo, pero sentí una necesidad imperiosa de unirnos hasta olvidar todo de una vez. Cosa que ocurrió unos minutos después, desafortunadamente o no, al levantarme por la mañana no estaba a mi lado, pero fue tranquilizador que no estuviera, para no enfrentar la realidad de ser algo más que amigos ¿Qué somos?...

Unas semanas pasaron luego de nuestro problema y al mirar los papeles de resultados de embarazo recordé que mi cita con el ginecólogo es para dentro de dos días, puesto que cada mes debo ir a revisiones; por lo que no se si decirle al estúpido que vive conmigo para hacer mucho más grande la humillación de ser revisado como una chica en lugares que nunca tuve. La pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo escaparé de sus atenciones excesivas sin que sepa que voy a un ultrasonido y revisión del embarazo?

Durante todo el día pensé los pros y contras de llevar a ese tipo conmigo, pero a pesar de saber que es mi obligación decirle, no tengo el valor de ello. Cansado luego del día laboral llegué a la casa y encontré algo que no imaginé, Morinaga estaba en mi habitación armando una pequeña cuna junto a mi cama, tenía las cosas hechas un completo desastre, ponía una pieza y otra caía al piso. Luego de ver una escena así sé que es un total retrasado.

— Sempai … veo que ya llegaste… disculpa el desorden, es que quería darte la sorpresa con la cuna armada pero me ha vencido y no puedo armarla.

— Hazte aún lado y yo lo haré, parece que tú no sabes hacer nada bien.

Tomé el confuso instructivo con muchas piezas por insertar, mover y atornillar, a lo cual simplemente escuche:

— ¿Tu tampoco sabes cómo verdad?

— ¡Cállate tarado! Esta pieza es de aquí.

Efectivamente coloqué con certeza un barandal, pero todo lo demás fue tan confuso que se aproximó y entre los dos entendimos poco a poco el instructivo ayudando a armarla conjuntamente. Al terminar nos sonreímos y me dio un suave abrazo que me enterneció llenando mi corazón de una calidez extraña, tan distinta a todo lo que sentí, pues realizar algo como una pareja común me hizo creer que podemos hacer que esto funcione para nosotros y el bebé.

Las cosas mejoraron con ayuda de esa maldita agenda que tengo ganas de romper en pedazos cada que me miro escribiendo: _"Maldito Morinaga chantajista_ ". Al parecer lo toma como el código para presentarse en mi habitación e intentar complacerme, pues algunas veces le cuesta más trabajo hacerme llegar porque algo me desconcentra, ya sean las náuseas que han disminuido o no sabe qué hacer con este cuerpo nuevo que poseo. Aunque hay algo que me intriga ¿qué siente cuando lo hacemos? Todas las veces él logra correrse sin esfuerzo, ¿será posible que nunca fuera totalmente gay? El hecho de que comprara una cuna y sin discutir la pusiera en mi habitación me hace pensar que le debo mucho y no puedo ser egoísta en cuanto eso de ir al médico, seguro que quiere saber si el bebé está bien o el sexo que tendrá, no sé cuándo nos dirán esa información. ¿El idiota querrá saber también?

Esa noche luego de cenar me levanté de la mesa y fui sujetado por la espalda, con brusquedad bajó mis pantalones y me tomó ahí mismo con las manos recargadas sobre la mesa, puesto que por ser una mujer no necesito preparación, al menos no cuando lo hace salvajemente envistiendo y tocando partes sensibles tan afanosamente, que aunque se tarda consigue que me venga.

La única ventaja que he notado de ser una mujer es que el sexo no me duele al siguiente día, supongo que la flexibilidad es algo que he adquirido por culpa de ese loco sexo-adicto, pero la diferencia es que mi trasero no duele aunque lo hagamos mucho tiempo, sin embargo si ha logrado irritar esa zona un poco. Pensé en esas cosas sucias que ahora él hace para hacerme feliz y que supongo le son incómodas como lo fueron para mí hacerlas cuando fui un hombre, entonces recordé la agenda en la que todos los días he escrito esas mismas palabras, por lo que debo poner justo ahí lo de la cita con el médico.

La mañana siguiente me levanté nervioso esperando que llegara la noche a ver la agenda pues no se su reacción sobre lo de la cita, aunque no necesito que venga conmigo yo puedo ir solo. Todo el día me apresuré a terminar en el laboratorio, presioné a los ayudantes hasta que finalmente los dejé partir a casa temprano con tal de volver antes que Morinaga, al llegar él estaba preparando la cena alegremente como todos los días.

— Sempai llegas temprano, es bueno para el bebé que procures llegar a descansar.

— No llegue por esa razón.

— ¿Entonces ocurrió algo?

— No hay nada que yo quiera de ti.

— Bueno sempai no te preocupes más tarde me ocuparé de ello.

— Te digo que no importa, mañana me voy más temprano a la universidad y es todo.

— No te preocupes sé que están por terminar su tiempo límite para el experimento, procura no oler las sustancias peligrosas.

— Eres un retrasado irresponsable, me voy a dormir perdí el apetito.

Ahora si sentí ganas de golpearlo con fuerza pero debo relajarme o estreso al bebé, hice los ejercicios de meditación para liberar la ira y no guardarla, sin embargo todo fue inútil, mis pensamientos volvieron al retrasado de Morinaga que no ha leído la estúpida libreta y creo que me lo hace todos los días sin mi consentimiento. Reflexioné sobre eso del acto consensual y que de todas formas yo he anotado mi aceptación aunque él no la lea. Lo más horrible es que no estará en el desagradable consultorio para evitarme preguntar cosas vergonzosas, o para darme seguridad ¿A quién engaño? Si tomar su nerviosa mano me tranquiliza cuando estamos ahí expuestos como ratas de laboratorio ante el médico.

Unos minutos después entró con una charola de comida a mi habitación:

— Te traje un poco de comida, recuerda que debes comer no por ti sino por él o ella.

— Lo haré pero ya vete, no te atrevas a tocarme o te matare a golpes.

— Comprendo, no los molesto más, descansen. — Dijo dando un beso en mi frente.

No hay cosa que me moleste más que él me niegue el sexo, yo quería hacerlo, todos los días me lo hace y hoy se fue sin discutirme. Intenté volver al ejercicio de respiración hasta que mi hambre fue la que me saco de mis meditaciones.

Al terminar la cena, me asee y me metí en la cama para intentar dormir, di vueltas una y otra vez sin poder relajarme lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño, de verdad que necesitaba "eso" para dormir tranquilamente. Intenté tocarme metiendo un dedo luego estimulando por fuera pero nada podía darme un orgasmo. Creo que ese tarado sabe algo que yo no sobre mi cuerpo, pero no debería ser así, ya que soy una mujer y él no sabe nada de mujeres.

Como si pudiera llamarlo mentalmente un leve golpeteo en la puerta me avisó de su presencia:

— Sempai… yo…

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Nada, es que no puedo dormir, perdón por despertarte…mmm… hasta mañana.

— ¡Maldita sea! Entra ahora que me haces enojar.

Entró a la habitación tímidamente y se metió bajo las frescas sábanas conmigo, no dudó un segundo en tocarme un poco diciendo suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían mi húmedo interior.

— Me acostumbras a hacerlo diario y ahora no puedo descansar sin tocarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Tú quieres?

— ¿No es la finalidad de la estúpida agenda que dejaste en la entrada? Si no la revisas ahora me voy a enojar contigo idiota.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Puedo continuar?

— Dije ¡AHORA!

Se levantó extrañado de mis palabras hasta que al volver me preguntó antes de recostarse a mi lado:

— ¿Puedo ir?

— No entiendes que no puedo decirte las cosas.

Se recostó a mi lado para tomarme tal cual me encuentro, sin preocuparse de mi desnudez que descubre la feminidad de mi anatomía; ya que normalmente me lo hace disfrazado de hombre para evadir nuestra realidad… supongo.

Ahora con cuatro meses de gestación mi cuerpo cambió a pasos agigantados mi vientre se volvió enorme, en comparación con lo plano que solía ser, además de mis pies hinchados junto con el extremo cansancio que me ha vencido ya varias veces en la universidad. Muy pronto tendré que pedir el permiso puesto que no creo poder ocultar esto más tiempo, parece que estoy engordando pero mi rostro sigue siendo delgado. Dormir en la cafetería o en el laboratorio es malo para mi circulación pues mis pies se inflaman al final del día. La cosa que más me ha asombrado es que mi apetito sexual se volvió mayor al del depravado de Morinaga, satisfacerme se ha vuelto un reto para él ya que últimamente no puede hacerlo completamente puesto que mi cuerpo le exige más cada vez y él acaba totalmente muerto de cansancio, incluso la última vez en la mañana tuve que abofetearlo con suavidad para despertarlo y que se marchara a trabajar. Ha tenido días difíciles lo ponen a trabajar horas extra junto con trabajo en casa, pero no deja de darme todo de él, cuida de nosotros alimentándome demasiado saludable, aunque a veces quisiera comerme un gran pastel de chocolate para desayunar, sin que pueda puesto que me vigila para que consuma todo lo que prepara junto con un almuerzo para llevar, el cual me lo termino en la cafetería junto con helado y pastel todos los días, por esa razón no le discuto ya que en mi trabajo soy libre para comer todos los postres que puedo. Afortunadamente para mí, las náuseas son historia, exceptuando alguna que otra cosa que me provoca asco, tal cual olores penetrantes junto con algunos horripilantes perfumes, muchos de ellos Morinaga los tiró para ya no causarme molestias. Cada día que transcurre, me pesa en la báscula así como lo ordenó el médico, vigilando que todo esté ocurriendo bien con nosotros; detesto pensar lo espantoso que será tener un abdomen todavía más enorme, aunque no puedo esperar por sentir eso que a mi madre la hacía llorar de alegría: un piececito y una manita asomando por su vientre, creo que eso será una señal evidente de que recibiré a un pequeño integrante que hará de mi vida la cosa más hermosa que pueda vivir.

Esa tarde metí el trámite para la licencia de seis meses en la universidad, ya estoy muy cerca de ser descubierto si sigo viniendo a dar clases, mi apariencia femenina es cada vez es más notoria. Al llegar al apartamento no había llegado todavía mi compañero, por lo que me dirigí al refrigerador para comer, a los poco minutos apareció algo preocupado, lo supe al instante de que me miró y desvió la vista, ni si quiera miró la agenda cosa que hacía todos los días justo al llegar a casa, luego de nuestro problema:

— Buenas tardes Morinaga ¿Qué te preocupa? — Indague esperando saber el problema que día con día se hace evidente.

— No es nada, solo estoy algo cansado.

Ignoré su comentario mientras continuaba comiendo una de las comidas preparadas que siempre me deja en el refrigerador para después del trabajo.

— Tengo más hambre y esta comida fría se está terminando.

— Oh si, lo siento, en seguida preparo la cena.

Su contestación totalmente dispersa en sus pensamientos me delataba que las cosas estaban mal en algún aspecto que intentaba cubrir, mis celos crecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, será que hay alguien tras de él chantajeándolo acosándolo o será posible que tenga sexo con alguien más, no ha sido el mismo desde hace unas semanas. Mis pensamientos volaron a tantas cosas y suposiciones, no podía dejar las cosas así, sabía de antemano que todo puede salir mal cuando se trata de Morinaga ya que hace más de un mes sigo sin poder olvidar que sus labios se unieron a otra persona, que lo chantajearon pero también que no confió en mi para contarme todo. Mi corazón tenía una herida que todavía estaba sensible, todo esto hacía que la paranoia de la que hablan en los libros sobre de embarazo creciera; estoy seguro que no sólo son las hormonas sino que también algo extraño está ocultando hoy, más que otros días se encuentra molesto y pensativo aunque intente disimularlo.

Tanto mencionó mi falta de confianza en él sobre pedirle "eso", que pensé que debería presionarlo para que dijera lo que ocurría con él, pero debo hacerlo de manera inteligente, sin embargo en mi cabeza solo hay pensamientos con mis manos ahorcándolo y golpeándolo con fuerza hasta que me diga las cosas. Primero decidí esperar hasta que preparara la cena pues morimos de hambre, este diminuto bebé y yo, al parecer este niño sacó mi ansia loca por la comida de Morinaga, el idiota es tan bueno cocinando que podría dedicarse a ello.

Todo el tiempo observé con atención lo que hace, me preocupó bastante que nunca me dirigió ni una mirada, todo el tiempo centrado a cortar picar y mover los alimentos; no es que me gusté que él sea tan fisgón de mis movimientos pero estás semanas ha estado cada día más extraño y ahora ni me ha visto juzgando su actitud. La cosa más obvia llegó a mi cabeza y en un impulso dije:

— Morinaga… yo…

—Ya casi termino no te preocupes.

De inmediato me arrepentí de preguntar sobre la libreta que no revisó, favorablemente nunca salió de mis labios algo tan vergonzoso. Un par de minutos después tapó la comida mientras hervía y tomó su celular apretando la pantalla táctil, de seguro mandando mensajes a alguna persona. La ira crecía en mi interior de sentirme ignorado y sí ¡Sumamente CELOSO! Ese retrasado cree que puede acostarse con alguien aparte de mí y al mismo tiempo ¡Lo voy a matar!

— ¿Con quién hablas Morinaga?

— Son algunas cosas del trabajo sempai.

Evadir mi pregunta sin decirme quien jodidos está hablando con él tan insistentemente, ¡Ahora si lo voy a matar lentamente! Intenté calmarme por el bien del bebé, respiré profundo muchas veces quería que advirtiera mi molestia o que me notara un poco. Mientras respiré varias veces lo más sonoramente que pude, me percaté que nada de lo que hago logra sacarlo de su trance, no obstante se que no necesito su ayuda con nada, ni con el bebé, ni con la comida o el sexo.

— Ya está listo todo sempai te serviré enseguida. — Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos asesinos.

Tomó los recipientes y puso todo en platos colocando las cosas en la mesa donde me encontraba sentado. Al terminar de servir todo no puso un plato para él y dijo:

— Estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir.

— Aún es muy temprano para dormir ¿no piensas cenar?

— Discúlpame, tengo cosas que pensar sobre el trabajo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No viste la estúpida agenda!

Me tape la boca de inmediato luego de decirlo. Una dulce sonrisa salió de su rostro y se aproximó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

— Sempai lo siento mucho, de verdad no tengo energía para eso.

— Quien dijo algo de eso pervertido, lo mencioné porque hoy no la miraste y todos los días lo haces al llegar.

— Bueno mañana pensaré en una forma de compensarte.

— Te dije que no quiero eso.

Toqué mi vientre, me doble hacia delante y comencé a gemir.

— ¡AAAAHHHH!

.

POV MORINAGA.

La vida se volvió tan distinta a lo que imaginé que sería, vivo con una mujer, tengo sexo con ella y además la quiero mucho, junto con algo más, lleva a mi bebé cosa que la vuelve única y especial pues antes era un hombre al cual amaba con locura.

Mientras más días han pasado, me he dado cuenta que todo es bastante bueno tal cual es, no obstante extraño tanto el anterior cuerpo de sempai con el que fantaseo de cuando en cuando mientras tengo sexo con ella; al cerrar los ojos algunas veces puedo imaginar que tiene un pene que rosa contra mi abdomen. La humedad en su vagina se siente bastante bien, a veces es tanta que imagino me he corrido ya en su interior. Todo funciona bien excepto que sus senos me traen de vuelta a la realidad ya que no son algo que me agrade sentir mientras me muevo sobre él. También está el hecho que le causo dolor si lo aplasto un poco ya que están cada vez más inflamados y sensibles, en esos momentos en los que no me puedo recargar sobre él es cuando extraño a mi antiguo sempai que no tenía nada que yo le pudiera aplastar. Lo único bueno es poder cambiarlo de posiciones para mi placer y el suyo, me permite penetrarlo de formas distintas, de igual forma hacerlo muchas más veces de las que antes accedía, cada día parece más adaptado a mi forma, su cuerpo y el mío aparentan estar hechos para unirse hasta el cansancio. Me pregunto si él sentía o siente esta confusión respecto a mí, nunca comprendí su razón para rechazarme tan tajantemente todas las veces que yo suplicaba por sexo, necesitaba su cuerpo para sentirme vivo, pero él nunca necesito una cosa de ese estilo al menos no tan seguido como yo, pasaban semanas antes de que me permitiera entregarle la pasión loca que mi cuerpo tenía.

Cada día que transcurre me he percatado que me encanta tenerlo embarazado, aunque sea una mujer todos sus antojos y las sonrisas tiernas llenas de emoción cuando le preparo un rico postre, además sus ojos llenos de satisfacción cada que consigo que llegue al orgasmo, me dan felicidad. Por ahora las cosas son casi perfectas exceptuando que el amor de mi vida quizá desaparezca para verse transformado en un cariño distinto que me satisface de cierta forma. Aunque espero que al tener a mi bebé en brazos pueda recuperar al sempai que amo con todo mi corazón, no puedo decir que no ame a esa forma femenina es sólo que es algo tan distinto de lo que tenía antes en la cabeza y en el corazón. Asimismo me preocupa sobremanera que ocurrirá cuando nazca y él ya no requiera que tengamos intimidad volviendo a ser completamente frío en su trato hacia mí y más ahora que su género es distinto, si yo soportaré vivir de esa manera por amor a mi hijo.

Desde que recurrí a la idea de la agenda me percaté que tenemos comunicación sexual que antes no podría ser posible, su mensaje que escribe diario siempre es: _"Maldito Morinaga chantajista"._ Pero yo comprendo que lo que quiere decir es que necesita de mí desesperadamente, por lo que como todas las veces debo asumir la culpa para tenerlo tranquilo y feliz, más por el niño que crece dentro de su cuerpo.

Esa tarde al llegar al apartamento noté sumamente extraño a sempai, mientras yo picaba las verduras y la carne de la cena, él llegó como un loco algo agitado, entonces dije:

— Sempai llegas temprano, es bueno para el bebé que procures llegar a descansar.

— No llegue por esa razón.

— ¿Entonces ocurrió algo?

— No hay nada que yo quiera de ti.

Sin lugar a duda al expresar que no quiere nada de mí se debe a que desea que yo tenga sexo con él, no es ninguna novedad puesto que diariamente es algo que acostumbramos hacer desde que coloqué la agenda en la entrada. Me causó mucha ternura su desesperación por lo que respondí:

— Bueno sempai no te preocupes más tarde me ocuparé de ello.

— Te digo que no importa, mañana me voy más temprano a la universidad y es todo.

— No te preocupes sé que están por terminar su tiempo límite para el experimento, procura no oler las sustancias peligrosas.

— Eres un retrasado irresponsable, me voy a dormir perdí el apetito.

¿Quién entiende a las embarazadas? O a las mujeres, por eso siempre me entendí mejor con los chicos, son más directos y no se andan con interpretaciones, aunque Souichi ha parecido una chica en ese aspecto desde siempre con esta extraña relación y ahora mucho más desde que es una chica embarazada, pretende que adivine la razón de su enojo. Pensándolo bien me divierte tener que descubrir lo que me oculta ¿Será que necesita algo en especial de mí?

Cuando terminé de preparar la cena toqué a su puerta con el pretexto de llevarle la comida porque nuestro hijo necesita comer.

— Te traje un poco de comida, recuerda que debes comer no por ti sino por él o ella.

— Lo haré pero ya vete, no te atrevas a tocarme o te matare a golpes.

Al escuchar sus palabras llenas de enojo supongo que algo ocurrió en el laboratorio y está molesto o simplemente se cansó de que yo esté todos los días teniendo sexo con él, razón por la cual me corresponde darle un poco de espacio.

— Comprendo, no los molesto más, descansen.

Estaba terminando unos reportes de la farmacéutica mientras lo escuché azotar la puerta del baño al salir de su ducha, me atemorizó que entrara para pelear conmigo sin justificación, supongo que de verdad algo muy malo le ocurrió para tenerlo tan enojado. Mañana le preguntaré en cuanto lo vea un poco más tranquilo.

Un rato más tarde terminé afortunadamente mis reportes bastante rápido por lo que me acosté pensando en las anteriores noches a su lado, sin darme cuenta una erección creció en mi pijama y me dispuse a darme alivio hasta que pensé en él, un sentimiento de algo raro me hizo recapacitar sobre su enojo en el cual quizá soy el causante o puedo darle alivio a sus frustraciones si lo hacemos como todos los días en los que amanece tan tranquilo. Caminé entre la oscuridad y toqué a su puerta levemente para no despertarlo si es que se encuentra dormido:

— Sempai… yo…

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

De inmediato respondió por lo que me alteró un poco su tono enojado, seguro que le molesta que yo venga, fue cuando dije rápidamente:

— Nada, es que no puedo dormir, perdón por despertarte…mmm… hasta mañana.

— ¡Maldita sea! Entra ahora que me haces enojar.

Su respuesta afirmativa me hizo velozmente ingresar a su habitación e incluso recostarme a su lado bajo sus sábanas. Suspiré mientras metí una mano bajo su pijama y verifiqué que estaba húmedo y deseoso de ser tomado por mí, entonces pregunté con voz sensual:

— Me acostumbras a hacerlo diario y ahora no puedo descansar sin tocarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Tú quieres?

— ¿No es la finalidad de la estúpida agenda que dejaste en la entrada? Si no la revisas ahora me voy a enojar contigo idiota.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Puedo continuar?

— Dije ¡AHORA!

Obedecí pensando en que algo particularmente vergonzoso sería comunicado a mí por ese medio y mucha fue mi sorpresa al leer: "cita con el ginecólogo". Necesita mi apoyo para asistir a algo como eso, nunca imaginé que una persona tan dura pudiera depender realmente de otra persona.

Luego de nuestro problema de comunicación no ha habido un solo día que no revise en la agenda la frase de la libreta, ni siquiera tengo que mirarla para saber que tendremos sexo todos los días, sin embargo adoro mirarla y descubrir la forma en la que finge no verme hacerlo y se sonroja de ver mi sonrisa cuando cierro la agenda. La manera en la que escribe los kanjis ha cambiado con los días, las primeras veces con letras enormes y subrayado como si su molestia superara su necesidad, pero ahora lo escribe delicadamente con esa hermosa caligrafía que lo caracteriza en todos los reportes de los experimentos que realizamos en aquellos tiempos en el laboratorio juntos. Incluso he notado que quizás podría poner algo distinto pero su vergüenza supera el agradecimiento que tiene por mi forma tan devota de cuidarlo. Sin olvidar que cada vez que llega una cita con el médico aparece en nuestra agenda.

Los días pasan muy rápido, esa mañana me asee y al ponerme un poco de perfume lo notó al salir de la habitación cubriendo su rostro con la mano poniéndose prácticamente verde por el asco ante mi amado perfume.

— ¿Que carajos es ese repulsivo olor? — Preguntó Sempai regresando a su cuarto de inmediato.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Supuse que como ya no vomitas no te molestaría mi perfume.

— ¡Retrasado mental! No has entendido que me siento un poco mejor, pero sólo un poco, ya no me da nauseas todo pero si muchas cosas, a veces en la calle tengo que contener la respiración para evitar vomitar por los olores que percibo. — Expresó sempai desde la habitación.

De inmediato abrí las ventanas para que se ventilara y me quité la ropa, me metí a la regadera frotando con la esponja los lugares donde me había puesto el perfume, para después ponerme ropa limpia de mi armario, la otra la coloqué en una bolsa de plástico en el cesto ropa sucia. Entonces le grité por fuera de la habitación:

— Ya me cambié de ropa, me di una ducha y ventilé el apartamento.

Salió con su rostro de molestia a mirar la mesa de la cocina buscando seguramente su desayuno, al mirar en la mesa todo servido su rostro cambio totalmente y comenzó a comer con felicidad. Mientras tanto yo tomé mi adorado y costoso perfume de mi habitación para tirarlo envuelto en una bolsa plástica en la basura de la cocina.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Preguntó intrigado sempai al mirar la bolsa negra entre mis manos.

— Es el perfume que te hizo sentir mal, de verdad disculpa por causarte tanto malestar.

— Olvídalo no importa… — Dijo al tiempo que ingería con velocidad sus alimentos, pero seguramente notando mi gesto para su persona pues agachó el rostro reflexionando.

Esa mañana todo comenzó a salir mal en el trabajo, el infierno se desató trayendo viejos problemas que creí superados. Mi exjefe se jubiló y curiosamente contrataron al loco tipo que me escribe mensajes que ignoro desde hace semanas. Diario me ponía saludos incansablemente, chistes y cosas que nunca me importaron, nunca le respondí ninguno sin embargo seguía escribiendo. Tenerlo de jefe creo que puede ser un problema, aunque al saludarlo y ver su amigable respuesta sigo teniendo fe en que se comporte como un adulto maduro. En la cafetería a la hora de la comida se sentó a mi lado sonriendo como un verdadero tonto y me intentó hacer platica a lo cual yo tuve que ser amable y responder puesto que los compañeros pensarían mal de mí.

En el trabajo nunca mencioné nada personal, estar con sempai siempre fue algo que no podía decir abiertamente sin que los demás al verme en la calle con él pudieran hacerlo enojar, por lo cual hablé de mi compañero de cuarto, mi mejor amigo cosa que los hizo sospechar mi identidad sexual, sin embargo todos sabían de antemano que no tenía una relación formal.

Mi nuevo jefe me ha hostigado todos los días, llega a mi lugar de trabajo para platicarme cosas aunque intento ser cortante no puedo evitar que siga molestando. Algunas chicas del trabajo quieren volvernos una pareja puesto que notan que él tiene intenciones de salir conmigo, manipula la situación y ahora todos hablan de que Maeda Kaito se siente muy sólo, además de que le gustó mucho como para tener una relación formal. Esto lo escuché una vez que pasé por accidente junto a algunos compañeros reunidos hablando, no tengo idea de cómo rechazarlo sin que todos me odien y el trabajar aquí se convierta en un infierno, aunque no me ha dicho nada directamente por lo cual no puedo rechazarlo. No tengo idea como es que en el trabajo saben que me gustan los hombres, o que no tengo pareja, debería inventarme una pero si lo hago deberé llevarlo a la comida especial que organiza la empresa para los empleados, no sé si sempai podría ir conmigo además que su estado se notará para cuando llegue la fecha del evento.

Las cosas van de mal en peor, el día de hoy Maeda llegó con flores mientras me encuentro sentado en la cafetería junto con los demás compañeros, parece que se hace lento todo al verlo caminar hacia mí con esas flores, se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

— Tetsuhiro, sé que puede ser extraño que haga esto aquí pero me gustas y quisiera salir contigo.

— Disculpa Maeda-san no puedo.

— ¿Entonces no te gustó? ¿Ya tienes una pareja?

— No se trata de eso, es que no me siento bien por ahora para tener una relación.

En la cafetería el silencio se hizo profundo, un par de compañeros se levantaron para llevarse a Maeda a otra mesa e intentaron consolarlo pues se puso a llorar, los demás me miraron con disgusto pues rechacé tajantemente al jefe sin una justificación. Una compañera me preguntó ahí mismo:

— Si no tienes novio ¿por qué no aceptaste salir? Él es un buen hombre, no tenías que ser tan grosero.

¿Qué cosa podía decir? ¿Estuve enamorado de un hombre que se volvió mujer? ¿Salgo con una mujer que se viste de hombre y está esperando a mi hijo? Es tan confuso que hasta sempai me mandaría a volar con cualquier respuesta que lo involucre, por lo que sólo me queda decir que estoy indispuesto para amar o ser amado.

A partir de ese hecho las cosas se complicaron todavía más, Maeda comenzó a abusar de su poder poniendo más y más trabajo a mí. Nadie en el laboratorio me ayudaba, me miraban feo por ser amargado y rechazar a un tipo bien parecido y tierno sin tener una excusa real que involucrara tener un corazón. Incluso al intentar poner una queja por acoso y abuso de autoridad me evadieron, deseaban que renunciara al presionarme, pero ahora con un bebé en camino renunciar no está en mis planes.

Un lento mes transcurrió, sempai comenzó a exigirme más sexo, no se conformaba con hacerlo una vez, ahora me obliga a darle más de mí, transformando todo en un interminable ciclo de trabajar y trabajar para finalizar los días rendido luego de tener sexo. No podía descuidar ninguna de mis actividades, cuidar de él y de mi trabajo es lo primordial para subsistir.

Esta última semana no puedo más con tantas cosas, creo que terminaré por renunciar a alguna si no consigo un poco de descanso, llegar a casa para tener una chica embarazada con un deseo sexual demasiado activo creo que me tiene cada día más agotado de lo normal, la última vez hice que se corriera y yo me tumbé a dormir sin obtener un orgasmo para mí.

Además de todos mis problemas cada día he salido mucho más tarde de lo normal, nadie se compadece de mí y las tremendas ojeras que portan mis ojos. Caminé con pasos cansados hasta nuestra casa llegando a preparar la cena y dormir temprano, el día de hoy me disculparé para poder descansar un poco más. El maldito jefe abusivo no me deja tranquilo ni aún mientras estoy en casa, algunos mensajes decían que no terminé algunas cosas, los respondí de mala gana y terminé de preparar la cena. Le serví a sempai que se veía algo agitado, entonces le dije:

— Estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir.

— Aún es muy temprano para dormir ¿no piensas cenar?

— Discúlpame, tengo cosas que pensar sobre el trabajo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No viste la estúpida agenda!

Su dulce gesto no pudo más que hacerme sentir bien pues me necesita tanto para atreverse a pedirme algo que lo apena de tal forma, pero el día de hoy me urge descansar un poco, por lo que respondí:

— Sempai lo siento mucho, de verdad no tengo energía para eso.

— Quien dijo algo de eso pervertido, lo mencioné porque hoy no la miraste y todos los días lo haces al llegar.

— Bueno mañana pensaré en una forma de compensarte.

— Te dije que no quiero eso.

Caminé unos pasos para llegar a mi habitación evadiendo su berrinche hasta que lo miré doblarse de dolor y tocar su vientre:

— ¡AAAAHHHH!

Sin dudar corrí hasta él y me incliné apresuradamente ante él diciendo:

— ¡Sempai! ¿Te sientes bien?

Me sujetó con ambas manos de la camisa mirando con mucha ira y gritó:

— ¡Ahora idiota me dirás que estás ocultando!

— No te oculto nada, no juegues conmigo sobre el bebé, pensé que algo les pasaba, ya suéltame, por favor quiero dormir.

— Es que estás volviendo a salir con otros tipos ¿verdad? Si encontraste un hombre deberías decirlo y me iré. — Expresó sempai con lágrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de lloriquear.

— Ya no te pongas así, son problemas que tengo en el trabajo, yo lo resolveré.

— No es cierto, algo ocultas, otra vez seguro estás besando a hombres ¡nunca quise ser una mujer! Lo siento pero quiero tener al bebé así que no puedo renegar de ello, pero si tanto me detestas déjame ir.

— No es eso, te lo juro.

— Entonces dime ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa? Por una vez en tu vida confía en mí para algo.

— Es Maeda, el tipo que besé aquella vez, es mi jefe y me acosó pero como lo rechacé me está poniendo más trabajo de lo normal.

— ¿Qué hay de los superiores y tus compañeros?

— Nadie me apoya, creen que soy un desconsiderado y desagradable porque lo rechacé diciendo que no quiero una relación, sin que tenga una que me lo impida. No podía decirles de ti, sé que te molesta que todos piensen que eres gay. Además no somos nada formal.

— ¡De verdad que eres un completo imbécil! Si tenías tanto problema por no tener una relación debiste decirme, yo puedo fingir serlo si eso te quita problemas, no tenemos que hacer nada especial, quizá caminar juntos.

— Ese es el problema, el fin de semana hay un evento en el cual deberás tomar mi mano y darme un beso para que sea creíble; además lo más importante es que nadie te va a creer que eres un hombre con esa pansa, tus senos son enormes, ya nos los puedes ocultar.

Respiró profundo, sus ojos parecían repasar las cosas ágilmente por su cabeza, me dio un coscorrón y entonces refutó mi argumento:

— Deja de ser tan idiota, si el problema es eso seré tu prometida embarazada, no creo que eso lo vean mal, de hecho es lo más normal.

— Pero soy gay y todos saben que soy gay.

— ¿Por qué deberían creer que eres gay? Con mayor razón, si les demuestras que no es así te dejarán en paz y verán que ese tipo está haciendo las cosas mal. Además te lo quitarás de encima si manifiestas que somos más que buenos amigos.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi cara, no podía creer que sempai esté dispuesto a realizar un acto tan desinteresado para ayudarme.

— Gracias ¿De verdad harás eso? ¿Vestirte como mujer? ¿Expondrás la pansa a la vista?

— Tú lo dijiste, ya nada puedo hacer para ocultarlo, de hecho acabo de finalizar el trámite para mi licencia de seis meses en la escuela.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

— Para empezar porque nunca estás y porque son cosas personales. Además si tanto odias ese empleo deberías renunciar, yo tengo dinero suficiente para que estemos bien.

— No podría hacer una cosa así, los bebés requieren muchas cosas costosas y no quiero ser un parásito.

— Entonces solucionemos las cosas o busca un nuevo empleo.

— Muy bien, el problema es que debes ir a buscar ropa que sea para embarazada. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

— ¡Qué más da! Nada puede ser peor que ir con el ginecólogo, además he visto que las mujeres se ven cómodas en esa ropa de maternidad.

La mañana del sábado muy temprano, le sugerí a sempai que esta vez se vistiera sin el disfraz, salió con su ropa normal, con una camisa común y sus pantalones, al salir de esa forma me miró incómodo:

— Morinaga no crees que podría ponerme las hombreras, estas cosas pesan y me duelen así sin nada. — Señaló con mucha molestia sus enormes senos.

— Creo que debemos comprar primero un sostén de maternidad, mientras póntelas hombreras.

Salimos a comprar la ropa para que por la tarde fingiéramos ser una pareja heterosexual, nunca pensé que pudiera negar mi identidad delante de todos, algo que siempre he defendido me causa problemas de una forma que no creí posible.

Caminamos en medio de pasillos llenos con tiendas de maternidad con enormes vestidos sueltos, otros ajustados al contorno de la embarazada, suéteres, bolsos, sobreros y demás cosas en todos tamaños y colores. Me causó tanta ternura observar su cansancio al rato de caminar en medio de los pasillos, lo senté en el área de descanso que tenían en una tienda y fui a elegir un par de vestidos sueltos con algo de escote para que vean que es una chica, se los mostré de inmediato:

— Vamos a que te pruebes esto.

— Como digas. — Expresó en tono de hastío.

Entró al probador con un sostén y un par de vestidos. Unos quejidos y sonidos raros salieron de ahí por lo que pregunté:

— ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Nada está bien! No se ponerme esta maldita cosa.

Entré al vestidor para verlo enredado con el sostén, no comprendí la razón si sus hombreras tienen un diseño similar, claro que los tirantes vienen cubiertos y no parece sostén. Lo ayudé a colocarlo adecuadamente, creo que soy bueno calculando su talla puesto que todo ajustó a la medida, ahora sí luce como una hermosa mujer con el cabello amarrado en su liga, la única cosa que nos falta son los zapatos.

Lo dejé probándose otro de los vestidos mientras elegí un par de zapatos especialmente cómodos de la misma tienda y pagué el vestido junto con el sostén mientras se midió un par de cosas más, lo saqué de la tienda totalmente vistiendo como una mujer encinta, algo desarreglada en su cabello y sin nada de maquillaje, aunque no creo que esas cosas pueda modificarlas a menos de que quiera morir lentamente.

En el centro comercial también miramos algunas cosas para bebé y compramos camisetas, chambritas, zapatitos todos de distintos colores para evitar darle una educación orientada a un género, ya que no debemos inculcar un tipo de colores en base a su género, pues los roles machistas que inculca la sociedad son muchos de los que me han provocado tantos problemas con mi familia.

Al volver al apartamento dejamos las compras en el sillón para darles un lugar una vez que compremos un mueble para colocar las cosas del bebé, tanto que nos falta por hacer aunque tenemos varios meses antes de decidir qué hacer.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y sempai se puso algo ansioso por irnos a la comida de la empresa, creo que se siente tan incómodo como yo con este tipo de cosas, exponernos al escrutinio de las personas y responder sus preguntas sobre nosotros.

Partimos a la fiesta con un sempai algo cansado por tanto viaje, al llegar al salón de fiestas lo tome de la mano y entramos juntos como si realmente pudiéramos ser una pareja normal.

— Bienvenidos. — Dijo la persona de recepción al mostrar mi invitación.

Al ingresar al salón las personas en distintas mesas que cuchicheaban aguardaron silencio y nos miraron caminar directamente al grupo de jefes que se encontraban hasta la mesa de honor, entre ellos Maeda con un grado un poco inferior a ellos, pues él es el supervisor de mi área, aunque más arriba están los gerentes y el dueño de la empresa el gerente general.

— Ya cálmate Morinaga no me aprietes la mano o te voy a golpear.

Di una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme y dejé inmediatamente de apretar la suave mano que me apoya en algo tan importante para mí.

— Lo siento sempai, estoy algo nervioso. Esos que iremos a saludar son los supervisores de área con los gerentes y el dueño de todas las sucursales que hay.

— Es un ser humano, no un dios así que tranquilízate.

Su acertada respuesta realmente me hizo pensar las cosas de una perspectiva distinta, en esos largos segundos hasta llegar con los jefes.

— Hola buenas tardes, les presento a mi prometida Tatsumi Souichi.

De inmediato todos voltearon a vernos, incluido Maeda que se levantó de su asiento para indagar y frustrar nuestros planes. Delante de todos comenzó con su interrogatorio:

— Veo que trajiste a tu amiga que embarazaste por error.

— Maeda-san, disculpa que Hiroto te diera esa impresión pero ella es el amor de mi vida desde hace años que la conocí en la universidad.

— ¿Qué curioso su nombre es de hombre? — Expresó uno de los gerentes.

— Así es, mi padre quería tener un niño y como fui niña decidió ponerme ese nombre. Me criaron como un hombre e incluso hasta la fecha me gusta vestir como uno, pero me encontré con Morinaga y luego de algunos años de vivir juntos como amigos hemos formalizado nuestra relación. — Aseveró Souichi.

— Todos creímos que Morinaga era gay, su forma de ser y de hablar nos confundieron. — Dijo una supervisora.

— Es por eso que somos una pareja, él es algo femenino y yo soy masculina. — Explicó sempai.

— ¡Qué gusto que puedan acompañarnos! No cabe duda que es una mujer bella. — Expresó el dueño de la empresa con alegría.

— Estoy cansado, me voy a sentar. — Respondió sempai con cara de molestia.

Caminamos hasta una mesa y con dos sillas, en una se sentó y la otra la usó para recargar sus pies. Al ponerse cómodo me ordenó:

— ¡Tráeme comida ahora!

— ¿Qué te traigo?

— De todo y mucho.

Todo el mundo nos miraba en la distancia sentados solos en una mesa pues los demás ya tenían un lugar desde antes de nuestro arribo, pero no faltó el grupo de chismosos que se sentaron a propósito a nuestro lado. Tomé comida variada con el conocimiento de las cosas que le desagradan y llevé todo a sempai que esperaba con ansiedad. Me senté a su lado para verlo comer pues yo no tengo hambre a razón de tantos nervios, mirarlo después de tantos días sin poder convivir con él me parece extraño, me da un sentimiento de añoranza, mi corazón se acelera de mirar sus bellos ojos miel que no cambian, que contienen en el fondo aquél hombre que conocí en los jardines de la universidad, de ese hombre que ama mi comida, al que extraña mi compañía, al hombre que derrito entre mis brazos, el que suspira y pierde la fuerza con uno de mis besos. Ahora a pesar de ser mujer, creo que esa vida que crece en él le ha dado un brillo especial, nos ha dado una oportunidad para conocernos en circunstancias distintas, yo cuido de él pero también él está cuidando de mí.

Lo miré comer y seguir comiendo hasta que me miró:

— ¿Morinaga no piensas comer?

— No tengo hambre tu continúa.

Tomó los palillos y de inmediato ya tenía comida frente a mi boca.

— No pienso comer si tú no comes conmigo, necesitas comer puesto que estas muy flaco sino te vas a enfermar y quién me va a cocinar.

Con los demás mirando a la distancia no pude rehusarme y acepté la comida frente a mí, de modo que dispuso un bocado para él y otro para mí consecutivamente hasta que terminamos con la comida en su plato. Mi corazón saltó tantas veces emocionado cada vez que me alimentó de sus palillos, un gesto tan tierno como cuidando de mí con dulzura.

— Trae postre, quiero pastel de chocolate y helado de fresa de los de la mesa.

— Pero sempai comer tantas cosas dulces es malo para tu salud.

Me agachó hasta decirme al oído sin que nos escucharan los mirones:

— ¿Qué dices? Estoy embarazado y este bebé se come mis calorías, así que trae las cosas de inmediato. Además es la única forma en la que puedo olvidar que nos están observando tantas personas. Además si no vas tú me levantaré a traerlo yo mismo pero en casa me las pagas.

— Bueno sólo no te enojes, traeré todo lo que quieras.

Serví bastante pues conozco el gran apetito que tiene últimamente, me senté nuevamente a su lado y comió con mucho más ahínco los postres hasta que le dije para molestar:

— ¿No me vas a invitar también?

— Todo es mío. — Dijo con un lindo puchero.

Sin embargo tomó un poco de helado y me lo ofreció. Al instante que lo metí en mi boca nos miramos transformando todo silencioso y especial, no pude evitar pensar en compartir el sabor del helado con el sabor de sus labios. Junté de inmediato nuestras bocas en un impulso, pero no sólo yo tuve esa idea pues su lengua tocó la mía y nos unimos tan profundamente que casi olvidé que es una mujer, pues todas las veces que lo he besado siento la misma cosa desde la primera vez que lo hice. Realmente no pienso en su género sino en esa emoción que produce en mi cuerpo y mi cabeza.

— Morinaga no teníamos idea que estuvieras una pareja o que estuvieras tan enamorado. — Escuchamos la detestable voz chillona de una compañera interrumpiendo de golpe mis pensamientos.

No separamos de inmediato, miramos hacia otro lado y sentí calor en el rostro, una vergüenza extraña me cubrió de pensar que me vieron besar una mujer delante de tanta gente.

— ¿Por qué le dices sempai y no su nombre si es tu prometida? También ella te dice tu apellido como si fueran extraños. — Preguntó un tipo en la mesa.

— Es verdad, nos parece tan peculiar que tengas una novia, siendo que tu pareces gay, tu voz, tus gestos y los de ella tan masculinos e incluso su voz si la finge un poco, seguro la puede hacer más masculina que la tuya. — Completó una mujer de la mesa.

Pensé de inmediato que la realidad es similar a nuestra mentira por lo que respondí al tiempo que sempai parecía querer reír por que dijeron que es más masculino que yo a pesar de ser mujer.

— Es que desde que la conocí en la universidad de un grado superior, me enamoré de ella pues siempre la noté solitaria y callada, al principio pensé que era un chico ya que su vestimenta masculina ocultaba su género, por lo que la confusión creció de que me gustara un hombre, pero no me resistí ante su forma de hablar y de ser tan seria, tan inteligente que me empeñe en estar a su lado hasta que lo conseguí, nos volvimos amigos durante años sin que yo supiera la verdad, sin embargo cierto día cedimos ante la pasión y desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

Mis palabras sonrojaron de inmediato a sempai que bajó su rostro y no pudo decir nada.

— ¡Qué lindos! Se enamoraron sin que les importara nada. —Respondió una chica de la mesa.

Bajo la mesa observé que sus manos temblaron sujetando su vestido, por lo que tomé su mano con discreción y fui correspondido sin escuchar reclamos o alguna cosa que nos incomodara. Sólo pensé que toda la vida esperé poder tener un momento así con sempai aunque es totalmente distinto a lo que imaginé, no obstante me preguntaré eternamente si de alguna forma logré conquistar su corazón y nuestro hijo o hija es el fruto de tal sentimiento.

Las horas pasaron mientras las personas se aburrieron de sentarse a nuestro lado ya que no nos separamos y permanecimos en la mesa sin bailar ni beber alcohol, mientras todos continuaron dejando que charlemos en privado, tantos días sin hacerlo me parecieron largos; a tal grado que contarle y a la vez escuchar las cosas raras que siente últimamente con el embarazo, junto con los experimentos que dejó terminados me dieron alegría. Es como de cierta forma tener a medias a sempai, no desapareció sino sigue ahí en parte.

La tarde se pintaba de oscuridad por fuera del salón, me levanté de mi asiento:

— Sempai ya regreso, voy al sanitario.

— No tienes que anunciarlo, sólo ve.

Al salir del sanitario corrí con sempai pues Maeda lo agredía verbalmente:

— ¡No sabes nada de él, ni de mí! ¡Mejor lárgate antes de que te rompa los huesos a pesar de tener este bebe! — Dijo sempai poniéndose de pie con enojo en su mirada y los puños cerrados.

No pude evitar cegarme de ira y golpear directo a la mandíbula a Maeda por agredir a mi pareja:

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a sempai o no lo vas a contar! — Grité.

En el suelo Maeda intentó defenderse pues nos rodeaban los compañeros:

— Yo sólo hablaba con esa mujer, ¿vieron lo agresivo que es Tetsuhiro?

— Un momento, hagan espacio. ¿Tatsumi-san se encuentra bien? No es bueno que haga corajes. — Dijo el dueño de la empresa con el silencio de todos los demás.

— Sí. — Expresó sempai, mientras lo cubrí en un abrazo lleno de angustia.

Le hablé al oído, no me importó el problema o los compañeros de trabajo que nos rodearon, sólo sempai y el bebé:

— ¿Estás bien? Discúlpame por dejarte solo.

— Morinaga ya suéltame, estoy bien y todos nos están viendo. — Dijo tímidamente sempai.

— Maeda me decepcionas, noté de inmediato que tienes un problema obsesivo con Morinaga, toda la noche no dejaste de observarlos, además escuché lo que le dijiste a Tatsumi-san. Creo que deberás buscar un nuevo empleo lejos de él, estás despedido. — Expresó el dueño de la empresa.

— ¡No tiene derecho a correrme, yo fui golpeado! — Refutó Maeda.

— Si puedo despedirte por abuso de autoridad y acoso, el día de ayer revisé la productividad y en el área donde labora Morinaga, él solo ha hecho reportes de trabajo de un equipo completo durante dos semanas, algo muy inusual que me hizo investigarte, lo cual corroboré el día hoy.

La seguridad del lugar entró y ayudó a levantarse a Maeda escoltándolo hasta la salida por orden del jefe, luego de ello el dueño de la empresa me miró y nos dijo:

— Morinaga, eres el empleado más valioso que ha tenido mi empresa, tu trabajas eficiente y además lo haces bien bajo presión, creo que mereces un ascenso al puesto que quedó vacante, seguro les ayudará con su nueva familia. Desde el lunes me quedaré una semana en tu sucursal para poner todo en orden.

— Gracias señor, no tiene que compensarme de esa manera.

— No seas modesto, leí los informes y revise tu trabajo, creo que eres el más indicado para llegar alto en la empresa. En cuanto a tu prometida, creo que son una hermosa pareja enamorada, basta con ver su forma de actuar, hablarse y sobretodo la mirada que se dan mutuamente.

— Gracias señor no sé cómo podemos agradecerle. Creo que nos marcharemos a casa a descansar, sempai no puede sufrir disgustos y está cansado.

— Adelante que descansen.

Partimos al departamento y dentro de mi creció una emoción enorme de recibir tantas bendiciones en tan poco tiempo, las cosas saldrán bien porque pondremos nuestro empeño en realizarlas adecuadamente. Aún falta mucho tiempo para conocer a mi pequeño pero sé que lo adoro.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que tendré finalmente más tiempo para descansar y llegar a casa temprano para ir de compras llenando la casa con todo lo que compraré al bebé. Hablé con sempai de eso que imaginé y él también lucía emocionado con mis planes para decorar su habitación, colocar muebles para las cosas del bebé en conjunción de los artefactos para cuidar de él. Creo fielmente que nadie puede entenderme más que sempai que comparte esta extraña locura.

Nos fuimos a dormir en una noche de pasión que nos ayudó a descansar plácidamente en mi cama. Antes de quedarme dormido no pude evitar pensar en que necesito tenerlo en la misma cama para estar al tanto de su salud, no puedo saber si algo le duele por permanecer habitaciones distintas, por lo cual encontraré una forma de decirle las cosas sin que se moleste conmigo por pensar en invadir su espacio personal.

La mañana siguiente sempai se levantó al sanitario a vomitar por haber irritado su estómago comiendo tantas cosas condimentadas en la fiesta. Con cansancio todavía me levanté a ayudarlo a sostener su cabello y lo sujeté del torso puesto que es agotador para ella vomitar.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta a esa hora de la mañana:

— Un segundo. ¡Ya voy! — grité mientras dejé a sempai lavando sus dientes.

Abrí la puerta siendo recibido por un abrazo y una voz melosa que lloriqueaba, del hermano pequeño de sempai que no se percató de a quien abrazó.

— ¡Hermano!

— Lo siento, creo que buscas a sempai.

Sin soltarme dijo entre sollozos, liberándome paulatinamente.

— Lo siento mucho Morinaga, ¿dónde está?

Cuando Tomoe había dicho la última palabra de esa frase me soltó pero se quedó parado frente a mí en la puerta hasta que recibí un abrazo de sempai rodeándome, además que se asomó por un costado mío diciendo:

— ¿Tomoe qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano?

— Hermano… es que yo… — Al decirlo casi comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero se detuvo y continuó: — ¿Por qué abrazas a Morinaga?

— Porque es mi cumpleaños — respondí.

— Ah sí, por su cumpleaños, felicidades Morinaga. Pero mejor ve a casa de Matsuda y luego hablamos Tomoe. — Dijo sempai sin soltarme.

— No hermano, es que dejé a Kurokawa y no quiero decirle a ellas, no comprenderán y pensé que tú me dejarías quedarme mientras encuentro un empleo en Nagoya, no quiero volver a verlo.

— Pasa por favor Tomoe. — Le indiqué con una mano.

Sempai no me soltó y giré con el pegado a mi espalda. Tomoe pasó con sus maletas hasta la sala mientras pregunté en voz baja a sempai:

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me sueltas? ¿Algo está mal?

— No idiota, lo que pasa es que no traigo el disfraz y Tomoe sabrá que algo está raro conmigo si me ve así con esta pansa y ya sabes… lo de arriba. Por cierto ¿De verdad es tu cumpleaños?

— Claro que no sempai, lo dije porque me pareció raro que me abrazaras así. ¿Qué otra razón podrías tener para abrazarme? Así que pensé en eso.

.

.

.

 **Espero que disfrutaran el episodio, en el siguiente habrá bastantes enredos y sempai se vera forzado a ... varias cosas. En fin aguardaré por sus comentarios y nos vemos el 28 para una nueva historia que subiré, con un motivo especial.**

 **Agradecimientos a Gaby Ibarra por la hermosa imagen que amé, donde ellos se ven como una linda pareja, Souichi es tan el/ella ¡que me encanta! Sus lindos ojos que traen esa felicidad n_n.**


	5. Salvando a Morinaga

**Capítulo 5: Salvando a Morinaga.**

.

PDV SEMPAI

Fingir dolor para hacer que el idiota se acerque y obligarlo a hablar, fue la única cosa que llegó a mi cabeza, lo mataría por ser un imbécil. Luego de presionarlo finalmente escuché el problema que lo aqueja el cual es que el tal Maeda es su jefe y el mundo está de cabeza desde que deje de ser un hombre pues en su empleo ven como normal que sea gay el jefe o Morinaga y se molestan con el idiota por rechazar salir con el jefe. No tengo opción sino ayudarlo para que salga de su problema. Por su culpa no sólo soy una mujer sino que lo demostraré ante todo el mundo, sin embargo notar el gran alivio que se presenta en su rostro gracias a mi sugerencia hace que no sea un sacrificio tan grande el hacerlo. Además creo que esa ropa me hará sentir cómodo con esta pansa que siempre queda algo comprimida en el disfraz que uso de hombre.

Ir de compras con el tarado no fue tan malo, pues pudimos comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, aunque ese tipo parece más una mujer que yo, emocionado por elegir colores y diseños en la ropa diminuta, con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Caminar no es igual a hace un mes, ahora me cansa tanto estar de pie mucho tiempo, sin olvidar que mis pies se inflaman, pero la única cosa buena de este atuendo es la comodidad de las prendas. En el tren rumbo a casa descubrí algo tan extrañamente incómodo, me cedieron el asiento de inmediato al verme ingresar a los vagones y pude sentirme como un completo inútil pero a la vez agradecido del amable gesto ya que si requería descansar un poco mis pies.

Arribamos al departamento mirando la diminuta ropa que Morinaga expandió sobre uno de los sillones, de alguna forma verlo tan emocionado contagió una parte en mi interior sobre todo cuando levantó entre las manos un mameluco de color blanco que hizo a mi imaginación correr hasta verlo con nuestro bebé en sus brazos protectores. Nunca lo creí pero estoy seguro que será un increíble padre que me ayudará a cuidar esta pequeña vida que cada momento doblega mi mal humor para convertirme en un tonto sensible.

Hace un par de horas que comimos y simplemente muero de hambre, este bebé parece llevarse todos los nutrientes y ocasionar un hambre loca que me evita pensar en lo que los demás piensan. En la estúpida fiesta a la que me están prácticamente obligando a ir. ¡Vaya que ser una mujer y defender a un marica de otro marica es el colmo!

Al entrar tomó mi mano, por algunos instantes recordé lo que en tiempos pasados pudo haber sido el momento más vergonzoso, pues sujetar la mano de otro hombre declarando abiertamente una relación implicaría someterme al escrutinio de todo el mundo, seguramente las miradas de asco o incluso de odio podrían asecharnos. Pero nada como mis propios pensamientos de confusión, degradación y pánico ante algo que ahora es más que normal, no tanto por el hecho de mi cuerpo sea de mujer y él sea un hombre, sino que he estado tantos años negando tener algo con este hombre que me cuida a pesar de descuidar su salud, con el que he compartido algo, no sé bien que cosa, sin embargo eso se volvió algo mucho más grande desde que siento un vínculo con la vida que se gesta en mí y con él, como una responsabilidad de protegerlos, más que a mis hermanos cuando fueron pequeños, porque esta responsabilidad es agradable no pesada. De modo que tomar su mano no es una molestia sino me da orgullo tener este compromiso fingido en el que de efectuarse prometemos unir nuestras vidas en una ceremonia. Comprendo que todo esto puede ser causado por las hormonas de mi cuerpo que me ponen sensible ante los gestos afectivos, pero mi tonto corazón late con emoción al caminar a su lado y notar las miradas de sorpresa, envidia y algunos pocos que se alegran honestamente de vernos juntos.

Todo mundo cuestionando nuestra relación, nuestras cosas privadas ante el escrutinio, no obstante responder con seguridad fue suficiente para callar todas las dudas de Morinaga, hasta que el apabullante olor de la comida me hizo darme cuenta que muero nuevamente de hambre y en una de las mesas hay tantas delicias que me es imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea la comida. Finalmente me excuse marchando a sentarme mientras Morinaga me trajo un sinfín de platillos. Entre tanto un grupo de metiches se sentó frente a nosotros en la mesa, en realidad tuve ganas de golpearlos hasta mirar las delicias culinarias que me fueron traídas. Luego de algunos bocados mi estómago dejo de sentir esa sensación de acides con hambre y noté un par de ojos verdes mirando insistentemente, recordé entonces que el tarado no ha comido nada desde el desayuno, esa tierna mirada de cachorro extraviado me hizo perderme un instante que se volvió largo, es justo el rostro que solía hacer hace tanto tiempo, siempre embobado como si desnudara mi interior, como si fuera capaz de escuchar mis más profundos pensamientos.

Intenté evadir esa forma tan curiosa de verme inútilmente, por lo que a su negativa de tener hambre le puse los palillos en la boca con un camarón capeado para verlo comer, aliviar mi conciencia y a la vez mi satisfacción de esa necesidad de protegerlo, pues cada momento lo notó más frágil como si pudiera romperse entre mis brazos; puesto que desde el día que escuché sus problemas me he dado cuenta que tengo que cuidarlo, a veces es tan sacrificado para darme cada parte suya, no puedo evitar corresponder un poco.

Trajo tantos increíbles postres a la mesa, muchísimo helado de chocolate, de fresa y vainilla, siempre me asquearon las cosas dulces, pero ahora me parecen el manjar más increíble que existe en la tierra, hasta que escuché a Morinaga preguntar:

— ¿No me vas a invitar también?

Negué de inmediato pero mi propia culpa me asaltó, además de que hay mucho más en la mesa para que me traiga, por lo que le di un poco de helado. Retiré la cuchara de su boca y pensé en lo que sabría aquel exquisito helado directo de su boca a la mía. En cámara lenta sus labios se unieron a los míos en un placentero acto en el que de inmediato introduje mi lengua hasta tocar el helado derritiéndose en el suave y exquisito interior de la boca de Morinaga, la caricia de sus manos sobre mi rostro no se hicieron esperar, los sonidos se bloquearon hasta que una espantosa voz rechinó exclamando:

— Morinaga no teníamos idea que estuvieras una pareja o que estuvieras tan enamorado.

¿Enamorado? Si supieran que no es algo posible, de parte de ninguno de nosotros. Aunque no sé realmente que cosa me hizo sentir tan emocionado con ese beso, que mi corazón saltó. Pero tanta estúpida pregunta me hizo volver a la realidad, no obstante saber que soy más masculino que él siendo mujer me subió mi ego. De pronto unas palabras en los hermosos labios de Morinaga:

— Es que desde que la conocí en la universidad de un grado superior, me enamoré de ella pues siempre la noté solitaria y callada, al principio pensé que era un chico ya que su vestimenta masculina ocultaba su género, por lo que la confusión creció de que me gustara un hombre, pero no me resistí ante su forma de hablar y de ser tan seria, tan inteligente que me empeñe en estar a su lado hasta que lo conseguí, nos volvimos amigos durante años sin que yo supiera la verdad, sin embargo cierto día cedimos ante la pasión y desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

Lo que Morinaga respondió es aún más sobrecogedor que lo que ha expresado anteriormente, nuestra relación vista como si de verdad pudiéramos ser una pareja. Las emociones rodearon mis pensamientos que se apesadumbraron, la realidad es distinta ¿si en verdad en un inicio fuera mujer él podría haber hecho todo aquello? ¿Yo lo aceptaría? ¿Me gusta eso que hace por mí? Intenté controlar mis emociones, pienso que debo pensar en algo distinto antes de llorar o besar a mi falso prometido. Tantas cosas nuevas y contradictorias a la vez se interrumpieron tajantemente con el suave toque de su mano sobre la mía como borrando mis dudas. Morinaga ignoró a los demás preguntando por los experimentos, algo que se volvió de inmediato un tema que me fascina, no pude parar de contarle todo lo que no había dicho estas últimas semanas que no hablamos, en las que los encuentros sexuales fueron de pasión sin intimidad mental.

Nuestra charla me causa tanta satisfacción como el mismo acto sexual que libera mi cuerpo de la tensión. Poco después, las preguntas sobre mi relación con la vida que se gesta, cosa en la que me he adaptado bastante, son encantadoras, incluso sentí alteración en mis sentidos de recibir una caricia de sus manos sobre mi vientre, pensé de inmediato en apartarlo, no obstante al mirar sus ojos verdes llenos de … quizás ese amor perdido en su corazón me conmocionó, dolió mi corazón y a la vez la calidez rodeó todo mi cuerpo. Las horas volaron hasta que Morinaga fue al sanitario y el tipo ese apareció directamente a molestarme.

— Deberías dejarlo en paz, se nota que no está a gusto contigo, por más amigos que sean no puedes cambiarlo. — Me dijo el tipo detestable alcoholizado.

— ¡A ti que te importa, él y yo hacemos lo que nos viene en gana!

— No puedes hacerlo feliz como lo haría yo o cualquier otro hombre.

— No sabes nada de él, ni de mí, mejor lárgate antes de que te rompa los huesos a pesar de tener este bebe. — Respondí con mucha ira, pero pensé con miedo en que algo le pudiera pasar a mi bebé si me inmiscuyo en una pelea.

De pronto sin que pudiera verlo un puño golpeó al tipo que me agredía, voltee a ver y Morinaga es quien lo tumbó al suelo. Un grupo de personas nos rodearon al tiempo que Morinaga gritó como jamás lo vi, lleno de una total ira y fiereza:

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a sempai o no lo vas a contar!

En el suelo el tipo respondió:

— Yo sólo hablaba con esa mujer, ¿vieron lo agresivo que es Tetsuhiro?

Su abrazo llegó al instante y yo no pude llorar en su hombro a pesar de que lo necesitaba, por primera vez tuve miedo de ser lastimado, pero no por mí, sino por la vida que debo proteger. Lo mejor es que su jefe sabe todo, que él es un valioso empleado y además le dio la oportunidad de subir de puesto, yo simplemente observé todo, no quise intervenir al ver que finalmente lo tendré tranquilo en casa desde temprano para … atendernos.

Justo al llegar a nuestra casa me abrazó emocionado diciendo:

— No puedo creerlo sempai, gracias a ti todo se ha solucionado, soy tan feliz, ya verás que te voy a complacer en todo lo que tú desees, cuando digo todo es que hoy voy a hacer que te vengas las veces que quieras.

— Tenías que arruinarlo con decirlo tan groseramente.

— No me refiero a eso, lo único que quiero es mimarte, quiero que tengas algo que te dé la misma tranquilidad que tu apoyo me dio hoy.

— Mejor guarda silencio y ve a traer un postre, quiero helado de fresa como el de la fiesta.

En lo único que pienso es probarlo de su boca como un par de horas antes, con esa encantadora mirada y ahora que lo pienso quiero que me toque por todas partes mientras lo hace. Esos sucios pensamientos continuaron incluso cuando el regresó de la tienda con un enorme bote de helado:

— ¿Sempai seguro que la grasa del helado no te hará daño?

— Cállate y tráelo aquí en este instante. — dije desde el sillón, en el cual se sentó a mi lado entregando el bote.

Por supuesto que di el primer bocado, pero luego la siguiente cucharada la metí en su boca sin resistencia, al instante en que saqué la cuchara de su boca, bruscamente junté mis labios a los suyos introduciendo mi lengua y robando el helado de su boca, sin despegarnos me levanté sujetando su rostro entre mis manos y colocando el bote justo en la orilla del sillón para poder montarlo. Morinaga reaccionó relajadamente ante mis gesto jugueteando con el helado que robé de su boca, succionando mi saliva mientras movió la lengua lentamente sobre la mía. No me importó que la saliva y el helado ensucie nuestro rostro. Sus veloces manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con ternura hasta detenerse en mi vientre que circuló bajando hasta mi entrepierna mientras a horcajadas no descendí para restregarme sobre su miembro pero me moría de ganas. Con esa bata de embarazada me es posible sentirlo sin hacer mucho.

— Sempai… mmmmmnn… sempai….

Las frases cortadas por los besos y caricias se pausaron para recibir la afectividad sin palabras, lo sabía de alguna forma marchita, que quizá un poco de su enorme sentimiento que habita incipientemente en el fondo de su alma parece salir hasta tocarnos a ambos. Lo anhelo, deseo a su enorme corazón que se derrite en mi como la pasión que nos llena a cada paso, con las manos, con los besos y su mirada de plenitud, con las pupilas dilatadas encantado de mí y yo de él. Finalmente lo creí, yo podía entregar todo, no podía decirlo aunque sí demostrarlo, moviendo mi cuerpo con su miembro en la profundidad saliendo e introduciéndose con calma, con prisa, con todo lo que poseo, con esas emociones revoloteando tantas veces; llevando mi corazón y mente a la realidad y fuera de ella sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo. Para abrazar esta pasión con ternura mientras me pierdo en la lujuria a su lado.

Una vez terminamos nuestro encuentro en su cama, no se mostró cansado, al contrario nuestros labios se separaron cuando el último orgasmo se desvaneció lentamente, sonrió con felicidad y creo que yo correspondí. Me dijo sus planes, demasiadas cosas sobre nuestro bebé, junto con ideas para comprarle tantos artículos, algo absurdo al primer pensamiento, no creí poder compartir esos objetivos y deseos pero así es, incluso yo propuse unos. La cuna en mi habitación al lado de mi cama, no obstante quería decirle que yo pienso es mejor quedarme en su cama para sentirme protegido, ¿Pero cómo pedirle más de tanto que me da? Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos tontos y hablamos de la cosa grandiosa que tenemos en común para amar, nuestro pequeño o pequeña bebé.

Mi sueño se vio interrumpido por la mañana con las horribles nauseas que me causaron las cosas ingeridas el día anterior, de manera que me levanté corriendo al sanitario con él por supuesto a ayudarme a sostenerme el cabello, tocar con suavidad mi espalda como intentando aliviar esta terrible molestia. Un poco de mareo me azotó mientras lavé mis dientes, de pronto el timbre sonó insistentemente y Morinaga fue a ver quién era. Escuchar esa voz quejosa y melosa me hizo saber la persona en la entrada, por mi parte corrí a regañarlo y recordé que mi figura es distinta, no puedo simplemente hablar con Tomoe sin mi disfraz a menos que quiera se percaten de mi problema. Tenía que pensar rápido por lo que abracé a Morinaga por la espalda para cubrirme diciendo:

— ¿Tomoe qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano?

— Hermano… es que yo… — Tan lastimero como siempre lloró hasta que una mirada intrigada volvió a mí para preguntarme: — ¿Por qué abrazas a Morinaga?

— Porque es mi cumpleaños. — Dijo Morinaga, haciéndome sentir culpa por no recordar la fecha, sin embargo respondí a Tomoe para evitar sus sospechas:

— Ah sí, por su cumpleaños, felicidades Morinaga. Pero mejor ve a casa de Matsuda y luego hablamos Tomoe.

— No hermano, es que dejé a Kurokawa y no quiero decirle a ellas, no comprenderán y pensé que tú me dejarías quedarme mientras encuentro un empleo en Nagoya, ya que no quiero volver a verlo.

— Pasa por favor Tomoe. — Le dijo Morinaga.

Al instante en que Tomoe entró a nuestra casa no solté la espalda de Morinaga, simplemente giramos hasta permitir el acceso a Tomoe. Luego de ello pasó delante de nosotros dejando sus maletas en la entrada, fue cuando escuché una pregunta del tipo al que abrazo:

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me sueltas? ¿Algo está mal?

— No idiota, lo que pasa es que no traigo el disfraz y Tomoe sabrá que algo está raro conmigo si me ve así con esta pansa y ya sabes… lo de arriba. Por cierto ¿De verdad es tu cumpleaños?

— Claro que no sempai, lo dije porque me pareció raro que me abrazaras así. ¿Qué otra razón podrías tener para abrazarme? Así que pensé en eso.

— Realmente eres un tonto, pero gracias por pensar ágilmente.

Pasamos a un lado de mi habitación y me metí cerrando la puerta, ellos dos se quedaron hablando en la sala mientras me coloqué todas las cosas para parecer un chico. Morinaga sonrió al verme vestido como hombre, creo que de verdad le gusta imaginar que sigo siendo uno. Una vez en la sala con un Tomoe llorón que tenía una taza de té en la mano me senté junto a Morinaga usándolo como separador, pues seguramente Tomoe intentaría sujetarme para llorar en mi hombro.

A través de Morinaga le dije a Tomoe:

— ¿Ahora que rayos ocurrió con ese miserable? ¡Si te hizo algo lo mataré a golpes!

— Hermano creo que no es tan mala idea. Es un traidor, tenía varios días que se quedaba tarde al trabajo y uno de ellos decidí ir a sorprenderlo con comida para pasar un rato juntos pero lo vi salir al lado de una chica. No podía creer que Kurokawa me hiciera algo así por lo que lo seguí hasta verlos entrar a una casa, ella puso música y él se levantó a bailar con ella. Recordé tantas veces que rogué para que aprendiéramos juntos a bailar, aquella noche supe la verdad, es porque soy un hombre, él siempre ha sabido bailar y lo demostró con esa chica que seguramente ama. Conmigo nunca haría eso porque le debe parecer desagradable y le avergüenza estar con un hombre.

— ¡Mataré a ese idiota que se atrevió a engañar a un Tatsumi! — comencé a llorar inconteniblemente hasta que nos interrumpió Morinaga:

— ¿No sería posible que esté tomando clases de baile para sorprenderte?

— No es sólo eso, tiene unas semanas que no me ha tocado, procuró evadir incluso los besos, eso demuestra todo, tiene otra persona con quien hacerlo. — respondió cabizbajo Tomoe.

— ¿Dónde está ese miserable? Creó que lo mataremos y Morinaga nos ayudará a desaparecer el cadáver. — Respondí imaginando qué siente Tomoe, tanto dolor en su rostro y enojo de igual forma. Levantó su faz para continuar diciendo:

— Imaginé que podríamos vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, una eternidad a su lado es lo que mis más profundos deseos piden. Despertar con él siempre, mirarlo sonreír por cosas absurdas, besarlo muchas veces durante el día, abrazarlo cada vez que lo tengo a mi alcance … — Su voz se cortó y de nuevo las lágrimas que parecían haberse detenido volvieron a caer sobre sus ojos inflamados, carraspeó un poco y expresó una vez más en medio de su gran pena: — Me sentí tan feliz todos estos años… nunca pensé que pudiera terminar de… esa forma tan cruel.

La última palabra salió forzada de su boca, el amargo llanto no le permitió hablar adecuadamente.

— No lo puedo creer Tomoe, Kurokawa parecía ser tan bueno, lucía tan enamorado, hasta pidió la bendición de tu padre. ¿Qué dijo cuándo lo confrontaste? — Preguntó Morinaga intrigado.

— No quise verlo, ni preguntar nada que me hiciera sentir más dolor, sólo me fui a casa, tomé algunas maletas y partí en un avión a Japón. Fue difícil pero creo que sería mucho más escucharlo directamente.

— ¿De casualidad no te ha llamado? — Volvió a preguntar el retrasado de Morinaga y yo lo interrumpí lloriqueando como Tomoe:

— Ya basta … que no vez que perdió al amor de su vida, no te basta que le fuera difícil irse y dejarlo.

Sin darnos cuenta Morinaga nos abrazó ya que se encuentra en medio de ambos, acarició mi cabello y después pasó con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, entre tanto recargue mi cara contra su pecho. Mi mano fue a dar a la cabeza de Tomoe y sentí la de Morinaga consolándolo pues igual que yo, llora en su pecho.

No comprendo porque tanto sollozo de mi parte, quizás el imaginar que ese destino es el mío con Morinaga me mueve fibras sensibles, luego de verlo besar a otro hombre, tal vez la posibilidad no es tan lejana de que un día mientras yo cuido de nuestro hijo él salga a buscar lo que no puedo darle y tendría todo el derecho de ser libre. Una vez que mi cuerpo no me pida ser atendido sexualmente, sin estas hormonas creo que lo dejaré ir. Me duele tanto pensar que acabará en brazos de alguien que hará las cosas que nunca quise, aunque una parte de mí cree que él merece felicidad y sólo la obtendrá sin un lastre como soy yo. He lastimado tantas veces su corazón que no comprendo porque sigue aquí, posiblemente el amor paternal es tan grande para sobrepasar a cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

— Apagué el celular desde que lo vi con esa mujer, no quiero sus llamadas. — Respondió de pronto Tomoe separándose del abrazo de Morinaga.

Por mi parte tenía que entrar en razón, me levanté e intenté alejar mis pensamientos de cosas tristes, yo nunca soy tan sentimental, debo controlarme o descubriré mi fachada. Recordé que quizás con Morinaga cuidando de tapar mi apariencia todo sería mejor; por lo que pregunté:

— ¿Morinaga tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

— Es domingo sempai, recuerda que me ascendieron ayer y hoy tengo el día libre.

— En ese caso ¿Dónde está el desayuno? Morimos de hambre.

— No hermano, no tengo hambre. — Expresó Tomoe muy triste.

Sin pensar hable en plural refiriéndome al bebé, afortunadamente Tomoe es tan despistado.

— Ya voy sempai, les haré un té para calmar su estómago.

Cuando Morinaga mencionó la comida pensé en los detalles sobre alojar a Tomoe. Tenerlo conmigo en la misma habitación no es una opción, lo mejor es dormir con el pervertido, aunque es mala idea ya que Tomoe no debe escuchar nada. Pero no tengo opciones, por lo que dije:

—Tomoe tu irás a la habitación de Morinaga y yo me quedaré en la mía con él.

— Pero supuse que podríamos estar en la misma habitación para charlar. — Expresó el sensible Tomoe.

— Tú necesitas pensar las cosas, así que mejor será que estés a solas, podemos hablar todo lo que quieras ahora. — Recalqué con firmeza.

— Por mí no hay problema Tomoe, yo pondré un colchón en el piso junto a sempai.

De inmediato corrió a abrazarme pero Morinaga notó sus intenciones y se interpuso abrazando a mi hermanito en mi lugar. Tomoe simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y me volteé para evitar sus reproches.

Desayunamos en la mesa cuando el teléfono de Morinaga comenzó a sonar con insistencia. De inmediato contestó:

— ¿Hola?... ¿Sí qué sucede Kanako?... Mejor te comunico con sempai.

Tomó su celular y me lo pasó a través de la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres Kanako?

— Hermano, hace un rato por la mañana Kurokawa me llamó preguntando por Tomoe, ¿lo has visto? — Expresó Kanako con preocupación.

— ¿Qué si he visto a Tomoe? — Al decirlo en voz alta Tomoe negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, incluso con ambas manos hizo señas para que lo negará, por lo que carraspee un poco para seguir fingiendo la voz masculina: — No yo no lo he visto, dile eso al idiota de Kurokawa.

— Kurokawa está muy preocupado, me contó que estuvo esperando a Tomoe, al hacerse tarde le marcó y su celular estaba apagado; también yo le marqué constatándolo. Luego al subir a su recámara descubrió que la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo y le faltaba una maleta. — Me explicó Kanako.

— Eso quiere decir que Tomoe al fin entró en razón y dejó a ese pedófilo.

Al escuchar mis palabras Tomoe asintió con sus ojos llenos de resentimiento.

— Hermano el problema es que nadie sabe dónde está Tomoe. ¿No estás preocupado?

— No te inquietes, hace un poco me llamó para decirme que no lo busquemos que él está bien.

— Si tú lo dices creo que todo está bien, aunque me gustaría que hablaran Tomoe y Kurokawa, debe ser un malentendido todo esto.

— No hay malentendidos cuando se trata de Kurokawa, eso de botarlo por ser un hombre.

— Hay hermano, no comprendo de que hablas, creo que seguiré intentando marcarle. Si te llama dile que me hable a mí también.

— Como quieras, yo le diré a Tomoe que te llame.

Colgué el teléfono pero me quedé pensando en que pasará y cuánto tiempo ocultaremos a Tomoe en nuestro apartamento, me preocupa bastante pensar que mi disfraz sea descubierto por este problema, ya sea por cualquiera de mis hermanos.

— No quiero hablar con ella, quizá me obligue a hablar con mi traidor ex esposo. — Dijo Tomoe bastante molesto.

— ¿Te divorciarás? — Preguntó preocupado Morinaga.

— Es en lo único que pienso. — Aseveró Tomoe.

Tomoe no le gusta perder el tiempo, razón por la que nos pidió la laptop para revisar la bolsa de trabajo de Nagoya. Al ver a Tomoe entretenido Morinaga se encargó de guardar las cosas de bebé en mi habitación con un poco de mí ayuda y desarmó la cuna que tanto trabajo nos costó armar.

Acomodé mucha de la diminuta ropa en una caja de cartón que guardaremos en el fondo de mi ropero junto con la cuna desarmada. Por mi parte no tengo idea como alejaré a Tomoe para que no se dé cuenta de mi problema.

— ¿Morinaga crees que podrías ayudarme a evadir a Tomoe? Siempre ha sido muy encimoso, creo que puede descubrirnos si me aprieta mucho.

— Sempai, yo creo que debes decirle. ¿No les presentarás a nuestro bebé?

— Todavía no sé qué haré. De todas formas eso es algo que nos incumbe a nosotros ¿me ayudarás o no?

— Tu tranquilo sempai, si eso te preocupa tanto yo te ayudaré, sólo no te estreses porque le hace daño a nuestro hijo o hija.

Durante horas no interrumpimos a Tomoe por lo que simplemente cuando Morinaga terminó de mudar algunas de sus cosas a mi cuarto, nos sentamos frente a la televisión a mirar documentales. Todo es tan extraño con Tomoe observando nuestros movimientos, no me agrada tener que contener mis impulsos de besar a ese idiota; además he tenido que separarlo de mi varias veces en sus intentos por abrazarme, tocarme la pansa y la pierna, ya que no podemos dejar que nos descubra algún miembro de mi familia. No me había percatado hasta el arribo de mi hermano que nosotros o quizá yo me he transformado un poco, este bebé y las hormonas me obligan a pedir afecto, abrazarlo y sentir su toque me relaja, cosa que antes me incomodaba.

Me da terror pensar en la reacción de mi familia ante mis nuevos problemas. Es tan vergonzoso imaginar tanta pregunta sobre nosotros o sobre el por qué soy mujer, algo que ni yo mismo he indagado, por lo mientras no me importa saber, mi bebé es muy importante así que seguiré con esto hasta que él nazca.

Por la tarde salimos a comprar la despensa, trajimos un par de cosas y cenamos los tres, la cara de Tomoe es tan triste que me causa dolor verlo así, a pesar de que Morinaga me ha evitado varios de sus abrazos uno de ellos tuvo que ser grupal para evitar sospechas.

La primera noche de tener a Morinaga junto a mí pero sin que podamos hacer algo me resulta extraña, quisiera poder recibir esa sensación tan cálida que viene de él, sin embargo los ruidos que hago mientras nosotros … son muy sonoros y Tomoe sabrá que tengo una relación con ese tipo. ¿De verdad me importa que Tomoe lo sepa? ¿Por qué?

— Sempai ¿Por qué decidiste que me quede en tu habitación? — Dijo Moringa desde el futón donde está recostado.

— Ya sabes, es porque aquí tengo mi disfraz y no puedo salir sin él. Además no puedo permitir que Tomoe me descubra.

— Creo que es bueno estar en el mismo cuarto para cuidarte, no quiero que algo malo les ocurra. Si te parece bien me gustaría quedarme incluso después que Tomoe se vaya o tú en mi habitación y no te preocupes puedo dormir en el futon para no molestarte.

— No es necesario… no me molesta, lo malo es que mi cama es pequeña para los dos.

— Entonces será en la mía. Descansas sempai.

Me sentí emocionado y algo nervioso luego de mis palabras, pero finalmente es algo que debemos hacer, todo por el bien de nuestro bebé.

Ir a dormir es algo complicado sin la relajación que experimenté diariamente, creo que ese detestable tipo en el futon le importa poco lo que yo siento, mientras doy vueltas en la cama el descansa tranquilamente.

Por la mañana me sentí molesto de tener que ponerme el disfraz, por primera vez se supondría que soy libre para estar con ropa suelta en mi casa, pero ahora debo ocultar todo mientras Tomoe se marcha.

Este lunes que me levanté temprano sin poder variar mi horario común, Morinaga junto conmigo a preparar el desayuno, Tomoe apareció cuando nosotros ya comíamos nuestros alimentos. Es realmente horrible verlo así tan devastado, tan frágil, lleno de dolor de pies a cabeza, se nota en su caminar, en su mirada perdida que no lo deja hacer nada, tan extraviado, tan solo. Sin dudar me levanté y corrí a abrazarlo, no me importaron mis tonterías, mis prejuicios, lo único que quiero es hacerlo sentir bien, que su corazón no esté roto. Al tenerlo en mis brazos simplemente tembló y escuché un profundo llanto que conmovió mi corazón, pude percibir las fracturas que lo parten en miles de pedazos, él ya no es su "yo" completo, las partes que ha dejado en la otra persona lo dejan totalmente separado de la realidad. El día de ayer no lo noté, no pude ser capaz de evadir mis propias abstracciones que me hacen egoísta, como para ayudarlo sinceramente. Mientras nos abrazamos, Morinaga llegó a sujetarnos a ambos, de la forma más ridícula nos encontramos por segunda vez en un abrazo grupal, sin embargo me sentí de alguna forma más tranquilo, como protector y protegido.

Mi familia se hace grande con el bebé y Morinaga como su padre, realmente me pregunto qué haré cuando nazca, quiero que todos lo conozcan, que Tomoe mime a su sobrino y Kanako le enseñe a usar los patines como ella solía usarlos cuando era pequeña. Alguna forma inventaré para poder presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante ¿será una niña de cabello azul y ojos verdes? ¿Un niño retraído como yo o explayado como él? ¿Tendrá esa mirada de cachorro extraviado? ¿Podrá ser su cabello lacio y dócil o alborotado como el de él?

Nos soltamos un par de minutos después y el rostro triste de Tomoe cambió inesperadamente, me miró sonriente quitando un poco la amargura de sus ojos, luego vio a Morinaga y nos dijo:

— Haz cambiado hermano, finalmente me diste lo que yo necesitaba, un poco de afecto fraternal, me haces saber que cuento contigo y que no estoy solo. Me da la impresión que ustedes son una familia, debe ser por tantos años juntos y lo bien que se llevan.

— No digas tonterías Tomoe, no imagines cosas … — Respondí velozmente interrumpido por mis propios pensamientos.

Los ojos de Morinaga me miraron expectantes, aquello que pensé decir como todas las anteriores veces que alguien sugirió que tenemos algo como una relación que trasciende la amistad, negué rotundamente cualquier afecto, cualquier minúsculo vínculo, no obstante ahora algo me detuvo, un sentimiento distinto que sin lugar a dudas nos une formando algo mucho más grande que una amistad, pero no tanto como una relación real. Es de cierta forma conveniente, aunque a la vez me hace disfrutar su compañía, cada aspecto tan cuidadoso que expresa respecto a mí, el bebé y nosotros, de igual forma doblegó totalmente su orientación sexual para quedarse conmigo, quizás por el bebé o quizás un poco por los ayeres.

Las reflexiones extrañas de mi cabeza fueron detenidas por la voz seria de Morinaga:

— No creo que se deba a eso Tomoe, somos un par de solteros que adoran trabajar y hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace tantos años que por eso seguimos viviendo juntos, no hay nada más.

La primera vez que una negativa tajante salió de sus labios, ¿negó acaso nuestro nuevo vínculo? Algo dolió en mi pecho, una punzada lastimando mi corazón, mi piel se erizo como si una corriente fría en mi espalda se hubiera cernido, junto con sequedad en mi garganta que me hizo carraspear un poco conteniendo este extraño dolor pues sé de ante mano que si le doy vueltas comenzaré a llorar.

— Hermano hay algo raro contigo, me da la impresión de que algo te ocurre. Debo ser yo y mi problema que percibo las cosas de forma distinta. — dijo Tomoe mirando mi rostro.

Volvimos al desayuno que se enfría en la mesa, yo siempre con hambre devoré todas las cosas de mi plato mientras ellos comieron lentamente. Una vez terminamos de desayunar, Morinaga se alistó y marchó a su trabajo, yo simplemente tomé la laptop de mi habitación para sentarme a estudiar un poco en la sala, sin embargo fui interrumpido:

— ¿Hermano, no se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad?

— No voy a ir.

— ¿Te tomarás el día libre por mí?

— ¡Claro que no! Es que pedí una licencia el viernes de seis meses, ya que necesito vacaciones.

— Siempre creí que eras un adicto a trabajar en tu laboratorio y con tus clases. Ya veo que de todo se cansa cualquiera.

No respondí a su comentario y pensé continuar con mis estudios hasta que recordé el predicamento de mi hermano, es evidente que debo distraerlo para que no se la viva teniendo recuerdos de las cosas que vivió al lado de Kurokawa, por lo cual pregunté:

— ¿Tomoe qué ocurrió con tu empleo en América? ¿Renunciaste?

— Es cierto no les avisé ni nada, sólo me vine a Japón. Creo que renunciaré inmediatamente por teléfono.

— En este caso estoy en desacuerdo, deberías pedir un par de días en tu empleo y pensar las cosas bien. Aunque no sigas con el pedófilo, deberías considerar el no perder tu empleo.

— Si tú lo sugieres lo pensaré.

Mi hermanito tomó su celular, lo prendió y de inmediato sonó cientos de veces con los mensajes que llegaron irrumpiendo el silencio. Esperó un par de minutos mientras su celular terminó de sonar, para hacer la llamada a su empleo; una vez lo hizo pidió una semana de vacaciones, extrañamente se la concedieron sin ninguna explicación o trámite físico.

Un rato después muero de hambre, por lo que saqué del refrigerador la comida que nos dejó Morinaga antes de marchar al trabajo. Bastantes alimentos saludables junto con la nota sobre el traste de la comida coloqué en la barra de la cocina. Tomoe por su parte, se aproximó a mí desde que saqué las cosas para decirme:

— Estos detalles me hacen recordarlo, siempre tan atento como Morinaga es contigo. Mira aquí te dejó una nota para que tomes vitaminas, es tan bueno contigo sino supiera que odias a los gays pensaría que tú y él son pareja. Sabes algo curioso hermano, hace poco hablamos de adoptar un niño, él sugirió hacerlo, aunque creo que ahora lo pensó bien y prefiere un niño con su propia sangre. Yo me rehusé al inicio, sentí miedo de cuidarlo nunca pensé poder darle lo que nunca tuve, ya sabes mamá murió sin que yo recuerde muchas cosas de ella, luego papá de viaje todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes que me hizo querer un hijo? Fuiste tú, nos cuidaste muy bien, siempre estuviste ahí para alentarnos, ayudarnos, hacernos reír, darnos unos cuantos golpes de amor y también tanto afecto. Recuerdo que nos leías cuentos, me hiciste independiente para levantarme cada que caí y formar mi propio camino. No sé qué pasará con mi vida ahora, sin embargo estoy seguro que con tu apoyo saldré adelante y puede que un día tenga un hijo aunque sea adoptado, al cual le daré el amor que tú me enseñaste a dar.

Una de mis manos bajó a mi vientre, durante las hermosas palabras de mi hermano menor, de nuevo tuve que contener las odiosas lágrimas pues recordé tantas cosas. Tan pequeños y débiles mis hermanos que nunca podrían recibir las atenciones de mamá, yo me encargué de ellos, los cuide en primer lugar porque prometí en brazos de ella que les daría lo que ella nunca podría. En segunda instancia cada vez que los miré fracasar supe que me correspondía alentarlos como ella lo hizo conmigo y por último por el hecho que siempre me causaron mucha satisfacción, desde verlos crecer, estudiar y ser los mejores, de igual forma ser reflejo de mí mismo. Ahora comenzaré desde cero con esta linda criatura diminuta que siente mis pesares, mis alegrías y seguramente crecerá como mis hermanos agradecido de que yo esté ahí.

— No llores hermano, no quise ponerte triste con recuerdos de mamá. — Dijo Tomoe limpiando mi rostro.

— No estoy llorando, es que algo de la cocina irritó mis ojos.

Por la tarde la comida no me bastó, pues necesito mi dosis de carbohidratos, o sea de pastel y postres. Salí con mi hermanito a comprar muchas de las cosas dulces y saladas que pude ver por la calle. Luego de comerlas me preocupo que incluso él notara mi pansa, no obstante la adjudicó a las cosas que ingiero y de ninguna forma a la realidad. Creo que a él mismo le alegró un poco su día el salir conmigo y comer todo eso, ya que la mayoría de azucares nos hacen liberar endorfinas. Llegamos a casa para encontrar a Morinaga algo serio.

— Sempai no comiste todo, supongo que saliste a comprar comida chatarra. ¿No es así?

— Necesito un poco de cosas dulces. — Repliqué apenado.

— Debes cuidarte, no es bueno elevar tus triglicéridos, o tu azúcar en sangre. Sabes que hay tantas cosas que son malas para tu salud.

La sangre me hirvió de pronto ¡¿Cómo rayos se atreve a decirme que hacer?!

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡Tengo derecho a comer un poco de lo que se me antoja! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! Además… ¡Tú comida es horrible!

El mutismo de Morinaga se hizo presente, me miró con reproches callados. Soltó la palita que sostenía pues se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena, apagó la estufa, caminó a la entrada de la casa y finalmente habló:

— Lo siento Tomoe saldré un rato. — Expresó sin mirarme.

— ¿A dónde rayos piensas que vas?

— Donde yo quiera, al fin que tú y yo no somos nada.

Es verdad que nunca hemos dicho nada claro, lo único que fuimos capaces de acordar es quedarnos uno con él otro, de tener sexo, planes de cuidar al bebé, pero nunca como una pareja aunque…

— No te vayas, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Pregunté sin preocuparme en lo que pensará mi hermano, sólo me coloqué mis zapatos y salimos del departamento juntos. Caminamos en silencio por la calle hasta el parque que está cerca. Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

— Lo intento sempai, nada es igual, sabes que no quiero irme pero tú eres tan distinto y tan igual. Tu aspecto cambio y tu forma de ser cambió un poco también, pero luego vuelves a ser tan grosero y agresivo, intento no pelear por nuestro hijo, aunque es tan difícil no hacerlo cuando me sacas del juego. Siempre creí que te gustaba lo que yo cocino. Creo que sólo estoy contigo para darte placer porque no toleras mi compañía, me pregunto qué pasará con un bebé que crece en medio de nuestros pleitos, o de tu forma de seguirme despreciando.

— No te desprecio, son estas malditas hormonas, además no he podido relajarme con mi tonto hermano rondando haciendo preguntas. Tu comida es buena, quieres que lo diga pues lo digo ¡Tu maldita comida es la mejor que he comido nunca! ¡Satisfecho! No quiero que te marches, ¿dejarás que crezca sin un padre como yo?

Tomó mi rostro acariciando suavemente con su mano, sus tiernos ojos verdes se tornaron cristalinos entonces continuó:

— Sigues siendo igual sempai, cuando ves que me pierdes intentas arreglarlo, pero dentro de ti no puedes dejar tus prejuicios ni un poco.

— ¡¿Qué dices idiota?! ¡Tú eres quien cierra los ojos en el sexo porque me tienes asco! No sé en quién piensas o qué piensas para poder hacer esas cosas conmigo.

— Cálmate un poco, no se trata de eso, confieso que me gustabas más antes. Ver tu disfraz me hace creer que todo es igual, pero te lo dije ¿no? Me gusta darte placer, los gestos que pones y tus quejidos, además de la mirada que haces al terminar todo, junto con los arrumacos. En cambio tú no podrías quitar tus prejuicios un poco por mí, demuéstralo, estamos en plena calle y tú vestido como un hombre ¿Sera que puedes besarme? No hablo de un toque de labios, un beso real en medio de todas esas personas que pasan a nuestro lado.

Tiene razón al pedirlo, supongo que sigo pensando que esto está mal, me da miedo ser juzgado, pero haré algo para que este bebé tenga una familia… para que yo… Es ahora o nunca. Con nervios sujeté sus manos con suavidad, cerró sus ojos delante de mí y apretó sus labios nervioso. Un suspiro salió de su nariz al tiempo que me aproximé, liberé sus manos y tomé su cuello abrazándolo, moví un pie adelante para poder alcanzarlo poniéndome de puntillas. Agachó su cabeza poniendo su boca a una distancia más cercana por lo que yo simplemente me giré ligeramente para evitar que nuestra nariz chocara y finalmente sentí sus labios con delicadeza sobre los míos profundizando con mi lengua lentamente.

Me perdí en él, olvidé por esos instantes quién soy o lo que soy, disfruté tanto ese leve toqué de su respiración en mi rostro, su saliva en mi boca moviéndose al compás de su lengua que lentamente me sedujo como todas las veces. Sentí de nuevo como mi piel se erizo, sin embargo ahora de placer, un placer negado por mis prejuicios, por mis tontos criterios que no me dejan decirle a todo el mundo que este hombre y yo … no se bien, creo que deseo ser libre para decir que estamos juntos sin ningún tipo de nominación ni atadura, sólo nos gusta estar juntos y ya.

El beso cesó repentinamente para darme cuenta que sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza acariciando mi espalda. Un par de lágrimas que se juntan en la esquina de sus ojos cristalinos que me miraron con asombro y se sonrojó al instante:

— No me sueltes por favor. — Suplicó en voz baja.

Mi vientre tocaba su abdomen plano hasta que bajé los talones y sentí vergüenza de saber la razón para no querer soltarme.

— ¿Morinaga tu estas? — Pregunté algo serio.

— Lo siento, ya sabes que mi cuerpo reacciona ante ti. ¿Podemos sentarnos ahí un poco antes de volver a casa?

Señaló una banca en el parque, miré a nuestro alrededor y las personas pasaron sin notarnos, en realidad parece que nos ignoran. Es tranquilizante saber que nadie nos está molestando o nos prestan demasiada atención. Asentí con mucha vergüenza de tener este tipo que se prende con un simple beso, me di la vuelta y caminó pegándose a mi espalda hasta llegar a la banca donde me dijo al oído:

— ¿Te puedes sentar en mis piernas hasta que se me quite?

— ¡¿Acaso estas demente?!

Pensé en golpearlo por imaginar que yo haría semejante barbaridad, no obstante replicó:

— Si me siento se va a notar mucho más. Aunque si te sientas en mis piernas los demás sólo te verán a ti ¿Quieres que la gente nos vea así? ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos de pie? Supongo que llamamos menos la atención si nos sentamos.

No supe que pensar en esos breves instantes, ya de por sí es incómodo tenerlo en la espalda erecto empujando contra mi trasero, no supe que decir hasta que me jaló y quedé sentado en sus piernas. Mi corazón latió más aprisa, dos días sin sexo y yo con tantas hormonas brotando a flor de piel también alocaron mis sentidos, además de la dureza que percibí justo en esa zona, se humedeció a cada instante más.

— Sempai no muevas las piernas de esa forma… aaahhh… sempai se siente tan bien. — Dijo en mi oído acallando su excitación.

— ¡Rayos! Creo que esto es malo, ya suéltame y déjame levantarme. — Respondí en medio de los temblores de mis piernas excitadas.

— Vamos a un hotel, necesito hacerlo y tú también.

Quise matarlo por decirlo tan abiertamente, sin embargo su proposición seducía mi lujuria, necesitaba sentir su miembro entrado y saliendo, la hermosa liberación de mis tensiones, pero mi hermano nos espera en casa, además de que salimos sin explicar mucho.

Con trabajos solté sus manos de mi cintura y me levanté. En realidad yo deseo seguir en esa posición tan estimulante, todo es culpa de este embarazo que me vuelve una máquina lasciva. Se cubrió con las manos sobre los pantalones de inmediato, y yo pensé únicamente en la estimulación que me dan sus caricias. Sé que requiero agua fría de inmediato y más él, por lo que dije:

— Espera aquí un poco.

Caminé unos pasos hasta un puesto callejero y compré agua helada, la llevé hasta él, sentándome a su lado.

— No creo que funcione. — Respondió dando un trago al agua.

— Moja tus orejas, el cuello y si no funciona te la arrojaré directamente ahí.

— Lo siento, dame un par de minutos, haré que funcione.

Mojó su cuello y orejas, al tiempo que respiró vertiginosamente y contuvo un par de veces la respiración. Entre tanto, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación de su miembro duro y las embestidas que da cuando me lo hace, miré al cielo, a las personas en el camino y las ardillas que corren entre las ramas de los árboles para distraerme hasta que me preguntó:

— ¿Sempai me deseas como yo a ti?

— ¡Carajo! Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, de verdad pareces retrasado para preguntar esas cosas, tantas veces ha ocurrido estos años y todavía me cuestionas.

— No te enojes, disculpa, lo hago porque me enternece saberlo, eres tan tímido que por eso pregunto, para que un día me digas que estás loco por mí.

— No me hagas enojar ahora, ni mucho menos imaginar eso. Tomoe está en casa esperándonos, será mejor que pienses en una buena excusa. Delante de extraños está bien pero no quiero que mi familia lo sepa.

— Está bien, relájate.

Iba a gritar una respuesta puesto que detesto que me digan que me calme, no obstante intenté tranquilizarme por el bien del bebé, además de inventar la excusa. Un par de minutos después caminamos a casa creando una estrategia y al entrar Tomoe inmediatamente preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucedió hermano?

— Nada en especial Tomoe, tuve que disculparme con este idiota sino dejará de cocinar para nosotros. — Respondí con molestia.

— Disculpa aceptada sempai, no dejaré de cocinar. No morirá de hambre como aquella vez que discutimos y le dio anemia, incluso Kanako pidió que lo cuidara.

Por suerte Tomoe cambió su rostro de asombro por algo relajado y común, se rió un poco expresando:

— Hay hermano, por un momento sentí que estaba en medio de un pleito de amantes, pero veo que es por lo inútil que eres al cocinar.

— Claro ya lo sabes, estoy a dieta por esta pansa, Morinaga es quien se encarga que no muera de hambre y adelgace adecuadamente.

Comimos, charlamos y reímos con las anécdotas que Tomoe contó de América, algunas le dieron nostalgia y por otras simplemente se puso algo triste. Se hizo de noche y el cansancio no me dejaba, todo por alejar a Tomoe el encimoso, ya que es sumamente difícil a pesar de que Morinaga me ayuda a mantenerlo a raya de mí para que no nos descubra.

A razón de mi cansancio recostarme en la cama seguro es suficiente para dormir, no obstante luego con ver a Morinaga sin camisa entrar a la habitación colocándola al tiempo que acomodó su futon, me hizo hervir la sangre ¿cómo es posible que un tipo me cause estas emociones? ¡Lo detesto! No sé qué cara puse que me preguntó de inmediato:

— ¿Te sientes bien sempai? Estás algo rojo de la cara. ¿No tienes fiebre?

Cuando colocó su mejilla en mi frente y se despegó para verme, nos besamos, luego me arrepentí de hacerlo:

— Aléjate de mí, no vez que Tomoe está en la otra habitación.

— Tú fuiste quien me besó. — dijo apartándose de inmediato y acostándose en su futon.

La noche avanzó sin que pueda dormir, mi corazón se pone acelerado y no dejo de pensar en cosas pervertidas por culpa de estas hormonas que me están volviendo loco. Justo cuando el sueño empezó a relajarme escuché unos ruidos como chasquidos de boca, reconocí de inmediato lo que ocurre a mi lado por lo que sin hacer ruido tomé la almohada y golpee a Morinaga con ella diciendo:

— No te atrevas a masturbarte junto a mí, si no puedo hacerlo yo, menos tú.

— Es mi cuerpo sempai, no seas cruel, todos los días me pusiste a hacerlo, luego el beso del parque y ahora no puedo dormir sin esto.

— Yo tampoco puedo dormir y no puedo hacerlo solo. Así que te vas a solidarizar conmigo.

— Como quieras… — dijo una voz seria de Morinaga.

Es tan extraño escuchar sus quejas, anteriormente siempre fue tan complaciente que creo que extraño a ese tipo que solía ser mi sumiso kohai, ya que ahora puedo decir que es un patán grosero, no tanto como eso pero es mucho más exigente, quejumbroso y honesto.

Por la madrugada Morinaga se levantó un par de veces de la cama al sanitario, escuché las arcadas y además tardó bastante en salir, seguramente se encuentra enfermo del estómago pues en la cena lo vi comer muy poco, justo antes del amanecer le pregunté le última vez que ingresó en la habitación luego de estar en el baño:

— ¿Ya tomaste algo para el estómago?

— Siento haberte despertado y no, es que no tenemos ninguna medicina para eso, ya se acabaron. En cuanto sea de mañana saldré al médico para comprar algo.

— Más te vale quedarte a descansar no quiero que andes enfermo en el trabajo.

— Sempai, tengo que ir pues apenas me ascendieron.

De inmediato volvió a correr al sanitario y me levanté a la cocina, preparé un poco de atole de avena para calmar su estómago, recordando tantas veces que tuve que hacerlo para mis hermanitos. Fue la única cosa que pude aprender a preparar adecuadamente, aunque con este embarazó sólo siento nausea de ver la viscosa avena.

Al salir nuevamente del sanitario caminó taciturno hasta nuestra habitación, yo enfrié un poco el atole y lo llevé hasta el apesadumbrado Morinaga.

— Bebe esto para asentar tu estómago un poco.

— Gracias sempai.

No vi mucha mejoría pero al menos dormimos un par de horas sin escuchar sus molestias tan marcadas, sólo lo escuché quejarse de dolor ya avanzada la mañana, razón por la cual me vestí y luego desperté a Tomoe para salir juntos al médico con Morinaga, además de comprar el desayuno.

Obligatoriamente hizo una llamada a su empleo para justificar su inasistencia, prácticamente salió apoyado en mi hombro y en el de Tomoe hasta un taxi, luego al consultorio. Mientras estuvo en consulta fuimos a un restaurante y una vez salió partimos a la farmacia, para finalmente arrastrarlo al departamento. Tan mal estaba que se recostó en mi cama a dormir, pero antes ingirió un par de pastillas y tuve que inyectarle el antibiótico.

Los problemas no podían ser mayores hasta que llegó Kanako a nuestra puerta, para mi desgracia Tomoe fue quien abrió descubriendo su coartada, mientras yo atendía a mi pobre enfermo compañero.

— De modo que aquí estabas Tomoe. Kurokawa está prácticamente desecho por tu culpa y tu escondido aquí. — Escuché la voz de Kanako regañonamente en la entrada.

— Ese traidor, no quiero verlo. — Refutó Tomoe.

Yo salí a mediar el problema, a pesar de arriesgar que descubrieran mi estado. Tenía poco más de un mes que no visito a mi hermana ni Matsuda para evitar sospechas, ya que ellas son bastante observadoras y con disfraz o no sabrían que hay algo raro conmigo.

Afortunadamente para mí, el problema con Tomoe parece mucho más grave que mirarme detenidamente, simplemente vi que lo sacó de casa llevándolo prácticamente a rastras; yo me justifique de quedarme a cuidar del enfermo para no tener que ver las excusas y explicaciones de mi hermano. A poco más de diez minutos de llevarse a Tomoe, decidí tomar una ducha, la cual fue interrumpida por golpeteos insistentes en la puerta, a tal grado que Morinaga gritó:

— Yo voy sempai, no te preocupes.

Me tranquilizó un poco saber que ya abriría, hasta que escuché los gritos de Morinaga y forcejeos desesperados en la puerta, las exclamaciones medio audibles:

"Maeda… suéltame… vendrás conmigo … nooo… sempai no salgas…"

De inmediato cerré la regadera e intenté abrir la puerta usando una toalla para cubrirme por la desesperación; sin embargo algo atoraba la puerta y sólo pude mirar por una rendija. Empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, totalmente asustado, no conseguí abrir, lloré de impotencia pues no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, sólo miré por la rendija como arrastraba a Morinaga, que no se movía. Mis impulsos me decían que lo salvara, pero la estúpida puerta no se mueve ni un milímetro. En medio de mi angustia sólo grité:

— ¡No te lo lleves! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Mejor llévame en su lugar!

.

PDV MORINAGA

Ayudar a sempai a evadir a su pequeño hermanito que necesita afecto no es malo. Caminamos juntos a la sala, cuando miré a sempai entrar a prisa a su cuarto, yo le ofrecí un poco de té a Tomoe que lloraba desconsolado sentado en el sillón.

Me senté frente a él para ofrecerle el té y pregunte:

— ¿Qué sucedió Tomoe?

De nuevo los sollozos aumentaron, se hicieron incontenibles, a tal grado que únicamente me dediqué a decirle "todo estará bien", al tiempo que froté su espalda para confortarlo. Un par de minutos pasaron cuando observé a sempai salir vestido como un atractivo chico, me preocupaba un poco no volver a verlo como mi chico, pues con la licencia que solicitó, más la ropa de maternidad que compré ayer supuse que se sintió cómodo usándola, no volvería a parecer un hombre ante mis ojos. Se sentó a mi lado para protegerse de su hermano al cual le preguntó su problema y finalmente nos explicó en medio de su tristeza que descubrió un engaño. Personalmente no creo que Kurokawa sea capaz de hacer aquello, aunque pensar en tantas relaciones de amigos que suelen engañar a sus parejas me preocupó que así fuera. Luego recordé que algunos chicos gay que conozco los han botado por mujeres. ¿Podría ser el mismo caso?

Sempai se transformó al escuchar todo, se tornó tan susceptible al dolor de su hermanito que parecía descorazonado, ambos lloraron abrazados de mí, endebles y tiernos para consolarlos con toda la ternura que me trasmitieron. No creo que la relación de Tomoe termine tan tajantemente, Kurokawa no permitirá que el amor de su vida escape de sus brazos sin pelear, sé que muy pronto vendrá intuyendo que su otra mitad está aquí refugiándose de él.

La cosa buena que salió de tener a Tomoe en casa es que puedo cuidar a sempai de cerca, ya que nos quedamos en la misma habitación para evitar que Tomoe descubra su problema.

Esa mañana ayudé a consolar a Tomoe evitando que abrazara a sempai, al tiempo que preparé el desayuno y finalmente me senté a comer cuando me interrumpió mi celular:

— ¿Hola?

— Habla Kanako.

— ¿sí que sucede Kanako?

— Intenté marcar a mi hermano pero no entra la llamada por eso decidí marcarte a ti. Es Tomoe, algo le pasó, abandonó a Kurokawa y está desaparecido. ¿Saben algo de él?

— Mejor te comunico con sempai.

Los escuché discutir y Tomoe parece decidido a dejar a Kurokawa, por lo que no pregunté nada más.

Al finalizar el desayuno alegremente tomé mis cosas y prácticamente me mudé a su habitación, asimismo escondimos lo de nuestro bebé. Es curioso pero me agrada tanto que podamos hacer cosas en equipo, hasta guardar este hermoso secreto que nos une, el cual tengo demasiadas ganas de correr a compartir con la única familia que tengo y lo malo es que es la de sempai, por lo cual debo callar mi alegría hasta que él decida compartirlo.

Me doy cuenta que adoro tenerlo en su disfraz y ser cariñoso conmigo, me hace vivir la fantasía de ser totalmente aceptado por mi compañero. Aunque tener a su hermanito lo inhibe y me aleja pero se nota su deseo por mi afecto.

La cosa más linda es tenerlo embarazado tan sentimental, con las emociones a flor de piel que salen cada que consuela a Tomoe. Lucha a tal grado contra sus sentimientos que quiero gritar tantas veces para que los libere, no estoy seguro pero quisiera escuchar de sus labios un "te quiero" a pesar de ser tan distintas las cosas. Por la noche no pude evitar preguntar la razón de quedarse conmigo y no con Tomoe, todo a causa de su disfraz y el evadir que se descubra su secreto. Fue ahí que aproveché para pedirle quedarme de ahora en adelante en su habitación:

— Creo que es bueno estar en el mismo cuarto para cuidarte, no quiero que algo malo les ocurra. Si te parece bien, me gustaría quedarme incluso después que Tomoe se vaya o tú en mi habitación y no te preocupes puedo dormir en el futon para no molestarte.

— No es necesario… no me molesta, lo malo es que mi cama es pequeña para los dos.

— Entonces será en la mía. Descansas sempai.

Mi tonto corazón emocionado por un poco de avances con él, latió con emoción, creo que tanta intimidad con ella me hacen desearla, pues una erección se alzó mientras intenté descansar, ya que me levanté para mirar a hurtadillas su cuerpo recostado en la cama de espaldas que es tan hermoso. Recuerdo viejos tiempos en los que todo fue normal y jamás podría tenerlo tan dispuesto a la intimidad, a esos ricos besos. Es una lástima que sea de esta forma, ya que justo antes de apagar las luces dijo:

— No te atrevas a hacer nada hasta que Tomoe se marché.

— Ya lo sé sempai, no te preocupes me portaré bien.

Se giró en su cama e hizo un puchero de decepción, tal parece que él es el más desesperado por sexo ahora, aunque yo no me quedo atrás. Tantos días obligando a mi cuerpo a hacerlo más de una vez, creo que ahora exige las atenciones que yo le presione a entregar forzosamente.

Por la noche me preocupó sobremanera lo que escuché, al salir al sanitario. El llanto ahogado de Tomoe, sempai debería consolarlo de verdad, no hace el menor esfuerzo siempre preocupado porque descubra "el problema".

Muy temprano nos levantamos, por primera vez observé a sempai salir de la cama con toda calma y vestirse delante de mí sin ninguna vergüenza. Cualquiera pensaría que un chico gay como yo no sentiría nada de ver una mujer ponerse la ropa pero me descubrí deseoso admirando la belleza de su espalda, mi erección matutina tuvo que ser tranquilizada con una ducha semi fría en la regadera, luego comencé a preparar los alimentos, tanto del desayuno como las comidas especiales de sempai y nos sentamos a la mesa. Entonces lo vimos salir de mi habitación con ese rostro desconsolado y profundamente afligido; nunca creí ver en alguien esa mirada perdida como la que yo poseía en aquellos días cuando Masaki me traicionó. Sentir el abandono total de mi familia, amante y amigos me hizo perder el camino; ahora al visualizar un rostro tan adolorido tengo dentro de mí las ganas de consolar a ese chico tan indefenso que siempre me mostró una alegría de pies a cabeza, un sinfín de veces que lo pude saludar en las reuniones. Recuerdo la profunda felicidad que mostro cuando su esposo pidió la bendición de Soujin-san. Cuando estuve a punto de levantarme de la mesa, sempai corrió sin dudarlo a apretarlo en un tierno abrazo que conmovió mis sentidos, razón por la que yo también los abracé a ambos hasta que los lindos ojos miel con unas bellas lágrimas y su pequeño sonrojo me turbaron. Es la primera vez que supe que ahora tengo una familia real para no dejar ir nunca, en la cual no seré rechazado. Nos separamos y yo respiré con ansiedad. Tomoe nos miró y habló evadiendo su dolor:

— Haz cambiado hermano, finalmente me diste lo que yo necesitaba, un poco de afecto fraternal, me haces saber que cuento contigo y que no estoy solo. Me da la impresión que ustedes son una familia, debe ser por tantos años juntos y lo bien que se llevan.

— No digas tonterías Tomoe, no imagines cosas …

La respuesta de sempai me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la triste y cruel realidad de la que mi mundo siempre estará rodeado. El rechazo de las personas que quiero es algo que no va a cambiar pero sé que con mi hijo podré mejorar un poco esto, pues le enseñaré a mirar el mundo con nuevos ojos sin prejuicios, además de que lo amaré incondicionalmente. Respondí lo que sempai quiere que aparentemos para dejar de avergonzarlo:

— No creo que se deba a eso Tomoe, somos un par de solteros que adoran trabajar y hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace tantos años que por eso seguimos viviendo juntos, no hay nada más.

Quizá es impresión mía pero el rostro de sempai se volvió taciturno, ¿mis palabras le dolieron? No creo, si bien es un poco más sentimental, nunca querría que yo diga algo de nuestro acuerdo extraño, o los sentimientos.

Una vez terminé de arreglarme para el trabajo salí emocionado por mi primer día como director de una sección en la farmacéutica, las cosas serán tranquilas sin el acosador y trabajo forzado. Caminé con la luz de la mañana que me alegra el día, la refrescante brisa que me toca me hace sentir tan libre como si pudiera volar por el cielo, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Entré al edificio donde las personas me trataron tan distinto, como con sumo respeto y me saludo mi nueva secretaria, la cual me informó de mi reunión con el jefe en la sala de juntas.

Frente a todos fui nombrado como el nuevo director del área B en la farmacéutica, me entregaron el nuevo contrato y no pude creer el gran aumento de salario que me aportó el jefe; con este salario puedo pagar una casa en cuestión de un año sin problemas. Luego de ello me explicó la secretaria de mi horario de trabajo y las personas a mi cargo, muchos de los haraganes que Maeda les había quitado la carga de trabajo para dármela y hacerme sufrir. Pensé un poco en torturarlos, sin embargo sé que yo soy una mejor persona, luchando por ser un jefe bueno y justo.

Lo mejor de todo es que conozco cada uno de los procesos y sé cómo repartir el trabajo. Al terminar de hacerlo fui a la oficina para revisar el papeleo, los correos electrónicos y finalmente las preguntas de mis empleados que tuvieron dudas en la realización de las cosas. En la hora de la comida recordé que no traje mi propio almuerzo, razón por la que salí a comer al primer lugar que encontré cerca. Terminamos el trabajo del día bastante temprano, yo pensé adelantar un poco, pero justo a las cuatro de la tarde el jefe llegó a mi oficina:

— Morinaga, porque no regresa a casa a sorprender a su prometida, ya deje ese trabajo para mañana, sé que es eficiente pero debe aprender a descansar.

Sonreí animado, recordé a sempai y supuse que si llegó con algunas cosas distintas para cenar lo alegraré con comida como antes lo hacía. Respondí al amable jefe:

— Muchas gracias señor, me retiro entonces. Me esforzaré en cumplir sus expectativas.

— Sé que así será, es un excelente empleado.

Partí al supermercado, compré tantas cosas para hacer un sinfín de platillos, algunos con más carbohidratos de los que la dieta del doctor sugirió, pero es que adoro verlo comer cosas dulces, puesto que ahora con el embarazo es lo que más le encanta. Una vez en casa vi los trastes de la comida fría medio llenos, supongo que sempai hoy decidió salir a comer con Tomoe, aunque le prepararé algo que será mejor que la comida callejera que compre. Me entusiasmó la idea de sorprenderlo con las buenas nuevas, necesito celebrar con ellos mi asenso y el increíble salario.

Lavé, pelé, pique verduras y carne, lo mezcle todo en el recipiente, hasta escuchar la puerta de la entrada. Llegaron hasta donde yo me encuentro y no pude evitar regañarlo un poco para hacerlo sentir culpable:

— Sempai no comiste todo, supongo que saliste a comprar comida chatarra. ¿No es así?

— Necesito un poco de cosas dulces. — Dijo sempai con un gesto de molestia.

Quise ser aprensivo por lo que dije algunas cosas más:

— Debes cuidarte no es bueno elevar tus triglicéridos, o tu azúcar en sangre. Sabes que hay tantas cosas que son malas para tu salud.

Su expresión cambió a enfado, parece que hice estallar su ira.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡Tengo derecho a comer un poco de lo que se me antoja! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! Además… ¡Tú comida es horrible!

Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan cruel, más aún con su hermano viendo todo, posiblemente tiene razón y no soy nadie para decir esas cosas, sin embargo siempre deduje que mi comida es algo que ama, aunque ahora veo que comprendí todo mal. Tantas cosas para responderle, tal vez que no tengo que escuchar cosas crueles si yo pongo todo de mi parte para cuidarlo; no obstante no dije nada no por él, sino por el bebé. Las palabras murieron en mis pensamientos, no puedo expresar todo sin que pelemos y eso es malo para el embarazo. Necesito aire fresco antes de hablar con él. Miré a Tomoe y dije:

— Lo siento Tomoe saldré un rato.

Caminó tras de mí y sujetó mi muñeca diciendo:

— ¿A dónde rayos piensas que vas?

Me obliga a decir cosas que no debo. A final de cuentas él se lo busca, por lo que expresé con desdén:

— Donde yo quiera, al fin que tú y yo no somos nada.

Sin esperar respondió de inmediato, con una voz suplicante:

— No te vayas, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

No quiero saber nada, no puesto que lo haré enojar con lo que tengo que decirle, aunque no pude responder, sólo partimos a la calle. Entre tanto yo intenté ordenar mis ideas, debo ser lo más claro sin ser agresivo. Una vez en el parque cercano a nuestro departamento dije:

— Lo intento sempai, nada es igual, sabes que no quiero irme pero tú eres tan distinto y tan igual. Tu aspecto cambio y tu forma de ser cambió un poco también, pero luego vuelves a ser tan grosero y agresivo, intento no pelear por nuestro hijo, aunque es tan difícil no hacerlo cuando me sacas del juego. Siempre creí que te gustaba lo que yo cocino. Creo que sólo estoy contigo para darte placer porque no toleras mi compañía, me pregunto qué pasará con un bebé que crece en medio de nuestros pleitos, o de tu forma de seguirme despreciando.

— No te desprecio, son estas malditas hormonas, además no he podido relajarme con mi tonto hermano rondando haciendo preguntas. Tu comida es buena, quieres que lo diga pues lo digo ¡Tu maldita comida es la mejor que he comido nunca! ¡Satisfecho! No quiero que te marches, ¿dejarás que crezca sin un padre como yo?

Su respuesta es tan cierta, la tensión de estos días nos ha mermado a ambos más a él que está tan preocupado por su familia además de nuestro secreto. Nunca creí que podría decir que ama mi comida y así lo dijo. Más aun chantajeándome con nuestro hijo, jamás lo dejaré crecer sin mí, me quedaré a pesar de todo. Sus reclamos sobre el sexo pues fantaseo con su antiguo yo, es porque sigo siendo gay, pero eso no indica que no me guste tener intimidad con él, pues siento lo mismo al hacerlo, claro que con algunas modificaciones sobre todo su vientre que no deja de crecer.

Supe que con él tengo la batalla perdida en una discusión, no obstante pedí una cosa para perdonarlo, un beso real en público. Me sorprende que su disposición es superior pues tomó mis manos, gesto ante el cual cerré los ojos, no sé si me golpeará o besará. En ese momento sentí sus delicados brazos en mi cuello, su abultado abdomen rosando contra mí y su respiración aproximándose a mi cara. Bajé un poco mi cabeza y me llevó a la gloria con un profundo beso como ningún otro ¿Es amor? Pensé con su lengua acariciando la mía. El placer aumentó por todo mi cuerpo, deliciosas endorfinas recorrieron cada parte, mas mi entrepierna que recibió un calor suculento de excitación, yo simplemente me dejé llevar olvidando que estamos en la vía pública hasta separarnos y retornar a la realidad. Ansié más de todo, mas caricias y besos por lo que lo timé un poco para aumentar mi propio placer, hice que se sentara sobre mis piernas. Nunca imaginé que funcionaría tan bien hasta que se retorció acariciando mi miembro cada vez más duro. Sencillamente dejé de pensar, necesito tomarlo como mío. ¡Dos días sin sexo y muero por probarlo ya! Mermé un poco su resistencia, a tal grado que mi proposición de irnos a un hotel no le resulto del todo mal o me habría golpeado, sólo me trajo agua helada con la finalidad de que me relaje antes de volver con Tomoe ¡Por supuesto! No podemos evadir la estadía de su hermano.

Volvimos con su hermano luego de calmarnos un poco, nos excusamos tan bien que no sospechó que tengamos algo más que una excelente amistad. Aunque prácticamente toda la noche lo ayudé a evadir los abrazos de su hermanito, que pide consuelo a cada momento. Durante la cena percibí mi estómago tan pesado que no pude comer ni forzándome, por lo que sólo charlé con ellos.

Justo antes de dormir me preocupó ver a sempai algo agitado sobre la cama ¿serán cólicos? ¿Fiebre? Toqué su frente y lo supe cuando me besó, es claramente la excitación que tiene y que yo mismo tengo. Intuí que no podré dormir sin alivio, por lo que aguardé hasta escuchar su respiración lenta, pues evidentemente es síntoma de que está profundamente dormido. Saqué con delicadeza mí duro eje y lo humedecí con un poco de saliva en la punta para lubricar y darme más placer. Incongruentemente se presentaron en mi cabeza imágenes de él retorciéndose de placer conmigo dentro, la fricción y el goce me envolvió hasta que un almohadazo con un regaño me quitó las ganas.

— No te atrevas a masturbarte junto a mí, si no puedo hacerlo yo, menos tú.

— Es mi cuerpo sempai, no seas cruel, todos los días me pusiste a hacerlo, luego el beso del parque y ahora no puedo dormir sin esto.

— Yo tampoco puedo dormir y no puedo hacerlo solo. Así que te vas a solidarizar conmigo.

— Como quieras… — Respondí pensando en lo egoísta que es.

Un par de horas después, un dolor en los intestinos me despertó, junto con unas terribles nauseas que casi me hacen no llegar al sanitario a volver el estómago. Avanzando las horas no sólo vomité más, sino que también tuve diarrea y un espantoso dolor, prácticamente pasé la madrugada en el sanitario. La única cosa que me alivió un poco fue un atole de avena que tanto detesta sempai, pues lo preparó para mí. No supe la hora en la que fui despertado por él para marchar al médico, no tengo ganas de levantarme y cuando lo hice me dolió la pansa junto con ese cansancio que no me deja estar de pie. Caminamos los tres, yo los usé como muletas hasta llegar a que me recetaran muchas medicinas.

Una vez en casa, sempai me puso la inyección, me dio un poco de caldo de pollo del restaurante y me acosté a dormir. Mi sueño fue interrumpido por alguien que tocó a la puerta insistentemente, escuché la regadera, razón por la que me levanté dificultosamente sujetando las paredes hasta abrir la puerta. Miré a ese desagradable tipo en la entrada de mi casa:

— ¿Maeda? — Dije con preocupación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó sobre mí la puerta y se movió muy rápido, de un instante a otro me tenía con el brazo doblado sobre la espalda.

— Suéltame ¿qué haces?

— Vendrás conmigo. — Expresó en mi oído

Lo único que pude hacer es gritar pues no quiero que sempai salga del baño:

— Sempai no salgas…

Un dolor en mi cabeza me oscureció todo.

Una molestia en mis brazos y muñecas que hizo recobrar el sentido. Todo mi cuerpo cansado por la enfermedad me pone débil, sólo comprendo que ese tipo me tiene recargado boca abajo en su cama atando mis manos.

— ¡Qué haces Maeda suéltame ya! — grité con impotencia.

— Siempre quise que fueras mío, pero tú te resististe. Ahora verás de lo que te perdiste.

Acarició mi cuerpo, primero sobre mi espalda que se encuentra sin camisa, luego bajó las manos hasta mis glúteos y las pasó debajo de mí para rozar mi miembro. Se dispuso a bajar mi pijama cuando escuchamos un golpe en la puerta, me dejó ahí y se marchó a ver quién hace ese escándalo. Por mi parte intenté liberar mis amarres, mientras unas voces lejanas discutieron. Caí al suelo bocabajo completamente desesperado por mi destino hasta que escuché entrar a alguien y la voz más linda me tranquilizó de inmediato:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Su voz aguda denotó su agobio, me tomó con dulzura y desató los amarres en mi espalda, me colocó en sus piernas abrazando mi cuerpo fatigado envuelto en sollozos que caen mojándome.

— Sempai estoy…

— ¡Eres tan tonto! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Entonces me besó, yo sólo miré a su hermano, Kurokawa e Isogai en la entrada de aquella habitación…

Continuará…

.

.

 _ **¿Los descubrieron? Lo veremos en el siguiente episodio ¿Será que pueden justificarse? ¿Qué dirán? Me emocionó bastante este episodio, quería que fuera divertido y a final de cuentas salió bastante dramático, espero que lo disfrutaran. Las que esperan lemon, lo siento mucho, quería que fuera aquí pero luego se alargó bastante. Prometo en el siguiente darles pasión. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que es la de "Héroe para mí". Antes de irme le agradezco a Gaby Ibarra por esa fantástica ilustración, me conmovió muchísimo, a tal grado que escribí la escena pensando en ella, me inspiraste gracias. Quedo atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias.**_


	6. ¿Y finalmente respuestas?

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Y finalmente respuestas?**

PDV SEMPAI

La persona más importante en tu vida: un chico amoroso, dulce, atento, un hombre capaz de esperar por ti durante años aún sin esperanzas de ninguna índole. Que a pesar de todo te acepta y te cuida con devoción, siempre pendiente ante las necesidades mías y las de nuestra pequeña semilla que crece en mi vientre. Sí, aquél hombre único y especial se lo llevaron frente a mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Odié ser una mujer indefensa! Pude haber hecho más que mirar a ese acosador llevárselo, pero por más que intenté empujar la maldita puerta, por más que luché hasta sentir mis fuerzas marcharse ¡no pude! ¡Maldición! ¡No pude hacer nada!

El silencio luego de ver como se llevó a Morinaga me asustó demasiado. Me tumbé recargando mi espalda sobre la puerta desganado, las lágrimas que habían salido goteaban todavía en mi rostro. En ese instante lo sentí, la fuerza que llevo dentro me suplicó, me ordenó de inmediato salvar a su padre. Casi podía sentir sus súplicas, él no quería crecer sin conocerlo. Acaricié mi vientre y le dije:

— No voy a dejar que nada le ocurra. Te prometo que lo conocerás.

Dejé de autocompadecerme, me levanté y recordé que entre mis ropas está el celular, lo tomé y llamé a Kanako pues requería de mi familia en primer lugar para salir de aquí:

— Necesito ayuda … Alguien se ha llevado a Morinaga…

No pude explicar más, los nervios hicieron que mi garganta se cerrara. Luego recobré el sentido, respirando aceleradamente y marqué a la policía rápido, además de vestirme para poder salir inmediatamente a buscarlo. Los minutos fueron eternos, me vestí a prisa mientras esperé y luego volví a empujar con fuerza la puerta. No escuché en que momento llegó la ayuda, hasta que la voz de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar:

— ¿Hermano?

— ¡Aquí estoy! — grité con desesperación.

De inmediato desatoraron la puerta y noté que un mueble se encontraba justo deteniéndola, haciendo presión contra el muro de enfrente. No dije nada, sólo camine hacia la puerta para ir por Morinaga hasta que me detuvo mi hermanita:

— ¡Que pasó hermano! ¿Quién se llevó a Morinaga? — Preguntó Kanako intrigada al lado de Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai que la acompañaban.

Yo sabía qué debo hacer pues de antemano estoy al tanto que ese loco tipo acosador, es amigo del idiota del cantinero de aquella vez.

— Kanako tu quédate aquí, la policía no tarda en llegar. Sólo diles que un tipo secuestró a Morinaga, yo iré a buscarlo. — No me iba a detener a explicar detalles mientras alguien daña a mi compañero, a mi mejor amigo.

Isogai, Kurokawa y Tomoe me miraron impactados a los hechos recientes y mi actitud tan tensa, yo simplemente los ignoré, no le pediría a nadie que viniera, si alguno lo hace será porque así lo ha decidido.

Corrí a la calle más próxima a tomar un taxi hasta el bar de la última vez. Me siguieron de cerca los tres y caminaron a mi paso rumbo la calle, en donde un taxi se detuvo y nos subió a todos. Le di la dirección del bar y prácticamente imploré que estuviera ahí el cantinero. Camino ahí, Tomoe preguntó:

— ¿Cómo se lo llevaron? ¿Quién querría dañar a tu amigo?

— No sé qué rayos quiere ese malnacido pero voy a encontrarlo y cualquier cosa que se atreva a hacerle la va a pagar.

Isogai me miró con sorpresa mientras toqué mi abdomen para calmarme un poco.

— Sou-kun pareces distinto… pareces más… llenito. Además tengo una duda ¿Dónde vamos?

— El cantinero sabe dónde vive el tipo que se llevó a Morinaga.

De inmediato llegamos, por lo que pagué el viaje y le di un par de yenes extra para que esperara por nosotros. Salí del carro mientras me apresuré a tocar el timbre y gritar a todo pulmón:

— ¡Sal de ahí ahora estúpido cantinero!

Un par de momentos después, una ventana del piso superior se abrió con el ojeroso cantinero que respondió:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡El tipo ese ha secuestrado a Morinaga en mis narices! Ahora mismo nos dirás dónde encontrarlo.

El rostro de asombro no cabía en el tipo que bajó en pijama hasta donde nosotros con unas pantuflas.

— ¿Maeda secuestró a Morinaga?

— Necesitas que te lo repita o estás sordo. Dime ahora dónde encontrarlo porque no sé qué pueda ser capaz de hacerle ese malnacido ¡mientras charlamos el clima imbécil!

Sin decir más estupideces el marica me dijo dónde encontrarlo y se ofreció a ir con nosotros. Usando su auto nos llevó hasta unos departamentos a poca distancia.

Corrí al salir del auto, mis piernas temblorosas me impidieron subir como yo hubiera querido y me sentí un poco pesado cargando a mi bebé, además del tiempo que estuve empujando la puerta que me debilitó. El cantinero, Kurokawa e Isogai se adelantaron mientras Tomoe se quedó conmigo caminando a mi lado, hasta que llegamos para ver a Kurokawa rompiendo la puerta con una patada en la esquina de la misma e Isogai sometió al acosador de inmediato. Yo entré asustado buscando a Morinaga. De inmediato lo vi en el suelo atado luchando contra los amarres, lo único que hice fue gritar:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

El alma volvió a mi cuerpo luego de verlo ileso. Desatando sus manos lo apresé entre mis brazos con fuerza y finalmente me descompuse sobre él. Las odiosas lágrimas cayeron a todo su cuerpo nublando mi vista. Posé las manos en su rostro lastimado y sentí una total angustia de pensar en lo mucho que fue herido. Casi lo pierdo… Simplemente yo…no sabría qué hacer si él me falta.

— Sempai estoy… — Intentó hablar pero al instante lo interrumpí:

— ¡Eres tan tonto! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Sin dudar un segundo más, uní sus labios a los míos, sin embargo unas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad:

— ¡Vaya! Veo que al fin tu kohai recibe reconocimiento.

No quise soltarlo, ni responder, me abracé a su pecho y le pregunté a Morinaga:

— ¿Te hizo daño?

— Lo intentó, pero llegaste a tiempo. Relájate sempai, recuerda que no debes estresarte. Por favor respira profundo y tranquilo. De verdad yo estoy bien. Llévame a casa.

Kurokawa e Isogai se aproximaron a ayudarnos, mientras me sentí tan inútil por permitir su secuestro. Levantaron a Morinaga y Tomoe me ofreció su mano para levantarme a mí, con dificultad. Caminamos hasta la puerta observando a los policías llegar en grupo a interrogarnos y llevarnos incluso a rendir declaración en la estación de policía.

Al llegar ahí, con Morinaga bastante enfermo y débil por su infección estomacal debía ser revisado por el médico de la estación para dar cuenta de sus lesiones. El médico nos pidió salir a todos para hacerle las preguntas de rutina y revisarlo. Lo recostaron en una camilla Kurokawa e Isogai que lo traían ayudado y cuando terminara su revisión tendría que dar su declaración formal sobre los demás hechos.

Al salir nos sentamos en la sala de espera aguardando a ser interrogados sobre los hechos y que las versiones coincidieran pues entramos a una propiedad privada. El problema fueron las discusiones iniciadas por los problemas que todavía no se resolvían entre Tomoe y Kurokawa.

— Tomoe por favor dime ya qué es lo que pasa contigo ¿por qué quieres separarte de mí?

El tonto de Kurokawa se tiró a los pies de Tomoe y se abrazó de sus piernas humillándose.

— Aléjate de mí que no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones. Te digo que te vi engañándome y tengo pruebas. Simplemente quiero el divorcio.

— Pero Tomoe, jamás te he engañado, ni lo haría. De verdad no tengo idea de que hablas. Tienes que decirme porque piensas eso. Ya te dije yo te amo sólo a ti.

— ¡Crees que es fácil para mí! Si tú sabes cuándo y con quien, no me hagas humillarme a decirlo y confiesa.

Con fastidio me levanté e intenté razonar con ese par que tensaba todo el ambiente todavía más en la estación de policía.

— Kurokawa, Tomoe te vio citándote con una mujer e incluso te siguió hasta que ambos ingresaron a su casa. ¿Tienes una explicación lógica a eso?

— ¿Mujer?

— Si una mujer alta, delgada de cabello castaño claro. Debí tomarte una fotografía par que no te pongas a negar que lo hiciste. — Recalcó Tomoe.

— Tomoe yo no he salido con mujeres ¡a menos que! ¡Azuma! Es una profesora de baile y me cité con ella porque me dijo que en cinco lecciones podría aprender a bailar, para nuestra fiesta de aniversario. Era una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Tomoe con la voz quebrada.

— Claro que si mi amor, yo jamás cambiaría tu amor ni tu confianza por nada del mundo. — Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos sin soltarse de sus piernas.

— Pero entonces por qué ya no eres como antes, tiene días que no me tocas.

— Lo siento cariño yo te vi muy cansado todos los días, no quería causarte más problemas. De verdad discúlpame, nunca quise ponerte triste. Sólo quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Este bebé me pone mal, soy una copia falsa de mí mismo. En vez de sentirme asqueado de verlos darse un beso, me conmovieron, lloré como un tonto y entonces me di cuenta de algo importante… Luego de estos más de diez años de conocer a Morinaga, con él yo tengo eso.

— ¿Sou-kun finalmente vas a confesar? De verdad que siento que hay algo raro contigo, pareces más pequeño y un poco llenito, aunque hay un brillo en tus ojos que seguro es ese kohai tuyo. — Expresó Isogai burlonamente mientras Kurokawa y Tomoe se besaban. Se detuvieron y de inmediato Tomoe dijo:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Es verdad! ¿Ahora si nos dirás que hay entre Morinaga y tú?

— ¿De qué hablan? Es mi mejor amigo ya lo saben. — Contesté ignorando sus comentarios.

— Los vimos darse un beso, además no es cualquier cosa lo que le dijiste cuando lo tenías abrazado. — Respondió Isogai.

¿Yo dije algo? En realidad no recuerdo haber expresado alguna cosa. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese Morinaga es… ¡Es culpa suya!

— ¡Cállense todos! No es lo que creen. Yo sólo estaba preocupado porque alguien lo secuestró. Recuerden que somos amigos desde hace años, es como un hermano para mí.

Todos me miraron con asombro y comprendieron que quizás tenía razón en mis palabras. Aunque Isogai frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Así que vas a negarlo? — Se alzó la voz del cantinero detrás de los chicos. El tipo en pijama y pantuflas caminó hasta mí y me apuntó con su dedo continuando: — ¿De modo que necesitas verlo perdido para confesar lo que sientes? Si no fuera por mi promesa que le debo a él, se los diría a todos para que sepan que ni siquiera la semilla del amor que crece en ti, es capaz de acabar con esos prejuicios. Si yo fuera tú, estaría agradecido de tenerlo fiel a mi lado, a pesar de las circunstancias, pues su amor es capaz de sobrepasar lo que alguien como yo no haría, ni como tú por lo visto. Estoy seguro que él en tu lugar jamás negaría a quién será indispensable en ese nuevo vínculo que los une.

Sin notarlo sentí el aire faltarme y recordé en un instante sus caricias sobre mi vientre mientras la intimidad nos cubre con su saciedad. El profundo amor que siempre confesó todos estos años y tal como dijo ese hombre, Morinaga se quedó a mi lado sin importarle los cambios de mi cuerpo.

De inmediato noté que las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro pues una de ellas me dio comezón en la nariz. Una de mis manos se paseó sobre mi vientre como entendiendo que por lo menos debo decir la verdad. Morinaga quizá no me ama por ser esta extraña aberración de su sempai, pero ha sabido aceptarme tal vez por los viejos tiempos, o por nuestro hijo, pero es un muro solido que me protege de todo. Alcé la mirada y los enfrente respondiendo:

— Morinaga y yo somos amigos. No es como un hermano, ni tampoco somos una pareja, pero es mi compañero, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y así seguirá siendo. ¡Bueno en qué momento nos van a interrogar en este lugar! — Grité al final para cortar la tensión y la seriedad de todos ante mis palabras.

Caminé sintiéndome como un robot, hasta fuera de la puerta dónde se halla Morinaga, con tal de alejarme de todos y preguntar hasta cuándo podremos marcharnos.

No tardaron ni diez minutos, cuando me llamaron por ser el más cercano a Morinaga compartiendo el departamento, además de que presencié el secuestro.

Respondí muchas inquisiciones, inclusive mencioné lo de la fiesta en la farmacéutica en donde todos podrían dar parte en que Maeda es un acosador. Luego de veinte minutos de preguntas me sentí algo débil pues necesito alimentos, aguanté hasta que finalizaron el interrogatorio y salí pidiendo al siguiente en la lista: Kurokawa.

Recordé que Morinaga necesita suero oral por su deshidratación y yo comida por el bebé, así que salí acompañado de Tomoe que también dijo tener hambre. Llegamos a un restaurante cercano a la estación, pedí varios platillos y comí como desesperado. No podía parar, aquellos rollos de sushi tenían un sabor increíble. Sin embargo mi odioso teléfono tenía otros planes, comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y no pretendí contestar hasta terminar de comer.

Tomoe por su parte, se impacientó por los timbrazos molestos al igual que los fastidiosos clientes que nos miraron. Saqué el celular y lo dejé en la mesa con un bocado a medio masticar. Miré la pantalla con un número desconocido y no quise responder:

— ¿Puedo responder por ti hermano? ¿Qué tal si es Morinaga?

Asentí sin dejar de meter con los palillos un nuevo bocado, seguramente Morinaga llamaría con su celular, no con un número desconocido:

— ¿Hola?... No señorita, soy el hermano de Souichi, Tatsumi Tomoe. Él está un poco ocupado… ¿Hombre? … Por supuesto señorita Watanabe yo le digo en este instante.

Tomoe colgó y me miró con extrañeza, nunca antes me vio así. Se sentó a mi lado y de inmediato subió una mano colocándola sobre mi pectoral y se horrorizo.

— ¿Hermana? — Preguntó al tiempo que yo me aterré gritando.

— ¡Que tonterías dices Tomoe!

— En el teléfono la señorita Watanabe Karen me comentó que la llames porque arregló la máquina y puedes volver a ser un hombre. Cuando me dijo que por error te convirtió en mujer muchas cosas tuvieron sentido, sólo lo comprobé.

De inmediato sentí que una corriente fría recorrió mi espalda. Luego pensé en que esto es muy raro… no recuerdo… algo sobre una máquina. Sin embargo al repetir el nombre de aquella mujer en mi cabeza recordé la lista de asistencia y que una de mis mejores alumnas de las clases de "Química avanzada" tenía ese nombre. De pronto todo tuvo sentido pues recordé ese día…

Aquella tarde salí temprano del trabajo dispuesto a que Morinaga me rogara para acompañarlo a la celebración de boda de un par de sus desagradables amigos homosexuales. Por lo que al llegar, timbró un mensaje a mi celular que me hizo sentir tan solo:

"Disculpa por incomodarte esta mañana, regresaré algo tarde. Te amo sempai".

Sin comida para la cena, salí a caminar con tal de buscar un lugar donde dejar de lado de todo. Llegué a un pequeño bar, pedí muchas cervezas y botanas, hasta que luego de muchos tragos comencé a olvidar a Morinaga y que en realidad no me importa lo que haga.

Mi frente topó sobre la mesa y un par de lágrimas salieron mientras a mi tonta cabeza, llegaron las veces que me ha mirado con su estúpida sonrisa. En ese momento una voz femenina me dijo respetuosamente:

— ¡Tatsumi sensei! ¡Es usted!

Levanté la cara con orgullo y discretamente limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos. Cuando la vi no supe quién era, no sé si es por el alcohol o que tengo demasiados estudiantes. De inmediato continuó diciendo:

— No se acuerda de mí, pero yo de usted sí, soy Watanabe Karen. Tenía que venir a agradecerle, gracias a usted he llegado lejos y son una investigadora en Tokio. Todas las veces que dijo que con la ciencia podemos lograr lo imposible yo le creí. Hoy venimos a Nagoya con la máquina para buscar fondos. Y Estamos de fiesta pues conseguimos patrocinadores fuertes.

— Oh si felicidades chica. — Dije sin ánimos.

— Sensei tiene que venir a verla, ¡es una máquina impresionante! Desciframos por completo el ADN de plantas, luego de animales y estos descubrimientos tienen aplicaciones médicas. Además de que estamos a punto de conseguir modificaciones a nivel celular regenerando tejidos. Justo hoy probamos conmigo pues me hice una cortada en el dedo y la reparó sin dejar ninguna marca.

Me sentía mareado y enojado, sin embargo comenzó a hablar de las aplicaciones a la agricultura, por lo que con todo y la borrachera fui arrastrado a su laboratorio en compañía de dos de sus compañeros.

Al entrar, una máquina un poco más grande que mi escritorio de la universidad, esférica en metal azulado.

El aletargamiento comenzó a pasar un poco y vi a los muchachos sentarse en un par de computadoras mientras me pidieron esperar en una silla cercana a la esfera pues me tambaleaba un poco. Miré un sinfín de cables adheridos a la esfera, cuestionándome la razón de mi estadía en ese lugar.

Las náuseas me llegaron a la garganta, por lo que pedí entrar al baño y me refresqué un poco para no dar espectáculo.

Cuando volví, la chica emocionada tomó mi dedo y con un cuchillo hizo una fisura que sangró. Me metí dentro de la esfera un poco incómodo pues me tenía que poner en cuclillas. Con el afán científico y con el valor del alcohol, los miré cerrar la esfera que no tenía ventanas ni nada, de manera que me quedé en completa oscuridad. Accionaron los mecanismos, puesto que escuché un ruido raro a mí alrededor y sentí una extraña electricidad. Una especie de vacío se produjo y comencé a asfixiarme, al tiempo que sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo. No podía gritar ni hacer ningún ruido debido al vacío, hasta que se me cerraron los ojos con pesadez.

La mano de la mujer se agitó frente a mi cara con algo blanco que pasaron frente a mi cara. No pude enfocar bien nada sólo una extraña luz blanca a mis ojos y las voces con eco sin saber de quién son:

— Tat..umi se …sei….pupilas… respu..e… Ta..t..sumi… sen..sei ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Aleja esa luz de mis ojos! ¡Estoy bien!

Me senté y el mareo volvió horriblemente, mi vista no enfocaba bien y todo daba vueltas.

— Tatsumi sensei, disculpe. La máquina no debió hacer eso y no entiendo cómo ocurrió, además se quemaron varias resistencias de algunas tarjetas madre en la máquina. No podemos hacer nada por ahora, pero yo lo buscaré en cuanto tengamos todo y le aseguro que volverá…

Los ruidos horripilantes con esa voz chillona de esa mujer me hicieron callarla de inmediato.

— Guarda silencio por favor, no quiero escuchar más. No me importa, sólo necesito volver a casa que no me siento bien.

Uno de los muchachos me ayudó a caminar junto con la mujer que parecía muy preocupada pues no dejaba de mirarme. Llegamos al automóvil de uno de ellos y con dificultad les dije la dirección. Una vez ahí, me ayudaron a llegar al departamento, sacaron mis llaves del bolsillo y entramos. Me recostaron en la cama y se despidieron pero antes me volvió a decir:

— Sensei yo arreglaré este problema y volveré.

El mareo se intensificó y mi cabeza dolió, un zumbido me hizo sentir que se oscureció lentamente todo…

Cuando esos recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza sentí una migraña que me hizo zumbar los oídos. Tomoe me sacudió un poco pues sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Hermano te encuentras bien?

— Si, sólo me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza.

— Debió ser por comer como desesperado. Esto va a ser divertido, nadie me va a creer cuando les diga que eres una chica.

— TO-MO-E ¡No te atrevas a contar cosas que no te incumben!

— ¿Entonces nadie sabe sobre esto? ¿Ni Kanako o Matsuda? ¿Ni Morinaga?

— Morinaga si sabe y tú harás como que jamás escuchaste una palabra de esto o en cuanto vuelva a ser normal me las pagarás. ¡Nadie! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nadie debe saber una sola palabra de esto!

Lo sujeté con fuerza de la camisa y procuré intimidarlo con la mirada, hasta que asintió y lo solté. El dolor de cabeza se fue afortunadamente con mi sobresalto y continué comiendo hasta terminar mi plato.

— Yo sabía que algo extraño pasaba contigo hermano, te veías un poco distinto, como más pequeño de estatura. Además con esa barriga por tantas cosas dulces que comes no me sorprende que te veas distinto, aunque pareces más relajado y feliz. Tengo una duda ¿Qué siente Morinaga respecto a tu cambio?

— ¡Y eso que importa! Déjame comer tranquilo.

— Si importa porque él es tu compañero, tú lo dijiste. ¿Entonces él se alegrará que vuelvas a la normalidad? Puesto que parece ser el mismo chico atento que te cuida.

Su pregunta a la que no respondí ignorando sus palabras me carcomió ¿Se alegrará de que sea un hombre? ¿Qué pasará con el bebé si intento regresar a la normalidad? No quiero perderlo, tengo más de cuatro meses cargándolo, imaginando como será, soñando con sus ojos y sus sonrisas. Tengo miedo a su reacción.

— Tomoe no se te ocurra decirle a Morinaga sobre la máquina ni la llamada de Watanabe.

— ¡Qué tiene de malo! Seguro se alegrará por la noticia.

— Hay algunas cosas que tengo que resolver antes de volver a la normalidad. Son sumamente importantes, no me decepciones hermano.

— Vaya sí que te has suavizado. No te preocupes yo te ayudare, no me importa si te gusta ser una chica. Tener dos hermanas es bueno y ambas son tan intimidantes que me cuidan.

— No me gusta ser mujer, es que tengo algo importante que hacer.

— Bueno hermano, yo te voy a acompañar para hablar con la chica, necesito saber cómo ocurrió todo eso.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar y esta vez el número de Isogai nos hizo volver aprisa, pues es el turno de Tomoe para declarar. Compré el suero oral y lo llevé a Moringa que se quedó en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Afortunadamente ya había rendido declaración y podríamos marcharnos en cuanto saliera Tomoe.

La idea de que pudiera pedirme regresar a la normalidad me asaltó, entonces le cuestioné:

— Morinaga… si encontrara.

Sin embargo me interrumpió.

— ¿Ya comiste algo? Recuerda que debes comer a tus horas.

Prefiero creer que él desea al bebé igual que yo y no le molesta esta apariencia. Además no sé si realmente funcionará y esa mujer pueda devolver mi cuerpo en cuando nazca mi bebé. Así que mejor guardaré el secreto.

— Si, vengo de comer algo.

— Espero que no sólo postres y un poco de comida nutritiva.

— ¡Te gusta hacerme enfadar o qué! Comí un poco de sushi. — Salí molesto a esperar por Tomoe pero decidí llamar a Watanabe para informarme, la cual me pidió vernos al siguiente día para explicarme a detalle los pormenores.

Sentí un poco de miedo, creo que me gustaría que Morinaga fuera conmigo para escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir, que tal si es muy riesgoso el cambio. Hay tantas preguntas que pasan por mi cabeza como si esto pueda dañar mi propio cuerpo o aún más mi cerebro. Pero también temo por la reacción de Morinaga ¿Cómo afectará nuestra relación esto?... Prefiero ir yo solo.

Al salir de ahí, Tomoe y Kurokawa se marcharon al lado de Kanako y Matsuda que esperaban saber los detalles del rescate. Ella fue la que les dijo a la policía dónde llegar luego de que Isogai le llamara con la dirección. Desafortunadamente Tomoe insistió en regresar más tarde al departamento con tal de esperar que siguiéramos bien, por lo que tuve que dejarlo quedarse al lado de Kurokawa. No pude discutir pues Morinaga está convaleciente y además es malo para mi bebé el pelearme.

Mi compañero de cabello azul padeció un poco de dolor abdominal todavía, pero el vómito cesó desde la mañana. Su agotamiento lo hizo dormir el resto de la tarde, por lo que yo tuve que encargarme de lo demás. Por primera vez me sentí solo cuando Tomoe y Kurokawa fueron a visitar a Kanako y Matsuda.

Caminé solo por las calles para comprar la comida de ambos y algunas cosas que se me antojaron, entonces sin querer pasé por una tienda llena de ropa de bebé, de manera que recordé a Morinaga a mi lado como aquella vez en que me tocó el hombro señalando emocionado un pequeño traje de osito para bebé. Su imagen desapareció de mi imaginación y comprendí lo importante que es para mí, en este nuevo estado.

Este par de meses con tantos problemas sigo cuestionando si el afecto de mi compañero es por costumbre o es el bebé. No tengo idea lo que acontecerá con lo que pasará mañana cuando hable con esa científica loca que me dejó así, por lo que guardaré el secreto hasta saber qué ocurrirá.

Esa tarde cuando volví al departamento, Morinaga se levantó mientras yo acomodaba las cosas de la comida en una charola para llevarlas a su habitación.

— Sempai que bueno que llegas, estaba preocupado. Puedo comer aquí contigo en la mesa, ya me siento mejor.

— Mejor para mí que llevarle esta charola a un inútil.

— Vamos sempai no seas grosero que estoy enfermo.

— ¿Ahora te vas aponer sentimental? Sólo recordé que ese tipo te secuestró por culpa tuya, no debiste darle alas.

— Ya sabes que me arrepiento de eso. Además me he disculpado contigo.

— ¡Ya olvídalo!

Cenamos por primera vez solos desde que Tomoe se quedó y al terminar mis alimentos un pensamiento sucio recorrió mi cabeza. Estas hormonas tan detestables me hacen desear algo que ha estado fuera de mi alcance.

— ¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿En qué piensas? — Sonrió seductoramente.

No entiendo como este sujeto puede estar enfermo del estómago, ser secuestrado por la mañana, luego dormir toda la tarde en cama por su enfermedad y ahora salir con esa mirada tan pasional.

Se levantó tranquilo, llegó a mí, se agachó y de pronto su respiración rozó con las terminaciones sensitivas de mí oreja:

— Sempai… ¿me siento un poco cansado me acompañas a la cama?

De inmediato lo empujé un poco y respondí ignorando su sugerencia:

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Estas enfermo y deshidratado! ¡Irás a dormir tu solo!

— Como tú digas sempai, pero para hacer "eso" no estoy cansado.

Se agachó y lamió mi oreja de una forma tan peculiar que sentí el fuego subir desde en medio de mis piernas hasta irrigar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me besó metiendo su lengua lentamente y luego me dejó sentado en la mesa caminando a la habitación. Lo seguí con vergüenza detrás de él, abrió y me permitió pasar a mi primero.

Una vez dentro, apagó la luz y su lengua volvió a mi boca con ansiedad, los besos que parecían fogosos antes, no se compararon con estos que me comenzó a dar. Quizá sea por tanto desearlo que siento que me vuelvo loco con esas manos pasando por mi anatomía. Al instante en que mi cuerpo tocó la cama se subió a continuar sometiéndome con el peso de su cuerpo, pero cuidando de no aplastar mi vientre.

— Sempai tengo tantas ganas de ir dentro de ti.

No respondí sintiendo que se levantó y desabrochó mis pantalones. Con prisa se deslizaron sobre mi piel. Con sus manos abrió mis piernas y levantó mis caderas hasta colocar una de las almohadas debajo. Su cuerpo subió a la cama y ¡el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar!

De antemano sé que Tomoe está en la puerta, razón por la que me levanté al igual que Morinaga, prendí la luz, me puse los pantalones con fastidio mirando a Morinaga desnudo y erecto buscando su ropa.

— Yo voy Morinaga, tu vístete. Seguro es Tomoe y Kurokawa.

No supe si reírme de su expresión de vergüenza cubriéndose mientras el timbre sonaba o de que la erección no desaparecía a pesar de que la bajaba con la mano. Para mi fortuna pude salir caminando a falta de tener un levantamiento notorio, aunque la humedad en mis piernas es un poco incómoda.

Abrí con fastidio, mirando al par de chicos:

— ¡Hermano tardaste mucho en abrir!

— ¡Qué hacen aquí! ¡Debieron quedarse en casa de Matsuda! Aquí ya estábamos dormidos.

Me hice aun lado dejándolos pasar mientras Tomoe refunfuñó:

— No seas así hermano, ya sabes que tengo que estar cerca de ti luego del secuestro de Morinaga, además que quiero saber que pasará contigo y Watanabe.

— No sé de qué hablas, creo que deberías callar a menos que quieras que te golpee.

Kurokawa se hizo disimulado ante mis palabras y entonces cambió el tema de conversación:

— ¿Cómo sigue Morinaga?

— El parece tener una recuperación milagrosa, no sé de dónde saca tantas fuerzas.

Me miraron sonrojándose y recordé que por la mañana confesé que tenemos una relación mayor a una amistad. De manera que me crispé y sujeté a Tomoe con ansias para ahorcarlo gritando:

— ¡No es lo que creen! ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!

— Pero no dije nada hermano, tú eres el que se altera. Además no tiene nada de malo que una pareja haga esas cosas.

Lo solté y me sentí empequeñecer ante sus palabras acusatorias, tenía que corregir su error entonces respondí:

— Dije que somos compañeros y más que amigos, nunca dije que seamos una pareja.

— ¿Sempai tu dijiste eso? — Expresó con sorpresa la voz tan conocida de mi compañero.

Morinaga había salido de la habitación escuchando lo que dije. Respiré agitadamente sintiendo el piso a mis pies moverse, Morinaga me abrazo.

— Respira tranquilamente sempai, no es para tanto. Calma que te hiperventilas. Haz respiraciones profundas. — Dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizante.

— Pero Tomoe. — Expresé con aire entrecortado.

— A ninguno le molesta y ya se van a dormir a mi habitación. Tú tienes que calmarte, recuerda que el médico te dijo que debes aprender a relajarte.

Mi hermano y Kurokawa entraron a la habitación mientras Morinaga me miró con una sonrisa y me llevó hasta nuestro cuarto. Yo seguí en shock luego de que todo el mundo se enteró de mis intimidades, menos mal que no saben la más grande de todas. No sé qué escándalo harían de saber que vamos a ser padres.

— Sempai, creo que esto sería perfecto si fueras un chico. Soy tan feliz que finalmente le dijeras a tu familia esas cosas. Gracias.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y por alguna razón sus palabras están mal en algún sentido, creo de alguna forma el renegó de nuestro hijo. Me hizo olvidar lo demás y pensar en que quizás él podría preferir tener de vuelta a mi otro yo masculino que conocer a nuestro hijo.

— No llores sempai… ¿qué ocurre?

Limpié las lágrimas y respondí:

— Creo que estoy cansado. Han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy. Vamos a dormir.

— Si ellos ya saben ¿no podríamos hacerlo en silencio?

Me indignó su proposición. No puede decir aquello, sin hacerme sentir tan mal.

— No te acerques a mí, si quieres ve al baño y alíviate a ti mismo. ¡No me importa lo que hagas!

No entiendo cómo pero logré herirlo con mi rechazo, me miró con seriedad y salió. Cambié mi ropa colocándome el pijama, me recosté y me cubrí reflexionando sobre muchas cosas. No quería dormir pero en medio de las lágrimas acaricié la pansa pensando en que mi bebé pronto expresará mis emociones. Sentí una paz extraña de imaginarlo recibir mis caricias, recordé el arrullo de mamá y me quedé dormido.

Por la mañana sonó el despertador y advertí una mano sobre mi cintura, además el cuerpo caliente de Morinaga sujetándome por la espalda y su erección invitándome a llevar lejos las cosas. No obstante el día de hoy pretendo charlar largo y tendido con la mujer que me metió en este predicamento. Sigo sin entender como una estudiante de posgrado en cuatro años puede crear una máquina de ese tipo. Lo dejé en la cama durmiendo todavía, por lo que me paré a darme una ducha y arreglarme para irme antes de responder preguntas.

Tomé una ducha, me acicalé, agarré mi laptop y de pronto Tomoe me interrumpió:

— ¿A dónde crees que vas hermanita? Te dije que quiero ir contigo, necesito saber que estarás bien cuando yo me vaya.

Pretendí gritar, pero recordé que no debo despertar a Morinaga, por lo que bajé la voz exclamando:

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No me digas hermana! ¡Yo soy hombre aunque mi cuerpo diga lo contrario! Tú cuida de Morinaga y nos vemos al rato.

— No hermano, tengo miedo de que algo te ocurra. Voy a ir o le contaré a todos tu condición. Además no sabes si esa mujer es de fiar.

— Está bien, pero ya cállate que si despierta me preguntará a dónde voy y no quiero que sepa.

Esperé veinte minutos a Tomoe y salió dejando a Kurokawa a cuidar a Morinaga para decirle que fuimos a ver a la tía Matsuda por un encargo. ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió eso desde el inicio!

En el camino, no sabía cómo pedirle a la chica algo de tiempo sin ponerme al descubierto. Además de cerciorarme de leer sus datos y cálculos antes de volver a arriesgarme en algo que me puede dejar metido en un problema mayor. Llegamos poco antes de la hora acordada, justo en el área de posgrados y ella corrió hasta mí:

— ¡Sensei! ¡Tatsumi sensei! Aquí estoy.

Me aproximé hasta ella y de inmediato le dije:

— Vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado.

— Claro sensei, yo tengo planeado llevarlo a mi laboratorio, ahí podremos hablar sin interrupciones. No sé cómo lo logra pero si no supiera de su problema creo que no lo adivinaría aunque hay algo raro… viene con un chico y ¡Está embarazada!

Esa mujer me abrazó como una loca mientras intenté apartarla diciendo:

— Suéltame y aléjate de mí, no sé de qué…

— ¡Tatsumi SOUICHI! ¿Qué estás ocultándome? ¿Quién es ella y porque te citaste clandestinamente? — ¡Lo que me faltaba! Morinaga llegó con aura maligna y sus tontos celos a descubrir todo. Lo peor, dentro de la universidad, en día laboral y muchos estudiantes pasando cerca de nosotros.

.

PDV Morinaga.

Mi rescate justo a tiempo y en aquellas manos que parecen siempre desnudarme ante su mirada tan profunda. Sus ojos miel envueltos en un llanto de auténtica angustia y alivio, en ese amor que nunca fue capaz de decirme, de expresarme todos estos once años de conocerlo, aunque de tener una "relación", si se le puede llamar así a nuestro acuerdo de permanecer juntos, son como seis. Este hombre que vuelto mujer hace cada vez más cosas por demostrarme su afecto y que le importo mucho más de lo que yo creía. Él ha podido rescatarme valientemente con cuatro meses de embarazo, lo más curioso es que conseguí algo que siempre anhelé, pues en ese instante llegó directamente con sus dulces labios tocando los míos, no en pasión sino en una dulce entrega de afecto delante de su hermano y un par de amigos. Aunque uno de ellos dijo algo, no pude escuchar sus palabras pues de inmediato preguntó consternado:

— ¿Te hizo daño?

Todo este estrés causado por mi culpa puede dañar a nuestro pequeño, entonces respondí al instante:

— Lo intentó, pero llegaste a tiempo. Relájate sempai, recuerda que no debes estresarte. Por favor respira profundo y tranquilo. De verdad yo estoy bien. Llévame a casa.

Infortunadamente no puedo ir a descansar hasta dar mi declaración en la estación de policía. En el camino, sempai lucía mucho más tranquilo, nos dejaron ir en la misma patrulla y extremadamente protector con preocupación, me revisó la cabeza.

— Sempai no te preocupes, es sólo un chichón y ya no duele. Mis manos tampoco, no pasó nada, sólo me duele el estómago todavía. —expresé mientras sujetó mis manos revisando unas marcas rojas.

— No quiero que te pase nada.

Sus palabras tiernas aunque no quiera expresar sus emociones me dieron confort, sentí la dulzura de la maternidad entre sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel de mis manos y me percaté que será un papá increíble como el que yo quiero ser, como el que yo quise tener.

Una vez ahí me llevaron directamente a la enfermería para revisarme y dar cuenta de las lesiones que me infringió Maeda. El médico me revisó a fondo la cabeza, las manos y algunos raspones que tenía, además le comenté de mi estado de salud por la infección estomacal y anotó lo necesario en su reporte. Me permitió quedarme ahí en vez de rendir el informe completo en la sala de interrogatorio y un oficial entro a hacer las preguntas. Luego de eso sempai llegó con suero oral para hacerme sentir mejor y al poco rato pudimos salir a descansar a casa. Al llegar recosté mi fatigado cuerpo a dormir el resto de la tarde, hasta escuchar la puerta y su voz saludando que hizo notar su presencia.

El descanso alivió la pesadez de la enfermedad, además de que no tengo más vómito y sólo un poco de dolor abdominal me recuerda la afección. Me levanté un poco cansado y pude cenar a su lado, siento algo tan extraño luego de verlo tan protector en aquel momento de angustia, que produce en mi interior suma felicidad el saber que alguien le preocupa tanto el no verme nunca más, el cual es capaz de buscarme bajo cada piedra con tal de recuperarme. Una auténtica familia que protegeré con mi vida ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La familia más importante es la que tú mismo formas, la que puede corresponder a tus acciones con el mismo ahínco que tú impones.

El silencio mientras ingerimos los alimentos me recordó la soledad de nuestro apartamento en el que no hemos tenido intimidad, sin embargo cuando el plato de sempai quedó vacío observé en él esa mirada tan característica de deseo, de forma que pregunté:

— ¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿En qué piensas?

Aunque yo sé de hecho lo que pasa por su cabeza pues se sonrojó totalmente mientras me dirigí hasta él y me agaché hasta decirle seductoramente en el oído:

— Sempai… ¿me siento un poco cansado me acompañas a la cama?

Sus empujones me sonaron tan suplicantes a mis atenciones, como siempre ha sido desde que somos una "pareja". De manera que lo besé para provocarle desesperación y que no le quedara más que aceptarme. Los hermosos labios ansiosos de mi sempai semi abiertos me permitieron introducir mi lengua juntándola a la suya. Con ansiedad tembló mientras le impedí hacer movimientos rápidos con su lengua y lo guié lentamente hasta entregarle mi necesidad de obtener su retribución afable en la cama. De inmediato sus manos en mi espalda indicaron el profundo éxito de mi treta, por lo que me separé y caminé fingiendo desapego. A pesar de todo, supe que me seguía de cerca pues al detenerme en la puerta lo miré cerca de mí, abrí y esperé a verlo entrar.

Sus pasos tímidos traspasaron el umbral y expectante ante mis acciones. Apagué las luces para conseguir el efecto más propicio para imaginarlo como el hermoso chico que es y además lograr un poco de desinhibición de su parte. Sé que le molesta que fantasee con su anterior cuerpo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, él jamás deja de ser mi sempai pero extraño mucho a su otro yo.

Un par de quejidos sensuales recibí de parte suya mientras besé una y otra vez sus labios con mi profundo deseo. De inmediato nuestro bebé se hizo notorio cuando mi abdomen rosó contra el vientre abultado, sentí ternura de imaginar que una persona pueda ser más amada por darte ese regalo, por cargar en su vientre el intenso amor, el fruto de tus anhelos más recónditos que con impaciencia esperas conocer pronto.

La pasión de sus caricias suaves sobre mi espalda me devolvieron a la realidad, por lo que besé su cuello produciendo una reacción intensa en su respirar y el quejido suyo tan sonoro me sofocó. Las sensaciones tan acentuadas en su estado de embarazo me vuelven loco, puesto que parece derretirse con muy poca estimulación, además que la entrega de su afecto es mucho más cariñosa y sé que nuestro hijo siente ese amor que viene de parte mía, aunado al suyo en medio de nuestros besos y orgasmos.

— Sempai tengo tantas ganas de ir dentro de ti.

Me sentí hervir de pies a cabeza, los días de espera me desesperaron al desabrochar sus pantalones y retirarlos. Mi ropa voló en segundos, no supe en que momento me posicioné sobre él y a tientas jalé una almohada para levantar su cadera. Las emociones previas a penetrarlo me envolvieron con ansiedad, agite mi miembro para tranquilizarme pero me obligó a llevarlo con rapidez hasta ser interrumpidos por el timbre en la puerta. Por un instante olvidé que tendríamos visitas, mejor dicho guardaespaldas.

Me levanté y él prendió la luz de inmediato evidenciando mi desnudez, me miró de forma tan lasciva que me sentí intimidado. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pene para ocultarlo, sin embargo su estado de dureza me hizo imposible ocultarlo, tomé del suelo mi camisa cubriéndome un poco.

— Yo voy Morinaga, tu vístete. Seguro es Tomoe y Kurokawa.

Salió con sus pantalones puestos y yo respiré con agitación para calmar al demonio entre mis piernas. Me recargué en la puerta a escuchar las voces mientras intento olvidar mi excitación. Escuché la voz de Tomoe decir algo sobre un tal Watanabe y luego mi nombre en labios de Kurokawa:

— ¿Cómo sigue Morinaga?

El miembro en mis pantalones descendió finalmente y me permitió salir a burlarme de Souichi que discutía a razón de que por sí solo se ponía en evidencia. Al abrir la puerta me asombró aquella frase encantadora, pues sempai le dijo a toda su familia que somos compañeros y más que amigos.

— ¿Sempai tu dijiste eso? — Pregunté con emoción.

Sin saberlo le causé demasiadas molestias, sus ojos parecían un poco idos y respiró muy rápido. Esa mirada de ansiedad la reconocí luego de provocarle anteriormente tantos disgustos e intuí que seguramente está mareado. Lo abracé con ternura y le dije con la voz más calmada que pude:

— Respira tranquilamente sempai, no es para tanto. Calma que te hiperventilas. Haz respiraciones profundas.

Miré a Tomoe y Kurokawa sorprendidos ante este hombre que parece desintegrarse por tanta timidez sin golpearme por tranquilizarlo, ni por tenerlo abrazado. Escuché un suspiro de su boca en mi hombro y me dijo con voz baja casi inaudible:

— Pero Tomoe.

Lo interrumpí de inmediato para cortar esta incomodidad y que los chicos se fueran lejos:

— A ninguno le molesta y ya se van a dormir a mi habitación. Tú tienes que calmarte, recuerda que el médico te dijo que debes aprender a relajarte.

Ambos entendieron mi sugerencia y se apartaron sin decir nada, por lo que pude llevarlo conmigo. Es la declaración más directa que he podido conseguir de este hombre luego de tantos años, por lo que al entrar a la habitación quise corresponder, sujeté sus manos temblorosas con ánimo de seguir nuestro encuentro diciendo:

— Sempai, creo que esto sería perfecto si fueras un chico. Soy tan feliz que finalmente le dijeras a tu familia esas cosas. Gracias.

De todas las cosas que aguardé por recibir en retribución a mis palabras, esos ojos tan dolidos no son lo que imaginé. Unas lágrimas que reflejaron un amargo gesto me dolió por alguna razón ¿Serás sus hormonas? Lo más feo fue que al intentar proseguir con nuestro encuentro me rechazó muy agresivamente, sin duda las mujeres embarazadas son tan cambiantes.

Me dolió su forma tan grosera de ser, no obstante no voy a discutir, merece mi infinita gratitud tan sólo por rescatarme hoy, mucho más por que cuida a nuestro bebé. Salí sin responder y perdí toda mi excitación, sólo me senté en la sala a reflexionar sobre mi vida y lo que seguirá después ¿qué será de nosotros? La única pregunta que queda en el aire con las cosas extrañas que acontecen.

Un par de horas después entré a recostarme a su lado, pasé mi brazo sobre su cintura hasta sentir la pancita miniatura y suspiró mientras me relajé diciendo a su oído muy bajito, mientras las hebras de su cabello tocaron mi nariz:

— ¿Sempai tú me amas?

El silencio continuó mientras mi mente fue al mundo de los sueños. No sé qué hora sería pues con un poco de fatiga por la infección estomacal me despertó una discusión en la puerta:

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No me digas hermana! ¡Yo soy hombre aunque mi cuerpo diga lo contrario! Tú cuida de Morinaga y nos vemos al rato.

— No hermano, tengo miedo de que algo te ocurra. Voy a ir o le contaré a todos tu condición. Además no sabes si esa mujer es de fiar.

— Está bien, pero ya cállate que si despierta me preguntará a dónde voy y no quiero que sepa.

De inmediato el sueño se me fue, algunas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pensando ¿a dónde va tan temprano? ¿Y por qué hay cosas que me oculta? ¿Irá con una mujer? ¿Tomoe sabe del bebé? Me angustió todo, pensé en salir a preguntar pero lo conozco y creo que me golpearía antes de decirme ¿Será que de verdad no le gusto yo por ser hombre? Es tan extraño pensar que él siendo una chica pueda dejarme por una mujer. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, por lo que me vestí ágilmente y me recosté tapándome para impedir que viera que estoy listo para seguirlo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la cerró y se marchó con Tomoe.

Esperé un par de minutos y lo seguí a discreción. Por la senda que siguió supe de inmediato que marcharía a la universidad ¿Si él tiene su licencia para faltar por qué se cita con alguien ahí? Mi corazón latió apresurado cuando creí perderlos entre los estudiantes que caminaban rumbo sus clases, no obstante con facilidad los encontré.

Llegaron hasta los salones de posgrado sin notar mi presencia, me quedé parado cerca de un grupito de alumnos que me cubría mientras fingí tomar agua del bebedero. Entonces la vi, una joven mujer muy bonita, delicada, de cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura que lo abrazó con efusión rompiendo mis ilusiones ¿En qué momento caminé hasta ellos? No lo sé, simplemente Tomoe me miró aterrado mientras busqué recibir por lo menos una disculpa. No permitiré que alguien cuide a mi bebé lejos de mí, menos con él ¡Sempai no puede hacerme esto!

— ¡Tatsumi SOUICHI! ¿Qué estás ocultándome? ¿Quién es ella y porque te citaste clandestinamente?

La mirada de temor y arrepentimiento en sus orbes miel me dijo todo. No supe de mí, tenía que decirlo todo.

— ¡Ese bebé es mío! — grité con el asombro de los estudiantes que comenzaron a cuchichear a nuestro alrededor.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí llega el episodio de hoy ¿Muchas respuestas? Pero también muchas nuevas dudas. La explicación que nos dará Watanabe Karen será bastante interesante. Comúnmente cierro el problema planteado, sin embargo con ánimo de dejarlo emocionante hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **Un agradecimiento a mi estimada Gabriela Ibarra que como todas las veces es muy importante su opinión y además de esos dibujos inspiradores y llenos de sentimientos hermosos que hace para ilustrar cada uno de los episodios. También a mi amiga Lizzy que igual me ha escuchado.**

 **Sin olvidar a todos ustedes que leen esta extraña historia y comentan dando** **ánimos para apresurarme con las continuaciones.**

 **Muy bien, la próxima actualización que nos corresponde es "Héroe para mí".**

 **Espero atenta sus comentarios n_n**


	7. Con todo mi amor

**Este episodio está dedicado a Lidia Yosh por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste y pases un día increíble. Te agradezco tu apoyo al leer las historias, espero te diviertas. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Con todo mi amor.**

 **.**

— ¡Ese bebé es mío! — grité con el asombro de los estudiantes que comenzaron a cuchichear a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Morinaga cállate o no te lo perdonaré! Vamos a mi oficina para aclarar todo esto. ¡Todos! ¡Dije ahora!

La vergüenza en sus ojos casi podía delatarlo ¿Explicarme a mí? Cerré la boca con tal de evitarle disgustos, no puedo ser tan intransigente si puede perder al niño por causarle un enfado. Caminé tras la mujer y la miré con mucho desprecio, lo que me pareció más raro fue que Tomoe no dejaba de ver a Souichi y luego me vio a mí con una sonrisa. ¿Qué sabe que yo no?

Mi enfado aumentó mucho más al ver a aquella mujer con mirada retadora.

Al entrar todos y cerrar la puerta, la voz de la mujer se alzó:

— Tatsumi sensei, no quiero estar en el pleito de sus amantes. ¿Puedo retirarme?

— ¡De ninguna manera! Él es mi hermano y ese idiota de cabello azul es el padre de mi hijo. — Respondió sempai con una mirada furiosa la cual yo respondí con severidad sin pestañear, por lo cual pregunté sin reparos:

— ¿Quién es ella sempai?

— Ella es la culpable de que yo sea una mujer.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Voy a ser tío!

Lo abrazó Tomoe y yo me quedé con más dudas que respuestas. En realidad ya no sé qué pensar, pues el día que amaneció como mujer no aconteció nada en especial, ni tengo idea en qué momento sempai se convirtió o cómo.

— No lo entiendo sempai, ¿qué ocurre? No debería ser yo el primero al que le cuentas algo así. ¿No confías en mí verdad? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y tu compañero. Me duele que me ocultes algo así.

Se separó de Tomoe y caminó hasta mí respondiendo:

— Ella puede devolverme a la normalidad, pero yo no quiero. Antes que todo quiero que nazca.

— ¡Piensas que yo no! ¡Cómo te atreves! — Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí un nudo que parecía no dejarme hablar pero continué: — ¡Ustedes son mi familia, ya te lo he dicho! Tú sabes que no tengo a nadie más.

— Tenía miedo Morinaga, no podía arriesgarme a que renegaras de nosotros. Ya no me tienes el mismo afecto, sé que lo intentas pero no es suficiente. ¡No podía estar seguro!

— Preferiría morir yo a perderlos a ustedes. ¡Me decepciona que me creas capaz de ser tan superficial! Porque yo… porque yo te amo… En el interior sigues siendo la misma persona, te he podido ver estos meses, te he sentido y al cerrar mis ojos percibo la misma calidez de tu terco y desconfiado corazón.

— ¡Cómo podía saberlo sino lo habías dicho! ¡Eres tan tonto!

En un instante mi corazón saltó con sus brazos rodeándome. Sin embargo me sentí extraño, un mareo me hizo dar vueltas la habitación y me recargué en sempai hasta caer juntos al piso pues no resistió mi peso, aunque no me soltó a pesar de que intenté apartarme.

Todos se asustaron, pero de inmediato Tomoe me acercó un vaso con agua, mientras yo me sentí protegido sobre las piernas de sempai. Le di un trago al agua y la fatiga me sobrecogió.

— ¿Morinaga te sientes mejor?

— Me siento pesado, como muy cansado.

— No debiste salir de cama y seguirme, recuerda que todavía estás enfermo ¡tarado!

— Lo sien…

— Nada de que lo sientes, no puedes arriesgar tu salud porque tienes que conocer a tu bebé a nuestro bebé. Y yo prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti, te voy a decir cualquier cosa que sea importante.

Como por impulso bajó su rostro y mi cabeza que sujetaban sus manos fue atraída con mucha más suavidad hasta sellar su promesa con un pequeño beso que me demostró su preocupación. No sé cómo es que este par de días he terminado en sus brazos protectores con él cuidando de mí, en vez de yo cuidarlo a él.

— Disculpen, ¿eso quiere decir que prefiere quedarse como mujer? — Dijo Watanabe sonriendo con ternura, a lo que sempai se separó de mí para responder:

— No Watanabe, quiere decir que primero quiero dar a luz y luego volver a la normalidad.

Con cuidado me senté y pregunté con intriga:

— Un momento ¿pueden explicarme esto desde el principio?

— Si hermano, yo también quiero saber. — Cuestionó Tomoe ayudando a sentarme en la cómoda silla de la oficina de sempai.

— Hace algunos meses encontré a Tatsumi sensei en un bar y como sus enseñanzas fueron mi inspiración, lo llevamos a ver la máquina que construí al lado de algunos investigadores. Se supone que la máquina solamente tenía la facultad de leer el código genético de animales y plantas, además yo me arriesgué descubriendo que también podía modificar la estructura celular y repararla, por lo cual al llevar a Tatsumi sensei al laboratorio. El error que cometí es que jamás leyó el código genético masculino e interpretó como erróneos los datos, produciendo una reestructuración de todo el sujeto. Cuando lo sacamos de la máquina me asusté mucho, los efectos podrían no sólo ser físicos sino mentales. Lo malo es que ese día no pudimos devolverlo a la normalidad, ya que muchas partes de la máquina quedaron mal, por lo que tuvimos que volver a Tokio a repararla. El día que llevamos a sensei a su casa, nunca supimos que tuviera un compañero.

— Yo salí a una reunión con algunos amigos. Pero no volví tan tarde. Además al siguiente día me culpó de todo y casi me mata. — Respondí dudoso.

— Fue un error, yo no recordaba nada, además ellos me dejaron en el apartamento sin poner una nota, ni nada. ¿No recuerdo haberte dado mi número de teléfono? — Protestó sempai mirando a la chica.

— Nunca me lo dio sensei, pero cuando vine a preguntar por usted en la universidad y les dije que soy una investigadora importante en Tokio, me lo facilitaron. Y en vista que no vamos a devolverlo a la normalidad creo que me retiro pues mi equipo y yo tenemos que volver a Tokio cuanto antes.

— ¡Un segundo! Esta vez no te marcharás sin explicarme muchas cosas. Quiero ver nuevamente la máquina y tus apuntes. La siguiente vez cuando entre a esa cosa no quiero errores.

— Descuide profesor, vamos entonces. Sabe algo… me sorprende que tenga un pareja tan versátil, a veces es tan difícil encontrar una persona especial que te acepte sin importar nada. Si un día me enamorara de un hombre que se tornase mujer, en realidad no sabría si podría aceptarlo. Me confunde la situación… ¿a su novio le gusta como mujer o como hombre?

— ¡No es mi novio!

— Hermano aquí vas de nuevo, ya acepta que tú y el son novios, una pareja. Van a ser padres, incluso podrían casarse por la ley, ya que te volviste una mujer. Además Morinaga dijo que te ama ¡que más quieres!

No iba a permitir que se enfadara si puede hacerle daño, de manera que respondí a Tomoe:

— No hagas enojar a sempai, no importan las nominaciones que le des a nuestra relación, yo planeo quedarme con él, mejor dicho con ellos dos, si él me sigue aceptando claro. Respecto a lo demás, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro soy gay, pero con él...

— ¡Guarden silencio todos! Yo estaba hablando y me interrumpen. A decir verdad Morinaga y yo no somos novios, puesto que jamás hemos hablado de algo así, pero como él lo dice, no necesitamos nombrarnos de cierta forma pues hay cosas más importantes que estar pensando en eso. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a este cabeza hueca al médico y ustedes dos me van a ayudar a llevarlo pues si se desmaya no puedo, ni debo cargarlo.

— No sempai ya estoy bien.

Sempai me observó con seriedad y me tocó la frente.

— No puedes ponerte en pie todavía. Estás pálido, necesitas un poco de café con mucha azúcar para reanimarte pero iremos al médico ¡y eso es todo!

Su persuasión nos llevó a los tres directo a una consulta, en la cual me recomendaron descanso pues mi presión y azúcar están un poco bajas por el vómito y diarrea del día anterior. Asimismo que no debo exaltarme y procurar permanecer relajado.

Al llegar a casa, Kurokawa parecía muy apenado por no haber previsto que yo escaparía. Yo quería ir con ellos a ver la máquina pero prometió tomar video para mí y así lo hizo con una video-llamada.

¿Entonces sempai volverá a la normalidad? Aquella idea tan buena dio vueltas en mi cabeza. Volveré a sentirlo completamente, su pene en mi boca. De inmediato me percaté que lo único que solía extrañar de él era su pene, pues de hecho él seguía siendo el mismo en casi todos sentidos. Aunque esa enorme pansa donde mi bebé yace no es una molestia, pues cómo no amar el dulce refugio que genera vida, que me traerá esa partecita de amor nuestro.

Recostado en la cama me relajé pensando en que mi vida ha tomado un rumbo totalmente inesperado. ¿En qué momento las cosas se han apresurado hasta este punto? Nunca entenderé qué hice para merecer tanta felicidad de golpe, de la forma tan ruda y difícil al inicio pero que ahora es tan simple. Un hijo y un esposo, tendré finalmente eso que había anhelado hacía tanto tiempo, una familia para cuidar, un lugar donde jamás seré rechazado. Enseñaré a que mi bebé entienda que la vida es diversa y la diferencia o igualdad entre los géneros no hace una distinción en el amor. Con ese pensamiento terminé por rendirme en la cama y descansé por primera vez como si pudiera dejarme llevar a los sueños que se funden en la realidad.

Unas manos tan tersas sobre mi faz me hicieron recordar a mamá, además de un beso en mi frente. Las palabras en boca de aquel cariño que mis memorias no podrían olvidar, me hicieron sentir tan frágil «mi niño» escuché mientras abrí pesadamente lo ojos. El olor de la comida al lado de mi cama me trajo de vuelta para notar a sempai que acomodaba las cosas en la mesa que podría en la cama. Exprimió un trapo y me miró notando que estaba despierto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ya estoy bien sempai, no tengo que comer en la cama, puedo ir a la mesa con ustedes.

— Hace un rato tuviste un poco de fiebre, esta vez me harás caso. Comerás aquí en la cama.

— Pero no quiero comer solo, puedo pararme e ir.

— ¡Te digo que no! ¡Te quedarás aquí!

No respondí mientras lo observé marcharse sin decir nada más. Tomé la mesita para la cama y cuando me dispuse colocar la charola en ella, se abrió la puerta con él entrado junto con otra charola con comida.

— Tomoe y Kurokawa me asquean, tenía que apartarme de ellos.

— Gracias sempai, no sabe que feliz soy de tenerlo conmigo.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama con su comida y colocó la otra mesa al lado de la mía. Sin decir palabras comenzó a comer. Yo no tenía tanta hambre, en realidad todavía me dolía un poco el estómago y los intestinos, con un poco de nausea pero me sentía mejor luego de haber descansado.

— Sempai… ¿Cómo te has sentido? No te he podido cuidar este tiempo desde que me enfermé. ¿Has comido bien?

— ¿No estás viendo? Sí que eres una molestia.

— Perdón, no quería importunarte. Me siento un poco apenado por desconfiar de ti y seguirte. Sólo me sentí inseguro pensando que tú pudieras querer tener al bebé con otra persona.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Me ha costado tanto tiempo aceptarte y piensas que cualquier extraño haría que me fuera lejos? Será mejor que me dejes comer, que tú serás el culpable si en la revisión el médico dice que tenemos anemia.

De inmediato volvió a sus alimentos con seriedad, pero noté en sus palabras una extraña emoción. Repasé las palabras escuchadas y me percaté que de hecho tiene razón, nos encontramos juntos en la misma cama. Sempai cuida de mí como lo hacen las parejas y ya no me golpea, además me desea. De inmediato eso me recordó los días pasados sin sexo, incluso en este estado de debilidad siento que mi cuerpo podría ponerse al rojo vivo con un poco de caricias.

Respiré profundamente evitando que mis pensamientos me produjeran sensaciones indeseadas, después de todo estamos en su habitación, en su cama y su hermano junto con su cuñado están en la sala.

— ¿Algo te molesta? — Preguntó sempai con un bocado a medio masticar.

— No es nada sempai, en seguida regreso.

Tomé los platos con la comida que no me cabía y me levanté para llevarlos a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Preguntó dejando su comida y mirándome con enfado.

— Voy a llevar los platos a la cocina y necesito usar el sanitario.

— Pero te quiero de vuelta rápido, no te pongas a lavar los platos. Necesitas descansar. Además vas a tomar las medicinas.

Asentí con emoción por aquellos tratos tan paternales de su parte, de manera que ingerí los medicamentos y partí a dejar los trastos. Entonces me percaté de algo particular: no había nadie en casa con nosotros. Antes de actuar apresuradamente pensé en ducharme pues no lo había podido hacer luego de las cosas ocurridas. La pesadez continuaba en mi cuerpo, supongo que el estrés no hacía sino agravar la infección.

Prendí el calentador y entré a nuestra habitación por un cambio de ropa. Él se levantó con los trastos vacíos y no dijo nada al verme entrar con la ropa al baño. Su actitud extraña tan distante y a la vez cercana me confundió sobremanera ¿Podría ser posible que nuestro acuerdo con la agenda esté de alguna forma involucrado? Sin duda la revisaría al salir de la ducha. Me asee apresuradamente pues tenía que saber.

Al salir corrí hasta la agenda y no había nada escrito. Fui a la cocina a asear los platos pero todos estaban limpios y en el escurridor. Es tan extraño que él se comporte tan amable lavando trastos y tan silencioso. Entonces comprendí que no debía molestarlo más.

Tomé la colchoneta del armario la puse en el suelo con algunas almohadas, sábanas y mantas, entre tanto, el continuó en su computadora sin prestarme atención.

— Todavía no te he puesto la inyección. No te duermas otra vez. — Me dijo colocando su computadora en el buró.

Esa inyección ardía como el infierno y con sempai siendo brusco me daba miedo pensar en que lo hiciera, pero me recosté en la cama con tal de recibirla. Me descubrí el glúteo y aguardé por el doloroso piquete. Fue peor de lo que esperaba, ardía el líquido entrado y sólo contuve un gemido mordiendo la almohada.

— No seas infantil, te lo mereces por buscarnos tanto problema. — Expresó burlonamente mientras me subió los pantalones del pijama.

— Eso arde horrible. De verdad creo que me quema toda la pierna. — Dije lloriqueando y sentándome en la cama.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró extrañamente.

— Qué será de mi bebé si es un llorón como tú.

Tan cerca de mí me hizo sentir feliz, con ese par de ojos miel que no dejaron de observarme.

Con suma necesidad apreté mis labios contra los suyos, ella respondió tranquila, parecía tan ansiosa como yo de dejarnos llevar. Metí mi lengua lentamente probando el sabor de su boca y cerré mis ojos para recrear la fantasía. Anhelaba escuchar sus gemidos con mi apellido dicho de forma sensual. Entonces recordé que él había mentido y probablemente nos interrumpirían nuevamente, ya que Tomoe y Kurokawa no estaban en casa. Detuve el beso sonreí nerviosamente intentando evadir la creciente erección en mis pantalones, pues ya eran demasiados días sin sexo y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación. Me cubrí con ambas manos y me levanté abruptamente para darme alivio en el baño, a razón de que no podía más con estas situaciones tan tentadoras, sobre todo puesto que la agenda no decía que él quisiera tenerme de esa forma.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡Dónde demonios vas! ¡No te puedes ir! No te doy permiso de marcharte.

Justo en la puerta me detuve, respiré hondo y calmé las ímpetus de mi cuerpo.

— Yo quiero hacerlo sempai, no sé bien si tú quieres. Además no está tu hermano y seguro no tarda en llegar ¿Verdad? No soportaré que nos interrumpan otra vez.

— ¿Podría ser sólo una vez? Cuando lo hacías con la boca … bueno es que yo...

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa petición, su mirada estaba bastante apasionada con las pupilas dilatadas y sus gestos avergonzados. Sólo pude imaginar meter su pene hasta el fondo de mi garganta, sin embargo aquella figura distinta me recordó que las cosas no eran precisamente como yo fantaseaba. Aunque una idea bastante sucia me recorrió:

— Eres una mujer y nunca he hecho algo así, de hecho me parece un tanto aberrante, pero si tú me lo haces primero haré una excepción.

— ¡Olvídalo sucio degenerado! ¡Jamás!

— Sólo fue una sugerencia, para ambos es algo ridículo. Las otras cosas son tolerables y de hecho agradables, pero eso es algo muy privado y demasiado invasivo.

Giré la perilla para marcharme pero una voz casi inaudible se escuchó, por un instante. No entendí aquello, parecía una simple ilusión, entonces carraspeó pues de hecho fue muy leve lo que dijo:

— De acuerdo. — Había accedido a hacerme correr con su boca. Yo no cabía de anticipación. La dureza creció de expectación y me senté en la cama retirando mi pijama.

En ropa interior y con el levantamiento entre mis piernas, ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, se sentó a mi lado todavía vestida. Levantó su rostro hasta verme directo a los ojos. Fue cuando lo vi a él, esa mirada ansiosa como todas las veces que mis dedos lo sometían ante el placer. Me olvidé de su cuerpo, de cada forma redonda que cambiaba la figura que yo conocía de años. Entonces y sólo entonces su corazón y el mío hicieron compás. Ahí estaba esa persona de mis pesares, de mis alegrías y mis miedos, pero que portaba el amor, el más dulce y bello amor que pudiera imaginar. No se trataba de algo común, podía conectarme de una manera tan perfecta con él, que sin necesidad de hablar yo conocía sus más profundos pensamientos.

— Mori… — Lo besé y le hice olvidar aquella vergonzosa petición.

Mientras mi lengua recorría con calma su boca, una de sus manos me tocó sobre la ropa interior. El placer se apresuró desde su mano aunque no lo hacía adecuadamente pues tocaba sobre la ropa.

La tumbé en la cama y continué con los tiernos besitos, uno tras otro hasta perder el aliento. Había sido demasiado y yo estaba al límite. Apagué la luz de la habitación y nos desnudé. Así en penumbras todo se desvanecía en el placer, con él, con ella, no importaba, simplemente sus sensuales gemidos agudos mientras mi pene se introducía dificultosamente pues la tenía de lado y yo justo detrás. Acaricié su vientre al tiempo que intenté mover a prisa mi cadera.

— Me aprietas tan rico…ahhh. — Expresé perdiendo la razón.

En la puerta unos golpeteos parecían querer mermar la atmósfera de pasión, hasta que comenzó a empujar su cadera sobre mí. Olvidé los ruidos en la entrada y la voz de su hermano pidiendo que abriéramos. Me centré en los rítmicos movimientos de la presión que succionaba mi miembro y quería correrme. Controlé mis ímpetus que bombearon para forzarme la culminación, por lo que pegue mi cuerpo todavía más con tal de tocar su clítoris. La viscosidad en donde nos uníamos se sentía demasiado agradable, esa misma me permitió frotar en círculos sobre su punto placer. No podía más con todo, era demasiada espera y a pesar de que me moví lentamente sentía que el placer me impediría hacerla culminar.

Sin poder evitarlo me moví con prisa pues el límite me había alcanzado, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, la succión sobre mi pene casi me noquea por lo maravilloso de la sensación. Me quedé muy quieto mientras todavía sentía que se derramaba de mí esa calidez tan deliciosa y sus pulsaciones orgásmicas hacían el trabajo de enloquecerme desmedidamente. Lo abracé oliendo su cabello que caía en mi rostro.

— Te amo tanto sempai. — Le dije al oído.

Su respiración que se calmaba luego de nuestra actividad, comenzó a acelerarse. Unos sollozos muy silenciosos se escucharon.

— No vuelvas a asustarme otra vez… Mori…naga…— Su llanto no le permitía hablar.

— No pasó nada sempai, todo estará bien.

— ¿Cómo voy a cuidar este bebé sin ti?

— Aquí me quedaré para cuidarlos.

— Eso decía mamá y de todas formas... nos dejó solos y papá simplemente fue tan egoísta.

— Tu mamá está en todos ustedes, bien lo dijo tu padre en aquella reunión, que cada uno de ustedes lleva una parte de ella. Pero yo te prometo que sin importar nada me tendrás para cuidarlos.

— ¿De verdad?...

— No me iré nunca, menos ahora que somos una familia.

— Y si algo me pasara en el parto, promete que lo vas a cuidar. No te irás y vas a quererlo como me quieres a mi ¿verdad?

— Nada te va a pasar y nunca permitiría que creciera sin una familia. Los amo a ambos con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y hasta mi último aliento.

Nos quedamos así, sucios, desnudos; recostados conmigo sujetando su cuerpo pacífico y necesitado de confort. A pesar de que ya no estaba dentro de él todavía sentía está adorada tibieza de nuestra unión muy dentro de mí. Acaricié su vientre mientras su respiración se hizo lenta y un par de suspiros relajaron ese momento de sufrimiento que poseía guardado y que seguramente por primera vez había logrado sacar, ya que jamás lo escuché reclamarle algo a su padre o expresar aquellos temores tan profundamente retenidos en sus memorias.

Sentí mucho miedo entonces, recordé que había leído artículos en los que referían a la muerte de las madres al dar a luz. En realidad no sé qué pasaría conmigo de perderlo, pero de una cosa estoy seguro y es que no abandonaría a nuestro enorme regalo divino.

Ella respiraba cada vez más tranquila, sin duda quedándose dormida luego de nuestro orgasmo. Yo también comencé a dejarme llevar hasta que de pronto lo sentí, un extraño movimiento en su vientre y pregunté con efusividad:

— ¿Lo sentiste?

— ¡Cómo no podría sentirlo si está dentro de mí!

— Es tan hermoso esto, ¡soy tan feliz!

— Ustedes dos parece que no me quieren dejar dormir.

No respondí dejando que él descansara. Me levanté a tientas buscando el papel higiénico y nos limpié un poco. Nos tapé con las mantas volviendo a abrazarlo hasta dormirme nuevamente.

Por la mañana me sentí mucho mejor y muy temprano me levanté dejando a mi durmiente amante descansar, yo había dormido demasiado y tenía más energía. La enfermedad parecía disiparse y con nuevos ánimos hice el aseo de nuestro departamento. En medio de la limpieza recordé que ayer dejamos a Tomoe en la entrada sin abrirle. No puedo evitar preguntarme si se molestará con nosotros y revelará todo. Me gustaría que Kanako y Matsuda supieran lo nuestro, además de lo del bebé. También sería muy bueno que su padre se enterara pues sería perfecto tener la bendición del que será el abuelo, puesto que no creo que sea buena idea contarle a mis padres, sólo pensarán que todo esto es una aberración de la naturaleza.

Con el desayuno preparado, sempai llegó de inmediato. Se sentó entusiasmado y sus ojos brillaron con emoción ante la comida que yo había preparado. Nada me da más felicidad que hacerle las cosas que más le gustan y no le dan ascos.

Nunca entenderé cómo puede comer tanto con el bebé empujando sus órganos internos, ¿no debería tener menos espacio?

Escuché la puerta y me levanté a abrir ya que sempai seguía comiendo con felicidad. Tomoe y Kurokawa traían muchos paquetes y bolsas. Los hice pasar bastante apenado pero no dije nada más que nuestro saludo. Ambos ingresaron hasta la sala y sempai se hizo disimulado continuando con su comida.

Tomoe tenía una expresión extraña, de esas que he visto en sempai cuando tiene una idea que resultará ser un castigo para mí.

— ¡Hermana! Ayer nos dejaron fuera por tener sexo, fueron muy malos.

Sempai escupió el té que estaba bebiendo.

— Estábamos durmiendo Tomoe, no escuchamos. — Respondí intentando cubrir la vergüenza de él.

— Bueno por culpa de ustedes tuvimos que ir a casa de Matsuda con estos paquetes y ahora todos saben que vas a tener un bebé.

La ira se fundió en los ojos miel y se levantó a prisa tomando por el cuello de su camisa a Tomoe.

— ¡Qué has dicho, gusano!

— Fue una broma, no dije nada hermano. No te exaltes que te hace daño. Dije que eran para una amiga que tendrá un bebé en América.

Casi muero de risa al ver las reacciones del intimidante sempai que es mi pareja, no importa su género es alguien de temer con ese mal genio. Incluso Kurokawa que estaba cerca de mí se colocó a mis espaldas ante esa respuesta.

Le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza y se volvió a sentar a la mesa comiendo un pastelillo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Pero hermano no crees que deberías decirle a la familia?

Abruptamente se levantó como para escapar de Tomoe y respondió mirándonos:

— ¡No quiero! No entienden todos ustedes que esto es vergonzoso. ¡Soy una mujer por amor de Dios! ¡Yo que era un hombre! Tenía bello en el rostro, era más alto y … y …

Sempai comenzó a llorar. Me resulta tan extraño verlo frágil, llorón y además bipolar. Me aproximé para sujetarlo entre mis brazos y me dio un empujón.

— ¡Esto es culpa tuya Morinaga! ¡Debería matarte!

— Lo siento sempai, de verdad lo siento. Ya no te enojes, le hace daño a nuestro bebé. — me agaché intentando que se tranquilizara. Aunque sólo quería reír por ser usado como una salida a sus emociones, de manera que no permití me viera a los ojos pues lo sabría.

— Tranquilízate hermano, recuerda que gracias a ese problema vas a ser mam…papá.

— Nadie lo entiende. Todos son tan egoístas y no parecen ponerse en mi lugar. ¿Tomoe te volverías mujer para concebir?

— Es que yo no quiero un bebé, por eso es que no lo haría.

Sin pensar dos veces respondí mirándolo a los ojos:

— Yo lo haría, cambiaría mi lugar contigo si pudiera. Con tal de tener algo nuestro, lo haría con gusto. No me importaría ser una mujer por nueve meses si tú me aceptaras, sólo eso pediría.

Suspiró tranquilizándose y me permitió abrazarlo.

— Muy bien hermano, no te molestaré más. Sólo les trajimos estos regalos para nuestra sobrina o sobrino. ¿Ya saben que será?

No pude evitar responder emocionado.

— No, de hecho el médico nos dijo que en la próxima revisión podremos saber. Pero a mí me gustaría que fuera sorpresa. ¿A ti también sempai?

— Ya te dije que en realidad lo menos importante es si es un niño o una niña. Lo fundamental fueron esas pruebas para comprobar su salud y todo salió bien, así que no importa lo demás.

Tomoe nos dejó en la mesa mientras sempai se sentó a comer un par más de pastelillos, mientras recogió sus cosas pues debería volver a América a regresar a su vida, ya que había solucionado las cosas con Kurokawa. Con tristeza en la entrada de nuestra casa abrazó a sempai con efusividad.

— Gracias por ser tan buen padre y madre hermano. Creo que harás un buen trabajo con tu bebé. Jamás en toda mi vida me he sentido solo pues estabas tú para golpearme con tu rudo amor. No olviden avisarnos cuando el bebé nazca, ya que me gustaría conocerlo. Vendremos a Japón en cuanto nos avisen. Y una cosa más, creo que deberían pensar en qué apellido llevará el bebé, además de formalizar su relación. Recuerden que el bebé debe ser legalmente de ambos, por lo que yo sugiero una boda en América.

— ¡No se atrevan a decidir por nosotros! ¡Esas cosas no les conciernen! Además el bebé es hijo de nosotros. Si alguien intentara quitárnoslo basta con un par de pruebas de paternidad.

— Sólo lo decía por el bien de mi sobrino, ya que quiero que crezca en una familia completa.

El gesto de enfado en sempai me preocupó, no deben estresarlo así, entonces de inmediato respondí:

— Tomoe no te preocupes pero yo creo que lo que hace a una familia no es el mismo apellido, sino el amor que puedan brindarse los unos a los otros. Recuerda que las personas que te educan y se preocupan por ti son tu verdadera familia, aunque no compartan lazos de sangre.

Sempai hacía sus ejercicios de respiración con tal de no enfadarse más y se detuvo a mirarme cuando terminé de hablar. Parecía comprender que yo me hablaba justo del desamor de mis padres y su forma de apartarme de su lado. Por supuesto con referencia a que pertenezco ahora a la familia Tatsumi y sobre todo a él, pues cuida de mí.

La despedida emotiva puso sentimental a sempai que permitió el abrazo de su hermano correspondiendo los sentimientos y además observé con alegría que le tocó el vientre con ternura despidiéndose del bebé también. Con ojos vidriosos entramos al departamento y nos relajamos ese día.

Ahora que ya me sentía completamente bien con esa última terrible inyección del tratamiento, al siguiente día volvería al trabajo. Me preocupó dejarlo solo, ya que los anteriores días él tenía mi compañía y la de su hermano, sin olvidar que antes solía asistir al laboratorio entre otras cosas. ¿Pero qué sería de él sin nada que hacer, ni a dónde ir? Mis propios complejos y preocupaciones me hacían reflejarme en él, porque yo detestaba sentirme solo.

Por la mañana me levanté un tanto pensativo y a pesar de prepararle el desayuno, la comida y algunos postres, fui a molestarlo cuando salió de bañarse:

— Sempai, te dejé el desayuno y la comida. Si te sientes solo podemos ir a comer juntos en mi hora de comida.

— ¡Ya basta empalagoso! No me subestimes, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no tengo tiempo para ir a tu trabajo a perder el tiempo. Hay proyectos que necesito investigar, libros que leer, resultados que revisar. Así que ve tranquilo a trabajar o me obligarás a golpearte y no debo estresarme.

Las cosas definitivamente eran tan similares a nuestra vida antes de su cambio, por lo que me fui a trabajar sin preocuparme tanto por ella, no obstante al llegar de trabajar la llené de preguntas sin que por ellas se fastidiara. Creo que ahora que no tiene con quién hablar me cuenta los detalles de sus lecturas y se siente tan agradable charlar largas horas con ella, luego hacerle el amor en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación pues no tengo que dormir en el suelo. He podido descansar de las sesiones excesivas de sexo pues se nota más cansada y no tiene tanta energía, puesto que por las tardes da un paseo por el parque para la circulación de sus piernas. Y otras me acompaña a realizar las compras en el centro comercial, en el que le he comprado varias batas de embarazada, ya que todos sus pantalones no le quedan y se siente cómoda con ellas, sin olvidar que no puede ocultar que es una mujer con esa pansa que crece todos los días un poco. De cierta forma me gustaría verlo como el chico que es, pero aguardaré por el nacimiento de nuestro hijo para tenerlo de vuelta.

Un mes después me dieron una mala noticia, el director de la sección en Kyushu de la farmacéutica había fallecido y mi deber como director en la de Nagoya era estar al tanto de los movimientos y funcionamientos adecuados. El dueño de la empresa que dirige las cosas desde Tokio me pidió en una llamada el quedarme un tiempo en Kyushu hasta encontrar algún remplazo adecuado. Incluso me sugirió que de agradarme el lugar me ofrecía una casa como regalo de la compañía, el motivo era que en Kyushu las cosas no estaban funcionando adecuadamente con el remplazo del director. El dueño sabía de mi prometida embarazada y por esa razón me exhortó a llevarla conmigo con todos los gastos pagados en una lujosa habitación de hotel, ya que yo era un empleado muy eficiente que había duplicado la producción en tan sólo un mes estando a cargo, de hecho había entrenado tan bien al equipo, que mi presencia no era urgente en Nagoya.

Con cinco meses de embarazo, sempai no quiso dejar nuestro departamento para acompañarme, de hecho se molestó cuando mencioné que me ofrecieron una casa si me quedaba a vivir en ese lugar…

.

PDV SEMPAI

El trago amargo de verlo como un completo loco no me dejaba reaccionar adecuadamente:

— ¡Morinaga cállate o no te lo perdonaré! Vamos a mi oficina para aclarar todo esto. ¡Todos! ¡Dije ahora!

Me sentí apenado, molesto y sobre todo quería desaparecer con tantas cosas en mis hombros, como un amante perturbado, un hermano metiche y chantajista, además de una científica loca que me había transformado en mujer y se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazado.

Me resigné a tantos problemas en medio de abrazos, reclamos y explicaciones, pues todas mis dudas salieron sin pensar, yo no quería cambiar si eso significaba perder al bebé.

— Preferiría morir yo a perderlos a ustedes. ¡Me decepciona que me creas capaz de ser tan superficial! Porque yo… porque yo te amo… En el interior sigues siendo la misma persona, te he podido ver estos meses, te he sentido y al cerrar mis ojos percibo la misma calidez de tu terco y desconfiado corazón. — gritó con efusividad Morinaga en respuesta a mis dudas.

Fue justo ahí cuando lo entendí, él dependía de nosotros, no pensó un instante en sacrificar nuestro vínculo. Sus palabras habían llegado nuevamente, los «te amo» infinitos que solía decir antes de mi cambio que no habían sido pronunciados hasta ese momento. No podía creer que ese hombre gay pudiera aceptarme siendo una mujer. Entonces no pude más y lo sujeté entre mis brazos con las emociones a flor de piel, con estas malditas hormonas. Pero de pronto parecía desvanecerse entre mis brazos, no iba a dejarlo ir menos por su declaración, así que me aferré a él hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo con él recargado sobre mí. Su cabeza se quedó entre mis piernas mientras se veía bastante mal.

La culpa me agobió, si yo le hubiera explicado todo no estaría tan mal, seguramente estaría en casa descansando, de manera que lo llevamos a consulta, con ayuda de Tomoe y Watanabe a sostenerlo pues no podía caminar bien. De ahí partimos a casa, ahora con más recomendaciones de descanso, evitarle estrés excesivo junto con muchos líquidos y una dieta sana.

Finalmente nos marchamos Watanabe y yo con el estorbo de Tomoe a ver la máquina, aunque un hermano ingeniero fue de ayuda cuando revisó los cálculos en el programa de computadora y se percató que todo estaba en orden.

Pude ver esa máquina infernal y recordé más partes, como el dolor que sentí por todo el cuerpo, junto con las miradas extrañas que me habían dado. Todo se debía a que me había vuelto una mujer y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirme.

Me vi en la necesidad de hacer una llamada con video a Morinaga con tal de que viera la máquina puesto que lo había prometido. Le mostré rápidamente todo y colgué antes de sentirme más estúpido de lo que ya me sentía.

— Muy bien Tatsumi sensei, yo esperaré por su llamada. Aunque si usted gusta puede venir directo a Tokio con tal de que todo sea más rápido, le dejo mi tarjeta con la dirección.

— Me puedo quedar con una copia de tus apuntes. Necesito revisar todo en casa, de verdad no quiero que surja algún problema con todo esto.

— A mí también me gustaría una copia señorita Watanabe. Además que en la compañía donde yo laboro, seguro les sería de utilidad una investigadora como usted. Si le parece adecuado yo puedo mostrar su proyecto a la junta y le llamarán. Es posible que su trabajo sea más remunerado en América. — Afirmó Tomoe.

— Gracias, le agradecería mucho. — Respondió la chica.

Finalmente nos despedimos y me llevé un sinfín de libros y copias de apuntes que debería revisar con tal de entender el experimento con esa máquina. Tendría un par de meses para revisarlos.

Una vez en casa, Kurokawa nos informó que Morinaga se había quedado en cama todo el tiempo; esta vez me tranquilizó saber que estaba descansando y no haciendo labores domésticas. Sin embargo, al ingresar a la habitación él dormía algo agitado y su frente estaba algo caliente. Mientras Tomoe y Kurokawa salieron a visitar a la tía y a realizar las compras anunciándome que regresarían algo tarde, yo fui por un par de trapos y con agua, los coloqué en su frente y me senté un rato a su lado leyendo uno de los libros. Se veía tan frágil y enfermo de esta forma, que me invitó a acariciar sus cabellos azules tranquilizando su malestar. Al tiempo que hice aquello, no pude evitar pensar en que mi bebé quizás será idéntico a él, con el cabello azul y ese par de ojos verdes que me hacen temblar las rodillas con una mirada.

Al cabo de algunas horas, fui por comida a un restaurante cercano y la coloqué en algunos trastos. Cuando ingresé en la habitación, le retiré el trapo húmedo de su frente y no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso para comprobar su temperatura. Afortunadamente todo estaba en orden, se sentía ligeramente fresco. Acomodé la comida de la charola antes de despertarlo pero de inmediato me miró tranquilamente.

Lo exhorté a quedarse a cenar en cama, él insistió en ir a la mesa aseverando que nos encontrábamos acompañados por mi hermano y yo no lo contradije pues de hecho había pensado en cenar a su lado en la cama, de manera que fui por mi comida y cenamos juntos usando de pretexto a mi hermano.

Me incomodaron sus palabras, no tenía intensión de charlar sobre ello, pues me hace sentir tan indefenso el que a este tipo le ocurra algo, que prefiero evadir esos pensamientos. Los suspiros pesados de él me indicaban que algo en su cabeza la molestaba. ¿Qué podrá ser? Poco después salió de la habitación e incluso fue a ducharse, entre tanto yo debería ayudarlo para que no se ponga como un loco a limpiar como es su costumbre, así que lave los trastos y regresé a la habitación a estudiar.

Me hizo recordar a mis hermanos pequeños cuando le atemorizó la inyección, y su forma de quejarse tan infantil, quizá así sea el pequeño Morinaga que aguarda en mi vientre. De manera que le dije:

— Qué será de mi bebé si es un llorón como tú.

Nuevamente caí en cuenta que me gusta, me atrae esa forma tan deseable de ser suya, aunque de cierta forma me deteste por permitirme aquello me perdí en un beso. Tenía tantos días sin ese alivio, sin relajarme completamente que le permití hacer de mí cualquier cosa, yo lo requería, anhelaba dejarme llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque jamás podría decirlo abiertamente. Que un hombre con esa bestialidad tan poderosa se apoderara de mi interior hasta hacerme completamente suyo, no era algo que un hombre pudiera aceptar con facilidad. Entonces detuvo todo abruptamente y se levantó para escapar de mí.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡Dónde demonios vas! ¡No te puedes ir! No te doy permiso de marcharte.

Él tenía razón y era muy probable que nos atraparan como el día anterior. No obstante esa urgencia mía me hizo pedir esa caricia privada con su experta boca que siempre solía hacerme venir apresuradamente. Pero no esperé a recibir esa petición, el miserable egoísta podía correrse por sí mismo si así lo deseaba y yo con estos cambios podía hacerlo únicamente con su cuerpo. Yo sabía que era gay y por esa razón no haría semejante cosa conmigo.

No entendí en qué momento lo detuve nuevamente aceptando su petición. ¡Por qué rayos yo iba a meter su cosa en mi boca! El malnacido se quitó su camisa y los pantalones sentándose en la cama. Tragué saliva nerviosamente ¿de verdad podría hacer algo tan incómodo? ¿Qué se sentiría probarlo? Más aún, observé que se puso completamente erecto bajo sus calzoncillos.

Debía rehusarme, no podría hacer aquella cosa tan vergonzosa. Entonces lo miré, tan tranquilo y excitado; con esos gestos que yo conocía perfectamente pues luego de todas esas veces que nosotros nos hemos llenado de placer, no puedo evitar observar y memorizar detenidamente cada una de sus expresiones. Debería hacerlo quedarse a como diera lugar, por lo que tomé valor y lo acaricié sobre su ropa interior haciendo que olvidara su petición tan incómoda.

Tantos y tantos besos que irracionalmente me incitaban a sentirme alegre, feliz y completamente sumiso a sus requerimientos. De un momento a otro, desnudos con las luces apagadas sentí la ardiente intrusión suya, se deslizó con facilidad con esa humedad que posee mi cuerpo naturalmente. Nunca me lo había hecho de esa forma tan calmada y a la vez llena de su ansiedad y la mía. Su respiración en mi cuello con esos movimientos lentos pero profundos me hacían quejarme silenciosamente y apretar las sábanas entre mis dedos.

La voz de mi hermano menor en la entrada parecía detener nuestro encuentro, aunque esa erección dentro de mí no parecía ceder, de manera que decidí olvidarme de todo, yo quería culminar de esta forma tan intensa, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Moví mi cadera indicándole mis deseos y me complació. Sus manos hábiles acariciaron esa zona hasta que a prisa se agitó dentro de mí, tan profundo y constante que me corrí aumentando mi goce con su semilla que se regaba caliente y agradablemente dentro mí.

El orgasmo se perdía calmadamente con esa sensación de pasividad y absoluta relajación. Fue justo en ese instante que mi corazón se comprimió luego de escuchar sus palabras: «Te amo tanto sempai». Recordé que he estado a punto de perderlo. Si ese maldito acosador le hubiera hecho algo y ya no pudiera verlo nunca más… No volver a sentir esos labios, sus miradas y su estúpido y dulce amor que me invade, entonces yo… Sin quererlo respondí con la voz casi atorada en la garganta:

— No vuelvas a asustarme otra vez… Mori…naga…

Me sentí sobrecogido ante aquellas emociones de pérdida, él era frágil como cualquier ser humano, con una vida finita, podría dejarnos y marcharse para no volver.

— ¿Cómo voy a cuidar este bebé sin ti? — pregunté sin reparar a mis juicios que decían que no necesitaba de nadie más que de mí mismo.

— Aquí me quedaré para cuidarlos.

Eso era una completa mentira, mamá se había marchado aún después de decirnos que siempre nos iba a cuidar. Yo la odié por mentirosa por muchos años, no pretendía sacar esas emociones, ¿cómo pudo mentir? Más porque sabía que moriría, no podía justificarse con sus explicaciones del más allá. Se fue para no volver.

El sabio hombre que se encontraba detrás de mí sujeto en un abrazo, me hizo comprender una cosa importante, de cierta forma ahora yo era la mamá, ¿qué tal si yo muriera al dar a luz? Pero él era distinto a papá, pues prometió quedarse a cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Suspiré luego de sus palabras, la tranquilidad del orgasmo se desvanecía y con ella la sensación de realidad se evaporó lentamente para hacerme cerrar los ojos y dormir. De pronto esos movimientos extraños del bebé comenzaron, hacía días que se movía y yo podía percibirlos, lo peor fue que intenté ignorarlos para dormir pero Morinaga los hizo notorios. Ese par son mi perdición, uno molestando desde dentro y el otro por fuera.

— Ustedes dos parece que no me quieren dejar dormir.

La luz que me indicó la llegada del nuevo día, me invitó a levantarme, con esta nariz de sabueso de inmediato reconocí ese olor a pastelillos recién horneados, corrí a desayunar y observé toda la casa completamente reluciente. Este tipo nació para ser la sirvienta, de verdad que no puede estar un poco sucia la casa porque su obsesión lo enloquece.

Esta vez había postres, tantas cosas dulces que tenía ganas de brincar de alegría, ya era hora de comer algo decente preparado por él. Desafortunadamente las cosas dulces llegaron con un trago de enfado, pues Tomoe le encantaba molestarme desde que descubrió mi problema y para colmo estas odiosas hormonas me hacen llorar como un niño a la menor provocación. Ninguno de ellos podría entender las complicaciones que son ser una mujer embarazada, aunque el idiota de Morinaga siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir bien.

Me alegró que por fin las cosas serían normales, ya que Tomoe se despidió de nosotros en la entrada para regresar a América. No comprendo esta confusión en mi cabeza, por una parte me dio tanta nostalgia dejarlo irse lejos y por otra no podía esperar a volver a mi vida, aunque contuve con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas al darle el último abrazo. ¿Cuándo mi bebé nazca sentiré tristeza de verlo hacer su vida?

Con esos extraños pensamientos volvimos a descansar, luego compramos la despensa y las cosas para la comida de los días siguientes.

Por la mañana el sonido de trastos y el increíble aroma de la comida recién hecha me levantó a tomar una ducha. ¡Cómo detesto su mirada de preocupación! Ahora resulta que no tengo qué hacer por estas vacaciones. Casi lo empujo de casa para que se marchara a trabajar, también requería un poco de espacio, no he sido capaz de estar a solas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estar completamente solo en casa todas las mañanas y tardes no era tan bueno como parecía al inicio, sin un lugar al cual ir o tener obligaciones, todo se tornó similar. Los días pasaron lentos y pausados, no bastaba salir a caminar por algunas horas al parque pues no había con quien charlar, a quién mandar y a quién explicarle cosas. Morinaga lo sabía de cierta forma, pues llegaba temprano casi todos los días, así que muy a mi pesar me emocionaba esperar por él en casa. Tenía que contarle sobre los libros que leía y escuché atentamente sus dudas en algunas cosas de su trabajo, siempre era un reto el aprender lo que él conocía en su trabajo.

A pesar de que vivíamos cerca de la universidad, no temía ser reconocido con esta pansa y la ropa de maternidad, sin duda ya no era yo mismo. Pero no iba a vestir incómodamente, quería esa pansa sin presión ni molestias, así que me resigné fingiendo que Morinaga me obligaba a vestir así. Si supiera que lo uso como pretexto…

La rutina me obligó a aprender labores, comencé a volverme independiente, sin nada qué hacer. La primera vez que lavé la ropa quedó jabonosa pues no tenía idea que existía el ciclo de enjuague con suavizante. Morinaga me explicó tantas cosas sobre las labores, yo necesitaba aprender un poco pues un bebé no sería fácil de cuidar y no podía atenerme a que él estuviera para atenderlo. Por ello decidí aprender a cocinar también, cosa que se volvió la cosa más complicada del mundo, hasta que por medio de práctica y seguir las recetas paso a paso en videos, logré hacer algo un tanto decente, pero nada como lo que él sabía hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno es todo el miserable?

Esa tarde llegó angustiado y supe por su forma de mirarme que algo tenía entre manos, así que aguardé hasta que nos acostamos a dormir para escuchar sus palabras.

— Sempai tengo que ir a Kyushu. El jefe me ha pedido quedarme ahí un tiempo hasta encontrar un remplazo del dirigente que falleció hace algunas semanas. Y sucede que quiero que me acompañes.

— No quiero. Es tu trabajo y yo prefiero quedarme en casa, que estar en un lugar desconocido. Además ya sé cuidarme solo, no necesitas preocuparte por mí.

— Pero me ha dicho que si nos gusta el lugar, la compañía nos regala una casa en Kyushu.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡De ninguna forma! Yo tengo toda mi vida aquí, cuando el bebé nazca y yo sea un hombre, voy a retomar todo, ¡así que no!

Se encogió de hombros y al siguiente día se marchó para estar probablemente un mes completo en Kyushu. En un principio la soledad fue casi igual, el problema era que no tenía con quien hablar, incluso charlar con él por teléfono o con Kanako, no era lo mismo. Poco más de una semana bastó para hacerme llorar de tristeza en la soledad. Había colgado la llamada de Morinaga que se escuchaba cansado ese miércoles por la noche, no atendía a mis palabras y me entristeció sentirme tan distante de todo. Mis sollozos no serían escuchados por nadie, no tenía los dulces mimos de Morinaga, ni sus palabras tiernas.

Esa costumbre de tenerlo siempre, que se perdía olvidada en mis memorias. Todo cuanto necesitaba era un poco de él, de sus bromas tontas, sus palabras melosas y los cuidados para conmigo. Intenté centrarme en las labores, en las lecturas y hasta me inscribí en un curso de cuidados prenatales. Lo peor de eso es mirar a las mueres con sus esposos abrazarse, ¡Detesto pensar en él como si fuera indispensable! Pero lo es. Además de todo, no dejó de decir cada día en el teléfono:

«Te extraño, te quiero, te amo, te necesito.»

Todas esas palabras sobraban cuando no se tiene a la persona a un lado tuyo.

Esa sensación me enloquecía, daba vueltas ese último par de días y se escuchaba interminable una y otra vez como un eco exasperante de ansiedad. No podía más con todo ello, lo necesitábamos demasiado, así que tomé una maleta y temprano partí a buscarlo. Tomé un avión y afortunadamente en el aeropuerto nadie se fijó que mi identificación decía que yo tenía género masculino. Así esa mañana llegué al lugar, le llamé al tonto alocado que se salió del trabajo con tal de ir a recogerme al aeropuerto. Soy un tonto sentimental pues estúpidamente me sentí emocionado al verlo llegar y cargarme entre sus brazos con efusividad.

— ¡Sempai! ¡Mi sempai! No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Yo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, no pude contenerme de tenerlo finalmente cerca. Ya me había ablandado completamente, estaba rendido de afecto por estas locas hormonas del embarazo. Recibí un beso suyo frente a todas las personas sin importarme nada, yo lo necesitaba tanto como él a mí.

Caminamos hasta el enorme hotel en donde me detuve un poco sofocado de caminar tan aprisa y estas emociones tan impetuosas de mis sentidos.

— ¿Estás bien sempai?

— Si, sólo necesito un minuto.

Respiré un par de veces y de pronto me cargó avergonzándome.

— ¡Bájame ahora Morinaga!

Todas las personas de la estancia del hotel me miraron y un par de ellos nos observaron contrariados. Aunque él hizo que olvidara todo cuando al bajarme me plantó un beso. ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan bien tenerlo conmigo, así que no lo golpee.

— Si te sientes mal te puedo llevar cargado hasta nuestro cuarto. — insistió.

— Te digo que no soy un inútil.

— De acuerdo sempai vamos entonces.

Así que me rendí a alejarme de él, ese par de semanas fui a comer todos los días con él y a recogerlo del trabajo. Las personas nos miraban con admiración pues era bastante obvio que éramos una pareja esperando un bebé. Más por las palabras mimosas que se le salían a cada momento dirigidas a mi pansa.

Conmigo haciéndome un imbécil enamorado, me entregué ante las sensaciones de bienestar, ante sus caricias y los abrazos que había extrañado más que a nada en este mundo.

Todo parecía estar más que bien cuando volvimos a casa, hasta que recibimos una visita inesperada…

— ¿Mamá, papá? — Expreso Morinaga consternado justo en la puerta del departamento…

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Un agradecimiento a Gaby por la tierna y sensual ilustración, además a todos ustedes que leyeron. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y nos vemos mañana con el nuevo episodio de «La respuesta»**


	8. Jamás dejes de creer

**El día de hoy traigo una de mis dedicatorias atrasadas. La pequeña Sofía Gómez que sigue de cerca mis historias me ha pedido este episodio especialmente para ella, así que de todo corazón te lo dedico. Gracias por leerme y espero que sea de tu completo agrado.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Jamás dejes de creer.**

Esa mañana del domingo, como tantas otras, me levanté de la cama con esa bata que cada vez parecía empequeñecer con la pansa que crecía todos los días. Mi figura esbelta se perdía conforme el bebé se hacía notorio y en realidad no me preocupaba el hecho de transformarme temporalmente ya que todo volvería a la normalidad. Había una fecha de expiración que yo aguardaría tranquilamente y mientras tanto, agradecería el hecho de engendrar una vida como mamá lo había hecho por mí alguna vez. La espera era larga, cada vez más y más larga, pero con esos perjuicios venían algunos beneficios extraños que no me desagradaban. Compartir algo tan insospechado con un hombre que resultaba ser amable, devoto y demasiado empalagoso tampoco parecía desagradarme por completo. Me acostumbré a sus mimos, tanto aquellos que eran indispensables como el cuidado de mi dieta, tanto esos que yo necesitaba con urgencia bastante seguido para mi gusto, al menos eso quería creer pues en medio de la abrasadora pasión, nunca pude quejarme de algo incómodo o molesto de recibir ese desmedido placer que acompañaba esos satisfactorios minutos.

En casa con tantas cosas por estudiar, solía levantarme cada día más tarde y no era porque me acostara después, sino que mi cansado cuerpo me hacía dormir muchas más horas de las que yo había requerido comúnmente.

Dos semanas luego de volver a casa posteriormente a nuestro viaje a Kyushu, se habían restablecido nuestras extrañas y tranquilas vidas. Con seis meses de embarazo, esa mañana caminé directo a la cocina por mi vaso con leche para el ácido de mi estómago, con el cabello enmarañado, mi rostro sin lavar y mi cuerpo hecho una piltrafa por el agotamiento.

De todas formas escuché sus palabras cursis preguntando mi estado y entregando los platos con el desayuno cerca de mí, en el sillón de la sala, pues las sillas duras de la mesa me incomodan bastante la espalda. Solíamos comer ahora frente al televisor. De inmediato sonó el timbre, a lo cual el atentamente se levantó dejando su plato en la mesa de centro y sus palabras en la puerta me consternaron.

¿Sus padres? Temí que vinieran a torturarlo más. Tenía ya varios años que no mencionaba a esas personas. La última vez, fue cuando su hermano mayor nos visitó y le comentó que se alejaría de sus padres también, ya que había sido despreciado por ellos a causa de su relación con el tipo Masaki. Le habían suplicado a su hermano mayor tomar terapia, con tal de curar su mal y al rehusarse le pidieron no volver a visitarlos.

En cuanto escuché que esas desagradables personas estaban en nuestra casa, me levanté trabajosamente a apoyarlo. Dejé de inmediato mi comida y caminé escuchando lo que decían.

— Y bien Tetsuhiro, ¿No dejarás entrar a tus padres? — Cuestionó su madre.

— Por supuesto, yo… adelante. — Respondió el idiota.

— ¡Un minuto! Si ustedes han venido a perturbar la tranquilidad de nuestra casa, más les vale no ingresar. — Respondí con seriedad.

— Sempai, tranquilícese, permítame hablar con ellos.

— Al contrario señorita. Digo señora. Hemos venido a causa de usted y nos gustaría hablar tranquilamente con ambos.

— ¿Y yo qué asunto puedo tener con ustedes?

— Sempai por favor, permítame hablar con ellos en privado, ¿puede entrar en la habitación mientras hablo en la sala?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie me va a decir qué debo y qué no debo hacer. Mucho menos en mí casa.

Caminé hasta el sillón donde las almohadas estaban dispuestas para mi espalda y me senté sin dejar que alguien dijera algo más, puesto que no iba a permitir que Morinaga fuera insultado sin estar ahí para responder como él no podría.

Morinaga los invitó a sentarse en el sofá de al lado y él se sentó junto conmigo.

— Hemos venido por las buenas nuevas. Sabemos que has cambiado de parecer y ahora tienes una relación normal con esta mujer y tendrás un bebé por lo que se puede observar a simple vista. Un par de amigos que viven en Kyushu, nos llamaron para felicitarnos. — Dijo el padre de Morinaga.

— Jamás he cambiado de parecer, a mí me gustan los hombres. Él es un hombre.

— Hasta donde yo sé, los hombres no pueden concebir. ¿A menos que sea esas mujeres que cambian de sexo y se volvió…? — refutó la mujer.

No iba a soportar que hablaran así sobre mí, mucho justo en mi cara. Respiré profundo con tal de calmar mis ímpetus pero grité:

— ¡Silencio todos! Lo que su hijo y yo hagamos no les incumbe. Yo soy un hombre y esto que ven es la consecuencia de un experimento fallido, pero cuando el bebé nazca, volveré a ser un hombre normal. No me han operado, no soy un monstruo, ni mucho menos he cambiado de sexo voluntariamente.

— No entiendo hijo ¿Es posible cambiar de sexo ahora? — Preguntó la madre de Morinaga.

— Papá, mamá, es complicado de explicar, una máquina experimental para leer el código genético y reparar células lo ha cambiado de género. Pero en cuestión de meses lo devolverán a la normalidad. Siento decirles que no he cambiado de parecer, soy gay y estoy enamorado de este hombre.

— ¡Basta de tonterías Tetsuhiro! Has embarazado una mujer que dará a luz a nuestro nieto y dices que es un hombre. Esto parece contradictorio. Nosotros venimos por el heredero Morinaga. He pensado dejarte el control de nuestra empresa de manufacturas, con tal de que cuando nuestro nieto crezca sea suya.

— ¿Y cómo saben que ese bebé es mío? — Preguntó el imbécil, a lo cual yo sentí hervirme la sangre. ¿En verdad acababa de negar su paternidad?

— ¡Pero qué acabas de decir! ¡Cómo demonios te atreves a negar que tú me has metido en este lío! ¡Negaste a nuestro bebé imbécil!

Intenté levantarme a prisa pero con la pansa se me dificultó. Él jaló mi mano

— No se moleste sempai, lo decía porque no quería que ellos supieran que es nuestro bebé. Yo los amo a ambos. Tranquilo por favor sempai, respire profundo, recuerde que no debe alterarse.

Entonces entendí que acababa de arruinar el plan de Morinaga. Me volví a sentar observando a sus padres que se veían cada vez más confundidos. Por lo que intenté arreglar el problema.

— Aún si el bebé es nuestro, ustedes no son sus abuelos. Han alejado a sus hijos todos estos años y ahora vienen a exigir derechos que no les corresponden. Así que por favor retírense de nuestra casa.

— No hemos venido a rogar o suplicar. Lo único que necesitamos es el nombre y lo pondremos en las especificaciones del testamento Morinaga. — Dijo el anciano Morinaga.

— No padre, ya no requiero su ayuda. Soy una persona autosuficiente que ya no está sujeta a sus demandas y no quiero que mi bebé aprenda de ustedes esos prejuicios. Él o ella siempre será bien recibido en nuestro hogar. Gracias a ustedes sé el tipo de padre que no quiero ser.

El rostro adusto de los progenitores de Morinaga se ensombreció con aquellas palabras. La mujer nos miró casi con lágrimas en los ojos y respondió:

— Antes de decir cosas así, deberías escuchar todo.

— No digas nada más, debemos salir de esta casa en donde no somos bienvenidos. — Silenció a su mujer el hombre mayor.

Se levantaron mientras noté el sufrimiento en Tetsuhiro. De reojo miré sus reacciones, su mentón oprimiendo sus dientes y su pecho levemente agitado. Mientras caminaron a la salida sin que nosotros los siguiéramos, observé entonces que el caminar cansado del hombre se apoyaba en su mujer y pesadamente sus pasos se arrastraban, sin duda debería ser por la edad.

Me levanté trabajosamente con él ayudándome, por alguna razón sentí que las cosas no terminarían ahí y él se disculparía con sus padres, por lo que yo impulsivamente tomé su mano con una de las mías, intentando hacerle notar que yo estaba ahí independientemente de lo que él decidiera hacer.

Él no me miró, sólo centró su vista al frente y los dejó colocarse sus zapatos sin decir una sola palabra.

— Tetsuhiro nosotros… — Intentó decir la mujer pero su esposo le dio un leve tirón a su brazo y salieron cerrando la puerta de nuestra casa.

Un profundo hueco en mi corazón se había formado. La persona más dulce del mundo, el hombre que parecía derretirse con mis muestras de afecto y con las leves pataditas del bebé ¿podía tener ese lado frío? Por alguna razón me dolió el pensarlo, yo quería creer que él, era todo aquello que yo no podía ser. Y perdonar, la cosa más simple del mundo para él, como lo es amar en su corazón, supuse que venían añadidas a su código genético.

— ¿Morinaga?

No respondió ante mis palabras, parecía consternado, quizá se debía a que lo nombré con su apellido, el de sus padres, a los que vimos partir. Suspiré relajándome un poco e intenté nuevamente:

— ¿Me escuchas?

Su mano apretó la mía y entonces lo vi puesto que volteó a mirarme.

— Soy un mal hijo, no debí decir eso. Yo quisiera ir tras ellos y traerlos pero no puedo evitar recordar. Querían hablar pero sólo porque usted es una mujer. ¿Qué debo hacer sempai?

No parecía él mismo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus palabras parecían reproches. A mi cabeza vinieron cosas como mamá y papá, aunque también estaban las cosas que él guardaba y lo hacían sufrir. Tenía razones para alejarse de sus padres y yo tenía algunas para hacerlo ir tras ellos. Necesitaba mi apoyo y yo simplemente quería regañarlo y abrazarlo.

— Creo que deberías ir tras ellos. Recuerda que también seremos padres y no quiero que un día él tenga que reprocharnos cosas, sin dejarnos explicar nada. ¡Anda ve!

Asintió y en la puerta se colocó sus zapatos con prisa. Yo aguardé por él, no pretendí quitarle ese momento, de igual forma era casi imposible que yo corriera. Cinco minutos después, él regresó cabizbajo, no había sonrisas fingidas, no había más que amargura en su mirar.

Pensé preguntar, a pesar de ello no quise, tuve miedo de saber la razón, por lo que con todo y la pansa que nos separaba lo tomé entre mis brazos. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y escuché un sollozo. Acaricié su espalda con él oprimiendo sus manos que temblaron contra mi cuerpo.

— No te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo. No importa lo que te dijeran esas personas.

— Papá estaba muy molesto y se fue. No me dijeron nada. Yo soy una mala persona. Vinieron a mi casa y prácticamente los corrí, siendo que ellos pagaron mi educación. Sempai, no sé porque me porté así. Tantos años de estar alejado de ellos me hicieron olvidar que me cuidaron cuando fui un bebé y crecí sano.

— Descuida creo que debes darles unos días y les llamas para que te digan eso que querían explicarte. En dado caso los visitamos.

— No debería ser padre, si he tratado tan mal a los míos.

— ¡Ya basta idiota! Me haces enojar. Tus padres no son inocentes, y esto se arreglará pronto. Debes calmarte y pensar como un adulto.

Supuse que todo estaría bien, puesto que él se calmó y terminamos nuestro desayuno. Pasamos ese domingo de forma común, con las compras de la semana, y obtuve mi bote de helado de chocolate que tanto había necesitado.

El lunes por la mañana tuve que ir a una cita con el médico y Morinaga no pudo acompañarme, ya que una importante junta no le permitió ir. Me resigné, puesto que luego de todos estos meses ya no me siento tan extraño e incómodo en aquella cama blanca de hospital siendo revisado por un médico.

Me senté en la sala de espera al lado de otras mujeres que venían a la misma revisión que yo. Una de ellas parecía una ballena con esa enorme pansa, me pregunto qué ocurrirá conmigo en un par de meses, ¿será que me pondré así? Aguardé mi turno y luego de la revisión caminé por los pasillos recordando nuevamente los regaños del doctor para con mi forma de tomar las cosas, que debía tranquilizarme, pues salí con la presión un poco alta, seguramente por culpa de tanto estrés.

Una mujer mayor pasó frente a mí y la reconocí, era la señora Morinaga que tenía el rostro cansado y caminaba a prisa. Me preocupó aquello, y la seguí de cerca, no suelo ser un entrometido pero esto no era normal.

— ¡Señora! Disculpe.

La mujer se detuvo al escuchar mi voz y me miró con tristeza.

— Eres tú. ¿Qué sucede chica?

— ¡Le he dicho que no soy una mujer!

— Si eso es todo lo que piensas decir, me iré.

Dio algunos pasos cuando insistí nuevamente.

— Disculpe, yo sólo quería saber ¿qué hace en un hospital?

Agachó su rostro y dejó de mirarme.

— El café del área de oncología se terminó y por aquí está la cafetería. No debería pero me gustaría hablarte de algo importante. Acompáñame a buscar ese café.

Caminé a su lado y luego de comprar algo, nos sentamos en esas bancas incómodas. Aguardé hasta que ella hablara, a causa de que algo me daba mala espina. Yo comí un poco del pastelillo con chocolate que había pedido y finalmente ella aclaró su garganta:

— Mi esposo no quería que le dijéramos a nadie, incluso nos hemos marchado de Fukuoka para evitar las preguntas de amigos y vecinos. Tenemos algunos meses viviendo en Tokio, pero ni los mejores hospitales, han logrado ayudarle. Él está muriendo, ayer al salir de su casa hemos venido a parar aquí. Sus riñones ya no funcionan y la diálisis ya no está ayudando más. No son sólo sus riñones, es todo en general, es el cáncer…

La mujer se deshizo en llanto. A pesar de que no era nada mío, sentí su dolor y le di un abrazo. Recordé a mamá y la misma mirada triste que tenía papá cuando nos dio la noticia.

— Lo siento tanto. Morin…Tetsuhiro estaba arrepentido por lo que ocurrió ayer. — Le comenté mientras coloqué mi mano en su espalda y sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas volvieron a mí.

— Mi esposo no es malo, es sólo que no queríamos que Tetsuhiro fuera así. La vida no es fácil siendo normal, mucho menos si se elige ser eso. Pero nunca quise que se marchara lejos. He lamentado mis palabras todos los días, sin embargo estaba enfadada con él por seguir ese camino, si podía decidir tener una mujer a su lado e hijos.

— Créame que yo solía pensar igual que usted. Pero ahora estoy seguro esas cosas no se eligen. Cuando lo conocí yo no sabía que él era gay, un tipo intentó atacarme y él me salvó. Desde ahí yo detesté a todos los homosexuales. También porque mi hermano menor tiene una relación con un hombre, de hecho están casados en América. Al principio yo detestaba al tipo y sentí que mi pequeño hermano estaba equivocado, que confundía la amistad con el amor. Entonces cuando su hijo me expresó sus sentimientos, me sentí asqueado y molesto, no podía aceptar que un hombre se fijara en mí, ya que aunque no lo parezca sigo siendo uno.

— No lo entiendo señorita …

— Me llamo Tatsumi Souichi, no tuve la oportunidad de decirle mi nombre. Y sigo siendo un hombre, puesto que mi cabeza no ha cambiado. Aunque usted no crea mis palabras, tengo pruebas, fotos, los apuntes y un video de la máquina que cambió mi género. Sin olvidar que todos mis papeles tienen mi fotografía. También mi padre y hermanos pueden constatarlo, incluso mi madre que en paz descansa me concibió como uno. Así que por favor entienda de una vez que soy un hombre. Volveré a la normalidad usando la misma máquina cuando mi bebé nazca, por lo que su hijo es gay señora.

— Joven Tatsumi, sigo sin entenderlo, si eran una pareja gay ¿entonces por qué tuvo sexo con usted como mujer? ¿Acaso es que querían un bebé?

— Nosotros no somos una pareja gay, porque yo no soy gay señora, ni mucho menos queríamos un hijo. Fue por culpa mía, jamás entendí lo que él valía para mí hasta que me ocurrió el accidente con la máquina y él dejó de fijarse en mí. Años atrás estuvimos viviendo juntos y yo acepté que las cosas fueran algo más que amistad, porque aunque yo detestara a los gays, su hijo es único, es un hombre especial. No imagino mi vida sin él y abusé de su amabilidad, sin saber que concebiría, yo era un hombre y eso de la fertilidad jamás me preocupó, por eso es que estoy esperando este bebé. A partir de eso me ha aceptado completamente.

— ¿Entonces no sería más fácil si se queda como una mujer?

— Hay una cosa que me he preguntado últimamente a razón de mi cambio, la vida siguió igual siendo hombre o mujer. Por eso es que ¿Para quién sería más fácil? ¿Para usted y su esposo? ¿Para las demás personas?

— Sería más fácil la vida del bebé que esperas. Con dos padres ¿cómo podrá crecer normal?

— Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía once años y crecí sin una madre, pero mi padre se alejó de nosotros y entonces crecí sin un padre también. Lo que hubiera dado porque su hijo hubiera sido mi padre. Usted no lo conoce, es una persona que tiene mucho amor para dar, que me ha cuidado con devoción desde que lo conozco, a pesar de que lo he maltratado. Me arrepiento de todas las veces que lo hice sufrir, él no merecía eso, pero yo no había comprendido lo que usted tampoco entiende.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Que en realidad lo menos importante de una persona es el género. Usted hizo un buen trabajo criándolo, es una persona de bien. Tiene un buen trabajo como un logro por todo su esfuerzo. Y ahora que seremos una familia, ha dejado de importarme lo que las demás personas digan cuando nos vean juntos con él bebé, así yo vuelva a ser normal. Me quedaré con él el resto de mis días si me acepta y le aseguro que nunca se irá.

— Ya veo… Entonces ustedes son felices. Tetsuhiro es feliz con usted, joven Tatsumi, lo vi ese día en su casa. Me gustaría hablar con él pero lo más importante no es que hable conmigo, debería hablar con mi esposo y despedirse. Y creo que yo también necesito tener una charla con mi marido, hemos estado tan mal estos años, sin entender eso que ustedes les resulta tan evidente. Las personas que nos observan no son las importantes, sino la familia lo es, aquellos a los que amamos. Me alegro tanto de que mi hijo conociera a una chica como tú, digo a un hombre.

— Si me lo permite, me gustaría disculparme con su esposo y decirle algunas cosas. Le prometo que no seré una molestia.

— De acuerdo joven Tatsumi, vamos entonces.

El área de oncología parecía ser todavía más horrible que todo el hospital junto, yo odiaba los hospitales desde aquella vez que me permitieron entrar a despedirme de mamá y justo en este momento estaba por entrar a hablar con un hombre que se resignaba a un destino como el de mi progenitora.

La sensación de pesadez en aquellas personas en los pasillos, la mayoría con desesperanza compartían su propia angustia con tan sólo una mirada. Procuré ignorar aquellas sensaciones desagradables y me centré en aquello que tenía que decirle al padre de Morinaga. La señora abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar justo después de ella.

— Mi amor, la pareja de nuestro hijo ha venido a decirte algo. — Dijo la madre de Morinaga.

— Señor Morinaga, yo lamento mucho lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

— Usted no es bienvenida, mucho menos porque seguro mi esposa le ha dicho todo. Sin duda no lamenta nada y de cierta forma lo merezco. Pero aquí me tiene, no tardaré mucho en pagar todas mis culpas y aunque me arrepiento de muchas cosas, no voy a doblegar mi orgullo, ni mis creencias. Sobre todo porque tengo la razón y mi hijo estaría mucho mejor, si dejara de seguir ese camino de perdición. No sólo él, también su hermano mayor, ambos son un par de maricas. No entiendo bien lo que es usted, si es mujer, hombre o si en verdad está esperando un bebé.

— ¡Demonios! Guarde silencio un segundo y escuche si quiere ser escuchado. En primer lugar, se lo he dicho a su esposa. Soy un científico y una de mis alumnas descubrió una máquina que me ha dado el cuerpo de una mujer, no porque yo quisiera, fue un accidente. Y es verdad, estoy embarazado de un bebé de su hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que él dejara de ser gay, sino que abusé de él porque solíamos ser amantes cuando yo era un hombre.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dice! ¡Eso es tan desagradable!

— No vengo a importunarlo, vengo a negociar. Mi bebé llevará su apellido, no por lástima, ni mucho menos por complacencias a su estado de salud. Será porque yo quiero que sea igual que su padre y creo que él es así gracias a ustedes y la educación que le dieron. Sin embargo antes de asegurarlo, necesito saber que es verdad eso que yo estoy afirmando.

El hombre en la cama, con un par de tubos en sus fosas nasales me miró con seriedad, ya no se veía colérico.

— Muy bien ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

— Sólo quiero explicarle lo mismo que a su esposa. ¿De verdad tiene algo mejor que hacer?

— Adelante… — respondió prácticamente murmurando, por mi parte respiré profundo con tal de explicar mi vida en pocas palabras:

— Solía tener muchas razones para odiar a los homosexuales, créame cuando le digo que no fue fácil entender que ese tipo de personas son como cualquiera. Quizá su hijo Tetsuhiro es de las mejores personas que he conocido. ¿Sabe por qué? Él es capaz de amar con el corazón, me amaba cuando era un hombre y me ama ahora que soy una mujer. Creo que más ahora que nunca, debería entender que la vida es muy corta para juzgar a sus propios hijos con los prejuicios de la cabeza y no amarlos con el corazón.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y sentí que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, al recordar a mamá, no obstante tomé fuerza y continué:

— Cuando mamá murió ella me dijo algo que no entendí hasta ahora. Que estaría orgullosa de mí sin importar el camino que yo eligiera, siempre y cuando fuera feliz. Sabe que eso les ahorraría a sus hijos horas de angustia. Tetsuhiro ha estado tan lastimado y herido desde que ustedes lo despreciaron por ser así, que no ha podido superar todavía el hecho de que los ha decepcionado. ¿Está dispuesto a marcharse sabiendo esto? De verdad pretende que sus hijos lo recuerden avergonzándose de lo que son.

— Pero eso es algo que quise evitar, incluso intentamos ayudarlos enviando a Tetsuhiro a terapia, pero no resultó.

— Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar señor Morinaga y estoy agradecido de ello, pues de no ser así, jamás tendría la posibilidad de engendrar un bebé con alguien como su hijo. Sin importar sus inclinaciones es una buena persona, ¿lo sabe no? Siempre buen estudiante, siempre buen asistente y ¡por dios! Ha sido tan buena pareja. Mucho mejor que yo. ¿Incluso en este punto de su vida le importa tanto lo que su hijo haga tras las paredes? ¿No debería estar feliz porque ha encontrado su camino y tiene una buena vida? Permítale disculparse con usted y hacer las paces justo ahora que todavía puede darle su bendición. ¿Lo haría por su nieto?

— Y por mí también hazlo. — Expresó la señora Morinaga, que me abrazó con ternura acariciando mi espalda. Sentí por un momento la calidez de una madre, que turbó mis ideas de pensar aquello.

— De acuerdo, no me dejan de otra. Avísales a ambos, creo que tenemos que hablar los tres.

Al salir del lugar me limpié discretamente las lágrimas pero la mujer me siguió fuera y me detuvo antes de que partiera:

— Joven Tatsumi, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho hoy, mi hijo es afortunado. Por favor dese prisa, no saben cuánto tiempo pueda resistir.

— Hoy mismo le aseguro que sus hijos estarán aquí.

— ¿Usted cree que nos perdonen?

— No hay una persona con un corazón más grande que su hijo.

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Este par de semanas, sempai se había vuelto increíblemente independiente, me sentí algo desplazado, puesto que no requería ayuda en cosas simples como lavar, planchar y pocas cosas en la cocina. Experimentó conmigo con la comida que preparaba y además no pidió mi ayuda, utilizó videos de internet. Sin embargo el charlar con él todo mí tiempo libre, incluso al entrar a la cama, parecía realmente emocionante, con sus preguntas sobre la cocina, con comentarios de las cosas que suele leer. Además de que parecía un perico hablando y hablando, quizá por lo solo que se sintió. Lo malo de todo esto es que cuando me pidieron irme esa mañana no pude rehusarme y a pesar de que le pedí venir se negó rotundamente, con la justificación de que se puede atender a sí mismo sin mi ayuda. Es verdad que se puede cuidar solo, no obstante al empacar sentí demasiada angustia.

Esa mañana en la puerta su rostro serio no me dijo que me extrañaría, incluso preparó un almuerzo para mi viaje y le di un último beso en el pórtico intentando hacerlo flaquear para que viniera conmigo. Creo que no soportaré estar toda la semana lejos de él y verlo sólo el sábado y domingo. ¿Cómo sabré si come bien? Necesito saber todo lo que pasa con ambos, ya que si algo le ocurre a alguno moriré de tristeza.

Respiré profundo antes de alejarme del departamento, no quería causar su angustia, por lo que no demostré mis sentimientos y marché con un par de lágrimas hasta un taxi.

El primer día, demasiado trabajo con la gente que no tenía idea del funcionamiento de muchas cosas ahí. Había algunos nuevos, a razón de que al fallecer el líder de área, renunciaron con tal de no obtener ese puesto, de manera que las personas sin experiencia dificultaron todavía más las cosas. Afortunadamente yo conocía cada uno de los procedimientos y no tuve inconvenientes a la hora de enseñarles, el problema es que son muchas cosas por enseñar y yo soy una sola persona.

A pesar de todo el trabajo, tuve muchos más pensamientos hacia sempai, recordé todas esas veces que yo mismo lo asistí, cuando su trabajo le resultó pesado y no pude evitar preguntarme si él haría lo mismo por mí, aunque él también sería un estorbo, a causa de que no conoce mi labor aquí.

En cada descanso tenía miedo de marcarle a su teléfono, ya que es bastante grosero cuando alguien lo hace, sin embargo por la noche no resistí un segundo más y le marqué en cuanto estaba en la cama indeciso para hacerlo. De inmediato escuché su voz tan dócil, tan distinto, como mucho más necesitado que yo, parecía indicarme que había esperado por mí. Me consternó a tal grado que no dejé de llamarlo los subsecuentes días y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que todo mi amor estaba extrañándolo con fervor.

El miércoles por la noche de la segunda semana en ese lugar, acababa de llegar del trabajo bastante tarde, pues la operación se retrasó con un grave error de parte de uno de los nuevos. Me esforcé con tal de que no lo despidieran pues me rogó por su familia, que constaba de un bebé recién nacido. No pude evitar ponerme en sus zapatos y juntos resolvimos el problema; al llegar me tendí en la cama y recordé que casi todo el día no había marcado a mi sempai. Escuchar su voz fue tan tranquilizador que mis ojos se cerraban y escuché cada vez más lejana su voz.

—¡Morinaga! ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡Maldita sea!

— Lo siento sempai, estoy muy cansado, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Te amo tanto, disculpa. De verdad los extraño mucho ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana.

De inmediato colgó con enfado y yo me sentí mal por no escucharlo. Lo compensaría en cuanto llegara el fin de semana, con postres de los que tanto adora.

Al siguiente día todo fue mejor en el trabajo, la gente a la que he apoyado parece ya comprender poco a poco lo que les he ido enseñando, y con más de una semana creo que van mejorando, de manera que ese día le marqué un par de veces a mi sempai que no estaba enojado por dormirme en la charla. De hecho me contó sobre su fiasco en un curso de cuidado prenatales, sus palabras parecían pedirme que yo mismo fuera con él a uno, a razón de que explicó que requería un compañero para hacer las poses ridículas.

Cada vez que sus palabras recriminaron sin decirlo directamente, una punzada me hacía pensar que marcharme lejos fue un error, no obstante no podría renunciar ahora menos que nunca, con nuestro bebé en camino y con el aumento de salario que me han dado.

El viernes de esa semana, me encontré mirando una foto que tenía de él en mi teléfono, suspiré y de pronto mi celular sonó:

— ¡Sempai cómo está! ¿Todo está bien?

— Estoy en Kyushu, en el aeropuerto.

— Iré en seguida, espere por mí, no tardo.

Colgué sin esperar a que me lo impidiera. Aunque me preocupó un poco lo que ocurriera, confié en que todo saldría bien en el trabajo en el par de horas que me tomaría para salir por él y tenerlo conmigo.

Ahí estaba en una cafetería del aeropuerto, con su maleta con rueditas y al verme se levantó para caminar hacia mí, yo corrí, no pude evitar sujetarlo con fuerza, claro sin lastimar a nuestro bebé. No me contuve y uní nuestros labios sintiendo sus lágrimas, su efusividad y todas las emociones que yo sentía, él también era capaz de externarlas. Me besó, así sin dudas y nuevamente caí en cuenta que los suspiros de su corazón me pertenecían para amarlo incondicionalmente. Magnífico y maravilloso el acto, de tener a la persona que más amas en la vida para no dejarla ir lejos.

Mi hotel y el trabajo no estaban tan lejos, gracias a esto llegamos a prisa y no quería apartarme de él, pero tuve que volver, no sin antes darle la dirección, ya que insistió en pasar por mí para irnos a cenar. Todo esto me hizo preguntarme si así es como se siente tener una pareja amorosa, alguien que no soporta estar alejado de ti, de la misma forma que tú lo haces por él. No podía ser más feliz con todo ello.

Las semanas más encantadoras que hemos tenido, sempai parecía relajarse de todo y los fines de semana lo llevé por ahí a divertirse en distintos lugares y a comer cosas, tal como aquella vez, aunque ahora fue distinto, ambos nos habíamos convertido en una pareja y desafortunadamente una pareja heterosexual. Aguardaría por ser una pareja gay hasta que el bebé naciera y mientras, me relajé de lo que mi cabeza creía era correcto para mí.

Lo más encantador de esto era el besarnos en todas partes, con él accediendo, debe ser por su estado que no le molesta, o puesto que todo es adecuado a sus prejuicios y agradezco tener momentos con él tan accesible. Gracias a todo eso el tiempo se acortó y al cabo de algunas semanas regresamos a casa.

Me preocupa que su cuerpo se hace pesado y cansado conforme los días han pasado y con seis meses, su pansa le incomoda para sentarse en las sillas de la mesa. Justo así, el mundo que parecía tener sentido, lo perdió al abrir la puerta y observar a mis padres que creía haber olvidado, pero que estaban ahí en mi corazón como una espina que dolía luego de todos estos años.

— ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo supieron donde vivo?

— Hace varios años tu hermano nos dio la dirección. — Expresó papá.

Entonces los observé con preocupación, pues los años habían pasado por ellos castigándolos. Mamá se veía cansada con ojeras y papá totalmente agotado y su rostro avejentado, con un sobrero que cubría su cabeza y la mirada languidecida. Sentí terrible de ver a mis progenitores que solían ser fuertes, en ese estado tan distinto.

— Y bien Tetsuhiro, ¿No dejarás entrar a tus padres? — Preguntó mamá.

Les permití la entrada pero sempai apareció con una actitud grosera. El shock pasó y necesitaba decir tanto, sentí enfado y tristeza de recordar mis rencores y sufrimiento. La profunda vergüenza en sus ojos que ahora no parecía estar presente, pero en mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas haciendo que doliera terriblemente en mis entrañas.

Me sentí protegido con sempai a mi lado para decir lo que yo no podía, y lo frío que él era con mis padres, reflejaba exactamente lo que yo sentía. Nuevamente me dieron a entender que mi aparente cambio, por tener una pareja mujer y embarazada, era la mejor cosa que yo podía hacer. Me enfadé cada vez más, si algo había pasado por mi cabeza, era sacar todo ese pesar de mi corazón y lo dije todo:

— Gracias a ustedes sé el tipo de padre que no quiero ser.

El enfado me hizo olvidar tantas cosas, sólo quería verlos salir de mi vida como ellos me habían sacado de la suya y se habían alegrado de que me marchara a Nagoya. Aunque la mirada de mamá me dolió en el alma, parecía querer decir tanto y no le permití aquello. De pronto, sempai tomaba mi mano y me hizo regresar a la realidad, porque con un bebé en camino, yo estaba por comenzar la travesía que mis padres un día habían hecho. Pero a la vez los rencores y todas las palabras que escuché de ellos, aquella vez cuando Masaki mintió, estaban como dagas que dolieron, impidiéndome saber qué hacer.

— Creo que deberías ir tras ellos. Recuerda que también seremos padres y no quiero que un día él tenga que reprocharnos cosas, sin dejarnos explicar nada. ¡Anda ve!

No lo pensé dos veces y fui tras ellos. Al bajar las escaleras, los vi en un auto que conducía mamá y papá me miró desde el asiento del copiloto, negando con la cabeza.

— Ya no volveremos a importunarte Tetsuhiro. — Dijo papá antes de que mamá moviera el vehículo.

Me quedé estático, en realidad no supe que decir, simplemente habían salido de mi vida, quizá ahora para siempre. Mientras el vehículo se perdió en la distancia, pensé que todo esto estaba mal, muy mal, y yo debí decir algo. Había dejado que los malos recuerdos no me permitieran escuchar lo que mis padres tenían que decirme.

Las escaleras de vuelta, me trajeron a la realidad, yo no sabía ser un padre, más que por lo que había vivido con los míos. La vida en Fukuoka no fue tan mala, a decir verdad había pasado tan buenos momentos con papá, mamá y Kunihiro. ¿De verdad un solo hecho cruel podría nublar otras cosas en las que si había sido apoyado por ellos? ¿Si cometo un error en la crianza de mi bebé que no ha nacido, será que seré juzgado de la misma forma?

Pero sempai tenía razón, él tenía un corazón mucho más grande que él mío y sugirió, incluso visitarlos.

Toda la tarde y la mañana del siguiente día, pensé qué cosa podría decirles, ya que esperaríamos para visitarlos ese mismo fin de semana hasta Fukuoka, en aquella vieja casa de mis recuerdos.

Esa mañana tenía varias cosas en mi cabeza, no podría asistir a una de las citas de sempai y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que algo me preocupaba. Justo antes de mi hora de almuerzo mi teléfono timbró:

— ¡Sempai! ¿Cómo le fue en la cita del médico?

— Morinaga, estoy aquí en la recepción de tu edificio. ¿Crees que podrías bajar?

La seriedad en su voz me aterrorizó, y pregunté sin dudar:

— ¿Dígame sempai algo le ocurrió a nuestro bebé?

— Él bebé y yo estamos muy bien, sólo baja que necesito preguntarte algunas cosas importantes.

— No hay problema sempai, adelantaré mi hora de comida.

Dejé a cargo a mis subordinados y bajé a prisa. Algo estaba mal, ¿podría ser su hermana o su tía?

Me abrazó al instante en que me vio, sin duda algo lo angustiaba terriblemente.

— Sempai, ¿dígame qué sucedió?

— Podemos hablar en privado, no puedo decirlo aquí.

En silencio, llegamos hasta el auto que la compañía me había dado algunas semanas atrás, e ingresamos. Pensé preguntar nuevamente pero escuché entonces su voz que intentaba calmarse.

— Es tu padre. Luego de mi cita con el médico encontré a tu mamá y me lo dijo todo. No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero está muy enfermo. Tienes que hablar con él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al decirlo y yo me sentí terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

— No es posible, ayer estaba bien.

No era cierto, no podía ser cierto, puesto que yo no les había dejado hablar y aquello quizá era una confusión.

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Reacciona! ¿Me escuchas? Tenemos que hablarle a tu hermano para que venga.

— Seguro estará bien, no puede ser tan grave ¿o sí?

Sempai se quedó callado y sujetó mi mano entre las suyas. Pero yo sabía que esa sensación estrujando mi pecho, sin duda tenía que ser a causa de algo muy malo.

— Morinaga, no tendría que ser yo quien te lo diga, aunque no puedo dejarte con tantas dudas que seguro tienes… Tu padre está muy enfermo y no durará mucho tiempo. Debes hablar con él, debes decirle todo cuanto te angustia y no olvides pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió ayer.

No entendí lo que dijo, y el aire se hizo tan denso en el auto, que abrí y salí sin pensarlo. De inmediato sus confortables brazos me cubrieron y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Esto debe ser un castigo por mis malas acciones, no quiero perder a papá. Seguro es mi culpa por hacerle pasar tan malos ratos. Las personas enferman cuando tienen muchas preocupaciones.

— No es así, todos tenemos que irnos alguna vez. Pero aquí nos quedamos los demás y si de algo sirve, tomaré tu mano para hacerte saber que cuentas conmigo.


	9. Las cosas más importantes de vivir

**Capítulo 9: Las cosas más valiosas de vivir**

.

Me descompuse entre sus brazos, no quería verme frágil, no así, pero esas palabras suyas comprimieron mi corazón. Mi amado sempai de verdad estaba ahí como nadie jamás, para sujetarme cuando me sentía caer, para rescatarme de la oscuridad, las veces que fuera necesario y ahora que la culpa llegaba a mí directamente, que los remordimientos de mis acciones golpeaban mi cabeza, estaba él también con su amor, con nuestro amor. No pude hablar, no respondí, sentí las lágrimas amargas recorrer mi rostro, mojar sus ropas, y ese aroma suyo, esas caricias de sus manitas en mi espalda me daban confort, uno que no merecía.

— Morinaga… entiendo que duele, sabes que mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven… pero por favor, tienes que avisar a tu hermano mayor. Le prometí a tu madre que él vendría.

Entonces me solté de sus brazos que gentiles me tenían aliviando mi dolor y agaché la mirada. Sentí vergüenza de estar así frente a él, lloroso, con ese dolor que intenté ocultar sonriendo. No supe qué tipo de rostro habré puesto que nuevamente me abrazó.

— No hagas esa cara… no debes ocultarlo, no necesitas ocultarme nada.

Justo a mí oído, pues me abrazó nuevamente, aquellas palabras que parecían querer confortar mi pena, aliviar la sensación de tristeza que se aglomeraba con fuerza… Si tan sólo no hubiera… Y de pronto un coscorrón a mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué hice?

— Puedo leer a través de ti Morinaga, sé que piensas que no deberías haber salido de casa, que debías obedecer. Pero creo firmemente que las cosas debían ser así. De lo contrario no estaría creciendo este bebé en mí. No importa lo que pase, esta vida es la cosa más valiosa que tengo, así que no te arrepientas de nada o ¿acaso puedes pensar un segundo en no haberlo concebido?

— Pero papá…

— Las enfermedades no son culpa de nadie, mamá enfermó y murió sin que tuviera problemas, ella era feliz con papá, conmigo y mis hermanos.

— Gracias sempai, yo no sé qué haría sin ti y sin el bebé.

Contuve la respiración, tenía que calmarme, por sempai, se angustiaba de mirarme a pesar de aparentar valentía, noté esa angustia suya. Sus ojos que me seguían insistentemente. Y busqué el teléfono para llamar a Kunihiro y de sólo pensar las palabras, mi garganta se cerró, las lágrimas nublando mi vista me impidieron marcar el número. Entonces esa mano delicada de él tomó el teléfono.

— Permíteme ayudarte. Te prometo ser amable.

Asentí agachando mi rostro, en busca de un trozo de papel para limpiarme y lo miré con firmeza responder, pero en un tono tranquilo y cordial:

— No, yo soy Souichi y necesito comunicarle algo importante… No, su hermano está bien, está justo a mi lado, es sólo que… Necesitamos que venga de inmediato a Nagoya, es su padre, el señor Morinaga está muy enfermo, agoniza en un hospital.

De inmediato accedió a venir en el primer vuelo, Kunihiro era como yo, su corazón era grande, lo supe en cuanto hicimos las paces aquella vez. Sólo que tenía miedo de lo que yo era, de lo que él mismo era cuando descubrió que amaba un hombre. Escuché las indicaciones de sempai, le dio el nombre del hospital y supimos que llegaría máximo en dos horas. Por mi parte no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le había hecho pasar a papá, no podía parar de llorar y sempai no dijo nada. Se metió del lado del conductor pues él sabía manejar el vehículo igual que yo. De manera que me senté a mirar por la ventana mientras me transportó. Me sentí tan bobo observando el panorama que me parecía de lo más deprimente, el cielo del atardecer que normalmente me resultaba venturoso, pues podía pasar horas al lado de él y de mi bebé, ahora parecía tan hueco el panorama y los colores.

Llegar ahí con esa sensación apabullante que comprimía mi estómago, que me hacía sentir tan deprimido, algo le faltaba a mi vida, hacer las cosas de mejor forma. Quizá si nadie hubiera sabido mis gustos, si nunca hubiera sido descubierto por Masaki todo sería distinto y no tendría que despedirme de papá. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez de pensar en su destino, había tantas cosas que debía decirle. Yo agradecía que aunque nunca me aceptara eso, también en cierto lugar, en ciertos momentos podíamos conectar, hablar un poco, ya fuera del clima, de mis estudios. Siempre lo miré distante, trabajando, como si me hiciera falta y jamás se lo dije, tenía esa extraña piedra en mi garganta que era nuestra falta de comunicación, yo debí decirle tantas veces lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Papá… ¿por qué tenía que irse sin que hubiera dicho tantas veces que lo quería? Pude haberlo abrazado en demasiadas ocasiones, todas las mismas que necesitaba confort y que jamás llegó de él o de nadie.

— Morinaga… — Su voz y una de sus manos que pasó por mi cabello acariciando. De pronto un leve golpe en mi cabeza. — No debes ponerte así. ¿No te parece malo que entres a ver un enfermo haciéndole sentir mal en su condición? Intenta calmarte que es necesario hablar, debes decirle todo eso que piensas, no llorar y llorar. Yo estaré ahí, vamos…

Me sentía tan infantil a su lado, siempre prudente, calmado, era esa parte que yo necesitaba para mesurar mis reacciones. Ni siquiera recordé que él, era ella y que estaba encinta hasta que salí del vehículo y sempai tardó un poco mientras se tocaba la espalda baja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Yo estoy bien, sólo me duele la espalda por la tensión.

— No has descansado y yo sólo he sido egoísta, no he pensado en mi bebé y en ti. Lo lamento tanto.

— No digas eso, hay cosas que ameritan ser egoísta, así que vamos, descansaré después, soy fuerte y el bebé es fuerte también como su padre.

Sempai podía decir cosas tan lindas en ocasiones, y sobre todo en esta me demostraba que si él podía ser fuerte por los dos, yo debía enfrentar las palabras de despedida, debía decirle tantas cosas a papá. Y sonreí, no porque la tristeza se hubiese marchado, sino a razón de que yo vería a papá para contarle que gracias a él yo había nacido y era feliz pues formaría una familia. Me volvería papá y como él sentiría una necesidad de velar por una pequeña parte mía, aunque no buscaría que mi hijo fuera a mi imagen…

Caminamos hasta el lugar, de pronto una mano sujetó la mía, era sempai que me hacía saber que podía contar con él. Tocamos a la puerta y mamá salió para verme y sonrió apenas.

— Tetsu… yo…

— No tienes que decirlo mamá, entiendo.

Ella me abrazó y me dijo en el hombro:

— Nunca me olvidé de ti, me hacía falta mi pequeño que me ayudaba en la cocina. Y cuando te fuiste, yo lamenté no poder decirte que no quería que te fueras pero temía que eso te alentaría a seguir el mal camino. Lo siento mucho, nunca imaginé que se podía ser feliz así… luego tu papá …

Su voz se cortó como a medias, y escuché sollozos mientras que acaricié su espalda con suavidad.

— No te disculpes mamá, yo debí explicar muchas cosas… Nunca quise ser así…

Mi llanto fue casi irresistible al escucharla decir aquello y se separó de mí con sus ojos enrojecidos diciendo:

— No digas eso, sabes… me alegra que ocurriera porque has conocido a esta persona que me ha hecho entender tantas cosas. Has elegido bien, tienes una pareja que es todo lo que siempre desee para ti, además me darán un nieto y es una bendición que no podría rechazar. Señorita Tatsumi… digo joven Tatsumi, le doy la bienvenida a la familia, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo como yo no supe hacerlo.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, al tiempo que sempai sonrió levemente cuando mamá lo estrechó con efusividad.

— Suki… — Escuché la voz de papá llamando a mamá al fondo de la habitación pues nos encontrábamos en la entrada.

Sentí algo de pánico, entender que papá estaba enfermo y enfrentarme a tantas cosas, decirle tanto. Sobre todo me urgía disculparme, no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia, aunque lo que pensé mientras mamá entró, era en escapar viendo la habitación hacerse larga enorme y al fondo la cama con los tubos y monitores. De pronto, parado a mi lado estaba sempai, del que se asomaba su pancita tan adorable y si él estaba ahí para mí, no escaparía. Tenía que hacer las cosas adecuadamente, demostrarle que yo era un buen padre para nuestro bebé. Instintivamente busqué su mano y no me rechazó, la sujetó entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras caminamos cerca de papá pero no demasiado pues tenía miedo de sus palabras.

— Papá…

— Espera un segundo Tetsuhiro. — Me interrumpió papá. — Tu… Tatsumi-san me ha explicado algunas cosas. ¿Es cierto todo eso? ¿Tienes un buen empleo? ¿Y has vivido de forma honorable? ¿Y… eres feliz con esa vida que has elegido?

Solté la mano de sempai y me agaché al suelo para decir sin levantar la cara:

— Padre, me he guiado conforme a los designios de mi corazón. Me he esforzado en cada cosa que he querido obtener, hasta conseguirla. He amado profundamente y entregué cada aliento a lograr mis metas con fervor. Y de todas formas lamento tanto haber sido una mala persona, pues el día de ayer he sido malagradecido con usted y con mamá. No merezco su bendición, ni sus palabras, pues esas respuestas que usted busca, quizá puedan complacerlo en parte, ya que tengo un empleo muy bien pagado, siempre me he guiado conforme a los preceptos de rectitud, con excepción de aquello que usted no aprueba. Pero… — Entonces me levanté del suelo para mirarlo y decir: — Eso último no lo lamento, porque lo conocí a él que es mi mundo, que inspira esa fuerza con la que lo puedo todo. Y así es papá, no podría ser más feliz.

Me quedé mudo unos instantes esperando escuchar su respuesta. Papá aclaró un poco su garganta e hizo una especie de negativa con un breve resoplido.

— Ya lo sabía, lo supe cuando te vi en tu casa con Tatsumi-san. Ha sabido darte lo mismo que Suki, tu madre me ha dado a mí, has venido aquí a sabiendas de mi estado y has sido sincero. No escapaste, no agachaste la cabeza más que para reconocer tu error y me alegro por ello. Estoy orgulloso de ti Tetsuhiro, yo lamento haber dicho esas cosas aquella vez, sin duda lo comprenderás cuando nazca tu hijo, porque vas a imaginar sueños que no se cumplirán y esa personita será independiente a tus deseos.

Yo era un mar de lágrimas, me aproximé hasta papá para abrazarlo ahí en esa cama de hospital, tan frágil. Una de sus manos acarició mi espalda mientras seguí disculpándome:

— Papá lo lamento… yo estoy feliz de haber sido su hijo, siento no haberle dicho tantas veces que lo quería y haberle decepcionado, yo quería ser alguien que usted se sintiera orgulloso de llamar hijo… yo…

— Descuida, creo que la perspectiva es distinta cuando el tiempo es poco y esa pareja tuya me ha hecho entenderlo. No quiero marcharme dejándote creer que no me sentía bien de ser tu padre. Siempre ibas a ser mi hijo, sé que fui muy duro pero tenía miedo de tantas cosas, supuse que eso era algo que debías quitarte de la cabeza. Es tan raro, no entiendo por qué tú y tu hermano debían ser así… pero ya no importa.

— Gracias papá… te quiero… de verdad discúlpame por haber sido grosero… no sabía… no escuché, ni vi más allá de mi nariz.

— Ya, ya hijo, cálmate que eres un hombre y que el enfermo soy yo.

— Perdón padre. — Me separé para mirarlo y mamá estaba emocionada muy cerca de mí. De pronto volvió a hablar papá que también parecía emotivo, con ese rostro extraño que jamás vi en él, sus ojos un tanto vidriosos y había dibujado una leve sonrisa de ese gesto adusto que solía portar todo el tiempo, el mismo que ahora lucía cansado. Su voz volvió a resonar en la habitación:

— Tatsumi-san, ¿dígame cuándo nacerá mi nieto?... Ese bebé me recuerda a algo que yo solía pensar al casarme con la madre de Tetsuhiro. Tuve un sueño de que mi primer hijo sería una niña que traía cargada mientras la luna de verano brillaba en lo alto… Natsuki, ese nombre llevaría, pues así sería la luna más grande, digna de admirarse y en lo alto para hacerme sentir su fulgor. Luego lo olvidé al tenerlos a ti y a Kunihiro, pero quizá ese sueño mío se refería a mi nieta.

— Lo tendré en cuenta señor Morinaga, pero todavía no sabemos qué será el bebé. Y nacerá justamente en verano, faltan tres meses todavía, así que debe recuperarse para conocer a su nieto. — Respondió sempai con seriedad.

— Gracias Tatsumi-san, quisiera quedarme créame.

— No lo sabes papá, nadie sabe cuándo llegará el momento. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, tengo tanto que contarte y descuida, no hablaré de cosas incómodas o que te molesten.

— Yo quiero saber cómo es que conociste a Tatsumi-san, parece ser alguien muy complicado.

Sempai negó moviendo la cabeza y salió con mamá mientras que yo le conté a papá sobre él y la universidad. Tantas cosas como mi maestría, el trabajo, el acosador y mi soledad escapó a mis pensamientos, la cual pareció comprender. Papá se disculpó por aquello, por aventarme al mundo solitario y que yo pudiera sentir tantas cosas negativas, entonces le conté sobre Masaki y entendió todavía más sobre mí. Me regañó por no haberlo dicho pero reconoció que estaba orgulloso de mí por haber sido capaz de soportar una pena que no me correspondía como todo un hombre. Así fue que un par de horas se fueron a prisa hasta que mamá entró con mi hermano. Me imaginé que debía hablar con él a solas y al levantarme me detuvo:

— Tetsuhiro tú también quédate un poco. — Suspiré al notar el ambiente tenso, observando a la entrada a mamá salir nuevamente. Entonces continuó papá: — Lo que voy a decir es para ambos… estaba enfadado por haberme dado dos hijos así, no voy a negar todo ahora, me resulta desagradable es cierto, pero como dijo Tatsumi-san lo que hagan tras los muros no me incumbe, yo no soy quien hace alguna cosa así, son ustedes. Menos ahora, no soy perfecto tampoco, mis únicos hijos los alejé siendo que yo quería compartir el tiempo que nunca tuve. No puedo resarcir mi falta de tiempo, yo quería un día jugar con mis nietos y terminé por quedarme sin hijos. Saben que lamenté tanto no tenerlos cerca cuando me retiré… y ahora que seré abuelo, no podré disfrutarlo tampoco. Pero así es el destino, aprendan de mis errores y no los repitan.

Papá nos pidió vigilar la compañía Morinaga que daba ganancias bastante buenas y luego salí para dejarle a solas con Kunihiro. Justamente deseaba quedarse con papá, esa noche que caía lentamente sobre nosotros.

Afuera, Mamá se veía cansada, junto con sempai que parecía bostezar y sujetar su espalda en repetidas ocasiones. Así que fuimos a nuestra casa e instalamos a mamá en la habitación que ahora decorábamos lentamente para el bebé. Estaba la vieja cama individual de sempai, junto con la cuna y las paredes en colores pastel con dibujos que había hecho yo a lápiz y que sempai pintaba paulatinamente conforme los días pasaban.

Sempai se durmió en cuanto llegamos, se recostó cansada luego de lavar sus dientes. Mamá al contrario, a pesar de tener ojeras, no parecía tener sueño. La topé en la cocina sirviendo más té y le ofrecí mi compañía para hablar de muchas cosas, así que ella preguntó lo mismo que papá, sobre sempai. Supongo que a ambos les resultaba tan raro que yo estuviera con una mujer que era un hombre cuando la conocí. Además de que pidió saber cosas románticas, no parecía asqueada al escuchar que estaba enamorado de su sonrisa que aparecía con los postres, de su ceño fruncido, de sus desplantes y de su forma detallista de ser en sus labores. Preguntó si era lo mismo el estar con ella como mujer que como hombre y sólo respondí que algunas cosas eran totalmente distintas, incluso el tacto parecía ser algo diferente, la piel femenina era más suave por el tipo de hormonas que la conformaban.

Mamá me contó sobre sus vidas, y también acerca de Kunihiro, que un par de años atrás había llegado a casa, a presentarles a Masaki como su esposo aunque no tuvieran nupcias. Ella se preguntó si todo eso era algo como una maldición, dos hijos con esos gustos y que le parecía malo en muchos sentidos, si la vida ya tiene complicaciones ahora sus únicos hijos llevaban esa carga. No obstante, a diferencia de papá, ella se percató que sin importar lo que eligiéramos lo importante es que no nos tenía cerca y eso la hacía sentir tan solitaria. Mamá había sido quien había traído a papá a mi puerta aquella vez, con tal de conciliar de cierta forma.

La noche se hizo extraña, un tanto pesada cuando le expliqué muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza homosexual y que yo jamás elegí ese camino por cuenta propia, sino que la genética tenía mucho que ver con ello. A pesar de todo, comprendió que la felicidad que Sempai me daba, era algo que siempre deseó para mí, sin olvidar que el pasar horas charlando con Souichi, la hizo conocerlo un poco, y sentir ese corazón que yo adoraba, el cual parecía ser más blando desde que nuestro bebé crecía en su interior.

Algo tarde marchamos a descansar, me recosté y enseguida abracé ese cuerpo que suspiró al percibir mi calor. La sensación de preocupación se perdió al tenerlo ahí y acariciar su vientre, se podía ser tan feliz de imaginar el futuro.

Muy temprano, ya estábamos listos en el hospital para cuidar de papá, cuando apareció prácticamente corriendo Masaki y saludó de inmediato:

— Buenos días señora Morinaga, Tetsuhiro y…

— Buenos días Masaki, justamente nos dirigimos a intercambiar con Kunihiro. — Respondió mamá asombrando a Masaki que se había quedado a unos pasos de distancia de nosotros.

Extendió su mano hacía él, que no dejó de abrir los ojos, quizá por su última reacción cuando fue presentado como pareja oficial. Sempai que venía vestido como una chica, con su bata de embarazada, caminó a mi lado. Los ojos de Masaki venían nerviosos dirigidos al suelo, sin duda puesto que venía al lado de mamá, seguramente temía que le fuera dicho algo desagradable que ella no le diría, menos luego de nuestra charla nocturna, en donde supe que las cosas que me habían herido años atrás, venían del desconocimiento, del temor por lo distinto. Algo que mamá aprendió a aceptar mucho más al conocer a sempai, que por alguna razón parecía estar a gusto a su lado.

Llegamos a la habitación, en la que Kunihiro leía un libro sentado cerca de papá que dormía profundamente. Sus ojos se abrieron más, aunque lucían cansados y se levantó a casi abrazar a Masaki que le extendió su mano.

— Buenos días Kunihiro. Lamento haber tardado tanto, tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en el trabajo para poder pedir unos días. — Le dijo a mi hermano, mientras que mamá sonrió.

— Descuida Masaki, yo tengo que disculparme contigo y con Kunihiro por nuestra actitud aquella vez. Y te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia, que cada día parece más grande. No puedo esperar a que nazca mi nieto.

Acercó su mano al vientre de sempai y le dirigió una mirada feliz a él.

— ¡Bebé! — Exclamaron sorprendidos Kunihiro y Masaki.

En realidad no sabía dónde ocultarme, no es que me avergonzara ser padre, pero solía ser gay. Y el que todos supieran que una mujer iba a dar a luz a mi hijo, siendo con ella una pareja normal, me incomodó.

— ¿Tetsuhiro, entonces tú de verdad cambiaste tus gustos?— Preguntó Masaki.

Sempai se agarró la frente mientras yo balbuceaba. De pronto la voz tenue pero firme se escuchó:

— ¿De verdad les importa?... Tatsumi-san es mi yerno, sólo que volverá a ser como era hasta que nazca mi nieta. — Explicó papá.

— ¿Tatsumi? — Observaron a sempai, Kunihiro y Masaki.

— ¡Que rayos miran! — Gritó sempai.

— ¿Eres el sempai de Morinaga? — Preguntó Kunihiro.

— ¿Entonces eras una chica? — Intrigado cuestionó Masaki.

— ¡Basta ya! — Gritó Souichi, caminando a la puerta, mientras le dije:

— Permíteme explicar sempai, no te enfades que le hace daño al bebé.

— ¡Yo me largo! — Exclamó enojado sin detenerse.

Entonces mamá con preocupación nos hizo señas de que se marcharía con sempai, al tiempo que le dijo mientras salía:

— No te preocupes, iré contigo, vamos a comprar un pastel Souichi-san, hay una pastelería cerca, ¿qué dices?

La puerta se cerró mientras un par de incrédulos me cuestionaron. Afortunadamente papá les hizo ver que era algo muy tonto preguntar cosas así, ya que si él estaba dispuesto a no juzgarlos por tener una relación homosexual, tampoco debían juzgarme por cambiar de parecer, fuera temporalmente o de forma permanente.

Me alegré que finalmente, papá pudiera hacerme sentir de verdad feliz de ser de su familia. Había defendido mi punto, y sobre todo me salvó de explicar tantas cosas. Sólo supieron el problema con la máquina y que todo volvería a ser normal cuando naciera el bebé.

Esa noche, yo me quedé a cuidar a papá, tenía la ilusión de que se recuperaría, a pesar de los diagnósticos, quería ganarle al tiempo las heridas de guerra, todas las que había sufrido por no poder tener más tiempo con papá. Si algo le ocurría, noté que iba a extrañarle mucho.

Desmitifiqué su figura implacable a lo largo de la noche, él no podía dormir mucho, nunca durmió demasiado. Solía decir tantas veces que el dormir era perder el tiempo, así que charlamos y nos entendimos como un par de hombres. Supe de su boca la primera vez que me vio, cuando una enfermera me pasó a sus brazos y su frase:

— Mi pequeño Tetsu, travieso.

Solía decirlo a menudo pues el parto de mamá se adelantó conmigo, porque venía más grande de lo que Kunihiro y solía patear mucho a mamá. Saber esa y tantas cosas de mi nacimiento, me hicieron notar que de verdad había sido tan amado. Todas esas horas en que me convencí de ser un paria, eran en realidad una visión distorsionada creada en momentos de enfado.

Por la mañana, todos vinieron a recogerme. Mamá había cuidado de sempai y parecía bastante tranquilo ese día. El problema se suscitó esa tarde, mientras me tocaba volver a descansar a casa, una llamada nos hizo regresar a sempai y a mí. Al volver, mamá lloraba, Kunihiro abrazado de Masaki no podía hablar, entendí con la explicación de la enfermera, que un paro había terminado con el sufrimiento de papá.

En realidad no sabía que sentir, estaba pasmado, no podía creer que ese hombre con el que había pasado la noche charlando ya no estuviera más. Su cuerpo yacía en la cama tapado con una sábana. Mis piernas pesadas, mi cuerpo que tenía esta asfixia, esa sensación recurrente que me molestaba, que me apabullaba. No me fijé en qué momento estaba cerca de su cama tomando su fría mano.

— Papá…

A mi espalda algo me trajo de vuelta, la sensación de calidez del vientre abultado que se apretaba contra mí. No era verdad… papá se había ido y justo ahí recordé su leve sonrisa. Me giré abrazando a mi pareja, porque sempai no era sólo un amante, era el compañero de mi vida, no importaba su forma, no importaba en realidad los estigmas que atañen a los géneros, yo le amaba. Quería ser eso que papá me había dicho se imaginó volverse con sus nietos, pues me contó quería verlos crecer, ir a todas sus presentaciones en la escuela como nunca pudo estar en las mías, mientras la compañía Morinaga estaba saliendo a flote. No lo culpé, comprendí tantas cosas esa noche en que nos despedimos.

Sólo así un funeral, el funeral de papá en Fukuoka que terminó demasiado a prisa. Despedirnos, ser abrazados por la familia, recibir el pésame de esas personas a las que les importó mi padre, aquellos que nos acompañaron en nuestro dolor. Muchos de ellos gente de la empresa, quizá como obligación, quizá como personas que le habían conocido mejor que yo y que mamá.

Sempai no se separó un segundo de mi lado, un viaje largo a Fukuoka y ni un segundo se quejó o antepuso sus necesidades. Mamá parecía un muerto viviente, no hablaba, no se movía, yo quería desmoronarme pero debía ser fuerte para los demás y aun así tenía casi todo el tiempo a sempai tomando mi mano, frotando mi espalda. No sé cómo pero se encargó de hacer sentir mejor a mamá. Poseía dentro de si esa sensibilidad que se expresaba en acciones, no decía palabras, sólo estaba ahí confortando. Trajo comida para todos, nos forzó a comer luego del funeral, ahí donde te preguntas ¿qué sigue? Despedirse de esa persona a la que aprecias, a la que crees inmortal cuando a tierna edad le conoces, sin embargo pesa saber y entender que se ha ido finalmente. El consuelo de quienes lo vieron sufrir no es suficiente, de todas formas ese vacío te comprime el corazón.

Por la noche en la fría y enorme casa Morinaga, observé a sempai sentarse un poco en el sofá de la sala, mamá que estaba sentada frente a él, miraba el reloj en la pared absorta en su dolor. Yo charlaba con Kunihiro hasta que la vi pararse a acariciar el rostro de sempai y decir:

— Tetsu, lleva a descansar a Souichi a una de la habitaciones, es malo para ella estar tanto tiempo sin descansar.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de té mientras me levanté a moverlo un poco:

— Sempai… — Y retiré sus cabellos del rostro hermoso que él poseía, le di un pequeño beso que se sentía tan relajante luego de todo el día.

Abrió sus ojos y mamá se aproximó hasta nosotros.

— Souichi, debes beber un poco de té, les hará bien. El embarazo te exige más de todo. ¿Comiste bien?

— Si señora, no se preocupe, creo que sólo tengo sueño. — Respondió un poco adormilado.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve arriba? — Pregunté observando su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

— No te atrevas a cargarme o te arrancaré los brazos…

— Descuida, sólo lo decía para indicarte la habitación que usaremos.

— Creo que debe comer un poco de avena para irse con algo en el estómago a dormir. — interrumpió mamá. — Y nos trajeron fruta y comida los vecinos, así que come por favor, por mi nieto.

Sempai bostezó y se levantó hasta la cocina, donde mamá picó una sandía, melón y plátano. También le sirvió un plato de avena y se sentó a su lado.

— Cuando Kunihiro estaba dentro de mí, no podía comer más que fruta. — Sonrió mamá al decirlo.

— ¿Cómo fue con Morina… Tetsuhiro? — Preguntó sempai, al tiempo que me aproximé hasta ellas y me senté a escuchar las historias de mamá.

Veinte minutos después, sempai había terminado la fruta y su avena, ahora si lucía como si fuese a colgar la cabeza al plato. Aunque intentaba abrir sus ojos para escuchar lo que mamá narraba emocionada.

— Después te diré que hizo Tetsu cuando lo descubrí saltando la cuna. Ahora debes descansar. — Expresó mamá acariciando el rostro de sempai que extrañamente se emocionaba cuando ella tenía gestos maternales.

Llevé a sempai hasta una de las habitaciones y nos recostamos juntos, me sentí tan protegido al abrazarlo. Todo lo malo del día se disolvió cuando él me besó mientras se quedaba dormido de lado, recargado en mi brazo y con su pierna sobre las mías. Era la única forma en la que su vientre le dejaba relajarse completamente, si me usaba como almohada. Así que suspiré, pensando en mamá, me preocupaba dejarla aquí en Fukuoka, solitaria, sin papá…

Me levanté muy temprano, no podía dormir demasiado de pensar en tantas cosas, me preocupaba mamá, ¿qué haría sin papá? Entonces supuse que debía traerla conmigo. Lo iba a cuestionar cuando la miré aparecer, mientras ponía café para el desayuno y picaba un poco de la fruta que había quedado del día anterior. Ella venía de la calle con provisiones.

— Nos hace falta una buena comida, más a Souichi que no ha comido adecuadamente.

Así que ambos hicimos algo especial, una comida casera para todos y nos sentamos a la mesa cuando bajaron Masaki, Kunihiro y sempai. Él parecía adormilado, aseado y parecía morir de hambre pues no espero nada para tomar un plato. Mamá le sirvió y le entregó un té sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

Mientras la comida pasaba por mi garganta Kunihiro interrumpió el silencio.

— Mamá, quiero que vengas conmigo a Tokio con Masaki, no puedo dejarte aquí sola.

— No es necesario, aquí tengo mis recuerdos. No tienen que cargar conmigo pues no soy una cosa que heredan. Lo mismo va para ti Tetsu, ustedes apenas empiezan a vivir como pareja, lo menos que requieren es una anciana en un rincón de sus casas. Puedo valerme por mi misma y si lo requiero contrataré un enfermero o enfermera. Y alguien para la limpieza.

Nadie contradijo a mamá, ella había sido clara y firme en sus palabras, de todas formas era una cuestión que me angustiaba. Tantas personas solían decir que una vez que uno de sus padres fallecía, el otro solía entrar en depresión.

Ese día resultó extraño, mamá parecía mimar a sempai demasiado. Salieron juntas a caminar por sugerencia de mamá que quería mostrarle algunas cosas de la cuidad. Desafortunadamente aunque quería acompañarlos, Kunihiro y yo debíamos revisar los papeles de la compañía. El testamento nos había sido dado por el abogado de papá, justamente el mismo día del funeral, con tal de facilitarnos las cosas y teníamos que verificar que todo estuviera en regla. Ninguno de nosotros deseaba un dinero que venía con la muerte de papá, pero tampoco queríamos que el trabajo de su vida se perdiera. De modo que junto con Masaki revisamos un sinfín de papeles en las oficinas y tomamos algunas copias. Descubrimos que mamá se había hecho cargo de todo y podría seguir haciéndolo.

Al llegar a casa por la tarde, mamá y sempai todavía no habían vuelto, aunque quizá habían vuelto a salir, razón por la que preparé la cena para todos, esa misma noche debíamos volver a Nagoya pues tenía que trabajar.

Una vez que estaba todo en el fuego, aparecieron sempai y mamá con muchas bolsas. Más que nada regalos para el bebé, zapatitos, pañales, mamilas, cosas que comenzábamos a acumular en casa. Además de que traía un cambio de ropa nuevo cada una. Me causó mucha gracia que mamá le hubiera comprado un par de pantalones de maternidad que se veían masculinos, los cuales hacían sentir menos incómodo a sempai e incluso a mí. Si usaba la imaginación podía pensar que sólo estaba algo gordito. Además de todo, habían traído postres.

Kunihiro y Masaki me ayudaron a poner la mesa mientras que mamá y sempai se sentaron en ella, se notaba que habían caminado mucho pues Souichi reflejaba su cansancio.

La cena parecía discurrir entre los comentarios nuestros, sobre el rendimiento de las acciones y las ganancias que mamá manejaba. Ella estaba completamente al tanto de todo.

— Veo que podrás manejar todo perfectamente mamá. — Expresó Kunihiro.

— Ustedes dos tendrán que venir de vez en cuando aquí para revisar que todo siga bien. Yo iré a Nagoya unos meses.

— ¡Qué! — Se escuchó la duda en labios de Masaki Kunihiro y yo.

.

Souichi Tatsumi

Esa señora me hacía sentir tanta añoranza, mucho más sus cálidos brazos que me rodearon en un abrazo.

Decir una noticia de ese tipo no era fácil, mucho menos simple. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien como Morinaga una cosa así? Nadie seguramente está listo para recibir una noticia de ese tipo. Sin embargo, era urgente que yo le dijera, el tiempo apremiaba en cuestiones de ese estilo. Así que al llamarlo, solíamos conocernos tan bien que de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Pero jamás se imaginó que yo pudiera decirle aquello. La culpa, el pesar lo enmudeció, luego de negar mis palabras. Entonces continué:

— Debemos llamar a tu hermano mayor, tu padre necesita verlos a ambos y…

De pronto lo observé, no hacía un solo movimiento y sólo veía al frente. Toqué su hombro sin recibir una respuesta hasta que lo moví con fuerza.

Demasiado fue aquello para su blando corazón, solía apoyarme en él últimamente con estos problemas, desde que estaba encinta y verlo así me dolía, llevarlo a ver a un ser querido que se despide, fue sin duda doloroso. Nadie quiere ver a su propio padre en ese estado. Todo eso me traía viejos recuerdos, mamá y la forma en la que yo había entrado a despedirme. Por mi edad no estaba permitido, a pesar de ello por su deteriorada salud y sus súplicas, me permitieron escuchar sus últimas palabras, las cuales en resumidas cuentas pedían por mi felicidad.

Así que la estúpida sensibilidad, me hacía decirle tanto y percibí inquieto al bebé con tanta preocupación que recibía desde mí. Así que me tranquilicé y respiré profundo, pero abrazarle y tenerlo así me causaba demasiada ansiedad. Sus lágrimas me hicieron retomar el control, solía ser siempre yo el que guiaba nuestros caminos, sin embargo, desde que mi estado se había vuelto tan confuso, Morinaga había tomado el control que ahora yo debía retomar con tal de darle apoyo. De esa forma nos fuimos al hospital, comprendí tantas cosas que de absurdas se hacían tan substanciales, sujeté su mano y sentí esa angustia. Jamás en toda la vida hubiera hecho algo como eso, de no ser porque ahora comprendía algunas cosas más importantes, algo que me traía esa vida que crecía en mí, ¡qué más daba mi tonto orgullo!

Así fue que observé aquello que tranquilizó un poco mi ansiedad, la señora Morinaga había dado una disculpa, a él y a mí, junto con su bendición. No sabía realmente cómo sentirme, de un momento a otro la vida me había traído a un camino completamente desconocido, como una mujer primero, luego como madre, y finalmente ahora era también un miembro de la familia suya y esa mujer Morinaga Suki, tan maternal me recordaba a mi madre Hana. En aquella entrada intenté darle valor, así que entré junto con él, aunque sabía que todo saldría perfectamente, por nuestra charla previa.

De pronto Morinaga y su padre se entendieron, así que la señora y yo salimos de ahí. Sentí una patada del bebé y acaricié esa zona sonriendo, ese pequeño solía traerme de mis abstracciones.

— Te exigen comida ¿verdad? — Preguntó la señora Suki.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— He traído a dos niños a este mundo y créeme, son bastante exigentes, sienten tus emociones y saben mejor que uno mismo las necesidades más básicas como el frío, calor y el hambre. Vamos a comer algo y dejemos que ellos se entiendan. ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí sorprendido, esa mujer de verdad sabía muchas cosas sobre los embarazos. Durante la comida me dio algunos consejos para poder descansar adecuadamente, y algunos más para que mis nauseas desaparecieran. Todas cosas que no estaban en los libros. Por alguna razón ella me recordaba a mamá, con esas ojeras de cansancio y que a pesar de ellas podía sonreírme. Esa misma sonrisa que Morinaga tiene me hacía confiar en ella. Mi espalda comenzaba a molestar, así que nos sentamos en el auto a charlar, ahí recliné el asiento con tal de sentirme más cómodo y ella me sugirió poner algo bajo me espalda y oh sorpresa justo como acomodó su suéter me hizo sentir tan relajado. Al poco rato el teléfono de la señora sonó, era el hermano de Morinaga que fue llevado por ella hasta la habitación, yo aguardé en el auto un poco, pues me sentía cada minuto más agotado.

Pero tenía preocupación, no sabía si él se quedaría a cuidar de su padre o quién, de modo que regresé al hospital para verlo salir e irnos con la señora hasta nuestra casa.

En poco tiempo, mi cabeza tocó la almohada y me dormí, para despertar con ese suave calor que tanto me gustaba, sujeto a mi espalda tan agradablemente. Ese empalagoso hombre podía hacerme sentir tranquilo, no sólo a mí, al pequeño bebé que se calmaba al escuchar su voz, solía cantarle una canción de cierto anime, la canción de la medusa.

Así que esa mañana nos levantamos para partir apresurados hasta el hospital, debíamos recoger al hermano de Morinaga para que durmiera un rato. La señora Morinaga me ayudó a cepillar mi cabello cuando me vio salir de la ducha, ¿cómo decirle que no? Esa mujer parecía estar hecha de la misma cosa que su empalagoso hijo. No me permitió mover ni una taza, me acomodó en el sillón y me trajo las cosas, al tiempo que su hijo de cabello azul se duchaba. De pronto tenía en la mano el té de jengibre, con mi platillo favorito. Me pregunté en qué momento le comenté aquello a la mujer, o que sorprendentemente era mucho más hábil que su hijo pues el platillo estaba increíble.

Mi segundo plato y de pronto apareció él duchado. Su aroma me atrajo, sin duda un par de días sin sentir su toque eran suficientes para que en este extraño estado me sintiera de esa desagradable forma. Ese bebé jugaba con mi cabeza, me volvía un loco, más que otra cosa deseaba tanto probar sus labios, aunque jamás diría una cosa de ese estilo, menos con la señora Suki cerca.

— ¡Mamá, te has lucido! Ese platillo huele delicioso. Además es el favorito de sempai.

Entusiasmado se sentó a mi lado con su plato de comida y nos apresuramos para partir al lugar, de verdad que fue tan extraño tener dos Morinagas para cuidar de mí, mamá e hijo. No pude evitar preguntarme si mi bebé sería como ellos, tan tranquilas personas distintas a mí.

Llegamos esa mañana justamente a tiempo para toparnos con ese tipo, el ex novio de Morinaga, sin duda parecía ser el mismo arrogante, egoísta y molesto. Sólo que en esta ocasión su mirada tímida al saludar a la señora Suki que lo recibió bien. Si supiera que su egoísmo había orillado a su hijo a sufrir el desprecio de su propia familia…

La cosa más desagradable era ser exhibido como rata de laboratorio, vaya que decirle a todo mundo sobre mi estado, me había irritado demasiado. Sólo porque esa señora había sido amable me contuve, y sobre todo por la situación, tenía ganas de mandar a todos al infierno. Pero respiré profundo e intenté escapar de ella que me siguió de cerca y me detuvo:

— Espera un segundo Souichi.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere señora?

— Bueno, me disculpo por lo ocurrido, en realidad no entiendo bien la razón para esconder su relación o su estado. Pero sabe que para mí es una noticia maravillosa. Yo lamento ser una molestia para usted.

Esa mujer… la misma mirada, el chantaje de Morinaga y claro la dulce paz como la de mamá. ¿Cómo podía enojarme con ella?

— ¡Cómo sea! ¿Dónde dijo que estaba la pastelería?

— Es una sucursal de una pastelería que adoro de Kyushu. En el celular he encontrado que está a unas cuadras. Cuando supe que amabas el pastel, pensé que debías probar esos.

— En realidad no me gustan las cosas dulces… no me gustaban hasta que este niño me las exige.

Caminamos algunas cuadras a donde su celular indicaba y tenía razón esa mujer, ¡Por dios! El pastel más increíble que hubiera comido. Nos sentamos en un parque cercano donde sin notarlo me comí mi rebanada y la de la señora Suki. De pronto el bebé empezó a patear de manera incómoda. Quizá era el pastel o mi enfado en el hospital, pero se sentía demasiado raro.

— Ese bebé tiene calor. — Dijo la mujer.

— ¿Calor?

— Si, por eso está pateando ¿no? Es que pusiste la barriga al sol y debe estar muy caliente ahí dentro. — Acarició mi vientre y sonrió: — Mira le ha dado el sol mientras comías y está caliente.

La señora se levantó y trajo un raspado en bolsa, de un negocio ambulante que estaba en el parque y lo colocó sobre mi vientre mientras que me puse a la sombra.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que la sensación del bebé que se movía inquieto se relajara.

— Ya se ha calmado mi nieto, sin duda es como su padre, el solía ser bastante inquieto, incluso nació antes por eso, los médicos solían decir que podría enredarse con el cordón si se movía mucho cuando tenía poco más de ocho meses.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que siento?

— Es muy fácil, para empezar está la experiencia y en segundo lugar eres bastante seria, así que algo que te incomoda te hace cambiar tu rostro de inmediato.

Volvimos al hospital y ella se quedó todo el día a cuidar de su esposo, mientras que el idiota de Morinaga les ofreció invitarlos a comer a su hermano y el tipo ese. Al llegar a casa, no pretendí ser hospitalario, sólo me encerré en la habitación, detestaba escuchar sus preguntas, no merecían mis explicaciones, ni quería darlas. Así que comí a solas pues me trajo a la recámara todo. Escuché su frase idiota:

— No te enfades sempai, le hace daño al bebé. — Y esta vez tuve muchas ganas de lanzarle un plato a la cara.

Finalmente se fueron luego de la comida, y Morinaga me llevó consigo al hospital, de modo que regresé a casa al lado de Suki. Esa noche estaba muy callada, parecía preocupada y por lo que había visto, ella solía ser como Morinaga, siempre hablando. Deseaba distraerla, así que hice algunas preguntas de la maternidad, cosas que yo había leído, sólo para escuchar su voz. Eso hasta que me fui a dormir, pero me hacía falta él para poder descansar, había detalles que resultaban agradables de tenerlo. Su arrullo, lo cómodo que era recargarme en él para dormir y el sonido de su voz que parecía interminable.

Esa mañana no esperé que todo sucedería de esa forma, pero la vida siempre es un ciclo interminable del que estamos seguros, no del amor, sino de nuestra condición finita. Su padre había fallecido, yo lo había visto los días anteriores, el deterioro y el dolor a pesar de los medicamentos. No obstante, el señor intentaba parecer ecuánime, tranquilo. Claro, era valiente y lo hacía con tal de que su familia no supiera. Pero yo lo veía en su mirar, en la voz que salía de él, cansada y las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. No quería tener razón en aquello, aunque era inminente debido al diagnóstico.

Así que esa misma tarde estábamos en un avión con los restos para los servicios. Tantas personas hipócritas ahí, parecían más interesados en parecer serviles a esa familia por su negocio, que realmente lamentar la pérdida. La señora Suki estaba desconsolada al igual que Morinaga, ellos se abrazaron de mí, sentí sus lágrimas y mi bebé las sintió conmigo. Ahí estaba yo, intentado animarlos un poco con lo que pude. Les traje de comer, mientras que muchas cosas acontecían. No pudieron rehusar mi invitación por mi estado, así que me alegré ser de utilidad. Y cada vez que los brazos de Morinaga o de Suki me envolvieron, yo correspondí intentando aliviar ese pesar en sus ojos. El mismo que yo también presentaba, porque su dolor era tan tangible que dolía en mí. Y ver ese cuerpo inerte me hacía malas pasadas, para mi cabeza tantas veces fue un sueño recurrente. Tocar la mano de mamá y besar su frente llorando. Parecía dormida, y yo quise pensar que podría despertar, así que le susurré un par de veces al oído: «Despierta mami» Algo que la tía notó de inmediato, siempre ahí para cuidarnos. Las lágrimas me acompañaron y los acompañaron a ellos en su dolor, en el mismo mío, que no había superado del todo. Es simplemente que te acostumbras con el tiempo a la idea de que esa persona se marchó para no volver.

Demasiadas horas de zozobra habían agotado mi cuerpo, pues sin saber, me quedé dormido en el sofá. Nuevamente un gesto suyo, Suki podía entender mi estado y sus exigencias, me dio algo perfecto para cenar, mi estómago se sintió confortable. Y por supuesto que descansar en brazos de Morinaga también lo había sido.

Muy temprano ese par no se detenía, un equipo de eficiencia, el desayuno nuevamente era uno de los platillos que mencionaba por casualidad a Suki cuando hablábamos de comida. Esa mujer de verdad que había hecho de Morinaga un meloso, sin duda su forma de ser había sido aprendida por él, ya que podía buscar complacerme y mimarme demasiado.

Sentados todos en la mesa, esa familia parecía estar más tranquila, sin embargo, cuando el hermano de Morinaga le pidió a Suki irse con él a Tokio, no pude evitar preguntarme sobre la mujer, sobre Suki, ¿qué sería de ella sola en Fukuoka? Mucho más por su negativa a partir. Recordé la pena de papá, parecía estar bien, hasta que al caer la noche lloraba en su habitación. Ni nosotros podíamos cambiar su estado de ánimo, sólo el marcharse lejos de casa lo hizo mejorar, aunque prácticamente nos dejó abandonados con la tía Matsuda. Pero Suki ¿qué tenía para sí misma? Debía averiguar su razón de vivir, para poder hacer algo y que no se deprimiera, quizá instarla a viajar…

El momento adecuado para escucharla se dio oportunamente cuando me invitó al caminar, quería mostrarme aquella pastelería que en Nagoya, dijo no era tan espectacular como en la sede matriz. De modo que esta vez comencé a preguntarle sobre sus planes y aquello la entristeció, muy pronto para preguntar cosas en las que contaba con su difunto esposo. Así que de pronto estaba yo hablando de mamá, de que ella había muerto.

— ¿Y cómo logras superar algo así? — Preguntó Suki.

— En realidad no es que se supere, sólo que el tiempo sigue y tiendes a aceptar las cosas.

De caminar por el ardiente sol fue un alivio llegar al centro comercial, la señora me había pedido ir a comprar las cosas para cenar y además comeríamos por ahí. El aire acondicionado fue un gran alivio, hasta que de pronto esa sensación extraña en mi vientre me hizo notar que el bebé tenía hipo. Me detuve y no podía creer que yo sintiera aquello, así que puse mi mano y volví a sentir el leve brinco. La señora Suki, se aproximó hasta frotar esa zona y colocar su suéter sobre la panza.

— Dale un poco de calor, creo que el cambio brusco le dio hipo al bebé. Es esa bata, podríamos comprarte unos pantalones que la cubran.

La seguí hasta las tiendas, era como ir con Morinaga de compras, un poco fastidioso, aunque esa mujer tenía esa calidez que mamá poseía. Entonces entendí algo importante de escuchar sus consejos, y su forma de mimarme, yo necesitaba una mamá para pasar por esto, el parto y todo había dejado de asustarme cuando ella podía aliviar mis molestias con sus consejos y sus atenciones. ¿Podría ser que nos necesitábamos mutuamente? Además sin duda su experiencia era de utilidad. Aunque no en la misma casa, quería preguntarle si podría irse a vivir cerca de nosotros, al menos hasta que el bebé naciera.

Mientras en un restaurante me acomodó una silla para subir mis pies yo pensé que sería oportuno preguntar:

— Señora Suki, sé que quizá es demasiado pedir todo esto, pero me gustaría tenerla cerca, con todo esto del bebé, yo en realidad no tengo quién me aconseje como lo ha hecho usted. No le pido que venga a vivir a mi casa, pero tal vez cerca de nosotros, con su espacio y de tal forma que pueda pedirle ayuda. Mi tía como sabe no ha tenido esa experiencia, además le he dicho que en mi familia no saben más que mi hermano menor. Y tengo algo de miedo… su hijo no sabe lo que se siente, es algo asustadizo y yo…

— Entiendo, para mí sería un gusto mudarme este tiempo a Nagoya, pero con una condición.

— ¿Condición?

— Si, mi única condición es que me digas mamá, ya que cada vez que me dices señora Suki siento que me tratas como una extraña. Tendrás el bebé de mi hijo, y has estado ahí para la familia, eres uno de mis hijos. Sé que no estoy reemplazando a tu madre, pero quiero que me consideres como alguien importante en tu vida.

Suspiré, las cosas que hacía con tal de que todo estuviera bien con mi bebé y también con la señora… mamá.

— De acuerdo mamá Suki, le agradezco el que nos acompañe, creo que todo irá bien para el bebé si usted me ayuda con lo que sabe. Lo que viene en los libros no ha podido enseñar eso que usted conoce.

Al parecer yo vendía mi alma al diablo cada día más, y a pesar de ello, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho cuando ella se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó suavemente.

La tarde caía cuando volvimos a la casa Morinaga, ahí mamá Suki hizo el anuncio de que vendría a Nagoya. De modo que esa noche, salimos con sus maletas en el auto rentado que devolvimos. Nos acompañaron Kunihiro y el tipo con su rostro arrogante.

Esa mujer era tan empalagosa como su hijo pues se desvivía en atenciones, me traía cosas, cuando yo no las pedía pero curiosamente si sentía agrado de recibirlas, pues satisfacían mi sed o hambre que no sabía tenía hasta que ella me daba aquello.

De vuelta en Nagoya, el hermano de Morinaga se fue a un hotel con su sucio amante y a mamá Suki la invitamos a quedarse hasta encontrar un piso para ella. Sin duda tenía el dinero para comprar una casa, pero no parecía interesada en eso.

Por la noche me sentía algo ansioso, días de no recibir los mimos de ese tipo, parecían darme un cierto calor por todas partes, quería lanzarme a sus brazos como el idiota que era, sólo me lo impedía el que su madre estuviera en casa. De pronto lo vi entrar y mientras me recostaba,el aliento se me fue al verle distinto, él tenía algo que quizá eran mis hormonas del embarazo. Así que suspiré y me recosté sin verle a la cara, no podía pensar en nada más que en sentir su piel contra la mía y esos movimientos que podían hacer crecer la tibieza dentro de mí. Resoplé intentando no pensar, recordé que en la otra habitación estaba mamá Suki y no debía escuchar nada. De pronto su aliento en mi oreja al recostarse a mi lado:

— Buenas noches sempai… yo también te extraño, sabes… Gracias por estar ahí para mí.

Me giré en la cama pues mi resistencia se había perdido luego de los roces de sus labios y su aliento. Lo besé impetuoso, ansioso y mientras lo tocaba, él parecía cansado, claro, la noche anterior sin duda no había podido dormir, luego un día activo y el viaje lo tenían muerto de cansancio. Su boca se movió cada vez más lento, hasta que se durmió entre mis brazos. Su cabeza pesaba en mi hombro, así que me moví hasta usarlo de almohada yo a él. El destino me ponía a prueba y debía resistir mis impulsos. El bebé se empezó a mover mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño y me dejó pensando en cosas tontas, ¿por qué yo no estaba cansado? Sin duda por las atenciones de mamá Suki.

El mascullar de su voz… mi honorífico, un par de veces en el silencio me hicieron relajarme, hasta dormir.

Mamá Suki rentó un departamento en la planta baja. De modo que mientras Morinaga se fue a trabajar, ella y yo fuimos a algunas tiendas de electrodomésticos y compramos algunas cosas. Más tarde aparecieron Kunihiro y Masaki a ayudarnos. Tenía su cama nueva, junto con otros muebles necesarios, ya que todos los trajeron esa misma tarde.

Su cocina todavía no tenía gas, así que compró una parrilla eléctrica, además de algunos comestibles. Fue extraño, pasar todo un día ayudándola a elegir sus cosas nuevas, para finalmente cenar en nuestro piso.

Agradecí que se despidieran más tarde, su hermano y ese tipo, puesto que me desagradaba estar cerca de ellos, me observaban de una forma molesta.

Morinaga llegó algo tarde ese día por trabajo acumulado, se veía cansado y todavía tenía en su rostro esa mirada triste desde el funeral de su padre, al igual que mamá Suki que de cuando en cuando miraba al vacío.

Me levanté a la cocina por un poco de crema para acompañar el guiso y de pronto tenía al bobo tras de mí. Sus manos me abrazaron con ternura, pasaron a mi vientre y sus caderas se recargaron contra mi espalda.

— Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte aquello, sempai… ¿tú quieres?

Esa simple frase ya me tenía nervioso y ansioso por sentirle dentro. Qué demonios era yo y sin embargo lo deseaba, pero volví a la realidad y lo aparté:

— ¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Regresa a la mesa! — Dije en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros y me dijo coqueto al oído:

— Voy a esperar a que tú me lo pidas, de lo contrario no te haré nada.

¡Maldito desvergonzado! Quería gritar pero me contuve mirándolo con toda mi ira y me dispuse a tomar la crema del refrigerador. Volví a verlo con enfado mientras tomaba el postre del congelador:

— Yo sólo vine por el postre que mamá me pidió, no te enfades sempai.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui a la mesa antes de perder la cordura. Una vez ahí, la señora Suki no dejaba de mirarme:

— ¿Estás bien Souichi? — Tocó mi frente con su mejilla: — ¿Tendrás fiebre?

De pronto el idiota salió de la cocina y me sonrió. Una risa se escuchó de parte de mamá Suki y se sentó nuevamente sin preguntar más cosas.

— ¿Qué pasó mamá? — Preguntó Morinaga mientras servía en los platos.

— Sólo que la vida sigue hijo y que los quiero. Estoy algo cansada y tomaré mi postre en mi nueva casa, tengo que acomodar muchas cosas, así que creo que empezaré ahora.

Mis mejillas se sintieron tan calientes, no sabía a dónde mirar, ella se había dado cuenta que el bobo y yo teníamos algo. La señora tomó su plato y se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente, me estrechó un poco y luego hizo lo mismo a su hijo.

Antes de salir se detuvo:

— Sean felices y ámense que la vida es corta.

Entonces salió cuando Morinaga me hizo esa mirada traviesa.

— ¡Es tu culpa idiota! ¡Tú mamá se dio cuenta!

— Yo no hice nada, tú te sonrojaste por un abrazo.

— ¡Sabes qué! ¡Perdí el apetito!

No podía ponerme a discutir con un imbécil como él, así que me fui directo a la cama para leer. No di dos pasos cuando tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío de forma seductora.

— Sempai… tantos días sin tu calor… te deseo.

Me giré a golpearlo pero sus ojos verdes suplicaban lo que yo deseaba afanosamente. Entonces irresistiblemente lo besé, tan cálido y suave. Su lengua en mi boca y podía arder justo ahí mientras sus manos tocaron mis caderas.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

 **¡Saludos a todos! Mis ánimos vuelven, mi pasión se hace letras y el fuego que quiere llegar a ustedes. ¡Los quiero! Por venir a leer y esperar tanto por las continuaciones. En fin, primero que nada les anuncio que estoy a la mitad del siguiente episodio de «Cómeme a besos», donde sempai es un lycan o sea un hombre lobo. Y además que tengo un nuevo fic que una vez tenga la ilustración, lo subiré también pues está terminado, con ese serán oficialmente 50. Si son los fanfic de koi suru boukun que tengo. Una loca escritora que se apasionó de dos personajes. Además espero que puedan leer mis otras historias, yo les recomiendo la de los ángeles «Ángeles blancos de alas negras», es todo el material que no exploté en la de navidad, donde sempai y Morinaga son ángel y demonio. Claro que en ella son un par más maduro de hombres, no son ellos, son distintos. En fin nos vemos cuando suba « El más tonto error» y el segundo episodio de «Cómeme a besos». Un abrazo a todos, porque sus comentarios para mí son cálidos abrazos que llegan a mi corazón. Si, si… ya sé, soy una melosa. En fin… nos vemos en unos días.**


End file.
